HellCat Of Beacon Hills
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: My power came to me the day fire laced my body, tragedy was always apart of my life, but this tragedy gave me the power I was birthed with and lead me to the love of my life, Derek Hale.
1. Wolf Moon

I was living with my uncle and cousin, the accident had taken place six years ago, a book in my hand,

" Why?" I growled as I felt my power growing under my skin, but I sighed as I felt my body becoming hotter, loud crashing, crying and screaming filled my ears, I

focused back as I growled lowly,

" Why my memories play with me" I growled as I was brought back to the present, I sighed as I looked myself in the mirror, I stood up and stared at myself, I stood

at an impressive 5'7", my long black hair was to my middle back, my dusk blue eyes standing out, my skin was an apricot color, I was normal looking for a human,

but underneath my skin lied a creature that was born of Hell's Fire,

" Hey Jace" Stiles called out to me, I smiled, I put the book on my shelf, my full name is Jace Kai Salvatore. My cousin made fun at my last name for reminding him of

Vampire Diaries, I always was a hot head, because everytime he called me that, I would glare at him, death style. I watched as my cousin came in the room, smiling

like an idiot,

" What is it Stiles?" I asked as he leaned on my door,

" I saw my dad leave 5 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police." He tells me as I became

curious, I grinned as he looked afraid,

" What about" I asked innocently as I was remembering my eighteenth birthday was coming up, in about two days from now, the night of the full moon, September

13th, which laid on a Friday,

" Two joggers found a body in the woods" He tells me as I smirked, I rubbed the back of my neck,

" I don't know Stiles, what if we get in trouble?" I asked as I smirked at him,

" Oh come on Flamer" He said as I smirked at him, it was one of them at least,

" You know my mom gave me that nickname" I said as I grabbed a leather jacket, as we got to his jeep, I see my black custom Honda cb250r looking at me,

" Hey do you know when you are getting back your Impala?" Stiles asked as I got into the passenger seat,

" Ah my Baby" I grinned as I thought of my 1967 Chevy Impala SS,

" Yeah Trace said it would be done by Friday, my own present from him" I said as Stiles started the Jeep.

" We getting Scott?" I asked as he smiled,

" What else happens in this town?" He asked as he began driving to Scott's, his mom is most likely not there,

" Last night of freedom" I said as I cracked my knuckles, we got into Scott's driveway, I got out of the car and smiled as Stiles got onto Scott's room, curiosity killed

the cat, I chuckled as I heard Scott walking down his steps, I watched as he had a baseball bat, Stiles got stuck and hung upside down, the two idiots screamed, I

clutched my sides as they looked at one another.

" Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" Scott McCall, one of my best friends asked as Stiles was still hanging upside down,

" You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked as I hear Scott's heartbeat going back to normal,

" I thought you were a predator." Scott said as his grip was tight on the bat,

" A pre - I - wha - look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the

Beacon Department, and even State Police." Stiles recapped the boy like he did me 15 minutes ago,

" For what?" Scott asked as I was hidden, I felt my inner beast wanting out, but I held her down,

" Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles told him as I smelt surprise on Scott's scent,

" A dead body?" Scott asked after Stiles got down from the roof himself.

" No, a body of water. Yes, dumb - ass, a dead body." Stiles told him as he got on the same level as Scott,

" You mean like murdered?" Scott asked as I smelt nothing out of the ordinary,

" Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s." Stiles says as I smirked, time to scare Scott, it was a job.

" Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asked as I smirked as I used stealth to move,

" That's the best part. They only found half. We're going." Stiles told him as I grabbed the railing and jumped up,

" Hey Scott" I said as he jumped back, his hand covering his chest," Damn it Jace" He retorted as I began laughing again,

" Oh man" I chuckled as I grabbed Stiles' keys," Hey" Stiles groaned as I waved them in the air,

" Older Cousin's turn" I said as I winked at him and walked back to the jeep. We soon were at the entrance to the Preserve, the crash happened a couple hundred

feet from here, I sighed as Stiles looked at me solemnly, I smirked him off before going ahead, something was off,

" We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked as I see him putting his hood up,

" You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles retorts as we begin going inside the woods,

" I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott tells us as I use my senses to avoid trees,

" Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." I told him as I jumped on a boulder,

" No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." Scott tells us as I chuckled at him.

" Hey, that's the spirit. Ya see Jace, He has it, Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles says as I feel the wind in my hair, I put it in a

hairtie as we walked,

" Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked as I shrugged,

" Huh! I didn't even think about that." Stiles replied as I was getting ahead of them,

" And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" I asked as Stiles looked at me, night vision was a plus, Stiles can't know what I am, it would ruin him.

" Also something I didn't think about." Stiles said as he treads on forward, I walked with Scott by my side,

" It's - comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott said as we got to a hill,

" Scott you want help?" I asked as he shakes his head at me,

" I'm good" He said as he blushed, oh great, he better not have a crush on was having trouble getting up the hill, I used my claws to get traction fast, I

made them disappear, my body was getting hotter than it's human average of 98.0, mine was probibly about a 100.0, perks of being me, damn it,

" Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott asked as I see him take his inhaler out, he takes a puff before he gets up the hill,

Stiles and I see police gathering,

" Wait, come on!" Stiles tells us, Scott goes after him,

" Fucking hell" I growled before making my eyes glow, my round slitted eyes that showed what I was, I ran on all fours before watching from a distance Stiles getting

caught,

" Hold it right there!" A cop says before I used my advance vision to see my uncle,

" Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Uncle Noah says as I see Stiles get up,

" Great job dumbass" I whispered as I see Stiles staring at his dad.

" Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked his father, it began to slightly rain, any rain drops that touched my skin began to evaporate into a mist, like when you get out

of a hot shower and your skin is steaming,

" So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?" His dad replied as I rolled my eyes,

" No, heh. Not the boring ones." Stiles replied as I see Uncle using the flashlight to look around,

" Now, where's your usual partners in crime?" Noah asked as I see Stiles looking confused,

" Who, Scott? Sc - Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow." Stiles replied as I hear him sigh,

" And your hell wild cousin? She the more adventurous one. Which says a lot than you might think." Noah says making me chuckle, good thing I was about forty feet

from them,

" She's at home asleep, I wanted to see if she would come, but her door was locked, It's just me. In the woods. Alone." Stiles replied as I soon watch Uncle moving

his flashlight about the woods,

" Scott, Jace you out there? Scott?" Uncle was calling us out, I see Scott where he is,

" Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." Uncle told him

before he was too far to hear. I sighed as I shake my head,

" Scott" I called out for him, I looked about for twenty minutes,

" Damn where is he?" I asked as I hear a twig break behind me, I turned around to see red glowing eyes,

" Damn" I growled as I made my eyes glow, they constricted into my creature eyes, it stopped as it raised a hand at me, I pushed myself back,

" Nice try" I growled as I feel my skin break, showing crevices that showed my inner fire, I tied my leather jacket around my waist as I got into my defense stance,

ember shined out of my burning crevices as it ran at me,

" HMM" I purred as I turned to the left before slashing it's back,

" Run Like Hell" I hissed as I shifted completely, it backed off before turning it's head to the right, it looked at me then ran into the Preserve. I began walking as the

rain drops began to get heavier, I was now steaming water vapor as I walked, I heard a loud howl, I shifted back as I found my place, I climbed the side of the house

and got in through my window. I heard footsteps coming up, I had to think fast, I got my clothes off, shut my window and the blinds, I got in the shower connected to

my room and turned it on. A knock at the door was heard so I turned off the water, I got out of the shower and turned it on low heat, I got a towel on and went to

the door, I poked my head out to see Stiles and Uncle Noah,

" Uncle Noah? What's going on?" I asked innocently, I was never innocent,

" Oh you were showering?" He asked as I chuckled,

" Yeah, why is Stiles soaked?" I asked as he sighed,

" He heard one of my calls and went out into the woods" Noah said as Stiles looked frightened,

" Ok I am going to finish my shower and go to bed" I said as I held the door with a hand.

" Oh ok then goodnight Jace, I love you" Uncle said as I nodded,

" Love you more" I replied before shutting and locking my door.

" God" I whispered to myself before putting on some music, I placed my head on my pillow and fell asleep to the music in my ears, I woke up to Stiles' voice,

" Fuck off" I yelled at his voice,

" Come on you have school your first day as a junior" Stiles told me as I rubbed my eyes, I smelt my hair, it had the smell of rain water and ash, it was my natural

scent, but it was my human scent and my supernatural scent mixed, I smiled as I got on a black V neck crop top, white bra, leather pants and my biker heels, I

grabbed my leather jacket, and I saw my body with some ash still on my body,

" Damn it" I groaned as I got a towel and rubbed it off of my stomach, I put it in my bin before going downstairs,

" Hey Kai" Uncle says as he used my middle name, I smiled at him, I see my bike helmet on the table,

" Thank you" I said as he smiled.

" Good luck" He said as I smiled,

" Don't I always" I replied before going to my bike, I put the keys into the ignition and started it up,

" Race you to school Stiles" I said as he shakes his head,

" Scott told me he got bit by something" Stiles said as I stiffened, no the Alpha might have got him, I put my phone on and started my music.

" Can't hear you" I said before putting my helmet on and getting to school, I parked my moterbike in my spot, I got my phone off and saw Scott and Stiles, I caught

up to them,

" Okay, let's see this thing." I said as I had my motorcycle helmet strapped to my messenger bag,Scott raises his shirt and show him the bite.

" Yeah. Whoa! It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." He said as I recalled my own encounter with the Beast Alpha,

" A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked as as Scott nodded to him,

" No, not a chance." Stiles replied as we stood still,

" I heard a wolf howling." Scott said as I remembered the accident from six years ago,

" No, you didn't." Stiles said as I smirked at Scott, I smelt his blood still flowing out of the bite.

" What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what I heard?" Scott asked as I whined, I wanted to get to class already,

" Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years." Stiles says as I looked at a confused Scott, good, he needs to be, but he is apart of the

supernatural world,

" Really?" He asked as I scoffed,

" Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." Stiles tells him but Scott looks at me

" Well Jace was never caught, she had to of hear it" Scott said as he pointed to me,

" And it stays that way if you want to have kids one day" I said as I cracked my knuckles hard,

" All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body." Scott told us, I went wide

eyed,

" You - are you kidding me?" Stiles asked as I gripped my messenger bag,

" No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott tells us as I smiled,

" Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia -

You look - Like you're gonna ignore me. You're the cause of this, you know." Stiles says as he then turns to Scott,

" Uh - huh." Scott retorted solemnly

" Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you." Stiles says as I placed my hand over my chest,

" Damn Stiles" I said as he looked at me,

" Not you Jace, you're just the hot niece of the Sheriff and Cousin of Stiles" Scott says as I smirked,

" Dude don't talk about my cousin like that" Stiles says as I waved them goodbye,

" Dude she's the hottest girl in school, no one can get her" Scott whispered to Stiles, but I heard with my supernatural hearing, I smiled before going to class. I swore

I felt something, but I ignored it, and watched the clock go by, the bell rang and I got to my locker, which was close to Lydia Martin's, she was interacting with the

new girl, her last name was what was putting me on edge, Argent, but maybe she doesn't know the family business, especially since they believe what creature I am

was extinct,

" Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Harley asked Stiles as I sighed,

" Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Stiles told her as I put my jacket in my locker, I can feel eyes on me, I put my black motorbike helmet on the

top hook,

" So why does Lydia herd with your hot cousin?" Harley asked as I hear Stiles scoffing,

" Why does everyone tell me my cousin is hot?" Stiles asked in disbelief,

" Stiles she has an hourglass figure" Scott said as I can see out of the corner of my eye, Stiles was surprised. I shake my head, I grabbed my messenger bag,

" So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia says as I shift a couple folders in my locker,

" A party?" The new girl asked as I scoffed,

" Yeah - Friday night. You should come. It's also Jace Salvatore's 18th Birthday" Jackson said as I closed my locker,

" Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." The new girl says as I can hear that she is lying by her heart beat. I began walking away, I had free

period so I decided to watch Lacrosse, I had my emotions dulled but watching Scott, I saw people with jackets on, but I never got cold, I was my own personal

heater,

" How are you not cold?" I see the new girl sit by me,

" Good genes I guess" I replied as she smiled at me,

" I'm Allison Argent" She said as I stiffened,

" Jace Salvatore" I replied before shaking her hand, I turned to see Scott was in the goal, the whistle blew and Scott was gripping the side of his helmet, yep he was

starting to transition into a werewolf, he took a ball to the face and fell into the goal,

" Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" Jackson says as I groaned, god Scott come on, another was thrown and Scott caught it.

" He seems like he's pretty good." Allison tells Lydia as she looked surprised,

" Oh, very good." Lydia replied, I watched as he caught two more,

" Oh God." Scott said as I see Jackson go up, my inner beast was wanting to show Scott not to mess with balance, if Scott catches this one, I'm up. I watched with

my trained eyes, Jackson jumped in the air and Scott caught it, people cheered, I got up and smirked,

" Coach" I said as he turned and was surprised,

" Yes?" He asked as I grabbed a stick and twirled it in my hand,

" Let me have a shot" I said as he looked surprised, he gave me the go ahead, I prepped my stance, I took a deep breath,

" Twenty bucks says she fails" I heard Jackson tell Danny,

" You're on" Danny replied, this was egging me on. I twisted my foot hard before getting a ball, I stared at my options, I knew what to do,

" Boy, never taunt a girl, some have Hell's fire scorching their veins" I called out to the team before looking at Scott, I flashed my eyes, they constrict before they go

back to normal and then I ran, I moved right and faked a left, I used my advanced strength and speed to go deep right, I toss it hard and it goes in, I smiled before

turning to the team, seeing Jackson's shocked face,

" Like I said Hell's fire" I whispered to him before walking to the Coach,

" I guess it's 1 to 4 Coach" I told him before giving him the Lacrosse stick, I waited as the torture called school ended, I wanted to go home but Scot and Stiles lead

me into the Preserve once again, I jumped the creek, I had my leather jacket on and my motorbike was at home,

" I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. Well Jace's was too fast for me to follow,but that's not the only weird

thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott says as I smiled,

" Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked as we had stopped,

" Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket." Scott stated my theory, he was becoming a werewolf.

" I don't even have any mint - mojito" Stiles says as he reaches into his pocket, but stops as he pulls out a piece of the gum, same smell,

" So all this started with a bite." Stiles asked as we then began to walk,

" What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked as he moved through the preserve with us,

" You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said as we stopped once again, Scott looked intently at my cousin,

" Are you serious?" Scott asked as I can hear his heart beat rising more, but slowly,

" Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy." Stiles said as I groaned, I rolled my eyes before punching his shoulder,

" What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked as Stiles was continuing to tease Scott, these boys are dumb, but I have to deal with them,

" Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles said as I wanted to show them real fear, but I held back, a born wolf's scent filled my nose, but whose?

" Once a month?" Scott asked as I rolled my eyes,

" Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles says before he howls, Scott pushes him away, which causes Stiles to laugh.

" Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles told him and I just go more forward, who was the new scent I encountered,

" Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said as he was obviously worry about what was wrong with him,

" I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon and

Jace's 18th birthday" Stiles says as we had stopped,

" No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott said as he began to shift leaves around the forest floor,

" Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said as I smelt the same wolf scent, I turn to see the one and only Derek Hale staring at me,

" If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott said as I pulled them up,

" What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." Derek says as he walked over to the three of us, I see Scott is focused,

" Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles says as he rubs the back of his neck,

" Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it." Scott says before I see Derek toss the inhaler to Scott, I watched as Derek began walking away, I felt

the urge to follow him.

" Uhm. All right, come on, I gotta get to work." Scott says as I soon see Stiles stop him,

" Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles says as he watched Derek's retreating form,

" Remember what?" Scott asked as I remembered that the day I go my power was the day the Hale fire happened,

" His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Stiles says as I snorted at him, getting his attention,

" Hey smart one try six" I said as I gripped my hands into fists.

" I wonder what he's doing back." Scott says as I was watching as Derek was leaving,

" Come on" Stiles says as I looked in the direction of Derek's figure disappearing into the preserve,

" Guy's I'm going to take a walk" I told them as they looked surprised,

" I'll be ok" I said before walking deeper into the forest.

" Come on Jace" Derek's voice was entering my ears, I turned my head to the side,

" Find me" He growled out as I climbed up a tree and searched, I masked my scent as I moved carefully,

" Oh so the hunted becomes the hunter" Derek's voice was loud, I made my eyes change and my claws come out, I dug them into the wood,

" Jace?" Derek asked as I found him, but he didn't see me, my vision was red as I stalked him,

" Jace?" Derek asked again, I pounced on him, he turns but is on his back, I smirked at him,

" Got you again" I purred as I stand up, I give him a hand and he takes it,

" So the HellCat preys on the Werewolf?" He asked as I smirked at him, I felt a pull to his, but I shake it off.

" Come on Girl gotta live as well as the wolf" I said as I turned back to normal, I felt his arms go around me as I chuckled,

" Oh god six years" I said as I rubbed my arm.

" Six years can change a person" He said as he flashed his Beta Blue eyes at me,

" Yes it can" I replied as I see the sun was beginning to set,

" I gotta get home" I said as he scowled at me he digs into my pocket,

" Derek what the hell?" I asked as he had my phone.

" I'm giving you my number" He said as I leaned against a tree,

" K" I said as I see the sun beginning to set, he gives me my phone back, he stared at my lips for a second before, I inhaled his scent, I then began to walk away,

when I got home I decided to go sleep, the next morning I got a shower and used my heat to dry myself off, I got dressed in a blue V neck and black pants. I walked

downstairs to see Uncle with a red velvet cupcake with red sprinkles on it, I smiled as I see a candle in it, I take it, I think of a wish, I smiled then blew it out,

" What did you wish for?" he asked as I smirked,

" I can't tell you that, it won't come true" I said as he had something in his hand. I take it and see it was my Impala keys,

" Oh my god thank you" I said as I hugged him,

" Your welcome" He replied as I take my cupcake and eat it,

" Big 18" He says as I finished it.

" Doesn't feel different" I replied as he hugged me,

" It will" Uncle told me as I got my messenger bag, I got my Impala keys and saw my Baby freshly waxed,

" Oh Baby I missed you so much" I said as I get it, my hands go to the steering wheel, I started it and it purred,

" Let's do this" I asked as I felt my phone buzz,

" Happy Birthday Jace, I'll see you tonight" Derek H. texted two minutes ago, I smiled before I drove to school. The day went by with people telling me happy

birthday, I thanked them, soon I went to watch there Lacrosse practice,

" Stiles, I gotta go." Scott said as I watched him go onto the field,

" Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was! It was a wolf." Stiles says as he confirms that the Alpha had bitten Scott, I watched the play, Jackson

had hit Scott, he gets up and gets the ball, he makes an amazing performance with a pirouette right before scoring. Scott's abilities were kicking in,

" McCall! Get over here! What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Coach asked Scott as I watched

worried,

" No, coach." Scott says as I see Coach is furious in some way,

" What the hell was that?" Coach asked as Scott was dumbfound,

" I don't know. I - just trying to make the shot." Scott said as I see Coach stare at him with interest,

" Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin', buddy. You made first line. Come on!" Coach told us, I see Stiles is worried. I got home and smiled

as Derek texted me that he would pick me up from Lydia's party, I got on a blue tank top and shorts, I smelt Scott's scent, I went to Stiles' room,

" Get in. You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading - websites, books. All this information." Stiles says as I smelt Adderall,

" How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked as Stiles sat down,

" A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." Stiles says as his heart beat was up,

" Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked as I sighed,

" No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles says as he then looked at me,

" Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day." Scott asked as I sighed, I was getting a headache,

" Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Stiles says as if panicked about this.

" Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

Stiles asked Scott, who was oblivious,

" Should I?" Scott asked as I see Stiles was forward with this,

" It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been

nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em." Stiles says as Derek hadn't mention that a pack was here, the only ones that are here are Derek, this mysterious Beast

Alpha and now Scott.

" A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked as Stiles shakes his head,

" No - Werewolves." Stiles says as I see Scott was getting slightly angry,

" Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott says as he went for his bag, but Stiles stopped him,

" I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible." Stiles told him,

" Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott said as he once again went for his bag, but Stiles stopped it again.

" No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the

vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore." Stiles explains to Scott, but his anger was getting the best of

him,

" Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott said as I groan at the two,

" Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" Stiles says as I feel my body heating up again.

" What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect.

Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott asked as Stiles sat down,

" He's trying to help. You're cursed, Scott." I told him as Stiles nodded,

" You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles said as I see

Scott angry or starting to get there,

" Bloodlust?" Scott asked as I handed Stiles a book,

" Yeah, your urge to kill." Stiles replied as Scott stared at me, as if I was a meal, this HellCat will not be a meal to a newbie wolf.

" I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." He huffed at me, but I glared at him,

" You gotta hear this. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You

gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles says as he goes for Scott's phone,

" What are you doing?" Scott asked as I watched this, if I had to jump in, I will,

" I'm canceling the date." Stiles says as I see Scott going for Stiles,

" No, give it to me!" Scott ordered him, he had Stiles against the wall, I bounded between them and pushed him back with a closed palm, I watched as Scott

scratched Stiles' laptop chair, I was panting as I see Scott gaining his control back.

" I'm sorry. I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry." Scott said as I watched him grab his bag, he leaves, but Stiles lifted up the chair and saw the claw

marks,

" Damn it Scott" I growled as Stiles looked at me, I feel my skin crack, creating the crevices showing the Hell Fire within my body,

" Jace what are you?" He asked as I sighed,

" I thought I could keep you out of the supernatural world, guess life is a bitch" I growled,

" Jace" He asked as I sighed,

" I'm a HellCat" I said as he sighed and sat down.

" How?" He asked as I smirked, but I shifted my fangs bared, my claws showing, black stripes on my shoulders and ribs all connected by my spine, my eyes changed

into round slits, I made them glow the color of the Hell's Fire that flooded in my veins, I watched as he was calm and collected,

" When did you become this?" Stiles asked as I changed back.

" Remember the accident that killed your Aunt Cassie? my mom" I asked as he nods,

" Before that, mom told me stories about my dad begins a creature born of Hell's fire, Moonlight and Tragedy, this cunning creature pass time is to hunt those who

hunt it. But control over this power is easier if the person was born with this power, she said I would get that power when I endured something that resembled Hell's

Fire" I said as tears go down my cheeks,

" But what did you endure?" Stiles asked as I looked out the window,

" I was in the car, Mom was changing the station on the radio, I saw the truck enter out lane, I yelled at her and she banked a hard right, ripping through the guard

rail, we felt the car flip down the hill, I woke up to the smell of gas, Cassie was a few feet from the car, she was bloody and reaching for me" I said as I held myself

up,

" And?" He asked as I see my skin steaming,

" Then the explosion happened, I felt the fire engulf me, but it didn't burn me, I went through a transforming pain, the first of many, I got out of the car, she was

smiling, she told me that I would endure this power, that was the last things she told me" I said as I wiped the tears away,

" Before the accident, she gave me the nickname HellCat, and that nickname is what I am, even Uncle Noah calls me that time to time" I said as my skin cooled

down,

" The night of the accident was a full moon and the day of the Hale Fire" I told him as he got up and hugged me,

" My birthday suck, I revealed something I never wanted to tell you" I said as she smiled but nodded at me,

" Come on" He said as he takes my hand,

" Where are we going?" I asked as he smirked,

" Gotta watch Scott" He said as I smiled at him, so innocent. We arrived at Lydia's party, I saw Scott with Allison, I was by the fire and I smelt Derek as he wrapped

his arms around me, I turned around as he smiled, I see he looked at Scott as I smirked, I made my eyes change, turning them into round slits and glowing Hell Fire

Red, a dog barked and I glared at it, the dog silenced, I grinned as I loped on the roof with Derek,

" Happy Birthday Jace" He told me as I smiled, he held my hips as I held the back of his neck close, his body heat was getting to me and so was his scent, we moved

to the rhythm of the music, it was so erotic in my own way as he pulled me closer, I stared at his lips, he smiled, I began to go for it but I see out of the corner of my

normal eyes Scott was going to his car,

" Scott's shifting" I said as we parted, we saw Allison, I walked over to her,

" Allison. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek." Derek says as I smiled,

" He left me" She says as she looked shocked,

" Come on, let's give you a ride home" I told her, she nods, we got into Derek's Camaro, we didn't say anything to each other,

" Over here" She says smiling, I get out and hug her,

" Thank you so much" She says as I nodded,

" Goodnight Allison" I said before getting into the car.

" Now let's deal with Scott" I said as Derek smirked at me, Derek and I went to the Preserve and waited, I smelt Scott, he looked around,

" Where is she?" Scott asked as I see him fully shifted,

" She's safe. From you." I told him before Derek takes Scott over to a tree and pins him there,

" What did you do with her?" Scott asked as I growled at him,

" Too late. They're already here. Run." I growled as I darted, I see Chris Argent pin Scott with an arrow, Derek went for one, I got the other hunter. Derek broke the

arrow and the three of us ran,

" Who were they?" Scott asked as i leaned on the tree close to Derek.

" Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Derek Tells Scott, but he stared as Derek like he was the enemy,

" Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott yelled at Derek, I rolled my eyes,

" Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people

would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek tells him, I began to walk away,

" I don't want it." Scott says as I stared at Derek, he gripped Scott's shoulder,

" You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott - We're brothers now." Derek says before he started walking with

me, he took me home, I watched the sunrise,

" Thank you" I told Derek, who smiled then walked away, I smirked before going inside.


	2. Second Chance At First Line

It was Thursday, the week after Scott was bitten, I woke up to my phone buzzing, I groaned before I opened it,

' I'll see you after school, HellCat D.H' I read in my mind, I smiled as I cracked my shoulder,

' Ok I'll see you then' I texted back before I got into the shower, as I lathered my body, I remembered the Beast Alpha, he turned his head to the right before running

off,

" Damn it" I growled before getting out, I dried off and got dressed, I grabbed my keys and went to school, I watched Scott on the field, he was knocked down, but

Coach egged him on and he did it again, this time injuring Jackson,

" Scott? Scott, you okay?" I asked as I got to him, Stiles was by my side,

" I can't control it, guys. It's happening." He tells us as I growled at him,

" What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up. Come on. Come on." Stiles told him, I saw Derek and he stared at me, I sighed before I ran to the locker room to find

Stiles on the ground, I half shifted as I got in front of my cousin,

" Back OFF" I growled as I bared my claws and fangs, Scott scratched me and I pushed him back, I gripped my arm as I see Stiles using a fire extinguisher to cool

Scott off, my arm was healing as I let my inner fire heal it,

" Stiles - What happened?" Scott asked as I see Stiles look at my arm.

" You tried to kill me. You also attacked Jace. It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles told him as the blood turned to

smoke, my abilities can remove evidence of my blood, but if the wound was too big or made me loose blood, it would take a couple minutes,

" But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed." Scott tells us as I groaned,

" Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game." I told him as he

looked up at me apologetically,

" I'm first line." Scott tells us as I made my eyes go into round slits,

" Not anymore." I told him as I walked out, I smelt leather and whiskey, I walked before I was pushed into the wall of the school,

" Payback" Derek whispered in my ear, I pushed him off and smirked at him,

" Ha ha" I told him as he shook his head,

" I'm sorry but I gotta call of for tonight" Derek said as I begin walking to my car,

" Why what's up?" I asked as he sighed,

" It's just, I found Laura dead in the preserve the other day and I need to bury her" Derek said as I stopped in my traces,

" Laura is dead?" I asked as he nodded,

" Yes torn in two" Derek told me as I tried holding myself up, but arms came around me as I cried,

" Jace you gotta stop" Derek whispered as I got into my car.

" Why should I Derek? Laura is dead" I growled as I got into the driver seat,

" Let me make sure you get home ok" Derek said as I nodded, I wiped the tears away, and drove home, I got inside after locking Baby in the garage, I walked

upstairs before laying in bed,

" If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here" Derek said as he was at my door, I nodded in distraught, he walked inside and shut my door, he sat on my bed as I felt

the tears falling from my eyes and to his shirt, I felt his hand rubbing my back. I felt tired as he held me for what seemed like days, but it was like twenty minutes,

" Sadness and Longing fill your natural scent Jace. I like your normal scent" Derek said as I sat up,

" What do I smell like?" I asked as he inhaled again,

" Fresh Fallen RainWater, Ember and Fresh Ash" Derek said as I smiled but frowned, it was like he was holding something back,

" And Lavender" Derek said as I chuckled,

" You smell like Leather and Whiskey" I said before booping his nose,

" Childish" He grumbled as I yawned,

" Also your natural scent smells includes a sweet smell, Honeysuckle" I whimpered as I was getting below my temperature, so I sat up and made my body hotter.

" I'm gonna pass out" I told him as he sighed, I got under my covers and felt my eyelids getting heavier,

" Get some rest Jace" Derek said before I see him go out my window, one of my pillows had his scent on it, I placed it under my head before falling asleep.I woke up

as I stretched, I felt good so I got dressed, I smiled as the day went by, I had free period and I was wandering the halls, Derek had texted me to come over to the

Hale House after school, I find Scott's class, I tuned in my hearing,

" Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" Lydia asked him as I see Scott was at the board,

" 'Cause I'm sort of not." Scott told her, ha, I know that is so not true,

" I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him." Lydia retorted to him,

" He brutally injured himself ramming into me." Scott said as I smelt anger filling his scent,

" Jackson's gonna play tomorrow. But he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." Lydia told him as I wanted to gag,

" Okay." Scott said in a tone that basically said 'I Don't Care',

" I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers." Lydia told

him, she was smart, but she was so clueless,

" Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone. In fact, it might even save someone." Scott told her as I stiffened.

" Fine! Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning - and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team. And Scott

McCall can stay home, surfing the net for porn." Lydia told him after she finished her problem and went to her seat,

" Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem." The teacher told him,

" Tell me about it." Scott said before I decided to leave. I smiled as I see my uncle talking to the Principal, I watched with intent eyes, I see my uncle going towards

the door,

" Hey Uncle Noah?" I asked as he was about to walk to the door,

" Jace, don't you have class?" He asked as I was holding my art folder in my arms,

" In 20 minutes, free period" I told him as I was being honest.

" What were you talking to Principal Raul about?" I asked as he sighed, he looked tired,

" I am enforcing a curfew for anyone under eighteen to be at home by 9:30" He says as I sighed, wait that doesn't affect me,

" But that doesn't apply to me" I asked as he nods but stares at me,

" You remind me so much of Cassie" Noah says as I smiled at him.

" I will be home by at least 11:30 everyday, just to ease your nerves" I told him as he smiled,

" At least you gave me that" He says as I smiled at me before taking me into a hug,

" Get to Class HellCat" He whispered in my ears as I hugged him back,

" Same wild nature nickname mom gave me" I said as he smiled endearingly at me. I went the rest of the day being impatient, as soon as the last bell rang, I shoved

anything I didn't need into my locker, and I left, my phone in my pocket,

" Yes the day is over" I said to myself as I ran into the woods, I got to the manor and it was burnt, so many memories here, I see Derek is inside, doing push ups, I

snuck inside and smirked, I pounced but he moved to the side and I was on the floor, his hand found my wrist before flipping me and I was face to face with him,

" Gotcha" He said smirking before helping me up,

" Thanks ya SourWolf" I replied before smelling Scott,

" We got company" I told him as we walked outside, to what seemed like a ranting Scott McCall,

" Derek! Derek! Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott yelled at Derek, I stayed on the porch,

" Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm

looking out for you." Derek told him as he grabbed Scott's lacrosse stick,

" Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends. And when they

see you" Derek tells Scott, I watched as Derek swiped his claws into the netting of the Lacrosse stick,

" everything falls apart." I yelled at Scott, Derek tossed it up into the sky, and I went back inside the manor, we waited till Scott left,

" What time do you have to be home?" Derek asked as I hummed,

" 11:30" I replied as he smirked at me,

" Let me take you to a diner, it's in town a couple minutes away" Derek says as I let out a little purr of contentment,

" sure Hale, why not?" I asked as he threw a leg my way, I pushed to the left and pounced on him, he landed on the ground, stomach first, I pressed my weight on

him,

" I win" I growled as he let a scoff out, I got off of him and grabbed his keys,

" I'm driving" I told him as he rolled his eyes at me.

" The day you drive my car, is the day that I am being hunted by the state of California itself" He growled before taking the keys from my hand,

" I'll keep you to it" I grinned as it was nightfall,

" Alright, start this baby up" I purred as the Camaro came on, Derek drove us for about twenty minutes before we were in front of a nice looking restraunt,

" Nice taste" I said as he looked at me, we headed inside and a male sat us down,

" I'll give you a few minutes and send a waitress out to you" He said as I nodded, I looked over the menu and I looked up to see Derek watching me with intent,

" What? do I have something on my face" I asked as he shook his head.

" No, I am remembering what you looked like last time I saw you" He replied as I see a waitress, looked about her 30s,

" What can I get you?" She asked as she blew a bubble, she was eye fucking Derek,

" I'll get the pepperoni pizza, large for the two of us" I told her as she wasn't paying attention to me,

" I'm sorry?" She asked as she glared at me, I sighed,

" I'll get the pepperoni pizza, large and a Cola" I told her as she chuckled,

" Oh honey are you sure you want those calories?" She asked as I see Derek smirked at me,

" We'll be working it out later" He said flatly, she shut up as she walked away.

" God Derek, I didn't know you had a sense of humor left in you" I said as he sat straight up,

" She was annoying me" He said in a monotone,

" Sure she was" I said as I grinned like a cherish cat, I smiled as I watched his eyes drifting away,

" So Derek, it's been six years?" I asked as he nodded, I put my phone on the table faced down,

" Almost seven, it's coming up" He mumbled as I smirked,

" You need to stop mumbling, people might find it hard for them to hear you" I told him as he scowled at me. The waitress came back with the pizza and my cola, she

gave Derek a water then walked away, I smiled as I made my skin steam a bit, I put two pieces on my plate and Derek took three,

" Damn Derek" I grinned before he quirked his eyebrow as if saying ' So what' I rolled my eyes before taking a bite, it tasted delicious, I watched as Derek was taking

bites, it was as if he hadn't eaten in days, while I was savoring my food, I finished my two slices before going for another, I took a bite before seeing Derek reach for

the last two slices, I made my eyes go into round slit mode and he pulled away.

" Wait Derek, geez" I said before taking a large bite of my third slice,

" You're slow when you eat, it won't be easy for the HellCat to get her meal if she is savoring it" He said as I growled lowly and humanly,

" Well look at the wolf scarfing down anything he finds" I grinned before taking another slice and Derek takes the other.

" Savoring your meal is better cause the wild cat doesn't know when she will get another meal, could be weeks or months" I growled before finishing my last two

slices, the waitress came over and I was about to pay but Derek put his hand up and got cash out,

" Come back again" She said as I cringed,

" I don't think I will, if you're here" Derek said flat and serious, she looked shocked before we left.

" Who knew that Derek Hale was a savage" I said as I held my phone in my hands, it was already 11:15,

" I gotta get home, I promised my Uncle I would be home at 11:30" I said as I got to the passenger door, Derek got into the driver seat, I buckled up and he drove

me home with 5 minutes left,

" I'll walk you to the door" He said as I smiled,

" Thank you" I said as he walked me to the door, I smiled before he kissed me on the cheek,

" Sleep well" He told me before getting out of the area, I felt where he kissed me and it sizzled, I smiled as I went inside, changed into my PJ's and fell asleep, I woke

up to my phone buzzing, I was shocked to read that Derek Hale was being arrested, I changed into an outfit before riding over on my bike, I got there to see Derek

was staring at me,

" What is going on?" I asked as he sighed, I tuned my hearing to his voice,

" Your Cousin and his Best Friend are blaming me for Laura's death" Derek whispered as he was lead to the back of the cop car, I growled as I felt my skin steaming, I

watched as Stiles got into the front of the cop car holding Derek inside.

" Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you. Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed - she was a werewolf. She was a

different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" Stiles asked as I see Derek

stare at him,

" Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him

on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me - you want to. Plus you pissed off Jace, good luck dealing with her anger" Derek told him before I see

Uncle Noah take Stiles out of the car,

" There. Stand. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Noah asked his son, I watched as my claws came out,

" I'm just trying to help." Stiles told him, I felt my skin cracking a bit as my Hell's Fire was showing,

" Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this." Noah asked as I see Stiles relax,

" We were looking for Scott's inhaler." My cousin replied as I felt my fangs elongate.

" Which he dropped when?" Noah asked as I looked at Derek, who looked concerned about me,

" The other night." Stiles told his dad as I growled lowly, my inner HellCat was banging against her cage in my mind,

" The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body." Noah asked as I was visible shaking from the rage that was growing inside me,

" Yes." Stiles told him, I was digging my claws into my hand.

" The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home." Noah stated as Stiles slightly smiled,

" Yes. No. Oh, crap." Stiles said as I cracked my neck, that boy has something coming,

" So you lied to me." Uncle said as Stiles looked defeated, I see my hands crevices were releasing embers slowly,

" That depends on how you define lying." Stiles said as I see my uncle cross his arms.

" Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" Noah asked as I growled lowly,

" Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Stiles said as he used his hands to show what he meant,

" Get the hell out of here." Noah told him, I cracked my knuckles.

" Absolutely." Stiles said as he walked my way, I was fuming hot,

" Are you out of your god damn mind?" I semi yelled/growled as I pushed him against the Jeep,

" He killed her, the Jane Doe" Stiles said as I was fuming, my body was steaming,

" Jace you know it's true" He said as I feel my skin cracking, my eyes constricting as I felt them shift, I looked up at the two boys staring dead at me,

" How bout you get facts straight before you tear into something that shouldn't have been uncovered" I growled as I see embers bursting through, the crevices

getting bigger as they made a pattern,

" Jace hear me out" Stiles asked as I felt my anger rising as I clutched the sides of my head,

" Don't talk to me, Stiles, you just stuck a hot branding in my emotions, I don't know what I'll do if I unleash it" I growled before walking away, I got on my bike and

rode home. I watched as the day went by, I decided to go to the game, just to make sure that Scott didn't change, I saw him at the opponent's end, he was losing

himself,

" No, no. Scott, no, no." Stiles whispered as I growled lowly,

" You can do it, Scott." Allison's voice came up, Scott shot the goal, everyone cheered, I see Scott take his glove off, his claws were out, and he ran, I see Uncle Noah

with his phone,

" Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked as I was holding my anger in, everyone cleared the field, I smelt Leather, Whiskey, and Honeysuckle, Derek held me from behind,

I turned around and his arms went around to cross, he held me as I placed my head on his chest, I turned to see Jackson picking up Scott's discarded glove, he then

turned to us, he stared confused, but Derek and I walked away.

" I need to pass out" I groaned as Derek picked me up bridal style, I laid my head on his chest,

" I'll get you home" Derek says as I smiled, he carried me all the way to my house, I held onto him as he carried me to my room, he laid me in my bed,

" Thank you Der" I said as I was passing out,

" Goodnight HellCat" His voice was in my ear and I opened my eyes to see he went out my window, I then and there passed out.


	3. Pack Mentality

I woke up to my back feeling cracked, I sit up and rub my eyes,

" Damn it" I growled as I felt the accident filling my mind, I got dressed and went to school with my car, I see a bus covered in blood, I see students, I go inside and

get to my locker,

" Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to

determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." The speaker said before I closed my locker, I hear a wolf whistle, I shake my head and let my hair

down, it reached my middle back, I went to class, art class,

" Continue your project of DreamScape" Ms. Myles said as I smiled, I closed my eyes, I opened them and began shading in a certain area,

" Very interesting design" My teacher tells me as I finished the moon on the top left side,

" Thank you" I said as I put my pencil down.

" It's not done yet" I told her before the bell rang, I went through the rest of the morning, I got to lunch, but I decided not to sit with Stiles, I sat by myself, people

tried sitting with me, but I declined, I pulled out my phone and texted Derek,

' Do you have any plans?' I texted him, I see Scott and Stiles sitting, I tune my hearing to them before I take a bite of my apple,

" But dreams aren't memories." Stiles says as I saw my phone buzzed, I picked it up and read the text.

' No plans, You?, D.H' Derek replied as I smiled, I put my tray away and sat back down,

' None that I know of' I replied before getting my Algebra homework out,

" No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. " stiles says as I put down my next answer,

" Jace still pissed at you?" Scott asked as I can feel Stiles' gaze on me,

" If she wasn't. Would she be sitting by herself?" He replied as I groaned, I see Erica Reyes sitting by herself, she smiled at me, and I waved back at her.

" We'll figure it out." Stiles said as I see Lydia, Allison, and Danny sit with Scott and Stiles, I finished my homework,

" Figure what out?" Lydia asked as I rolled my eyes, I decided to get up and sit by the window away from all seeing eyes, my phone buzzed, I read it,

' I'll see you after school DH' it read as I smiled, I looked outside to see the forest,

" Get up." Jackson told Alec, a sophomore, he was sitting next to Lydia.

" How come you never ask Danny to get up?" Alec asked as I sent Derek another text,

' See you then' I replied before putting my phone away,

" Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot. " Danny told him, I see Alec get up and walk towards me, I walked over to another window and sat on the ledge,

" Where's Jace?" Danny asked as I see Stiles point at me,

" Over there" Stiles said as I smirked, but at my phone,

" She mad at you?" Jackson asked as I just stared at the woods,

" Yeah" Stiles said as I growled lowly,

" Well I saw the one and only Derek Hale holding your dear cousin on the field after the game" Jackson said making me stiffen,

" Guess your cousin likes bad boys" Danny said as I smirked,

" I wonder why" Scott said as I was smiling, my phone rang, it was Derek,

" Hello Hale" I said as I smiled,

" So I will see you after school?" He asked as I smiled.

" Yes, Derek Hale, I will see you after school" I replied as I hear him sigh, I was concerned what it was about,

" Wear something to train in" He said as I smiled,

" K, I will see you then" I told him before hanging up, I placed my phone in my pocket.

" So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny told them, I was still maybe about fifteen feet away,

" I heard mountain lion." Jackson said as I rolled my eyes, I wanted to leave this area now, but I still have about fifteen minutes before the lunch ended,

" A cougar is a mountain lion. Isn't it?" Lydia said as she covered up her genius,

" Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." Jackson told them as I got my book out,

" Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles said as he got his phone out, I ignored the phone, I already got the report,

" I know this guy." Scott said as I smirked as I held my bag in my arms,

" You do?" Allison asked as I see Lydia staring at me,

" Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott said as I remembered his dad, the asshole himself,

" Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night,

right?" Lydia said as I cringed, you don't hang out with people you date,

" Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Allison asked as I decided to put my book away,

" Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia said as I felt my inner fire

getting hotter, I relaxed as I let my mind chill out the best I could,

" Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" Scott whispered to Allison, I can see Stiles is cringing hard.

" Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." Allison told him as I see Jackson grabbing a fork,

" You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson told them before Lydia grabbed it from him,

" How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia said as I can tell Jackson didn't want to,

" Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson told her, but I can see Allison is smiling,

" How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison had asked Jackson,

" You can bowl, right?" Allison asked Scott as he looked stumped.

" Sort of." Scott said as I can see Jackson stare at him,

" Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson said as I smelt Scott's wolf rising a bit,

" Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott told him as the lunch bell rang. I was about to walk to the door when Danny stopped me,

" So I heard that Derek Hale and you are a thing?" Danny asked as I smirked at him,

" I don't kiss and tell Danny boy" I said as he smiled,

" So you're mad at Stiles and Scott?" He asked as I nodded, he smiled before letting me pass, the day ended and I drove home, I got changed into another outfit, I

ran over to the house, but an officer blocked me, so I hid in a different spot,

" It looks pretty deserted, dispatch. Did you want me to take a look inside?" The officer asked his comm, I smelt Derek, but where was he?

" Unit 16, it's county property. Order's to make sure it's vacant." The operator said as I smelt dog, German Shepard to be exact,

" I don't - I don't think anyone's home." The officer asked, I can smell his fear,

" For the love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone's there." The operator told him, I darted to another spot, closer to the house, I took my jacket off and I got

angry, I began to let my inner fire out, making the area smoke up,

" Copy that. " The officer said as he slowly walked up to the house, but the dog barked,

" Don't do that." He told the k-9, I made my inner fire burn more, I felt my rage underneath my emotion fueling my fire. I see Derek in the window, he looked at the

car and made his eyes glow, the dog began to go crazy,

" Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming." The Officer said as he drove away, I snuck into the house, I hid my scent, I looked out a hidden window to see Scott at the front,

why is he here?

" I know you can hear me. I need your help." Scott said as I hear Derek walking to the front, I was in the locked room, it had a hole in it, that's how I got in,

" Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But

I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

Scott explained as I made my eyes flash, I felt my eyes constrict into my Hell's Fire Eyes with rounded slit pupils, I am still pissed off at both Scott and Stiles,

" You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked flatly, he didn't care, and I can accept that.

" Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked as I see Derek's face was neutral,

" No." Derek replied as I remember that he told me that he was going home,

" Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott asked as he stood weary, something else or more was on his mind,

" Yes." Derek replied as he didn't move,

" Could I kill someone?" Scott asked another question,

" Yes." Derek said as his eyes watched Scott, I put my jacket on the hook near the red door quietly,

" Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott asked as I can hear fear in his voice from where I stood, hidden in shadow.

" Probably. Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek told him,

with Derek when it came to bargaining, sometime he would want something, other times he didn't,

" What do you want?" Scott asked as he was leaning on the beam of the house, I was watching from the heavily tinted window,

" You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them

remember for you." Derek told him, I was impressed, Derek was teaching him to use his senses to remember,

" That's it? Just - just go back?" Scott asked as he then looked at Derek, who was next to him,

" Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked as I can smell falseness in his scent,

" I just want to know if I hurt him." Scott told him, I hear his heart beat rise,

" No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." Derek told him the truth, I see Scott turn to him.

" Do me a favor, stay away from Jace" Scott said as I moved to where I can see facial expression more clear,

" Why should I? She is free to do what she wants." Derek told him as I can see him standing with dominance,

" Because if she gets hurt, I'll come after you" Scott said as I see Derek sigh,

" She isn't going to get hurt by me, probibly more because of your lack of control" Derek told him, Scott stared at the Hale hard and serious,

" She is mad at both you and Stiles for not listening to her" Derek told him, that was true, if they had listened to me, I wouldn't be made at them.

" She might be, but at least she can trust me and not a stranger" Scott said as I can see he was getting angry,

" You don't understand her past with me" Derek says as I smiled, Derek and I did have a past, we had shared everything together, then he left Beacon Hills with

Laura after the fire and high school,

" And I will, even if I have to force her to stay away and learn what it is" Scott said as I felt my inner beast wanting to scratch him, but I calmed down,

" She's an adult, she has more experience with this than you, now get off my property" Derek ordered him, I watched as Scott went off, it was becoming night, I hid

in the burnt foyer, I heard the door open, I made my eyes go back to normal, I see him grab the jacket,

" So the HellCat wants to hid from the wolf?" He asked as his voice echoed, I grinned like a Cheshire cat, I got my claws out as I moved, he went to where I had

hidden, I was on a beam as he was looking down, I grinned before pouncing on him, he had turned and caught me, I grinned as I had a clawed hand on his neck,

" Nice sneak attack" He grinned as I got up, I stretched and relaxed on his couch,

" I will laugh the day you sneak up on my back, Der" I said as I gave him a peace sign.

" Hmm" He said as I smiled, I looked up to see his face was above mine,

" Oh but it will be easy to when your guard is down" Derek whispered in my ear, I felt a shiver go down my spine, I get up as I felt a breeze,

" Why?" He asked as I smirked, he was in front of me, I was blushing as I smirked again, I was sat back on the chair as he walked towards me, Derek sat down next

to me,

" Derek what are you doing?" I asked as he smirked, he placed a hand on my cheek, I let out a low purr as he scratched the back of my ear,

" What do you plan to do after high school?" He asked as I smiled,

" I don't know, maybe find out who made my mom crash?" I said as he smiled at me, he looked in my eyes and I closed them, I smiled as I looked at my phone,

" It's only 9:45" Derek says as I smiled, I laid on the arm of the couch, I let out a yawn,

" The only class that I can't get a hang of is AP Chemistry" I groaned as I sat up,

" Why is that?" He asked as I stared him in the eyes, something about them calmed my nerve.

" Because the advance algorithms get my mind off of track and it drives me nuts to the point I wanna run free and live" I told him,

" Jace" Derek said but I was still ranting,

" I mean come on Harris give me something easier" I growled as Derek was rolling his eyes, I groaned but soon found Derek face to face with me, I stopped talking

and felt myself burning as he smiled at me,

" So HellCat has a problem with AP Chem?" He asked as I nodded,

" More than you know" I groaned as he smirked, what was he trying to get at?

" I have problems with rumors going around" I said as I stared at him, I crossed my legs,

" What rumors?" He asked as I stared at him, I placed a hand on my head,

" Jackson saw us hugging and people are saying we are a thing" I grinned as he looked at me, he was laxed.

" You're unique Jace, you have a fire that can't be doused" He said as I smirked at him, I smiled as he lean into my body, I had my back to the arm of the couch as he

was above me, I was nervous as hell, I stared at him as he moved towards me,

" You have an effect on me" Derek whispered in my ear, I shivered again,

" I never knew" I replied as he leaned in, I saw my phone buzz, it was my Uncle,

" I gotta get home" I said as he smiled, I got up and smiled as he got my jacket for me,

" Thank you" I said as he walked me to his car, as we drove I saw that his gas meter was low,

" You need gas" I told him, he smirked as we got to a gas station,

" I'll stay in the car" I said as he nodded, I was on my phone looking at old text messages then I saw Argent and other hunters come to the station,

" Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care

of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?"

Chris said as he was washing the car windshield, he was done as he looked at me,

" There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" Argent asked as I see his beginning to walk

away,

" You forgot to check the oil." Derek told him,

" Check the man's oil." Chris said as I felt my inner beast rising,

" Looks good to me." The hunter said as I felt glass embed in my skin, I held my tongue,

" Drive safely." Argent told him, Derek got me out of the car, I sat up and Derek looked at me, I felt pain in my cheek, Derek get a rather large shard out of my

cheek, I feel my skin stitching itself together,

" I'll kill him" Derek growled as I shake my head, he looked at me as the blood on my skin burned off and a small stream of smoke made it vanish.

" Derek just get me home please" I said as he nodded, the rest of the ride was slow till we got back to the hospital,

" Wait why are we here?" I asked as he sighed,

" I gotta ask the bus driver what he saw" He told me, I nodded as I got out of the car with him,

" I'm going inside with you" I told him as he sighed.

" OK" He remarked as we got in, we snuck into the room,

" Open your eyes. Open your eyes. Look at me. What do you remember?" Derek asked as the bus driver looked at both Derek and I,

" Hale. Salvatore" He said as he looked shocked, wait what the fuck?

" How do you know my name? How do you know her?" Derek asked as I felt a presence, one that was cold, he was dying,

" I'm sorry." The driver said as he stared at me,

" How do you know us?" Derek asked as the driver was dying faster, my inner HellCat can tell,

" I'm sorry." He said again, this time he laid his head down,

" Derek we have to go" I groaned as I pulled him out of the room.

" Derek" I told him again, this time he listened, and we got into the car, I was shaking, I felt the chill leave,

" Are you ok?" Derek asked as I sighed,

" I'll be ok, it's not the first time death has hovered over my life" I said as I leaned on the window, I felt his hand go to my shoulder, I let out a slight purr, he started

the car, and drove me home, as I got out and walked to the door, Derek was behind me,

" Hey. Come here" He told me as I smiled, I walked into his embrace and inhaled his scent, I felt his lips press against my forehead, the familiar sizzling was heard

before he left. I went inside, I felt eyes on me, I see Stiles, but I walked passed him, I went into my room, locked the door and closed my eyes, I swore I heard

someone say something as I was passing out,

" Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants." A familiar male's voice fuzzed before I passed out to sleep.


	4. Magic Bullet

I woke up feeling off, it's been about a week since the bus driver died,

" Ok let's get this day over with" I groaned as I felt hot, I got in the shower and turned the water to cold, I washed my body as I began thinking about Derek, was he

trying to kiss me the last time we meet? I don't know, but the water was clouding my mind, so I got out and got dressed in all white, I grabbed my bag, went

downstairs and saw Uncle Noah in awe,

" What?" I asked as he smiled at me,

" You look like your mother so much" He said as I smiled at him,

" Why did she like the color white?" I asked as my entire outfit was matching,

" Yes she did" He replied as I smiled,

" I have to go to school, think you could drop me off?" I asked as he smiled,

" Sure. Are you and Stiles still not talking?" He asked as he grabbed his coffee thermos, I sighed as I put the shoulder of the messenger bag on,

" Nope" I said flat as he sighed. The ride to school was silent, he dropped me off,

" I'll see you when I get home" He said as I smiled,

" I'm cooking dinner tonight Uncle Noah" I say as he smiled,

" I'll be home by at least 8:30" He tells me as I waved him goodbye. I got inside and found Danny,

" So you see to look pure Jace" He said as I did a little twirl,

" I feel pure" I said as he smiled, the bell rang and I sighed,

" I gotta get to Art" I groaned as Danny smiled at me,

" Hey, I'll help you study, I heard that you were struggling with AP Chem" Danny told me as I put a hand up.

" Danny, I appreciate it, but Derek is going to help me" I said as I got to the door, Danny smiled and waved me off, the day went on as normal, I got to AP Chem, I

sighed as I saw the ten students at their seats, I sat in the back, Harris droned on for an hour, I smelt a very familiar scent fill my nose,

" Derek?" I asked as I felt him close, Harris looked at me and I smiled, then he passed out a paper, I began working, but Derek's scent entered my nose, I tuned my

hearing and found him,

" Where's Scott McCall and Jace Salvatore?" His voice sounded wounded and hurt, wait Derek was hurt?

" Why should I tell you?" another voice filled my ears, Jackson?

" Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once." Derek replied as I heard a locker close.

" Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?" Jackson asked

as I was worried about Derek, I needed out of here, but this class doesn't end for another ten minutes,

" Steroids." Derek said flatly as I finished my paper, I looked over it quickly and I had to erase two wrong algorithm inputs,

" No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the

merchandise. You look wrecked." Jackson said as I hear something drop, I inhaled, it was blood.

" I'll find him myself." Derek said as I sighed,

" No, we're not done" Jackson said before I heard a crash against a couple of lockers, more blood wafted in my nose, the bell rang and I see Harris stare at me,

" The paper will be due tomorrow" He tells the class, I grabbed my books and bag,

" And just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are next week. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the

shame and self - disgust should be more than enough punishment." Harris said as I smirked, I had a B+ in this class, so I was in the clear, I put the paper in my

chemistry folder and got out.

" Derek where are you?" I asked as the day had ended, I got outside and saw Derek on the school pavement, in front of Stiles' Jeep,

" OH shit" I groaned as I got to him,

" Derek are you ok?" I asked as he groaned in some pain, I inhaled his scent, he was poisoned,

" What the hell?" Stiles asked as I glared at him, I looked back at Derek and helped him sit up,

" You look nice Jace" He said as I smiled,

" Nows not the time Derek" I scolded him, Scott got to the three of us.

" What are you doing here?" Scott asked as Derek was panting, he was paling badly,

" I was shot." Derek said as he was trying to catch his breath,

" He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles said as I growled at him, my eyes constricted fast and glowed Hell Fire red,

" Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked fast and persistent,

" I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet." Derek said as I was now even more concerned,

" A silver bullet?" Stiles asked as I made my eyes go back to normal,

" No, you idiot." Derek scolded Stiles, the poor boy.

" That's a myth" I growled as I was worried for him,

" Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott told us, wait this was new information,

" What? Who - who said 48 hours?" Derek asked as he continued to try and catch his breath, he was getting worse as we speak,

" The one who shot you." Scott said as I then see Derek's eyes shifting from his normal entrancing green to his beta blue wolf eyes, he was losing control.

" What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott ordered Derek, but he can't,

" I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek tells him, his eyes continuing to go back and forth,

" Derek, get up!" Scott told him, I grabbed Derek's arm and helped him up, right now I had to get him out of here. I got him into Stiles' passenger seat, I got into the

back of the Jeep, I placed my bag in the back.

" I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott, who was in a slight panic by the looks of it,

" How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked as I growled,

" 'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." I told him, he glared at me,

" Why should I help you?" Scott asked me, I made my eyes change, anytime I made my eyes shift into HellCat eyes, they would constrict into rounded slits, like cat's

eyes and glowed a Hell Fire Red.

" Because you need me." Derek flat out explained to him,

" Fine. I'll try. Hey get him out of here." Scott told Stiles, who was shocked by Scott's decision,

" I hate you for this so much." Stiles told him before driving the three of us away,

" Derek give me your hand" I told him, he looked at me and gave it to me, I gripped his hand before I focused, I see his veins going black, and his pain was going

into my veins, I can feel his pain, but when HellCat's take pain, they can take as much as they want, but we can also give our pain to other, all we had to do was slice

them when our claw's tips were red, it would feel like fire for hours on end,

" Jace what the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked as I see Derek is relaxed, I stored Derek's pain and would use it if the Alpha ever encountered me again,

" My job" I retorted as Derek nodded, I let go of his hand and smiled,

" But what the hell?" Stiles asked as I glared at him, but softened my gaze,

" I took his pain" I told him as I see Derek was paling faster by the minute, Derek was having trouble getting his leather jacket off, Stiles kept driving,

" Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there." Stiles said as Derek almost had his jacket off,

" Almost where?" I asked as Stiles smirked at me,

"His house." Stiles replied, Derek looked at Stiles as if he was crazy,

" What? No, you can't take me there." Derek told him as Stiles looked surprised.

" I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked as if kidding about,

" Not when I can't protect myself." Derek said too fast, the pain must be getting worse, I tried to take it but he shakes his head,

" All right." Stiles said before he parked the Jeep on the side of the road,

" Stiles why are we stopping for fuck sakes" I asked as he looked at Derek, who was now jacket free.

" What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles yelled at Derek, I growled as I stared at him,

" Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek said weakly, I was really worried about him,

" What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked as I see Derek lift his sleeve up, it showed a bullet hole,

" Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles says as I was getting furious,

" Start the car. Now." Derek says slow and flat, no emotion was there,

" I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the

middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles says as he stared Derek in the eyes,

" Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth." Derek said as I was shocked, a chill went down my spine, Stiles then started the car, as Stiles

drove, I got a rag out and wiped away the sweat the best I could,

" Derek you'll be ok, I swear to god" I whispered in his ear.

" I hope" Derek replied as I placed my forehead on his, it was a way to comfort him, it was getting late, it was 6:30, I promised Uncle Noah I would be cooking dinner

tonight, Stiles stopped in a parking lot and called Scott, who finally answered his fucking phone,

" What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked as I groaned,

" _Take him somewhere, anywhere._ " Scott replied as I rubbed my temples, these two are giving me a headache,

" And, by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles whined to Scott, I quirked my eyebrows, being a Junior sucked right now,

" _Like - like what?"_ Scott asked as I was also waiting for Stiles answer,

" Like death." Stiles replied, I gave him a look that said watch out,

" _Okay, take him to the animal clinic."_ Scott said as it was a decision,

" What about your boss?" Stiles asked as I rolled my eyes,

" _He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster._ " Scott informed Stiles, he looked at us,

" You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles said as he was about to give Derek the phone, Derek takes it.

" Did you find it?" Derek asked the young wolf,

" _How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like - the fricken Walmart of guns."_ Scott tells Derek, well this is fucking dandy,

" Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek tells him, and if Derek died, I am gonna go nuts,

" _I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."_ Scott told him, I growled as I was getting annoyed,

" Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay

alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek tells him before hanging up.

" We will get through this" Derek whispered as Stiles drove us to the Animal Clinic, as I helped Derek get out of the Jeep I placed him on a pile of unopened dog food,

" You'll be ok" I told him as I caressed his cheek, he leaned into my touch,

" Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked as I was shock,

" Fuck" I spat out as I looked at a very poisoned Derek Hale

" It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek informed my cousin,

" Why?" Stiles asked as I stood up,

" 'Cause He's gonna die without it." I told him, Stiles got the door open, I lead Derek to the back,

" Come on Der" I told him as we got inside to the area we needed, Derek took his shirt off, I got a sensual chill, but saw Derek's triskele tattoo,

" Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said as he looked at Derek's arm, the

veins were popped out and deep purple,

" When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek panted as he was getting more pale by the minute,

" "Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked as I then glared at him,

" Stiles, stop making this a positive event for me" I growled as I shifted my eyes, he shut up and I changed them back to normal.

" If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort." Derek told us, I already knew what it was,

" Which is?" Stiles asked as I see Derek holding up the bonesaw,

" You're gonna cut off my arm." Derek told him, Stiles looked shocked,

" Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked as I can smell his fear,

" It'll heal if it works." I told him as I got a elastic band tied on his arm,

" Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said as I glared at him,

" Why not?" I asked as he stared at me.

" Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles said as he pointed to Derek's infected arm,

" You faint at the sight of blood?" I asked as I crossed my arm,

" No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!" Stiles spat at me, I was takes back, Derek looked at Stiles then at me, but he glared at Stiles,

" All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek said as I can see his strength is wavering,

" Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any" Stiles said before Derek grabbed his shirt,

" Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles said out of blind fear, Derek began to hack,

" What? What are you doing?" Stiles asked before Derek went over the side and puked up black blood, that was an explicit danger sign to us supernatural,

" Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked in pure disgust.

" It's my body - Trying to heal itself." Derek panted as he pulled Stiles away from the black blood,

" Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles said as I growled at him,

" Now. You gotta do it now." I told my cousin,

" Look, honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles said as he looked as if he was going to pass out,

" Just do it!" Derek yelled at him,

" Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" Stiles said as I gripped Derek, he inhaled my scent, but the door opened.

" Stiles!" Scott's voice rang to us,

" Scott?" Stiles called out, Scott came to where we were, he looked shocked,

" What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked, Stiles put the bonesaw down,

" Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said as I helped Derek stand up,

" Did you get it?" Derek asked as Scott pulled a long rifle bullet out, it reeked of Northern blue monkshood, I growled at it.

" What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked as I was holding Derek up,

" I'm gonna - I'm gonna -" Derek said but he wavered, he fell to the ground, I was now in a full blown panic,

" Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked as I pushed him aside,

" I don't know! I can't reach it." Scott said as I was doing chest compression,

" He's not waking up!" Stiles yelled, I was getting an idea,

" I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stiles yelled, I got my claws out, I made them hot, but no red tips, good,

" I got it! I got it!" Scott told me,

" Derek forgive me" I growled before plunging my claws into his chest, I made some of my Hell Fire go into him, he groaned in pain,

" Give me" Derek told Scott, I helped him up, Derek took the bullet into his hands, he took the bullet between his teeth, pounding the shell till the ash was in a slight

pile,

" Lighter Jace" He said as I got his lighter from his pocket,I then burned the ash, it sparked for three seconds, it was now an antidote, he got it in his hand and

looked at the wound.

" Derek do it now" I told him, he then presses the ash into the wound, pressed a finger to make the burnt ash connect with the wound, then he screamed in pain, he

fell to the floor and scream/growled, I watched as the wound completely healed, I was relieved,

" Thank god" I barked out as I helped him up,

" Are you okay?" Scott asked as I got the elastic band off of him,

" Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek replied, I placed my head on his chest, he wrapped an arm around my back, keeping me close,

" I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said as I ignored that and just inhaled his scent,

" Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, all of us, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell

him everything " Scott started, I just stayed where I was, in Derek's arms,

" You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked as I backed away, but in reach of him,

" Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott said as I glared at him,

" Oh he can show you exactly how nice they are." I replied as Scott looked confused,

" What do you mean?" Scott asked as I sighed,

" What are we doing here?" Scott asked as Derek and I got him to the trauma bay in the hospital, we saw a man in a wheelchair,

" Who is he?" Scott asked as I shut the blinds,

" My uncle. Peter Hale." Derek said emotionless, it was a hot burning stake into him,

" Is he - like you, a werewolf?" Scott asked as I sighed,

" He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only

survivor." Derek explained as I sighed, I went to him and stayed by his side,

" So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked as I stared at him,

" 'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek said as I nodded,

" Well, then - They had a reason." Scott said as I felt rage going through me,

" Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek said before he turned Peter's chair, it showed burn scars from the fire,

" They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do.

And it's what Allison will do." Derek said as I see a nurse,

" What are you doing? How did you get in here?" She asked as she stared at me,

" We were just leaving." Derek said as we walked out, Scott went home, Derek took me home and lead me to the doorstep,

" Thank you, for not dying on me" I said as he sighed.

" I don't want to leave you Jace" He said as I smiled

" I don't like it when you do" I said as he caressed my cheek, I see Stiles coming into the driveway,

" Neither do I" He replied, I smiled as he stared at me before I felt his lips on mine, I was shocked but I kissed back, it was like shifting, but I gripped his hair, people

told me about their first kiss, they said it felt like fireworks or nukes going off, but mine felt new, I felt hotter, I can hear sizzling as I sat up, Derek's hands rubbed my

back as I gripped his hair in my hands, we pulled apart, but our foreheads were touching, I opened my eyes as smiled.

" Wow" I quirked as he looked entranced, his eyes were beautiful,

" That felt intense" I grinned as he caressed my cheek,

" Was that your first kiss?" Derek asked as I smiled,

" Believe it or not, yes" I replied as he leaned in again and kissed me, I cupped the back of his neck, it felt pure, as pure as I was.

" I have to go, but I'll see you later" He said as I smiled,

" Good night Derek" I said as Stiles looked shocked,

" Keep your window opened tonight" He said as I smiled,

" Why?" I asked as he kissed my cheek,

" You'll see" He replied before I watched him leave, I went inside and cooked dinner for Uncle Noah and Stiles, as we sat down, I see Stiles glaring at me, I ignored it,

after we finished, I see Uncle Noah reaching for his phone,

" I gotta get back to the station, thank you Jace for dinner" Noah says before leaving, I begin washing dishes, I can feel Stiles' glare on me.

" So" Stiles started, I groaned as I turned around, I finished the last dish and put it in the drainer to dry,

" Stiles, I know what you're going to say" I said gripping the counter in my hands.

" Why Derek Jace, why him?" He asked as I rubbed my forehead,

" I can't explain it, but I have this feeling about him, you'll never understand Stiles" I told him before going upstairs, I locked my door, I got changed and soon saw

two Beta Blue eyes staring at me, I opened my window and let him in,

" Hey" I said as I smiled, he picked me up and kissed me again, I let him lay me in bed,

" I'm exhausted" I said as he smirked, he took his shoes, leather jacket and his shirt, I bit my lower lip, he smiled and I placed my head on his chest, I wrapped an

arm around his chest and placed my hand upon his shoulder, his right arm wrapped around and brought me closer. I felt him bring the covers over us, I closed my

eyes as I began falling asleep, we didn't have a label on yet, but baby steps were key.


	5. The Tell

It's been a whole week since Derek and I began to sleep next to each other in my bed,

" Derek" I whimpered as he kissed my neck, a howl emerged from in town,

" Come on Jace, the Alpha attacked" Derek says as I whimpered, I got dressed, Scott met up with us on the roof,

" Stay here. Paul, let's get this area locked up." Uncle Noah said to his officer,

" Oh, no way." Stiles said as I see Jackson Whittemore at the ambulance, with Lydia,

" Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine." Jackson asked as I see Uncle Noah approach him,

" I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." Noah tells him, but from here I can smell his

frustration,

" What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home." Jackson told him,

" Ungrateful brat" I growled as I see Derek stare at me,

" And I understand that." Noah says as I see Jackson getting impatient,

" No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum - wage rent - a - cop like you! Okay, now,

I wanna go home!" Jackson yelled, but then Stiles was out of the car,

" Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles asked as I see a bodybag,

" Everybody back up. Back up." Uncle told everyone.

" Starting to get it?" Derek asked Scott, we were teaching him, slowly,

" Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do

we?" Scott asked as I stared at him,

" No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers." I told him as I still had flashes of the accident that made me what I am every now and than,

" Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked as I stand up,

" That's what we're gonna find out." Derek said before he and I walked to the Hale Manor.

" You know, I have a life too." Scott said as I rolled my eyes,

" No, you don't." Derek told him as I leaned against the wall,

" Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or -" Scott said but he was clearly not caring about this,

" Part of his pack." Derek corrected him as I chuckled and grinned,

" Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry." Scott said as I sighed, he thinks he has it

bad, wait till he has AP Chem,

" You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you." Derek told him,

" Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott asked as I sighed,

" It's a rite of passage into his pack." I told him as I showed my claws.

" You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't

you just sniff him out when he's a human?" Scott asked as I can smell Derek's anger,

" Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control

your abilities, you can find him." Derek spat to him,

" So if I help you - you can stop him?" Scott asked as I nodded,

" Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek taught him another lesson, I was on the stair beam waiting for their

conversation to stop, I was bored,

" How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asked as I got up and crouched on the flat stair beam,

" Because we're gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm - Right after you were hit?" Derek asked as I see Scott

is in someway of thought,

" Yeah, I changed back." Scott told us as I smirked, I was in front of him,

" And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?" I asked as he looked confused. I grabbed his hand and broke it fast,

" What the hell are you doing?" He asked as I sighed,

" It'll heal." I said as I was annoyed, he began to heal as he stretched his fingers,

" It still hurt!" Scott said as I rolled my eyes, I nudged Derek forward,

" And that's what keeps you human - Pain. Maybe you will survive." Derek said before I watched Scott leave.

" Race you home" I grinned as he smirked, I was out of the manor fast, he was on my tail, but I dashed a new way home, I got home first,

" When is your uncle and cousin getting home?" Derek asked as I smirk,

" Not for at least thirty minutes" I grinned as I brought him inside, we ran up to my room, I shut my door and gripped his leather jacket as I locked my door,

" Easy Jace" He grinned as I smiled, I kissed him hard, he took his jacket off, I smiled as I jumped, his hands gripping my ass, I held his hair in my hands as he laid

me in bed,

" Why are you perfect?" Derek asked before I flipped him, I pulled my hair tie out and set it aside, he smiled as I felt him lick the side of my neck,

" Derek, I'm far from perfect" I told him as he lifted my chin,

" You're so innocent, so pure" He grinned as I smirked. I smiled as he grinned, I got changed in my bathroom, as I came out I see Derek without his shirt on and a

pair of sweats on,

" Really?" He asked as he pointed to my shirt,

" What?" I asked as he smiled, I got in bed, I flipped to my side, he was on his side as my back was to his front, I felt his lips go to my neck and press slowly into it,

" Goodnight" I said as I felt his smile on my neck,

" One day, you'll be mine" He whispered as I was passing out,

 _" Where am I" I asked as I saw my mother on the tree in pain, I have to be dreaming._

 _" Mom please don't leave me" I cried as she smiled,_

 _" There's another part of the legend, honey" She had told me as she had paled, I felt the tears going down my face as she smiled as my new state,_

 _" HellCat's Mate for Life, nothing can get through the bond set by the HellCat. Any Creature can Mate with The HellCat, but once the HellCat mates, nothing can try or_

 _death will set." She said as I cringed,_

 _" Why am I like this" I had cried to her, she smiled as she had placed a bloody hand on my cheek, it burned as I hear it sizzling, she whimpered but kept it there,_

 _" My HellCat, you do have a bond with someone already. I hope one day you see it. One that I bless" She had cried as I saw her holding on to life,_

" Why?" I cried, I felt someone holding me,

" Jace?" Derek as I felt tears going down my face,

" Derek?" I asked as I turned over,

" Why were you crying?" He asked as I see him sit up, he wipes the tears away.

" It's nothing, stupid really" I replied as I was forced to sit up,

" Nothing you can say will make you sound stupid" He whispered into my ear.

" It was the accident" I replied as I sat up completely, he held me as he moved my hair to the side and kissed my neck, I smiled,

" I told you Jace, I'm not leaving" Derek said as I felt him caress my cheek,

" It wasn't just that" I said as he made his eyes glow, I sighed as he stared at me.

" My mom, before she died, told me the other part of the legend of the HellCat" I told him as he laid on his side,

" HellCat's Mate for Life, once, never with anyone else" I said as he brought me close, I placed my forehead on his,

" She told me I already had a bond with someone that she approved of" I grinned as he smiled at me,

" I think she meant me" Derek said as I laid my head on his shoulder,

" I would love if it were you Derek" I whispered as he sat up and kiss me, I felt his lips trail to my collarbone,

" But" I stated as he pressed light kisses on my cheek,

" I want that day to be special" I told him as he smiled, he inhales my scent as I felt my hormones going, but I laid down.

" Jace, I promise to wait for you" Derek said as he laid back down with me,

" Thank you" I whimpered as I reached out for him and he smirked,

" My HellCat" He growled as he rubbed his scent on me, I passed out as I rested my head on his neck. I woke up the next morning to Derek asleep, his back facing

me, I smiled, but got out of bed and got dressed,

" Morning" Derek yawned as he sat up, I see his muscles bulging out, I smirked as he looked at me, he got out of my queen sized bed and wrapped his arms around

me, his lips pressed against mine,

" Dressing pure as you are" He grinned as he made me look in the full body mirror, his head resting on my shoulder. I chuckled as he probibly wanted me to stay,

" I have school" I grinned before turning around,

" Stay" He whined in my ears, I sighed, and made my eyes change,

" I wish I could" I whimpered as he smirked at me,

" I wish I could show you how I feel" I whimpered against his bare chest, he held me close.

" Meet me after school, the Hale Manor" He tells me before I grabbed my phone and go downstairs, Uncle Noah's car is gone and so is Stiles,

" Derek?" I called up, he appeared as he was changed into a different outfit, he probibly borrowed a shirt from my Uncle,

" Drive me to school?" I asked as he kissed my forehead,

" Most definitely" He replied as he kissed my cheek, we got outside and walked a block to his Camaro, the drive was amazing, I had about ten minutes to get to my

first class.

" Have a good day babe" Derek said before kissing me,

" Ok Der" I said before walking out of the car, people watch me, that was new, Derek peeled out of the parking lot, Jackson stared at me but I just go to class, I was

bored most of the day, as I was heading to lunch, I smelt Derek, so I followed his scent,

" I - I don't know where Scott is." Jackson's voice entered my ears,

" I'm not here for Scott. I'm here for you." Derek's voice entered my ears,

" Wh - wh - why me? I - I didn't do anything." Jackson asked as I smelt his fear,

" No, but you saw something, didn't you?" Derek asked as I felt myself wanting him,

" No, I didn't - I didn't see anything." Jackson replied as I stood outside the door,

" What was it, hmm? An animal? A mountain lion?" Derek asked as I can smell the dominance,

" I didn't see anything. I swear. I'm - I'm not lying." Jackson said in fear,

" Then calm down and say it again." Derek ordered him again, I felt myself wanting to change.

" Say what? That I'm not lying?" Jackson asked as he was calming down,

" Tell me that you didn't see anything. Slowly." Derek ordered him again, this time Jackson calmed down,

" I didn't - see anything. I'm not lying." Jackson said as I smiled, he is telling the truth,

" One more thing. You should really get that checked out." Derek said as I hear his footsteps walking towards the door, there was a classroom that was empty next to

the locker room. As he came out, I grabbed him and dragged him into the room, he smiled as I grinned at him, I pressed my body upon his,

" You are trouble" He says as I smirked at him, I kissed him as I gripped his leather jacket, his lips rough, yet so damn soft,

" You're talking to a HellCat" I grinned as he smiled at me,

" You need to smile more" I said as he frowned,

" Hey, I only smile for you" He grinned as I smiled,

" I have class" I said as he smirked at me,

" I'll see you after school" Derek said as I smiled,

" Don't worry about me, no weakness known" I said as I made my eyes change from my normal eyes to my HellCat eyes, then back. I went to AP Chem, Harris

smiled at me, why was he doing that? I don't know? but when that fucking bell rang, I was gone, I put my bag into my locker, I was about to leave, but Danny

stopped me,

" Yes Danny?" I asked as he smiled at me,

" So Jackson told me he saw Derek drop you off, I wish I can see what he looked like" Danny asked as I smiled,

" I meeting up with him now" I replied as I began to walk out,

" Get it girl" He said before I was off the property of the school, I walked all the way to the Preserve, I got inside and shut the door, I saw him doing push ups,

" Hey Der" I said as he stopped, he walked to me and kissed me, he cupped my cheeks as I pressed more into the kiss, he stopped and looked outside,

" You gotta hide Jace" He told me as I was worried,

" Wait, Why?" I asked as he flashed my eyes,

" Hunters" He replied as I hid in the western part, the locked area,

" Don't come out" He whispered as I felt his lips on my forehead.

" No one home." An older male's voice entered my ears,

" Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." A female's voice entered my ears,

" Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." A younger male asked as I covered my mouth, I was feeling fear,

" Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her

first litter." Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" The woman said as I hear Derek growl out. I heard crashing then electricity,

" This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or - lick it." The woman said making me want to attack, even if Derek wasn't mated to me

yet, I was still overprotective of the ones I loved,

" 900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other

out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite

true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls - We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?" She asked Derek, I was worried about him,

" Wouldn't be the first time, you bitch, you also wiped out the HellCat's mate" Derek said as I was shocked, she was the one, I remember seeing a blonde woman

before my mom swerved, if this is the same woman, I wanted to kill her, I saw a chance to see, she was blonde,

" Tsk, sweetie - Well - Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We - didn't - kill - your - sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks.

Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each

other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll

take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy. Unless - You don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" She

said as I heard Derek call out, I ran out the hole that lead outside, I ran with Derek,

" Derek was she the one who caused my mom to crash?" I asked as he looked at me sadden,

" Yes" Derek replied as I began to cry, he held me, he did this to protect me.

" Take me home Derek" I whimpered as he picked me up bridal styles, we got to my place, he carried me to my room, he took my shoes and jacket off and laid me in

bed,

" Stay" I cried out to him, he nodded as I see him close the door, he laid down with me as I curled up next to him,

" I'll never leave your side Jace, as long as I'm am alive" Derek said as his lips found my temple, I just decided that I needed to close my eyes and pass out because I

learned the identity of my mother's killer.


	6. Heart Moniter

I watched as Scott was running through the levels, I was after him, this is how I taught, I lost him,

" Use your sense Jace" Derek whispered in my ears, I heard a phone ring,

" Got it" I growled before finding the boy, I pulled him up on the car,

" You're dead." I said after I slammed him on the car hood, I got off and went back to Derek,

" What - what the hell was that?" Scott asked as he was beside Derek,

" Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when." Derek says as he smiled at me.

" You scared the crap out of me." Scott glared at me, I just smirked as I walked,

" Not yet." I grinned as I continued to walk,he doesn't know my true power,

" Okay, but I was fast, right?" Scott asked as I smirked,

" Not fast enough." I growled as I stretched my claws,

" But - but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Scott asked as I was starting to get annoyed,

" Till your phone rang." I reminded the boy,

" Yeah, but that was - I mean - Would you just stop? Please?" Scott asked as I turned around,

" What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

Scott says as I nudged Derek forward,

" Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you." Derek says as I

grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

" What do I have to do?" Scott asked as Derek stands in front of him,

" You have to get rid of distractions. You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her." Derek said as he was holding Scott's phone.

" What, just because of her family?" Scott asked as Derek was still holding his phone,

" Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!" Scott said as he was surprised as Derek crushed his phone by slamming it at the wall,

" You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and

you can't do that with her around." Derek explained to the Beta,

" I can get angry." Scott said as I then got in front of him,

" Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" I asked him,

" If that's what it takes." Scott replied as I rolled my eyes,

" Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Do you want control? Yes or no?" I asked as he glared at me,

" Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." Scott said as I nodded.

" Come on Derek" I whispered in his ear, he smirked as I made him go to Scott's house, we got in his room, we smelt Scott coming up,

" You seriously need to stop doing that." Scott said after he turned on the light,

" So what happened? Did he talk to you?" I asked as I was standing,

" Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No, he didn't talk." Scott ranted, I was getting tired of his whining,

" Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression." Derek asked this time, I felt my eyes changing,

" What do you mean?" Scott asked, this time Derek got up, he was getting on thin ice,

" Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?" Derek asked as I growled

lowly, Derek placed me close to him,

" Anger." Scott said finally, yes we were getting somewhere.

" Focused on you?" Derek asked as Scott shook his head,

" No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral." Scott confessed, wait a minute, spiral,

" Wait, the what? What'd you just say?" Derek asked as Scott looked at us,

" He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know? What? You have this look like you know what it means." Scott asked as I shook my

head,

" No, it's - it's nothing." I replied to him, Scott doesn't need to know this, my inner HellCat was roaring in my mind.

" Wait - wait - wait - wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself." Scott said as I was at the door with Derek

by my side,

" Doesn't mean anything." I replied firm and straight,

" You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?" Scott asked as he looked at Derek, but Derek was like me, Scott doesn't need to know this,

" You don't wanna know." Derek replied as we left, I got home, Stiles was in his room, I shut and locked my door before opening my window, Derek climbed in as I

sighed, I held him, his nose is in my neck, inhaling my scent.

" It will be ok" I whispered in his ear, I can smell his emotion,

" Let's get to bed" I whispered as I can feel him kissing my neck, I smiled as I got changed, I laid in bed as I watched Derek take his shirt off along with his jacket

and shoes, I snuggled up to him and relaxed against his warmth, his thumb rubbing my hip as I smiled at him, I passed out to howls in my mind, I woke up to Derek

smiling at me,

" Morning" I yawned as he kisses my neck, I whimpered as my inner neck was sensitive in the mornings, he held me as I smirked at him, I pressed my lips to his, I

sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck,

" Stay" He groaned as I felt endearing to stay, but I got up from my bed,

" Can't" I replied as he smirked at me, I got dressed in full black, Derek grabbed a leather jacket from my closet, I smiled as he smirked at me,

" You look good enough to eat" He said as I smirked at me.

" Oh I know I do" I grinned against his chest,

" I can't wait for you to me mine" He grinned as I smiled,

" I have to introduce you to Uncle Noah" I said as I grabbed my bag,

" Yeah interesting conversation with him" Derek whispered in my ear,

" I do have to go baby" I grinned against him,

" Will you be my girlfriend?" Derek asked as I smiled at him,

" Yes Derek Hale, I'll be your girlfriend till you mate with me" I said as he twirled me in the air, I chuckled, I left in my car and went to school, I got through the day

went into my AP Economics class, my class after AP Chem, this is my second class of the day, I didn't argue, but I saw Argent's daughter in here, I sat in the back

where I normally sat, I was given different assignment than the Sophomores.

" Let's go. Sit, sit, sit, sit. We got a lot to cover today. Let's go. Quicker." Coach said as I smiled,

" Hey, Stiles, sit behind me, dude." Scott said as Allison got to his seat,

" Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh -

McCall." Coach asked him, I smiled, I kept up with all of my work,

" What?" Scott asked as he was dumb founded,

" The reading." Coach asked as I got my finished reading synopsis out.

" Last night's reading?" Scott asked himself, he was busy getting chased by Derek and I last night,

" How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" Coach asked making me laugh,

" What?" Scott asked him, geez this boy doesn't know when to shut up,

" That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," McCall?" Coach asked him,

" Very." Scott said as he looked at my goofy smiling cousin.

" Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asked him,

" Uh - I think I forgot." Scott said as he was lying,

" Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D." How about you

summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read - In your entire

life?" Coach asked as I was getting anxious, just by his voice.

" I - I, uh -" Scott's voice was weary, his heart rate was increasing, this is bad,

" No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night?

Anything? Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for

everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading. All right. Everybody else, settle down." coach said as I see Allison

get Scott's hand, his heartbeat was going down, the bell rang and I was out, Derek had texted me to meet him at the animal clinic, so I did, after changing at home, I

met up with him, he was waiting for me outside.

" Thank you baby" He said as he kissed my neck again,

" Getting clingy hun" I grinned as he nodded,

" I believe that Alan Deaton is the Alpha" Derek says making me surprised,

" Do you trust me?" He asked as I nodded, we went inside,

" Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit. Can I help you?" Deaton said as he looked at Derek and I,

" Hope so. Want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?" Derek said as I leaned on the wall.

" Excuse me? What animal?" Deaton asked as Derek got the paper in his jacket out,

" Three months ago. The deer. You remember this?" Derek asked him, was Deaton really the Alpha?

" Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it." Deaton said as i smelt his fear rising,

" What'd you tell 'em?" Derek had asked, I can see that the vet was nervous,

" I told them no." Deaton said fast, his heart beat was rising, I let a low growl out, telling Derek what I heard.

" Did you hear that?" Derek asked the doc, he was backing up,

" Hear what?" Deaton asked as I made my claws come out,

" The sound of your heartbeat rising." I replied as Derek looked at me,

" Excuse me?" He asked confused, he was lying, he knew something.

" It's the sound of you lying." Derek replied before knocking him unconscious, I taped him to the chair, he had woken up,

" Oh, God." He whimpered, I was in front of him, my crevices cracked as they burned my inner Hell's Fire,

" Are you protecting someone?" I asked as I held the doc's arms, burning the first layer of clothing,

" All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket." Deaton told me, I growled as I made my fangs come out and my eyes change.

" I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying." Derek told him as I growled, I was now fully shifted into my HellCat form,

" I don't know what you're talking about. What are you doing to me? What do you want?" Deaton asked as Derek lifted him up, ember were escaping the burning

marks on my body,

" I want to know who you are or who you're protecting." Derek growled at him, i see Scott, he looked shocked,

" What are you doing?" Scott asked as I see his boss is afraid,

" Scott, get out of here!" Deaton tells him, Derek drops him and punches him unconscious,

" Stop! Stop!" Scott told us, I shifted back, but my HellCat eyes were still active,

" Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't." Derek tells him,

" Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott asked, I growled at him,

" You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's their sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied." I growled at him,

" You think he's the Alpha?" Scott asked Derek, who was pissed,

" We're about to find out." Derek told him, I see Derek's claws are out, he was about to slash Deaton, but a clawed hand stops him, Scott growled as he was full

shifted, Derek and I back off. Scott changes back to normal,

" Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Scott said as he then got a cotton ball to clean the mark Derek caused.

" Do you have a plan?" Derek asked Scott,

" Just give me an hour." Scott stated as he was focused on his boss,

" Then what?" I asked as I knew more about the supernatural than Scott,

" Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." Scott said as we let him leave, we tied up Deaton and put him in the back of the Camaro and drove to the school,

" You know if he is the Alpha, you kill him" I said as I sighed,

" For Laura" He told me before we go out.

" Where's my boss?" Scott asked as I pointed to the back, they looked inside,

" Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles said as I see them heading for the school,

" Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked as I see Scott looking at us,

" You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott said as they got inside, I smiled as Derek pressed me onto the trunk of his car, I felt his

lips envelop mine, I gripped his hair as I put emotion into the kiss but a noise which I think is Scott's attempt to howl broke us away,

" You've got to be kidding me." Derek and I said in unison, I pressed my lips to Derek's but then an actual came out the loud speaker, I see a proud Scott and Stiles

come out of the school,

" I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek told them, I crossed my arms across my

chest,

" Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said as I looked at Stiles,

" Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME." Stiles said impressed, this could get bad,

" Shut up." I told him as Derek glared at my cousin.

" Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles told him as I smirked, but what Scott said next made my skin crawl,

" What'd you do with him?" He asked as I turned around, Deaton was gone,

" Shit. Derek" I told Derek as he saw that the back seat was empty,

" What? I didn't do anything." Derek says as I soon see him in the air, the Alpha was holding him up, his claws were in Derek's back, blood was coming out of his

mouth, Scott and Stiles were dragging me into the school.


	7. Night School

" Lock it, lock it!" Scott said as I felt my emotion's numb over,

" Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles asked as I stood up, this Alpha was good as dead, by my claws,

" Grab something!" Scott told him,

" What?" Stiles asked as we looked, I saw the bolt cutters, Stiles had gotten it and locked it from the inside, we looked at the windows,

" Where is it? Where did it go? That won't hold, will it?" Scott asked as I made my eyes glow,

" Probably not." Stiles replied before we looked at where we were, we hear the Alpha howl and we ran, Derek is alive not, dead. I got into a room with the two,

" The desk. Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out." Stiles told Scott,

" I know." Scott replied as I groaned, I wanted out,

" It's your boss." I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest,

" What?" He asked as my eyes were still changed into HellCat mode.

" Deaton, the alpha? Your boss." Stiles retorted to him,

" No." Scott retorted as I kept my eyes aglow,

" Yes, murdering psycho werewolf." Stiles replied as I smirked,

" That can't be." Scott said as he was shocked still,

" Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?" Stiles says as he

defended his case,

" It's not him." Scott said as he was defending his boss.

" He killed Derek." Stiles burred to us,

" No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead." Scott says as I cracked my knuckles,

" Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next." Stiles says as I growled at the two, getting their

undivided attention,

" How bout I kill the next person who says Derek is dead" I growled at them,

" Okay, just - What do we do?" Scott said as Stiles was breathing heavily,

" We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles said as I tapped the window,

" No, they don't open. The school's climate - controlled." Scott informed us, damn, I always wanted to break a school window.

" Then we break it." Scott said as we were all at the window,

" Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles told us, I can murder this thing easy, if my full powers were unlocked, or my Full HellCat State, which happens when I mate

permanently,

" Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast." Scott says as I see Stiles' jeep is fucked up,

" Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" I asked as he looked at it,

" What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Stiles replied but I stared at him,

" It's bent, dummy" I growled at him, he pushed me aside.

" What, like, dented?" Stiles asked as I pointed my finger at it,

" No, I think she means bent." Scott said confirming what I see,

" What the hell -" Stiles asked, but I pull the two down as an object flies towards the window, it slides across the floor,

" That's my battery." Stiles grunted but Scott stopped him, I put my finger up as a shh motion and crawled to it, making absolutely no noise,

" Clawed" I growled back,

" We have to move." Stiles told us, but I got up and looked outside,

" Nothing?" They asked as I shake my head, I see in the glass reflection, my eyes are still in HellCat Mode,

" Move now?" They asked as I grinned, we got to the hallway

" This way." Scott said about to lead us, but I grabbed the two,

" Every single room in this building has windows." I growled at them,

" Or somewhere with less windows." Stiles tells me, I let the two go,

" The locker room." Scott said as he came up with the idea, we get there and I felt off, someone was going to die tonight, but who?

" Call your dad." Scott told stiles, I rolled my eyes,

" And tell him what?" Stiles asked him,

" I don't know, anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off." Scott said as I grinned, but frowned,

" What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles asked as I nodded,

" They have guns." Scott told me, I rolled my eyes,

" Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane - laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles reminded us, not the best moment for Derek.

" Then we - we have to - We have to find a way out and just run for it." Scott said as I got the chill more, someone was going to die,

" There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles told me, but I got an idea.

" What about Derek's car?" I asked them, Stiles looked shocked,

" That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car." Stiles tells us the new plan.

" And him, I am not leaving Derek Hale behind" I growled at him, my eyes still glowing,

" Fine. Whatever." Stiles says as I go for the door but stop,

" I think I heard something." Scott said as I got my claws out,

" Hide. No, no, Stiles. No." Scott said as they hide in lockers, I get on the beams,

" Son of a bitch!" The janitor said as I jumped down,

" God, just one second to explain." Stiles said as we were pushed out,

" Just shut up and go." He told us, but the Alpha grabbed him and pulled him in the locker room,

" Go! Go!" Stiles tells us, I pushed them away. I darted for another room,

" Wait where is JACE?" Stiles yelled out, I was hiding,

" I'm gonna kill this thing if I have to" I growled as I began running the school's inner grounds, I heard voices, I made my eye color go normal incase, I heard

growling,

" Derek?" I called out for him, I know he is alive, I smelt the Alpha, I ran into it's direction,

" Baby?" I called out for him,

" Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison's voice filled my ears,

" Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles voice was loud, I followed it,

" What, who killed him?" Jackson's voice, I found them,

" Hey guy" I growled as I banged the door,

" Wait is that Jace?" Lydia asked as I banged the doors, they were blocked,

" Guy's let me in" I yelled, I saw the red eyes staring at me, I growled loudly as I shifted into the state I had, I ran at him and he ran at me, I scratched my claws

into his shoulder but he slash deep into my chest, he gripped my neck tight,

" I'm gonna kill you" I growled before it threw me into the doors hard.

" Wait Jace is dating Derek. Does she know?" Lydia's voice was loud, I felt ember's escape my crevices, I got up again and tackled him hard, but he sinks his claws

into my stomach,

" You won't win" I growled as he then used me as a barrage and slammed me repeated into the door, then when it opened, he dropped me, and ran. I coughed and

got up, the blood on my stomach was turning into ash, I followed the scent of Stiles, my blood stained my shirt, I got to the room before Scott shut the door,

" God" I groaned as I see the group staring at my blood stained shirt,

" Jace?" he asked as I nodded, he got over to me and embraced me, we pulled apart,

" Is that blood?" Jackson asked as I sighed,

" Yes, I got tossed by someone" I groaned as Lydia looked over my body,

" I'm fine" I told her as I sat up,

" Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked as I cracked my neck, Derek was out there, and Jackson was watching me,

" Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." He replied, I see Allison is surprised,

" Five? I barely fit in the back." She said astonished,

" It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles said as I rolled my eyes, my wounds were healing and the blood on my skin was turning

into ash.

" What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds." Scott said as i rolled my eyes, I want this night to be

over and find Derek,

" That's a deadbolt." I told him as I felt my bones fixing themselves, pretty sure I broke at least two ribs,

" The janitor has a key." Scott said before I walked away.

" I'm getting the key." Scott said before going over to Allison,

" Are you serious?" Allison asked as she looked at her boyfriend,

" Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here." Scott told her as I felt the urge to shift,

" You can't go out there unarmed." Allison told us,

" Well, it's better than nothing." Scott said as he got a teaching stick,

" There's gotta be something else." Stiles said as I rolled my eyes.

" There is." Lydia said as I see the chemicals,

" What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asked her,

" No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting molotov cocktail." Lydia told us as I smirked

" Self - igniting -" Stiles slowly repeated it,

" molotov cocktail. What? I read it somewhere." She told us, it was a lie, she is smart.

" We don't have a key for that either." Stiles said before I see Jackson break the glass with his elbow, I watched as she made one,

" Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." Lydia told him, I see him hesitate before choosing another, she pours it in then gives it to Scott.

" No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there." Allison told him,

" We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages." Scott told her, I stretched,

" You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people." Allison said as I was confused, did he tell her? about the Alpha?

" And we're next. Somebody has to do something." Scott said as I stood by the door,

" Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And

you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please." Allison begged, I wanted this thing dead and fast.

" Lock it behind us" Scott told them, Allison brought him in for a kiss, they parted.

" Scott let's go" I told him,

" Wait why are you going? You're hurt? Jackson asked as I opened it,

" Because I'm not weak, I may be the last Salvatore in my familiy's direct bloodline, but if I die, I go out blazing" I said before going out into the hall

" I encountered the Alpha" I said as I felt all my wounds heal,

" How are you alive?" Scott asked as I smirked,

" I just do" I replied before we got to the gym, Scott went under the bleachers and they were closing fast but Scott got the keys, I see the Alpha again.

" Come on. Come get me." Scott told the Alpha, it ran at him and Scott threw the Cocktail, but it didn't explode,

" Damn it." I growled, it grabbed both Scott and I, but it threw me at a wall, I tried getting up, but the Alpha let out a howl, it didn't affect me,but I watched as Scott

shifted painfully, this was forced,

" Dammit" I growl as I shifted as the leather on my jacket burned, Scott ran at me, but I jumped high, I landed on the bleachers, Scott darted at me and slashed my

chest, I bled heavily, he wasn't in control, I lost my guard cause he slashed down, blood was falling out of me, my legs were shaking, I collapsed, my wounds were

healing slowly, Scott left as I see the Alpha heading my way, I get back up, he gripped my throat, then sunk his claws into where Scott scratched me and dug deeper,

I kicked him in the gut, he growled at me, I felt my inner Hell Fire glow, he threw me to the ground, back into my blood pool, I groaned, but I wasn't dying.

" I'm not dying today" I growled as I got up, I held my stomach as the claw marks bled,he ran at me, I was paling, but I made my claws tips go red,

" You hear me?" I growled hard at the Alpha, I slashed his stomach, I had transfered Derek's pain from when he was poisoned, I had stored it, and now it was into

the Alpha's body, it whined and roared in pain,

" Die" I growl, it was about to run at me, but it's large claws were still over it's scratch from me, the scratch was burning red, I heard sirens, it disappeared, I shifted

back to normal, I collapsed in a pool of my own blood, my wounds were healing slowly, Scott's scratches plus the Alpha's wounds, I see flashlights shining at me, my

wound began stitching themselves together fast, my skin color was coming back, I felt tired,

" Jace?" I opened my eyes to see my Uncle Noah, I felt his arms picking me up, I groaned as I was now sore,

" It's not my blood" I lied to him, but he carried me,

" Are you sure?" He asked as I was feeling tired.

" It's not mine" I whimpered as I smelt Derek was not here, neither was his car, he has to be alive, I saw Scott stare at me, I was covered in my own blood, he cause

it and so did the Alpha, I pointed a bloody pointer finger at him,

" You did this" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me and only him,

" Scott told me Derek did this to you kids?" Noah asked me, I sat on the trunk of his Sheriff car,

" It wasn't Derek, I know Derek's face, and I saw a dark blonde male with honey brown eyes about 6 ft 3" I said as I made someone up, he nodded to me, I sat up as

I listened to Noah talking to both Scott and Stiles,

" You sure it was Derek Hale?" Noah asked as I was crying,

" Yes." Scott told him, he lost my trust.

" I saw him too." Stiles said as he was betraying my trust,

" That's not what Jace told me" Noah said as Scott shook his head,

" What about the janitor?" Scott asked my Uncle, who was still in shock, finding me in a pool of blood was shocking enough,

" We're still looking." Uncle told him, that's not what I saw, I remember Noah carrying me out, he was the only one that found me.

" Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?" Scott asked him, I needed energy,

" Yeah, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing." Noah replied to him, Scott looked upset,

" I'm not making this up." Scott told him,

" I know, I believe you, I do." Noah said as I cried silently, I wanted Derek by my side.

" No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't." Scott told him as I growled lowly,

" Listen - We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise." Uncle Noah told him, but a deputy called him over,

" Well, we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?" Stiles said as I was about twenty feet from them,

" When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asked him,

" Well, then how come we're still alive?" Stiles asked him, I was smelling my inner fire burning hot,

" It wants me in its pack. But I think, first - I have to get rid of my old pack." Scott said as I scoffed, I won't be apart of his pack ever.

" What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asked as I was wondering where my soon to be mate was,

" Allison. Jackson, Lydia. You. and Jace" Scott said as I saw Noah walking towards me,

" You wanna go home HellCat" Noah asked as I nodded,

" The alpha doesn't wanna kill us." Stiles figured it out, this was pack 101,

" It wants me to do it. And that's not even the worst part." Scott told him, I wanted to go home.

" How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles asked as Scott looked at me then at my cousin,

" Because when he made me shift - I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you. I hurt Jace, I left her in a pool of her own blood." Scott told him, Stiles looked at

me as I was still covered in my blood and ash, the blood on my body was starting to burn off or turn into ash, I got in the car and went home. As I got to my room, I

locked my door and felt tired, I heard someone at my window, I opened it to see Derek, I smiled greatful that he wasn't dead, he climbed up and I kissed him hard,

" Thank god" I whimpered as he held me,

" Your hurt" Derek said as he saw my wounds healing,

" I'll be fine" I said as I took my jacket and shirt off, Derek looked over my wounds and tended to them,

" Never leave my side" I told him as he got me a new shirt, I put it on, I looked up at him, I smiled before kissing him,

" I'll heal" Derek said as he held me,

" Scott and Stiles made you the most wanted man in California by the looks of it" i said as he smiled,

" I'm glad your ok" I told him as he smiled, I curled up to his side and fell asleep in his arms,


	8. Lunatic

I was watching Scott and Stiles from a distance, I made my body heat up,

" Where are we going?" Scott asked Stiles, I was suprised as I sat on the large boulder, out of sight,

" You'll see." Stiles said as I jumped on the tree branch and settled on my haunches,

" 'Cause we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak - out from what happened at the school." Scott said as I silently growled, he made

Derek the most wanted fugitive in the entire state of California,

" Well, your mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me." Stiles says as I opened my phone, no new texts from Derek.

" Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?" Scott asked as I jumped from the tree and crept closer,

" Yes. When your best friend gets dumped -" Stiles began, Scott didn't get dumped, he got totally dropped,

" I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break." Scott said as I can smell his wolf,

" All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break and you piss off my cousin, You get your best friend drunk." Stiles said as

he got Uncle Noah's bottle of Jack, I watched bored out of my fucking mind the two of them drink, we supernatural can't get drunk.

" Dude, you know, she's just one - one girl. You know, there are so many - there are so many other girls in the sea." Stiles slurred as I silently chuckled,

" Fish in the sea." Scott corrected him, he was probibly feeling really numb,

" Fish? Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love 'em. I love especially ones with strawberry blond hair, green eyes, 5'3" " Stiles said

listing Lydia's features, oh barf,

" Like Lydia?" Scott asked as he didn't care,

" Yeah, exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about - about - What was I talking about? Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink." Stiles said as he reached for the

bottle,

" I don't want any more." Scott said as I just yawned, I have a broody wolf waiting for me.

" You're not drunk?" Stiles asked as he looked up at Scott,

" I'm not anything." Scott said numbly and probibly so out of it,

" Hey, maybe it's like - maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf. Am I drunk?" Stiles asked as he looked up

at Scott,

" You're wasted." Scott numbly told his drunken friend.

" Yeah!" Stiles cheered as I rolled my eyes, I was about to leave them,

" Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know. But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way

worse. That didn't make any sense." Stiles said as he was smiling,

" Do you think Jace is watching us? I mean watching our motives, I mean damn it" Stiles said as I hid, if they know I'm here, I am gone.

" Maybe" Scott said as I was about to leave,

" She is pissed at us?" Stiles asked as Scott scoffed,

" Why do you think she isn't talking to us?" Scott asked him,

" She left us for a brooding werewolf, he is a total stanger" Stiles said as I leaned on a tree.

" Apparently not if they have a past with one another" Scott said as he was holding his hands together,

" We need to get her back" Stiles said as he smiled,

" I need a drink." Stiles said as he went for the bottle again, but A man probibly in his late 20s came up and stole the Jack,

" Well, look at the two little bitches getting their drink on." He said as I made my claws come out,

" Give it back." Scott told them, the mans friend looked at Scott, not impressed.

" What's that, little man?" The one guy asked as his hand held the Jack ,

" I think he wants a drink." His friend said as I was about to interfere.

" I want the bottle." Scott told him once again,

" Scott, maybe we should just go." Stiles said as he sat up, but Scott looked determined,

" You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet." Scott said before he got in the guys face,

" Give me the bottle. " Scott told him, I see the guy shake his head, Scott's eyes changed into his wolf eyes.

" Give me the bottle of Jack." Scott said as he stared at the guy, his wolf was surfaced,

" Scott?" Stiles asked, the guy hesitantly gave the bottle to Scott, but he then threw the bottle before Stiles follows his best friend out of there. I began to walk away

as well, but I wanted to see what the two were talking about,

" Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup. Or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon. Going home now, yeah?" Stiles asked before he fell into his Jeep, I ran

home and found Derek sitting in my bed, reading Immortal Rules, I smirked before locking my door,

" Vampires really?" I asked as he sat up and smiled, he gave me a come hither motion, I jumped on my bed and kissed him hard,

" God I missed your broody ass" I growled as I straddled his hips, his hands went to my hips, I groaned as I heard the Jeep come into the drive.

" I have school" I told him as he smiled I got changed into PJs, I got into bed and I felt Derek turn over and pull me into his front, I passed out, through out the

night, I heard howls and growls, but I fell asleep after an hour of it, when I woke up Derek was doing push ups.

" Of course" I groaned before getting up and getting dressed,

" I gotta go, I have a mini fridge" I said as Derek handed my bag to me,

" Thank you" I grinned as he smiled, he caressed my cheek before kissing me,

" Get home after school and we can spend the rest of the day together" Derek whispered in my ear,

" Is that a command?" I asked as he held my hips close to his.

" Yes it is" He said before I smiled, I got downstairs and smiled as Uncle Noah had a cup of coffee in hand,

" I am off" I told him before giving my Uncle a kiss on the cheek,

" Good luck" He tells me before I get to my car, I start in up and get to school.

" Lets get this day over with" I groaned as I felt my inner HellCat stirring, I got through the day, it was my second half of art, I had to get up, so I excused myself, I

could leave but I smell Scott, I go into the locker room, and see Stiles in front of Scott

" Stiles, I can't -" Scott said as I blocked my scent,

" What's happening? Are you changing?" Stiles asked as I hid, I got onto the upper beams,

" No. No, I can't breathe." Scott tells him, I watched as Stiles got Scott's old inhaler out,

" Here, use this. Come on, do it." Stiles commanded Scott, he did so and his heart rate calmed down.

" I was having an asthma attack?" Scott asked as I made my eyes go HellCat mode,

" No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony." Stiles said as I was perfectly hiding,

no one can see me,

" How did you know to do that?" Scott asked as I had memories flashing in my mind.

" I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh?" stiles said as I calmed my heart beat,

" I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott said as I jumped down, but with no sound,

" Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs written about it." Stiles told him, I smiled, he needs to get over her badly,

" I can't stop thinking about her." Scott whined as I rolled my eyes, I made them go back to normal.

" Well, you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue. That wasn't helpful. Dude, I mean, yeah,

you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck." Stiles told him, it was true, heartbreak hurts badly,

" No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions." Scott said as it caught my interest, werewolf can pick up on emotion,

Scott can do that now? huh?

" It's got to be the full moon. So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either." Stiles said

as I jumped on a beam and got to the door,

" I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott said as I was about to reach for the door handle,

" What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?" stiles asked him as I gripped the door handle, hard as hell.

" No. Because if I get out - I think I might kill someone." Scott said as I got out of there,

" Great" I groaned before getting to my next class, I rolled my eyes as I was tired, I got through the rest of the day no problem, then came Lacrosse Practice,

" Are you not freaking out? I'm freaking out." Stiles said as I found the two,

" What's the point? It's just a stupid title." Scott said as I was a few feet from them, Stiles looked at me and I walked away,

" She is still pissed at us?" Stiles asked as I turned the corner,

" Yes, I can practically smell her anger towards you" Scott said as I felt like crying, I wanted to go home,

" Wait, you smell anger?" Stiles asked as I see Lydia, she looked shocked at me,

" Jace are you ok?" She asked as I wiped tears away,

" I don't know" I replied as she nodded at me, she brought me to the door entrance,

" Is this about your sociopathic ex boyfriend?" She asked as I glared at her,

" Lydia, it wasn't him" I said as tears began to fall from my eyes.

" Then why would Scott say it was?" She asked interested,

" He is using the law as a way of keeping him away from me, Scott doesn't trust Derek, and he doesn't trust that I know what I am doing, Derek has done nothing

wrong, I'm not lying" I said as I wiped the tears away. I looked up at her, in her eyes, it was utter awe,

" I believe you" She said as I listened to her heart beat, no upticks, no blips, nothing just honest.

" Thank you Lydia" I said as she hugged me, she smiled, but I see Scott coming up to us, I glared at him,

" Hey, Lydia? Can we talk for a second?" He asked as I held myself,

" Of course. Jace call me" She tells me before Scott and her leave, I see Stiles staring at me, I made my eyes go full HellCat mode, pure anger towards him before I

go to the field. Soon Scott got back, he smelt of Lydia, he smirked back at me, I watched the plays, Scott was knocked down by two others,

" Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, McCall." Coach told him, Scott slammed Stiles back,

" That's it, McCall! That's the spirit! You earn it! Earn it, McCall!" Coach told him, I watched as Scott slammed the two players down then Danny, I ran off of the

bleachers and knelt down next to Danny,

" Danny?" I asked as I got his helmet off, he looked ok except for the blood,

" Danny follow my finger" I told him as he nodded, I went to the left, his eyes followed, then right, the same thing,

" Coach I need tissues" I said as he yelled at someone to do so.

" Dude, what the hell are you doin'?" Stiles asked Scott, who stared at me,

" He's twice the size of me." Scott replied, someone helped Danny sit up,

" Ok Danny, you'll be ok" I said as I got the tissues, Danny took them as he smiled at me,

" Thanks Jace" He told me before I helped him up.

" Yeah, but everybody likes Danny. Now everybody's gonna hate you." Stiles said as he looked at me, I got up and shook my head,

" I don't care. Jace already hates me" Scott said as he stared at me,

" Is he okay?" Lydia asked as I smiled.

" It looks like he just has a bloody nose" Jackson told her, I see her make up was smudged,

" What?" She asked as I now know why Scott smelt of her,

" Your lipstick." Jackson told her, she got out her compact mirror, she saw her mistake,

" Oh. Oh, wonder how that happened." She said as she corrected it,

" Yeah. I wonder." Jackson's voice was confused but still suspicious.

" I'm going home" I groaned as I got my keys, I got to my car and I saw Scott, I made my eyes go HellCat mode, I got in and Scott stared at me as I drove off the

school grounds, when I got home, no one was there, I got to my room and Derek smiled at me, I jumped into his arms and relaxed against him,

" Hey bad day?" Derek asked as I sighed,

" Don't ask" I said as he smirked against my forehead, I inhaled his scent, he lifted my chin and I smirked,

" You look like you were crying" He said as I smiled.

" I'm ok, I just want to rest against your body" I groaned as he chuckled, I relaxed against him, I watched the sunset, the full moon was out, Derek's eyes glowed, I

smiled and kissed him, his eyes opened and revealed his green eyes, I gripped his hair in my hands, his hands began to trail down my body till a pain filled howl filled

my ears,

" Scott" Derek said as he opened my window, he shifted and ran to where the howl was, I got out of my house and ran to find Scott was about to attack Allison and

Jackson, but Derek got to Scott and they fell down the hill, the two fought, Derek soon got Scott into a head lock,

" Stop! Scott, stop!" Derek told him, but Scott was under the influence of the moon, he kicked Derek, I shifted, and I picked him up, I threw him over me and I

grabbed his collar, I then roared at him, he backed away, Scott looked at both Derek and I. Derek walked through a shadow and changed back to normal, Scott then

looked at his hand, his claws were out, my embers burned, but didn't scorch my outfit,

" What's happening to me?" Scott asked as

" Exactly what he wants to happen." Derek said as I see Scott was shocked, I changed back, we took Scott home, Derek carried Scott's arm over his shoulder, Scott

sat on the bed, Derek and I were about to walk out,

" Thanks. Wait. I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" Scott asked as Derek looked at me,

" For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true." Derek said as I sighed, the one that I heard as a kid was never true,

" Well, what is it?" Scott asked as he looked at me, Derek looked at me as well,

" You have to kill the one that bit you." I said as I stared dead at his eyes, I was lying, Derek nodded at me,

" Kill the Alpha?" Scott asked as I leaned on Derek,

" Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him."Derek said as I was at the door, the two of us left, we got to my place, I let Derek in through the window, I

locked my door and changed into my PJ's.

" Goodnight Derek" I said as I laid down, I curled up next to him, his arm wrapped around to keep me by his side,

" Goodnight Jace" He said as I closed my eyes and passed out as Derek pulled the covers over us.


	9. Wolf's Bane

I was driving Derek's car like an expert, I was helping Derek not the two in the back,

" Faster?" Scott asked as I shifted gear, I stepped on it hard, Kate Argent was chasing us, I was wearing a custom mask that was clickable, meaning that when I put it

on, it fit my temples enough to click in place, Stiles hated my outfit, but I flipped him off,

" Much faster." Stiles said as he had the police radio on,

" Jace,, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here." Stiles told me as I see Kate was behind us,

" If she go faster, she'll kill us." Scott said making my eyes change to HellCat mode,

" Well, if she don't go faster, they're gonna kill us! They're gone." Stiles said as I growled lowly.

" All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works." Uncle's voice came up, I got to the Iron works fast, I saw Derek and flipped a bitch, Stiles opened the

door,

" Get in." stiles said as he yelled at Derek, he got in and I began driving,

" What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott scolded Derek, but he slammed his hand on the dashboard,

" Damn it, I had him!" Derek said as anger filled his voice,

" Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked as I can smell Derek's anger filling my nose,

" Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up." Derek said as he was fuming angry, it was hurtful, but it wasn't aimed at me.

" Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs " Stiles said as I gripped the steering wheel,

" Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek yelled at Scott, who was in the back seat,

" Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." Scott said as I scoffed at what he said, he knew what he was doing when he blamed Derek.

" All right. How did you find him?" Stiles asked as I grinned, I felt my adrenaline pumping in my body,

" Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked Derek, I see Stiles come between Derek and I,

" Yeah, both of us. Or just him. I'll be back here." Stiles said as Derek then could see me.

" Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Derek said as I was now

interested, my AP Chem teacher? why?

" Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked, I pushed his head back,

" Why him?" Scott asked as he was intrigued as much as I was,

" I don't know yet." Derek said as I looked at him,

" What's the second?" I asked as he began to relax, he looked at me then dug through his pocket.

" Some kind of symbol." Derek said as he showed us,

" What? You know what this is?" Derek asked Scott, who was confused,

" I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott said before I shifted gear, I dropped Scott off then Stiles, he looked worried about me,

" I'll be fine Stiles" I said as he smiled,

" Thank you" He replied as I smiled,

" For speaking to me for the first time in months" He said before I drove the car into hiding, Derek and I made it back to my place, I let him in through the window

after I locked my door.

" You look perfect in leather" Derek whispered to me, I took my mask off as he kissed me, I wrapped my arms around him, his hand grabbing my jacket and taking it

off, it falls to the floor,

" Why are you wearing leather?" He asked as I smirked,

" I race, I don't like people knowing who I am" I said before setting the mask down.

" Sexy as fuck" Derek whispered in my ear, I groaned but sat him on the bed,

" I have school tomorrow baby" I said as I caressed his cheek,

" I'll have you under me begging for you to, but when you're ready" He whispered before licking my neck, I shivered as I was getting emotion up, but I got changed

into a set of pjs.

" I need to sleep" I groaned as he held me close, I passed out but drempt of fire, my eyes glowing hard, I woke up to Derek kissing my neck, I got out of bed and

showered, after that I got dressed. I kissed him goodbye and left to go to school, I was in the hallway, but I see Jackson talking to Scott, I tuned my hearing,

" I know what you are, McCall." Jackson said as I was shocked,

" What?" Scott asked as his heart rate went up,

" I know what you are." Jackson repeated as I made my eyes change to HellCat Mode,

" I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Scott replied, but Jackson smelt of confidence,

" Yeah - Yeah, you do. And here's the thing. However it is you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me too." Jackson ordered him, I smirked at this,

" Get what for you?" Scott asked as he was trying to convince Jackson he was crazy.

" Whatever it is. A bite, a scratch. Sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight - I don't care. You're gonna get it for me, or, uh - She's gonna find out about it too."

Jackson said as he looked at Allison, I went to Stiles, even if I have forgiven him, I still haven't forgiven Scott,

" How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked as I walked by him,

" I have no idea." Scott replied, Jackson must have seen Scott,

" Did he say it out loud - the word?" I asked him as I glared,

" What word?" Scott asked me, I nudged Stiles.

" Werewolf. Did he say, "I know you're a werewolf"?" Stiles said, but Scott shushed him,

" No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott scolded Stiles, I was shocked, Scott never scolds Stiles,

" Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?" Stiles said

as I growled lowly,

" How about Allison's father?" I growled as he looked at me,

" Okay, it's bad." Stiles said as his heartbeat rose,

" I need a cure. Right now." Scott said as I shook my head, there was no cure, but Derek needs him to believe this.

" Does he know about Allison's father?" Stiles asked as I rolled my eyes,

" I don't know." Scott replied as we walked down the steps,

" Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asked, I didn't want to say anything,

" Hiding, like we told him to. Why?" Scott asked as I smiled, Derek had texted me,

' See you after school D.H 'It read as I smirked,

" We have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game." Scott told him as I twirled, I decided to leave them, I went to class and when lunch came

about, I sat with them,

" Stiles, he's watching us." Scott told him as I drank my water,

" Scott - You can hear me? You can, can't you?" Jackson said as he was sitting with Allison,

" Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?" Jackson said as I gripped my tray, but calmed as Derek had texted me,

' Calm down Jace relax" He had texted, how did he know I was getting angry.

" Looking for me, McCall? I'm right here. So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? No, I knew there was no way you

suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?" Jackson asked as I can practically hear

the smirk in his voice,

" I'll bet my new co - captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you

don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? Her. I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. And when I'm done with that, I'm

gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body." Jackson told Scott, good god, I need out of here,

" Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?" Stiles said as I put my tray away,

" I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and, Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are

you gonna feel, Scott - When she's screaming my name?" Jackson asked, I heard Scott break his tray, I went about the rest of my day, when I got home, I got inside,

Uncle Noah smiled as I nodded at him, I went to my room, Derek wasn't there, I got changed into something else, I smelt his scent, it lead to Stiles' room. Derek was

waiting by the window, but out of view.

" Hey" I said as he smiled,

" Hey you" He replied as he grinned at me,

" I hate Jackson" I groaned as he looked concerned,

" Why?" He asked as I looked up at him,

" Because he knows what Scott is" I retorted before laying on my brother's bed.

" God this kid is a problem" Derek said as I groaned, I smelt Stiles' scent, the door opened and closed, I sit up to see my cousin,

" Hey, Stiles!" Noah called out his son,

" Yo, D—Derek. I, um " Stiles said as he see my soon to be mate, Stiles goes to the door and shifts it to almost closed.

" What'd you say?" Noah asked as Stiles stuck his head out of the crack that was his door,

" What? I said "Yo - d - dad." "Stiles said as I smirked, I held Derek to the wall and kissed him hard, just to shut him up.

" Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game." Noah said as I felt Derek's arms wrapped around my

waist,

" My first game. Guh, it's great. Awesome. Uh - Good." Stiles stammered as I felt Derek press into me more,

" I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you." Noah said as I see Stiles' head is poking out into the hall,

" Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud - of myself." Stiles said as I can hear his heartbeat rise.

" So they're really gonna let you play, right?" Noah asked as I can smell his pride,

" Yeah, dad. I'm first line. Believe that?" Stiles said still surprised at this,

" I'm very proud." Noah told him, this made me stop kissing Derek.

" Oh, me too. Again, I'm - Huggie - Huggie, huggie -" Stiles replied as he hugged his day,

" See you there." Noah tells him, I smiled at the two's interaction.

" Take it easy." Stiles says to his dad before he shut the door.

" I'm sor - oh!" Stiles says as Derek grabbed him and slammed him to the door, I chuckled,

" If you say one word -" Derek said as he threatened him,

" Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room and he is dating your niece- Bring your gun"? Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's

my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles said as Derek then backed off, he straightened Stiles' jacket and Stiles smirked, but Derek showed his dominance, Stiles then

flinched,

" Oh, my God!" He groaned before I held Derek,

" Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked as I shook my head,

" No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him

there." Stiles told him the truth,

" So?" Derek asked as he didn't care,

" So it wasn't Scott." I said as Derek looked at me,

" Well, can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked as I smirked,

" No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can." Stiles said as I groaned, I waited in Derek's lap as Stiles explained to Danny what we needed,

" You want me to do what?" He asked as I rolled my eyes,

" Trace a text." Stiles said as I felt Derek grab my ass, I whimpered lowly,

" Enough" I whispered in his ear.

" Who's he again?" Danny asked as he pointed at Derek,

" Um, Jace's friend - Miguel." Stiles said as Derek looked at him,

" Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked, I got up and sat on the bed,

" Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles said as I rolled my eyes, Derek shut

the book and began looking through Stiles' drawers, he found nothing,

" Uh, Stiles?" Derek asked my cousin, the boy turned to us,

" This - no fit." Derek said as he stretched the material a bit,

" Then try something else on." Stiles said as I grabbed a blue and orange Vneck, Derek rolled his eyes before putting it on,

" Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny? The shirt." Stiles asked our friend, I was holding back a chuckle, I need to get a shirt from Uncle

Noah,

" It's - it's not really his color." Danny said as I smirked, Derek takes it off,

" You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" Stiles said as I smirked, I got the shirt off of him,

" Stiles! None of these fit." Derek told him,

" I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny told us, I lead Derek into my Uncle's room, I opened a drawer and got a long sleeve

shirt,

" Here" I grinned as he smiled, he kissed me hard, we got back into Stiles room,

" There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny said as I looked at the location, oh shit,

" Registered to that account name?" Derek asked as I shake my head,

" No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles said as I looked at the name again, Melissa McCall. Danny left and Derek, Stiles and I went to the hospital, Stiles then

called Scott,

" Did you get the picture?" Scott asked as I sighed, I wanted this night to be over,

" Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles said before I see Derek grab Stiles' wrist,

" Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Derek asked as I see Stiles was in slight pain,

" No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line."

Scott told Stiles, poor boy,

" Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start." Scott said as I sighed, this is some of the sacrifices that we give to survive.

" I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." Stiles said before he hung up, Derek

stared at him,

" You're not gonna make it." Derek told him as I see disappointment on Stiles' face.

" I know." Stiles said as I quirked my eyebrows,

" And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." Derek told him as I see Stiles was conflicted,

" Not till we find out the truth." Stiles said as I got to his face,

" By the way, one more thing." I grinned as he looked at me,

" Yeah." He replied before I slammed his head into the steering wheel hard,

" Oh, God! What the hell was " Stiles asked but I made my eyes go full HellCat mode,

" You know what that was for. Go." I growled at him,

" Go!" Derek exclaimed, I see Stiles get out of the Jeep, he goes into the hospital. I sit in the front,

" I want this over with" I said as I placed my head on my fist, Stiles then called me.

" Yeah, I said I can't find her." Stiles said as Derek unbuckled his seat belt,

" Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." Derek said as I was getting worried,

" Yeah, well, he's not here either." Stiles told us, wait what?

" What?" Derek asked as I was now in a slight panic,

" He's not here. He's gone, Derek." Stiles told us, wait it's him,

" Stiles, get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" I screamed at him, I hung up and Derek by my side, we raced into the hospital, I elbowed

Peter's nurse, damn that felt good,

" That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter said as he stared at me,

" She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." I told Stiles, he looked at me, I made my eyes go into HellCat Mode.

" Oh, damn." Stiles groaned before moving behind me,

" You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter asked as I made my fangs come out, I jumped and hit Peter, he stood strong, Derek went after

me, he gripped Derek's neck,

" My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." Peter explained to us, he threw Derek into me,

" You want forgiveness?" I asked as he looked at me pitifully,

" I want understanding." He told Derek before I got up, I felt Derek's body slam into mine, we went through glass, I crawled to the morgue , Derek was behind me, I

sat up with Derek holding me close,

" Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an

Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." Peter

told us, he looked at a mirror, he spun it and he was healed back to his old self,

" I was going to wait, for dramatic flair - but - When you look this good, why wait?" Peter asked as Derek shielded me,

" Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family." Peter grinned as he stared at me, Derek growled at him.


	10. Co-Captain

I went home and changed, Peter took Derek and I to the school, we got into the lockerroom,

" Danny?" Scott's voice echoed, Derek nuzzled my neck before deeply scenting me, I smiled, but went back to a neutral face,

" What the hell" Scott asked, he came around the corner and saw both Derek and I,

" Thank God! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Scott asked us, Derek hand went to the small of my back, Peter came into

the light,

" I really don't get Lacrosse." Peter said as he held a lacrosse stick,

" It was you" Scott said as his towel was around his waist.

" When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native Americans tribes and that they

played it to resolve conflict. I have that right? Hm. I have l little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it." Peter said as Scott looked a bit

scared, but by his scent he was strong,

" I'm not helping you kill people." Scott said as I was still in neutral mode, Scott needs to stay strong,

" Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include " Peter said before looking at me,

" Allison." I replied flatly, no emotion,

" You're on his side?" Scott asked as I closed my eyes, I focused my power,

" Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?" Scott said as I opened my eyes, Scott was looking at Derek, his heart beat rose.

" It was a mistake." Derek said flatly, I groaned internally, Derek cried privately when he found out Peter killed his sister,

" What?" Scott asked as I stared at him,

" It happens." Derek said as he was holding his anger internally,

" Scott - I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential." Peter said as I stiffened a bit.

" By killing my friends." Scott said lowly, he was holding back,

" Sometimes the people closest to you - can be the ones holding you back the most." Peter said as he walked closer to Scott,

" If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that." Scott replied, Peter smirked at him,

" Maybe - you could try and see things" Peter says as I see his claws grow,

" From my perspective." Peter said as he had tilted his head, then he pierced Scott's neck, transferring memories, Peter walked away, Derek and I left, I growled as I

was away from Scott,

" Derek what are we gonna do?" I asked as he held me,

" Just go with Peter's plan" Derek said flatly, I sighed as I felt him rub my shoulders,

" The formal is coming up soon" I said as I stared into the sky,

" Jace, may I, Derek Hale, take you to the formal?" Derek asked as I smiled, he caressed my cheek, I stared deep into his eyes,

" Yes Derek I will go to my formal with you" I replied, he smiled then kissed me. I held his hair into my hands, I went home, I got into my pj's smiling, I heard howls

before passed out, I woke up the next morning, I didn't have school today, Derek was by my side,

" What are you doing?" He asked as I got up, I got dressed, he stared at me as I smiled,

" Just thinking" I replied as he smirked at me, I laid back down,

" Why get dressed if you're going to be lazy today?" He asked as I smirked,

" I don't know" I replied as I laid my head on his chest.

" It's ok Jace" He said as I smiled, I just relaxed against him all day, I saw that it was dark, I heard Stiles and Uncle Noah talking,

" Whatcha doing?" Stiles asked as I tuned my hearing,

" Work." Uncle Noah replied as I smirked,

" Stay" I told Derek, who was reading, I went down stairs.

" You know, Derek Hale would be a whole hale of a lot - Hale of a lot?" Noah said as he was slightly tipsy,

" Hell of a lot?" Stiles said correcting him,

" Hell. Yes. He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him." Noah said as I see Stiles, but he doesn't see me,

" How do you not have a picture of him?" Stiles asked as I see Noah hand him a picture,

" It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot, it's like two - Laser beams were pointing at the camera." Noah said as I smirked, that

happened when most supernatural got pictures taken.

" Oh, my God. Ohh! God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that " Noah said as I smelt Jack Daniels,

" Dad - it's me. I'm not gonna say anything. Come on." Stiles said as I heard papers shuffling,

" See, the thing is they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire." Noah said as I

sighed lowly,

" The video store clerk who got his throat slashed - He's a convicted felon, history of arson." Noah said as I held my chest, everything was coming full circle,

everything was getting worse for us, but for Derek and I, we worked out our problems,

" Stiles, there's just so many questions." Noah said before I was about to go upstairs,

" Like what?" Stiles asked as I stopped,

" Like if Derek - wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire. Then why start with his sister? I mean, she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind

of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot - I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports were up 70% over the

past few months? It's like they're just going crazy, running out of the woods. I don't know." Noah said as I leaned on the wall that blocked my view.

" Or something's scaring them out." Stiles said as I cracked my neck,

" You know, I miss talking to you. It's like we never have time " Noah said as I smelt alcohol, I went upstairs to see Derek getting his shirt on,

" Where are you going?" I asked as I was grabbing clothes,

" Peter wants Jackson out of the way" Derek said making me stop,

" What?" I asked as he stared at me.

" I'm not killing him" Derek said before I got dressed,

" I'm gonna get him out of this world" Derek said as I got my jacket on, Derek and I went to the school, Jackson was working out, I pulled the Ipod out,

" What the hell? Hey." He yelled as Derek found Designer Drugs the Terror

" I like your taste in music. I haven't heard this one - in a long time." I grinned as I put the Ipod back in, Derek looked at Jackson, his heart rate went up,

" I'm not scared of you. Come on. I'm not afraid." Jackson said as I got up, he looked at me,

" Yeah. You are. You know, I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life - where you haven't been afraid of something. But you won't have to be anymore. Not when

you're one of us." Derek said as I went to the door, Jackson got his jacket and we went to Derek's old house, Jackson was standing in front of it,

" This is it? This is the place?" Jackson asked us, I nodded,

" Go ahead." I replied as Jackson went up a step.

" Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head." Jackson asked me, I sighed,

" Go in." I replied, Jackson went up the rest of the steps, he got to the door, but hesitated,

" What's in here?" He asked, Derek got to his shoulder,

" Everything you want. It's gonna be all right. Trust me." Derek said as I watched Jackson go inside, I shut the door, cause I got in last.

" This house - It's the same h - house." Jackson said as he looked about,

" What'd you say?" I asked as he looked around,

" I've dreamt about this place. I - I remember the staircase. I remember these - these walls. I remember - everything." Jackson said as Derek was getting defensive,

" You've been here?" Derek asked a bit agitated,

" No, never. I dreamt it." Jackson said as he turned to Derek and I,

" There's no one else here, and no one else is coming?" He asked, I shook my head, he began to back up, Derek's claws came out,

" No, please - Please don't, okay? I'll shut up - I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone." Jackson said as he was begging,

" Please, you can't do this! Please! I - I don't deserve it." Jackson said as he stared to cry,

" I think you do." Derek said flat, this was just to scare him,

" N - no!" Jackson cried to us,

" Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here." Derek said as I got to his side, I felt his rage, the bond between Derek

and I was strong,

" There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team."

Derek told him,

" Excuse me." A voice said as I looked up,

" Co - captain." Scott told us, he jumped down in front of Jackson, I shifted, my claws and fangs out, my ears were rounded with a slight point, but not like

werewolves ears, my skin cracked in some area, the crevices opened as embers escaped them, my eyes go into HellCat mode, I growled at Scott,

" Move!" I growled as Scott stood up,

" No." Scott told me, I see Derek was shifted,

" Fine. I'll kill you too." Derek growled before I heard an arrow coming our way

" Cover your eyes!" I growled before I covered my eyes, bullets were going fast, I see it hit Scott,

" Scott! Go!" I growled, Derek growled before grabbing Scott,

" Run!" He told him,

" Jace get out of here" Derek growled at me, I whimpered, he kissed me hard, I stared at him before running, I saw Deaton carrying Scott, I growled but he smiled,

" I'm not the enemy Jace Salvatore" He said, I perked up and let him pass, we got to the Animal Clinic, I watched as Deaton took out Scott's bullet that was in his

body,

" I wouldn't get up just, yet." Deaton told a waking Scott,

" Where am I " Scott asked as I was trying not to break down,

" You're fine. And I've given you something that should - Speed up the healing process." Deaton said as I was normal,

" But you're a vet." Scott said as he smelt of tired,

" That's very true - and 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs." Deaton said as I put my arms down,

" Mostly?" Scott asked as I nodded,

" Mostly." Deaton replied as Scott passed out. I groaned as I gripped my head,

" Jace what's wrong" Deaton said as I gripped my head,

" It's Derek" I said as I twitched in pain, I see that I was in a cellar, but where,

 _" What is this place?" Allison's voice entered my ears,_

 _" Let's start with the basics. You know how every family has its secrets? Ours is a little different." Kate's voice entered my ears, I see her turn on the light, I heard_

 _Derek's growled, wait the bond can become strong enough to the point, I can see what Derek sees,_

 _" Isn't he beautiful?" She said_ as I was dragged out of Derek's perspective, I looked up at Deaton,

" Jace?" Deaton asked as I looked at him,

" Derek's been taken by Kate" I groaned as I was passing out.


	11. Formality

I woke up, but I think I was in the Animal Clinic, I tried getting up, but I was drawn into Derek's mind,

 _" What are you doing to him? Is that gonna kill him?" Allison asked as I see Derek was shaking,_

 _" Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now." Kate said as she smiled at my soon to be mate,_

 _" What is he?" Allison asked as she looked at him,_

 _" Shape - shifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me he's just another dumb animal." Kate said as I felt little shocks,_

 _" Come here. See these right here?" Kate said as she lifted Derek's lips showing his fangs,_

 _" These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf - eating herbivores, is it?" Kate_

 _said as I growled lowly_

 _" This is a joke to you?" Allison asked as I stared at her,_

 _" Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?" Kate said as I growled lowly, she is_

 _insane._

 _" So - it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Allison asked as I growled lowly,_

 _" There's actually three of them - Another younger one like him called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader - Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those -_

 _are the real ugly motherfuckers" Kate said as she smiled,_

 _" Well there is something else in Beacon Hills, that I think is alive" Kate said as I growled lowly, she was going to feel my pain,_

 _" What?" Allison asked as she looked to be in shock,_

 _" There is a legend, Born of Hell's fire, Moonlight and Tragedy, this cunning creature pass time is to hunt those who hunt it. It's called a HellCat" She said as Derek_

 _perked up but didn't move,_

 _" When were they gonna tell me?" Allison asked as Kate smirked,_

 _" They still haven't decided if they're gonna tell you." Kate replied as Allison stared._

 _" Why?" Allison said as Kate clicked her tongue,_

 _" Let's just say if you react badly when you find out - Not good." Kate said as she was playing coy,_

 _" What do you mean,"not good"?" Allison asked as I cracked my neck,_

 _" They don't think that you can handle it. They look at you and they see this frightened little girl who's gonna run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth._

 _Me - what I see - Natural talent. Allison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right? Now's your chance." Kate said as she looked at Derek._

 _" What am I supposed to do now?" Allison asked as she crossed her arms,_

 _" Go to school, do your homework. Go to the Formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the_

 _next part." Kate told her as Allison looked shaken,_

 _" What's the next part?" Allison asked as she stared at her aunt,_

 _" You're gonna help me catch the second Beta." Kate said before I shake my head_ , I was brought out as I got up, Kate was a dead woman. I see Deaton helping Scott

up, I was worried about Derek badly,

" Welcome back to the land of the conscious. You doing okay? Maybe you should sit down, huh?" Deaton said as I was standing up, the front door opened,

" Hello?" Deaton called out, Scott looked at me sorrowfully, I smelt Peter, I made my scent disappear,

" I'm sorry, but we're - We're closed." Deaton said as I stood strong, I was hidden, I pushed Scott into the corner,

" Hi there. I'm here to pick up." Peter said as I calmed down,

" I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." Deaton told him, Deaton was a druid and would protect Scott and I.

" This one wandered in on its own." Peter replied as I focused my inner fire,

" Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you - We're closed." Deaton said as I hear Peter sigh,

" Well, I think you can make an exception this one time - Don't you?" Peter said as I grinned, he can't get in here,

" I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours." Deaton told the Alpha, I can feel power rising,

" You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it." Peter said as I smirked, he can't do anything,

" Like I said - We're closed." Deaton said as I cracked my neck,

" Mountain ash. That's an old one." Peter groaned before I hear something slam against the wall hard,

" Let me be as clear as possible. We - are - closed." Deaton said as I soon hear footsteps going further away,

" There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott. More innocent - and far more vulnerable." Peter whispered to Scott, but I can hear it,

" Allison!" Scott said as I hear him leave, Deaton came in and I leaned on the metal table, Scott left,

" Jace are you ok?" Deaton asked as I was shaking,

" Why do I have this power?" I asked as I made my eyes go HellCat Mode, Deaton smiled as I made my eyes go normal,

" Cassie came to me when she was pregnant with you" Deaton said as I looked up,

" She knew?" I asked as he smiled but nodded,

" Yes, she knew that you were a HellCat, she knew the moment when she told me that she was pregnant with Marcus Salvatore's child" Deaton said as I smiled,

" Did you know my father?" I asked as he nodded,

" I did, his family moved about a lot, to stay ahead of the Argent's, he fell in love with your mother, they kept there relationship a secret, except from your uncle and

i, your mother wanted Noah out of the supernatural world" Deaton said as I smiled,

" Thanks, I gotta get to school" I said as he smiled, I went home and changed, as I got into my car, but I was pulled into Derek's perspective,

 _" Come on, Derek. He killed your sister. Now - either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason - You're protecting him."_

 _Kate said as she had something in her hands, he gripped Derek's face,_

 _" Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, "Smile, Derek." "Why don't you smile more?" Don't you just wanna - kick those_

 _people in the face?" Kate said as I was gripping the steering wheel,_

 _" I can think of one." Derek replied as i can see her smiling,_

 _" Promise? 'cause if I thought you'd be that much fun - I'd let you go. All right, let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap. Oh who is she?"_

 _Kate asked as she held the phone, it was a picture of me, but I was asleep, my hair was covering my face,_

 _" Are you gonna torture me - Or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh?" Derek asked as she sighed,_

 _" Oh, sweetie, I don't - I don't wanna torture you. I just - wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?" Kate asked as I wanted out of this,_

 _" Like the time you burned my family alive? And the time you drove the HellCat's mate off the road" Derek asked_

 _" No, I was thinking more about the - hot, crazy sex we had. But the fire and the hit and run thing. Yeah, that was fun too." Kate said as Derek got to her face, he_

 _was close,_

 _" I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" She asked before licking his abs, Derek growled, his fangs were out, he growled at her, she smiled,_

 _" Sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you. But he does." Kate said as a man came out at the door_ , I shook my head, I was brought back to my own reality,

Derek told me the truth, what Kate did to him. She made my mother go off road, I got to school, I smelt Jackson, Scott and Stiles, I went into the locker room,

" You want me to take her to the formal." Jackson asked as I smirked,

" I don't want you to. I need you to." Scott said as he looked at Jackson,

" Screw you. You know what? Screw you too. In fact, screw each other." Jackson said as I walked to them,

" Hey, you know he saved your life, right?" Stiles said as I chuckled lowly, no one was in the locker room, except for Jackson, Stiles, Scott and I.

" He left me for dead. Your Cousin's a bitch, she was there" Jackson said as I growled lowly, I got up on a beam, my instincts kicked in, my eyes go into HellCat

mode,

" I got shot for you." Scott said as I growled, lowly and huntly.

" Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound." Jackson asked as I smirked, this was intense,

" You know it healed." Scott said as I grinned, my fangs came out,

" Convenient." Jackson said as he rolled his eyes,

" Just do it for Allison, okay? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around - the - clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance." Scott said as I

cracked my arms.

" Have her dad do it, okay? He's the one actually equipped to handle this." Jackson said as I growled a bit louder, Stiles saw me, I put my finger up in a shush motion,

" How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?" Scott said as Stiles was watching me, my claws were out, I was seeing red,

" Not my problem." Jackson said slowly,

" You're her friend too. You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison. It's

impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt." Scott asked as Jackson was confused,

" What if I get hurt?" Jackson asked as I jumped down, but by the door,

" Then it's worth it." Scott said as I drummed my claws,

" Not to me." Jackson said before turning to me,

" Hello Jackson" I grinned as I stalked him to the bathroom,

" Well, I shouldn't say I told you so - 'cause it's not strong enough. How about I'm always right, and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree

ever, ever, for the sake of your wolflihood?" Stiles said as Jackson was against the wall, I walked feline like to him, smirking as my fangs were out,

" I'm not done." Scott said as I was closer to Jackson,

" You're not done. Okay." Stiles said as I was now in front of Jackson,

" Wait where is he?" Scott asked as I smirked at Jackson, my eyes still in HellCat mode,

" Listen here Whittemore, you take Allison to the dance and I won't have to use you as a scratching post" I grinned as my claws were right in front of his face.

" Got it" He said before leaving, I walked out as I followed Scott and Stiles,

" Hey, don't worry. I'll still be there." Stiles said as I sat on the railing,

" I'm still going." Scott said as I grinned

" Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?" Stiles asked as Scott was focused,

" Not yet." Scott said as I grinned, I made my body heat up,

" Do you have a suit?" I asked as he stared at me,

" Not yet." Scott replied as Stiles and I stared at him,

" Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?" Stiles asked as I smirked again, I had to leave to get some shoes soon,

" No. And no." Scott said as I them began to summarize what he was missing,

" So you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in" I grinned as I then pointed to Stiles,

" Also with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass." Stiles said as I then got my stuff,

" Yeah. You gonna help me?" Scott said as I began walking away. I was at Macy's, I was looking at shoes, but I see Allison,

" That's not your color. Sorry if that was intrusive, but - considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter." Peter said as he was by Allison,

" Because I'm pale?" She asked as I sighed,

" Damn, not my size" I groaned as I was looking for a certain pair,

" Fair. I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect." Peter said as he was helping Allison,

" Okay." Allison said as I rolled my eyes,

" Trust me, I - I have a unique perspective on the subject. Do you mind?" Peter asked as he held Allison's skin

" See? Much better. You're not here alone, are you? Shopping for dresses - with friends. High school dance." Peter asked as I looked for something else,

" Formal." Allison said as I hear the loud speaker come on,

" Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate " The announcer said but I drowned it out, I was still looking, Peter came and I rolled my eyes,

" So do you need a dress?" Peter asked as I shook my head,

" I have one at home" I replied before he disappeared, I found nail polish and paid, I went to my car and got inside, I was pulled into Derek's perspective again, _I see_

 _Kate is on the phone, I wanted her dead,_

 _" Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not gonna talk - I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me." Kate said as she had her hand on the dial but she_

 _stopped,_

 _" You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire? Or did you? Did you tell anybody?" Kate asked as Derek looked at her, he was not caring, he was_

 _worried about me,_

 _" Oh, sweetie - That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls_

 _in love with a super - hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it - ironic - That you're inadvertently helping me track down the_

 _rest of the pack - again? Or just a little bit of history repeating. History repeating. It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his_

 _neck, but - he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott." Kate said before she left._

" Damn bitch" I growled before going home, I sighed as I got changed into my formal attire, I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked different, I got my hair into a

low but but let a lock of my hair go to the side of my face, I see Uncle Noah smiling at me,

" How do I look?" I asked as he smiled at me,

" You look beautiful" He said as I smiled,

" Thank you" I replied as I walked to him and he engulfed me into a hug, Noah dropped me off at the school, I see Stiles staring at me, I walked over to him,

" Hey, you look great" Stiles said before I hugged him,

" Thanks" I said as I see Jackson staring at me, I went inside, I watched people dancing, I missed Derek,

" McCall! I see you! Come here, buddy. Come here. McCall! Get outta my way! McCall! It's a small gym, buddy. I'm gonna find you. I gotcha, McCall! Come here,

come here! Get outta my way! McCall!" Coach said as I see Danny dancing with Scott,

" McCall! You're not supposed to - What the hell are you do - What the hell are you doing?" Coach asked Scott,

" Okay, ho - ho - ho - ha ha. Hold on, you - I was just saying he's not supposed to - I mean, I wasn't saying that he shouldn't - You guys don't think - You don't - I - I

was - Just dance, everybody. Just dance! Dance! It's a party!" Coach said as I smiled, I got down from the bleachers,

" Allison." Scott asked as she smiled at him,

" Yes, I would love to dance with you." She said before dancing with him, I felt a tear going down my face, I see Danny come up to me,

" Jace do you wanna dance?" He asked as I smiled, I took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor,

" Thank you Danny" I said as he nodded,

" You look great tonight" He said as I smiled,

" Thank you" I replied as we danced, it felt nice to dance with a best friend of mine,

" You ok?" He asked as I smiled,

" It's just that Derek isn't here" I said as I remembered that he asked if he could take me,

" Derek as in Derek Hale?" He asked as I smiled, I nodded my head at him,

" He didn't murder anyone, he didn't terrorize this town, Scott was wrong" I said as Danny looked at me,

" I believe you Jace" Danny said as I smiled,

" Thank you Danny, at least you do" I replied before he twirled me,

" I haven't dance in years" I said as he smiled at me,

" Well it's ok, I took ball room dance for a while" He said as I smiled at him,

" If Derek wasn't missing, he would be here dancing with me right now" I said as Danny smiled at me,

" Do you love him?" Danny asked as I stopped, I loved Derek Hale,

" I do, I love Derek" I said as I needed to tell him, I smelt blood, fresh spilt, but from where?

" Excuse me Danny" I said before walking the halls,

" What the hell?" I asked before I walked outside, this night was about to turn zero to a hundred real quick.


	12. Code Breaker

I went outside and saw Jackson carrying a bloody Lydia,

" Come on, Lydia. Stay with me. Come on. Help me! Somebody help! Help me! Get help, please!" Jackson called out, she smelt of Peter, she was bitten, I went to the

hospital, Jackson had given me a ride,

" Where is she?" Jackson asked as I was still in my dress, I see that Lydia was in a room where I can see her,

" Hey. Hey! What the hell happened to that girl?" Noah asked Jackson as he placed him on the wall,

" I - I don't know. I went out looking for her -" Jackson said as I smelt sadness on his skin,

" What, you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just found her there like that? Don't lie to me, son." Noah said as he saw me, I placed my

hand on the glass,

" No, I " Jackson started as I just watched Lydia.

" Hey! What happened to her?" Noah asked as I can smell anger on him,

" This isn't my fault!" Jackson retorted to my Uncle,

" She's your girlfriend! That's your responsibility!" Noah yelled at him, she didn't go with him,

" No, she's not, okay? She didn't go to the formal with me." Jackson refrained it to my relative,

" Then who'd she go with?" Noah said as I got between the two,

" She went with Stiles. Uncle Noah" I replied as he stared at me,

" What?" He asked as I felt a tear go down my face,

" Stiles took her." Jackson said as I nodded,

" Somebody better find my son." Uncle said as I sighed, I looked at Lydia, she looked so pale. My inner beast was roaring in my mind, about an hour passed as I

watched Lydia, I missed Derek, everything tonight was going bad, what else could go wrong? I see Stiles come in,

" You know what? It's good that we're in a hospital, because I'm gonna kill you." Noah told Stiles, he smelt of Peter, I stiffened,

" I'm - I'm sorry. I lost the keys to my jeep. I had to run all the way here." stiles said as he looked at Lydia, he loved her,

" Stiles, I don't care!" Noah said as I backed up,

" Is she gonna be okay?" Stiles asked as I was worried about Scott,

" They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her." Noah said as I cracked

my knuckles.

" What do you mean?" Stiles question his dad, my uncle,

" The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock. Did you see anything? I mean, do you have any idea who or what

attacked her?" Noah replied as I shivered,

" No. No, I have no idea." Stiles' voice was shook, he cared for her, more than anyone ever knew,

" What about Scott?" Noah asked as I perked up,

" What do you mean? What about him?" Stiles asked as I was questioning this as well, I left the hospital,

" Derek, I need you right now" I whimpered to the moon,

" Someone help me please" I whimpered as I see a trail of embers, I followed it and found a clearing, I saw this statue,

" Beautiful" I said as I smiled at it, I felt a peace,it looked like a wildcat, more like a mountain lion, but it's eyes stared at me, I touched it, it's eyes flashed at me, I

backed away as the embers collected and swirled, I covered my eyes and when the light stopped, I see in front of the statue stood a man, his body was covered in

flames, he turned to me and smiled,

" I've waited so long to meet you Jace" He said as he smiled, I was really confused, he stood about 6' 3", he had black hair and brown eyes, his skin was apricot, and

a bit of stubble aligning his face and he was wearing a leather jacket,

" Who are you?" I asked as he smirked at me,

" I'm Marcus Salvatore, I'm your father" he said making me freeze up,

" Your my father?" I asked as he smiled, I remember a picture my mom showed me a picture of dad, this was my father, I teared up, his body was translucent, like a

ghost.

" I don't have much time my Jace" He said as I wiped the tear away,

" I have so many question Dad" I whimpered as he smiled at me,

" You look so much like your mother" He said as I smiled,

" Who killed you?" I asked as he frowned but sighed,

" A woman her name is Kate Argent" He replied as I stopped moving, Kate killed my mother and father,

" Don't cry Jace" He said as he stood in front of me,

" Jace my daughter, the power of the HellCat, it was a burden to me till I met your mother" He said as the embers were dying,

" My inner HellCat isn't a burden, I have Derek" I replied as he smiled, he kissed my forehead, I see the embers were dying faster,

" I can finally reunite with your mother, I love you Jace" He said as I smiled, he took a step back, I see his vanishing, the embers turned into a fire cat, it stood about

as high as my chest, it purred before jumping went up into the sky and dispersed, I smiled but cried, my makeup didn't smudge, I smelt Derek and I followed it, I

need to tell him how I felt, Derek needs to get freed, I got to the Hale House, I smelt hunter along with it, I went into the cellar, I see Derek is chained up, he head

one chain on one of his wrists, Scott held a paper in his hand.

" Derek" I cried out as he looked at me then at Scott

" Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?" Scott

said as I growled at Scott, my dress reaching the ground,

" This is what brought your sister back to beacon hills, right?" Scott asked as I made my eyes go into HellCat mode,

" Where did you get that?" I asked as Scott looked at me,

" My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your

sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me." Scott said as I growled lowly, my fangs coming out,

" Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other" Scott said but I grabbed the chain and burned it off, I ripped it off, Scott turned around,

" I'll help you." Derek told him, I made Scott go into the tunnel, I wrapped my arms around him, his lips found mine, I kissed him hard and long,

" God I missed you" I moaned as he kissed my neck,

" Let's finish this" He grinned as I smirked, but I frowned,

" You didn't take me to the formal" I said as he grabbed his shirt and jacket,

" Jace Kai Salvatore, I Derek Hale, will make it up to you" He said as I smiled, I was still in my whole formal outfit, the three of us got out of the cellar.

" Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right." Derek said as we stopped,

" What do you mean?" Scott asked as I made my eyes go HellCat Mode,

" I don't know. It's - it's kind of like it's " Derek started but I shut him up,

" No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has

been easy." Scott said as he stared at us,

" Fine. You're right." Derek replied as I looked around the preserve.

" Thank you." Scott said as I see Derek's arm get pierced by an arrow,

" Jace hide" Derek said as I whimpered, I hid behind a tree, I see Derek's leg get hit by another arrow,

" Scott, your eyes!" I yelled, I covered my eyes,

" Scott, go!" I told him, I see Allison corner Scott, I was by Derek.

" Allison, I can explain." Scott said as she smelt of dis concern,

" Stop lying. For once stop lying." She said as she was shaking,

" I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did" Scott said as he was telling her,

" Was to protect me." She added to him, he nodded, I see my parent's killer walking, I wanted her heart in my hands,

" Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself." Kate said as I growled,

" You - you said we were just gonna catch them?" Allison said as Kate smirked

" We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." Kate said as she then shot Derek, I cried out, I went over to him, he was shot straight through,

" See? Not that hard. Kate said as she held the gun up, it was aimed for me,

" I'll heal" Derek whispered to me,

" Oh, no - I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look." Kate said as she aimed her gun at Scott,

" Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asked as Kate looked at him,

" I love those brown eyes." Kate said as I soon see Chris Argent,

" Kate! I know what you did. Put the gun down." Chris said as he aimed his gun at his sister.

" I did what I was told to do." She told her brother,

" No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 -

year - old boy with no proof he spilled human blood." Chris said as I got up,

" You also killed Marcus and Cassie Salvatore, two innocent people" I growled as I made my eyes go HellCat mode,

" HellCat" Kate whispered as she pointed her gun at me,

" We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." Chris told her

" We hunt those who hunt us." I growled out as her gun was pointed at me,

" Put the gun down." Chris said as he shot close to her head.

" Before I put you down." Chris said as she put her gun down,

" Allison, get back." Chris said as the Hale Manor's door opened,

" What is it?" Allison asked as I see Scott's eyes were glowing,

" It's the Alpha." Scott said as I stood strong, I watched as Chris, Allison, and Scott go down, Kate was looking about,

" Come on! Come on!" Kate cried out, Peter soon hand her arm in his hand, she shot twice before Peter broke her elbow. Peter then threw her at the porch, he then dragged her inside, I went inside to see Peter holding Kate, his claws in her neck,

" She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating

my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it, Apologize for leaving a child parentless for your own selfish needs, leaving her not knowing her own

father, Say it, And I'll let your niece live." Peter said as Allison was watching,

" I'm sorry." Kate said as she stared at me, Peter then tore her throat out, nice and deep, Allison looked surprised, but I looked at Peter, I was happy,

" Thank you Peter" I whispered lowly, enough for him to hear, he smiled, but he then looked at Allison,

" I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology - didn't sound very sincere." Peter said as he took a step towards her, but Derek and Scott appeared shifted, I

walked out of there, Allison ran to her father, I soon see Peter in Alpha form throw Scott out the window, Peter had Scott in his grip, but he kicked the Alpha into the

porch, he got up and a beep was heard, I see Stiles throw a beaker, but Peter caught it,

" Oh, damn." Stiles whispered, Scott saw Allison's bow,

" Allison!" He yelled to her, she got the bow and shot the beaker, Peter's arm caught fire, he shook it, but the flames didn't go away, I watched as Jackson threw

another, Peter was engulfed in flame, he roared out, he turned to Allison but Scott kicked him in the face, Peter walked about 10 feet before falling on his knees, he

changed back, he then fell on his back, I got up. Chris was awake, he looked at me, but I didn't care, Kate had told what I was, but it was too low for Chris to hear,

" Damn" I said as I see Allison kiss Scott, he turned back to normal,

" Why did you do that?" He asked her,

" Because I love you."She said as I got up, Derek walked over to Peter, he stood over his burnt Uncle, Scott watched this,

" Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead." Scott tells him, Derek closed his eyes,

" Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?" Scott asked as I see Derek opened his eyes and stared down at his defeated Uncle, Peter needed to die.

" You've - already - decided." Peter panted, I see Derek growing his claws out,

" I can smell it on you!" Peter growled in his wolf voice, Derek raised his hand up,

" Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott yelled out, but it was too late, Derek had slashed Peter's throat with his claws, Peter let out a gurgling noise, then his heart stopped,

Derek looked up at us, his eyes glowing no longer a Beta Blue, but an Alpha red

" I'm the Alpha now." Derek growled, his wolf voice was deepened, Derek and I left the area, the police cleared Derek's name, Kate was blamed, it was the next

night, I was still in my formal dress, I haven't slept, my phone buzzed, I opened it and it read,

" Meet me at the Hale Manor, DH" My phone texted, I smiled, I drove my car over, I got there and I see candles lit up and leading inside, I parked my car in the back,

I went inside, I see Derek holding a corsage, I took in what he was wearing, he was wearing a full tux.

" You look beautiful" Derek said as he used a remote, it turned on slow music, I watched as he got the corsage on my wrist, I placed my left hand in his left hand, my

right hand went on his right shoulder, we swayed as the music played, I smiled as he smirked at me, his eyes glowing Alpha red, my eyes went to HellCat mode, I

closed my eyes and made them normal,

" Why is everything perfect between us?" I asked as Derek spun me,

" I don't know Jace, when I see you, I see a glow about you" He whispered in my ear, his hand went to my hip as I smirked at his action,

" Derek, when you got taken, I went panicked, but now you are here, in my arms, dancing with me" I grinned as he lifted my chin,

" Jace, you have no idea what you mean to me" Derek whispered as I smiled,

" Derek" I whimpered as I stared at him,

" I love you" I said as he stood stiff, but relaxed,

" Jace Kai Salvatore, I love you too, let me show you what you mean to me" Derek said as I smiled, I kissed him softly, he kissed back with emotion, the music

stopped. Derek picked me up, I laughed as he carried me upstairs, he carried me into a room, it had candles and rose petals that lead to a bed, I took my hair pin out

and shoes off and placed them on the desk, I felt emotion as Derek smiled at me, his lips found my ear and kissed it lightly.

" Derek, I want this to be perfect" I whispered as he kissed my neck, I purred lowly, Derek carried me over to the bed and laid me down I watched as he carefully

took my dress off and place it on the chair near the table, I covered myself as Derek took his tux top and dress shirt off,

" You look as beautiful as I imagined" Derek whispered as I smiled, the moonlight made my body glimmer, as if covering me in pure moonlight,

" Derek" I whimpered as he began kissed down my body, I moaned lowly as he took my bra off and set it to the side, his lips wrapped around my left nipple,

" God Derek" I whimpered as his right hand tweaked the other, I wanted him so badly, I was getting hotter,

" Relax Jace this is about you" He growled as I paused, his lips began trailing down my stomach, I wanted him more and more, I felt Derek grip my panties and pull

them down, as they came off, I crossed my legs, but Derek kissed my inner thighs as I whimpered,

" Easy Jace" Derek whispered before I felt his tongue licking me, I moan loudly as he did this, his hands holding my thighs as I felt more wanting,

" Derek" I moaned before I let go, I got my first high, Derek came up and kissed me, I pressed back, Derek smiled as I felt his pointer finger prob,

" God" I moaned as I heard him chuckling,

" So great Jace" He says as I hold myself as he rubs my walls, it was new feeling as I feel him add another finger, I moaned as I felt another high coming, I moaned

and purred as he added another, I felt my high clash, I was a hot mess, I felt Derek's lips find mine, he pulled back. I watched as I watched as he take his pants and

boxers off, I see his length and gulp,

" Relax Jace" Derek whispered as I feel it at my barrier,

" I trust you Derek" I whispered as he smiled, he kissed me and I felt my barrier breaking, I whimpered as he held me,

" I'm ok" I whimpered as he settled,

" I love you" Derek whispered as I held him, he pulled back before thrusting slowly forward, I smiled as the pain went away, he had a rhythm going,

" Derek" I cried out as he smirked at me, I felt my body heating up, his lips found mine as I felt my high rising,

" Derek" I cried out as I felt my body hold him, Derek smiled, I felt my fangs grow, I bite into his right shoulder, he groaned, I marked him as my mate, he kissed me

as I smiled, I felt the pressure rising more and more,

" Derek please" I purred out as his fangs then sink into my left shoulder, I felt my soul connecting with his and it felt pure,

" Our souls are connected now" I moaned as he grinned at me, he went a bit faster, I wrapped my legs around him, I moaned as he released inside me, I felt his

lengths base swelling, Derek kissed me as I whimpered at the new pressure, but I relaxed against him,

" I just knotted you" He retorted as I relaxed,

" What?" I asked as he sighed, we laid on our sides,

" It's used for breeding, but when we mate for life, we knot" Derek whispered as I relaxed against him, it was an hour before it went down, I rolled off of him.

" thank you Derek" I whispered as he pulled the covers over us, I placed my head on his chest,

" Hey we are in this together, for life my beautiful mate" Derek said as I purred loudly,

" My HellCat" Derek whispered as I passed out.


	13. Omega

It was Monday night, Derek and I were out, I was sitting in a tattooing chair,

" It doesn't hurt as bad Derek" I said as the needles went into my right shoulder,

" I felt no pain when I got my tattoo" He grumbled as I smirked,

" That's because your a hard ass" I replied as he flashed his eyes at me, I just sat there, it was finished, I got out of there,

" What does it mean?" Derek asked as it was healing, the skin healed over it, Derek kissed me as I smiled,

" It's a crest, my dad's" I said as he smiled, we went to his old house, I sat in the chair and took my shirt off, Derek got the blow torch,

" Wait, I'm fire resistant" I said as I focused my power, I felt the tattoo's ink showing up, I see it in the mirror, the Celtic crescent moon was displayed on my right

shoulder, a loud scream, ear piercing was heard, I got my shirt on,

" Derek, the hospital" I growled as he took me, the ride was quiet.

" Thank you" I said as he kissed me,

" I'll be waiting in your room" He replied as I smiled,

" Love you" I said as he smiled at me,

" Love you more" Derek replied before leaving, I went inside, I saw my Uncle Noah, who waved me over,

" Naked? As in nude?" Noah asked Melissa, I had my jacket on, it was zipped up,

" I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing, but, yes, as far as we know, she left here clothing - optional." Melissa replied as I rubbed my eyes.

" All right, you checked the whole hospital, right?" Noah said as I leaned on the wall,

" Every last corner." Melissa replied as I smelt the area, nothing, except Lydia's retreating scent,

" Nothing suspicious?" Noah asked as I smiled,

" Nothing. She just took off." Melissa said as I looked at my Uncle,

" All right, let's get an APB out on a 16 - year - old redhead. Any other descriptors?" Noah asked, Stiles intruded himself into their conversation,

" 5'3", green eyes, fair - skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde." Stiles said as he stared at his dad,

" Is that right?" Noah asked as Stiles nodded, Noah gripped the back of his son's neck,

" What the hell are you still doing here?" Noah asked him,

" Um, providing moral support?" Stiles said before seeing me,

" Uh - huh. How 'bout you provide your ass back home, where you should be." Noah said as I see Stiles holding something,

" Okay, I can do that too." Stiles said as he stood up,

" Yeah." Noah said as he looked at Stiles,

" Mm." Stiles hummed, he really cared for Lydia,

" We're gonna find her, so don't worry." Noah said as I see Stiles go outside, Noah walked to me, I rubbed my eyes,

" So when am I gonna be able to talk to Derek Hale about rules of dating my niece" He asked as I blushed,

" Uncle" I whined as he smiled,

" I just miss having you as a small one" He replied as I smirked, I told him about Derek dating me, he was skeptical, but accepted it,

" Get home, you have school tomorrow" He said before kissing my forehead, I went home, Derek was waiting for me,

" Let's take a walk" He said as I smiled, Derek lead me to the cemetary, my dad was buried under the mountain lion statue. I see something turn over a bulldozer,

Derek saw a lone werewolf, he roared it off, I used my strength and I pulled the bulldozer of the hole, it had someone in there, I looked inside to see Isaac Lahey, a

sophomore, cowering in the corner,

" Need a hand?" Derek asked as he nodded, I helped him up, poor Isaac, his dad abused him,

" Derek he would make a great addition" I said as he smiled,

" Isaac, I know you have been abused, by your monster of a father, how would you like to have power to stand up to him?" I asked as Isaac smelt of interest,

" You'll be a werewolf" Derek said as he made his eyes glow,

" Being a werewolf means you'll need to learn control, hunters will hunt you, We'll give you till tomorrow to decide" Derek said as Isaac looked at us, Derek and I left,

I went home, I locked my door and Derek got inside my room through the window, I got changed, but Derek distracted me, I kissed him hard, but I laid in bed as he

rubbed my hips.

" You're a tease" He growled into my ear, a shiver went up my spine, I passed out to Derek sucking on the claim bite that turned into a claim scar on my left shoulder

that he placed there two nights ago, I woke up the next morning, Derek was kissing my shoulder, I got out of bed and smirked as Derek had an arm behind his head

and the other was on his body, I got my phone out and took a picture, I put my phone back into my pocket, Derek looked at me and smiled, I got dressed, I decided

to walk to school, I swung by the cemetary, I see my UNcle and police, what else happened here?

" It's Lahey. Isaac Lahey." Isaac said as I stood in the forest,

" You work for your father, Isaac?" Noah asked as I cracked my neck,

" When he's not in school. Which is where he needs to be in 20 minutes." Isaac's father said as he grunted in his tone,

" Yeah, I understand that. But I've got a missing teenage girl, and our k - 9 unit led us here. She's not wearing any clothes, and if she's out here tonight, and the

temperature really drops" Noah said as I smelt, Lydia's scent, it was here, but disappeared,

" I'm sorry, I - I didn't see anything." Isaac replied as I growled lowly, being a HellCat, I can't get cold,

" Trust me, if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen, he'd remember." Isaac's father said as I growled, he is a dick.

" How'd you get that black eye, Isaac?" Noah asked as I scented Isaac's father, he is so abusive,

" School." Isaac said as his heart rate rose,

" School fight?" Noah asked as he stared at Isaac,

" Nah, lacrosse." Isaac said as his heart beat rose, he was lying,

" Lacrosse? You play for beacon hills?" Noah asked as I felt the urge to attack Isaac's father,

" Yeah." He replied as I see him looking at me,

" My son plays for the team. Well, I mean, he - he's on the team. He doesn't typically play. Not yet, anyway." Noah said as Isaac was staring at me,

" It's, uh - Something wrong, Isaac?" Noah asked him, I disappeared, I went to school, I met up with Scott and Stiles,

" Your scent is different" Scott said as I shook my head, Derek's scent was laced with mine now.

" If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care?" Jackson asked as I growled lowly at him,

" Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be - you know, turning." Scott said as I see Jackson was slightly confused,

" Turning?" He asked as I made my eyes go HellCat mode,

" Yeah. Turning." Scott said as Jackson still looked dumbfound, why did Derek bite him?

" Into -" Jackson asked as I rolled my eyes.

" A unicorn. What do you think, dumbass?" Stiles said as Jackson smirked,

" Well, I think that if Lydia's turning, she's not the one that's gonna need help." He tells us,

" What do you mean?" Scott asked as I groaned, I needed Derek, my need for him was growing, when HellCat's mate, the first couple of days are the hardest, I

rubbed my claim scar and moaned lowly, Derek has to be feeling this, any touch from his would feel good,

" Oh, God, you've got it all backwards, McCall. When I was with Lydia, you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me. What do you think she's gonna do with

a set of real claws? Heh." Jackson said before he hit my shoulder, I groaned in discomfort.

" All right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right." Stiles said as he looked at Scott,

" I know." Scott said as I groaned, I wanted Derek badly

" What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" Stiles asked as I left, I went to my classes, the rest of my day was spent great, except I

wanted Derek, my free period came up and I see Jackson head to the Locker room, I see Derek go into the room too, he must be checking on Jackson,

" Derek." Jackson said as the smell of rotting blood filled my nose, I stand at the door,

" You're looking a little pale there, Jackson. You feeling okay?" Derek said as he patted Jackson's shoulder,

" Never better." Jackson said as his heart rate went up, why?

" If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with me now." Derek replied to him.

" Wait - With you? Me with - With you? What am I, your little pet? I mean, just because you gave me "the bite" doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Sorry,

but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities." Jackson told my mate, I growled lowly, HellCat's are defensive of their mates,

" Is that so?" I asked as he smirked at me,

" Look, I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay? So why don't you just

back the fu" Jackson told us, but I turned his head to let him see that he was bleeding black blood,

" What is it? What's happening?" Jackson asked as Derek began backing away,

" Body's fighting the bite." Derek said lowly, I pulled Derek away from Jackson,

" Why?" Jackson asked us,

" I don't know." Derek replied as he backed up with me,

" What does it mean? What does it mean?!" He asked as Derek and I left, I went home, Derek pressed me into the door as I locked it,

" Your first full moon as an Alpha is coming soon" I moaned as he kissed my neck,

" I'll have control baby" he growled as I smirked.

" That so?" I purred as he smirked at me, I let him go as I laid in my bed,

" Who knows when you go into heat, you'll be mine, like you'll always be" Derek said as I placed my head on his lap, I got my homework out,

" I don't know when I go into heat, Derek, the only dialogue that deals with female HellCats in heat, is that when they mate, the first heat is unexpected" I growled

as he kissed my temple,

" God I hate Chem" I growled as I was staring at a problem,

" Take a break" He said as the almost full moon was coming up. Derek's eyes were glowed but he grinned at me,

" Derek" I asked as he kissed my mark,

" I'm in control" He grinned as I hear a howl, Derek and I got out of there, we found Scott in front of a hanging Omega, I pulled him away, Derek looked at Scott,

" I can help him!" Scott whined to us,

" Quiet!" I growled as he watched, I see Chris pull his electric stick out and hit the omega till he turned back.

" Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asked as he looked at the Omega,

" Nothing. Nothing, I swear." It replied as I purred lowly, Derek was rubbing my back,

" You're not from here, are you? Are you?!" Chris yelled at it,

" No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha and his mate." The Omega said as he stammered.

" I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear." The omega

said as I see an old man come up,

" Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?" The old man said as I quirked my eyebrow,

" An Omega." Chris said flatly,

" The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice.

Certainly not a wise choice." The old man said before he got a broad sword,

" Because, as I am about to demonstrate" He said as he gripped the sword hard,

" an Omega rarely survives" He continued as his grip got better,

" On his own." He growled humanly, he swung and it cut the Omega in half, he died,

" Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together." Derek said as we see

Chris looking at the old man,

" What are they doing?" Scott asked as I growled lowly,

" Declaring war." Derek replied as I growled more, but purred when Derek rubbed my back,

" We have a code." Chris told him,

" Not when they murder my daughter." The old man said as he stuck the sword into the ground,

" No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or

seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting

into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all." He said as Scott, Derek and I watched them all leave.

" Come on Derek" I growled, we went to an abandoned train station, we see Isaac with a flashlight,

" So have you decided?" I asked as he nodded,

" I want power" Isaac said as Derek made his eyes glow and his fangs out, he bit into Isaac, who held back a scream,

" We'll teach you" I said as he smiled, Isaac went home, Derek and I went home, I got in through my window, Derek came in after me, I got changed and decided to

go to sleep with Derek holding me.


	14. Shape Shifted

Derek and I were making out in the abandoned train station,

" God baby" Derek growled as my body was heating up, I was beginning to steam, my jacket was on the chair,

" Derek? Derek!" Isaac was calling us out, I sighed but got up,

" What's wrong?" Derek asked as Isaac came into the subway station,

" My dad. I think he's dead." Isaac said as my skin began to steam, I came out surprised,

" What did you do Isaac?" I asked as he looked scared,

" That's the thing. It wasn't me." Isaac said as I nodded,

" Jace will you give me a second with him?" Derek grunted as I kissed his neck. I got up as he smirked at me, ok that's how he wants to play, ok, I watched as my

body was heating up, would I got into heat soon? I don't know, I stepped out, I fell to my knees, I opened up my hand, my claws looked different, they looked darker,

" Jace?" Derek asked as I looked up at him,

" Derek stay back" I growled as I felt my body shifting by force,

" Jace?" Derek cried out as I felt my fangs come out, I fell to the ground, a circle of fire surrounded me, the fire surrounded me, it enveloped my body, I felt safe, my

body was surrounded by fire, but it didn't burn me, I see Derek watching me, my hair surrounded by the flames, I opened my hand and a fire blast came out and hit

the wall,

" Pyromaniac nice" I growled s I changed back, my body covered in ash,

" What was that?" He asked as I smirked,

" I got upgraded" I smirked as he smiled, he kissed me,

" The wolf seeks warmth from the cat" I grinned as he kissed me,

" I might go into heat soon" I said with a shake of my hips, he picked me up without warning,

" AH Derek" I grinned as he spun me,

" Oh I plan on having you all to myself" He growled as I got out of his grip. I went home, Derek would be with Isaac, I passed out,

 _'Help us' A voice cried out to me,_

 _'He'll destroy us' another voice cried out, fire surrounded me,_

 _'Someone wake me up' I cried out, every word was a flamethrower,_

 _'Kill them All' An elder called out, a gun was at my face then shot me. I got up, my skull healed, I smirked, my cheeks hollowed as I growled,_

 _" HellCat" the elder cried out as I smiled, I opened my mouth and shot him with a black fire, his body covered in the flames, I let out a vicious cry,_

" Ahh" I yelled as I woke up, I rubbed my eyes, I got up and got dressed, I got into the locker room, I see Scott and Stiles talking,

" I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same." Scott said as I smiled,

" Wow no trouble in paradise, surprising" I said as I felt some scars on my side, more claw marks from Peter, damn bitch,

" Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?" Stiles asked as I crossed my arms at the two,

" I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." Scott replied as Stiles was still not ok with it, knowing that his cousin is a HellCat,

" You know, you say that now but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running

everywhere, okay? And it's very stressful on me and so yes, I'm still locking you up." Stiles said as Scott smiled,

" Okay, fine. But I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since things are good with Allison." Scott told us, god I wanna set him on fire,

" Okay, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison." Stiles said as his virgin ass was jealous,

" They're really good." Scott told us, oh god, shut up,

" I - thank you, I know." I said as I rolled my eyes,

" I mean, like, really good." Scott said as he smiled, oh god,

" All right, I get it! Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim, kill myself, and send myself into actual Hell Fire" I growled as Scott nodded,

" All right, did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott asked as I opened Stiles locker, chains began to fall, Coach and everyone watched, after the

chains were on the floor,

" Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So - I'm gonna walk away." Coach said before he

finally walked away,

" You okay? Scott." I asked as he looked at me,

" There's another. In here, right now." Scott said as he looked panicked,

" Another what?" I bluntly asked him,

" Another werewolf." Scott replied, oh, he means Isaac. I watched the practice, man was it awful, I mean what idiot decides to slam people, I see Isaac panting, he

and Scott run at one another, I see my uncle and officers going up to Isaac,

" His father's dead. They think he was murdered." Scott said as Isaac was being asked questions,

" Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles said as Scott looked at his friend,

" I'm not sure, why?" Scott said before I left, my phone buzzed, I see that Derek is going to restrain Isaac, I called him,

" Baby we got a problem" I said as Derek huffed,

" You're going into heat?" He asked as I chuckled,

" No they are blaming Isaac for his dad's murder" I said as he sighed,

" I'm getting you" He told me before hanging up, I waited at the front of the school, I see my uncle,

" Uncle Noah, he is innocent" I said as he sighed,

" I know HellCat" He said before leading Isaac to the sheriff's car, I see Scott walking out to see Isaac being taken away.

" Get in." Derek ordered Scott, I got in, but Scott didn't,

" Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." Scott said as Derek sighed,

" I know that. Now get in the car and help me." Derek said as I felt a bit hot, but I cooled down,

" No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." Scott said as I

rolled my eyes,

" Not when they do a real search of the house." I told him, he looked confused,

" What do you mean?" Scott asked as I sighed,

" Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Derek told him, this isn't good, come on Scott.

" Scott quit being stubborn" I told him, he finally got in, we three got to the house, I smelt so much emotion, god damn,

" If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked as he had a flashlight on,

" I don't know yet." I said as I felt my inner Feline growled, what is wrong?

" Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott said as he sighed, oh brother for devils sakes,

" Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." Derek said as I rubbed my shoulders,

" You saw the lacrosse thing today." Scott said as I snickered,

" Yeah." Derek told him, wait he saw that? oh god,

" Did it look that bad?" Scott asked as I let a chuckle out,

" Yeah." Derek said as as we got to the basement.

" You wanna learn? Let's start now." I said as I opened the basement door,

" What's down there?" Scott asked as Derek sighed, this isn't good,

" Motive." Derek said as we walked down the steps,

" And what am I looking for?" Scott asked us, oh we aren't being guides for fuck sakes,

" Follow your senses." I told him, Scott soon walked to a freezer,

" What happened down here?" Scott asked, I had a body flash happening.

" The kind of thing that leaves an impression. Open it." I ordered him, Scott opened the freezer, I see blood, old but the scratch marks got me the worst.

" This is why he said yes to you." Scott said as Derek nodded to him, come on Scott, if this was you, I know you would say fucking yes,

" Everyone wants power." Derek said as he was standing still,

" If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott said as I smirked, oh I help Derek when I want, Scott you

don't fucking control me,

" I can if they're willing." Derek tells him, this is priceless,

" Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked me, I sighed,

" Yes, and he still asked." I told him the cold truth.

" Then he's an idiot." Scott said as Derek was now fed up,

" And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter. Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw

what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon." Derek told him, he even lifted Scott's

hand to show him the claws,

" If I'm with you, I lose her." Scott said as I was at the steps,

" You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that." Derek said as he walked towards me,

" Wait. I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too." Scott told us, wait why?

" Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek asked him, this isn't good,

" Because he's innocent." Scott told us, Derek and I went upstairs and I was out of the house first.

" I'm going home to change" I said as Derek held me, I smiled,

" I got your clothes" He said as he had a bag, I got in the back and changed,

" You so know my style" I said as he smirked at me,

" Come on let's break, Isaac out" I said as he smiled,

" My little convict" Derek growled as he inhaled my scent,

" Love you" I grinned, Derek hid his car and Stiles got us, we parked in front of the Sheriff station,

" Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles said as Derek sighed,

oh no, what is he planning,

" I'll distract her." Derek said as I remembered that my uncle told the station to look out for him, so if he goes, the front desk would hold him there, till uncle Noah

got there.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa - you? You're not going in there." Stiles said before Derek looked at him,

" I'm taking my hand off." Stiles said as I got out of the car,

" I was exonerated." Derek told him, this isn't good, I felt hot, but my body cooled down,

" Guy's come on, I'm not staying here" I said as Stiles and Derek stared at me, Derek gets out of the car, he cupped my cheeks then kissed me,

" It's going to take some fineness to get past her" He said as he walked to the door, Stiles crouches as he goes in,

" Good evening, how can I help - you? Derek Hale?" She asked as he sighed,

" Yes that is me" He said as she got her radio, I walked in,

" Der what are you doing here?" I asked as he held me,

" Play along" I whispered,

" The Sheriff will be here soon" She said as I smiled,

" My uncle wants to talk to you" I said as the alarm went off, Tara disappeared, Derek and I went into the back, I see Isaac was about to attack Stiles, but Derek

roared at him, Isaac cowers,

" How did you do that?" Stiles asked as I got on my knees, I tend to Isaac,

" I'm the Alpha." Derek told my cousin, I was trying to get Isaac's attention,

" Isaac, come on, Isaac look at me" I said as he looked afraid,

" We have to get you out of here" I said in a calming tone,

" Ok" He whispered as I smiled, Derek, Isaac and I got out of there.


	15. Ice Pick

I watched as Scott falls to the mat, it was the next day, my body temperature was going nuts, but why?

" McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy. Right? All right, next two. Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall." Coach said as I see Erica, she

smelt of fear, she began to climb, but she stopped, oh no,

" Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asked, but Lydia came up,

" Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia said as I was worried about her,

" Erica." Coach called out to her,

" I'm fine." She replied,

" Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." I said as I wanted to help her down,

" Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get - Erica, y - you're fine. Just - Just kick off from the wall. Th - There's a mat to catch you. Come on." Coach

told her, I got up with her,

" Erica, I'm right here" I said as I held the rock with my hand, she nodded,

" See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine." Coach said as we got down, I went to go change, but my vision was pulled

to the wall again, I ran, she was falling.

" ERICA" I cried out as I dashed for her, I caught her, she was seizing,

"Put her on her side. Put her on her side." Allison told me, I did, she held my hand, poor girl. I decided to leave school, and I went to the hospital, I searched for

Erica, but found Derek,

" Derek?" I asked as he smiled, he kissed me hard,

" God you smell good" He grinned as I was flushed against him,

" More than usual?" I asked, he smiled at me and kissed my mark,

" You're gonna go into heat soon" He growled against my neck,

" It's been a while since we saw you, Erica. You were being so good about taking your medication." Melissa said as her voice soothed my friend, Derek was kissing my

neck, I wanted him, but I had to focus,

" Are you gonna tell my mom?" Erica asked as I heard Melissa sigh,

" Well, I swear I don't want to, but there's this team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs, and I don't know if you've seen my legs, but for a girl my age, t

hey're still pretty hot. So - doctor's gonna be in in a minute, okay?" Melissa said as I heard her footsteps leave, I see Erica close her eyes, I take the handles and

wheel her.

" Lie still." I told her, I rolled her into the morgue,

" Side effects may include anxiety, waking, acne, ulcerative colitis. Yeesh." Derek said as he hissed at it, I was standing in front of Erica, she looked afraid,

" Who are you?" She asked my mate,

" Let's just say we have a - mutual friend. You get a - warning right before you have a seizure." Derek said as I smiled at her,

" It's called an aura. It's - it's like a metallic taste in my mouth." Erica said as I sighed,

" You don't have to lie, Erica. What's it really taste like?" I asked as she looked to hold back tears,

" It tastes like blood." She whimpered. I felt bad for her,

" What if I told you - that all of this could go away? The side effects" I said as I gave off pheromones of comfort,

" the symptoms - All of it. And what if all those things not only went away - but everything else - got even better?" I said as she nuzzled my hand,

" How?" Erica asked as I smiled at her,

" Let me show you." Derek said as he made his eyes glow, I made mine glow as well, we explained everything to her, she said she wanted the bite, I took her wrist, I

laid a kiss there, and Derek then bites her, she passes out, Derek walks over to me and kisses me, I kissed back, I pulled away when Erica woke up,

" I'll see you tomorrow" I said as she smiled, Derek took me to his car and drove off, we got to my house, my uncle wasn't home,

" Come on Derek" I moaned as I felt it, my body was heating up,

" You're in heat" Derek growled as I pressed my body to his, trying to get some friction going,

" Uh huh" I replied before slamming his lips to mine,

" Come on Derek" I cried out as he tears off my clothes,

" Gonna make you mine" Derek growled as I moaned and mewled under him, he smiles as he gets my shoes off, I was producing slick, his tongue finds the source

and begins to lick,

" God Derek please don't tease" I growled as he held my hips open,

" Gonna breed you up" He growled as I moaned.

" Please" I cried as he lapped at my sex,

" Oh god" I cried out as he curled two thick fingers inside me,

" Derek" I cried out as I came all over his fingers, his hand was drenched, he licked at it, and smirked, his lips found mine, I held him close.

" Don't be a tease" I growled as I grinded my sex on his jean covered erection, he growled before removing his clothes, I see his erection curl to his belly before it

was rubbing against my sex,

" Please" I begged as he then thrusted into my vagina,

" God Derek" I moaned as he bottoms out, he kisses me before thrusting deep, his hips flush against my own,

" So good" I mewled as I held him close.

" Gonna pup ya" He growled as he began thrusting deeply,

" God don't say shit like that, make me want you more" I cried out as I felt him thrust left,

" Why, makes me wanna do it more" He growled,

" My heated HellCat, my future baby mama" He growled as he thrusted deeper into me.

" Derek don't tease" I growled before sinking my fangs into his claim scar,

" God Jace" He growled as his tip was hitting my cervix, I was so opened to him,

" Gonna knot you up so hard and so tight around me" He snarled as he thrusted upwards,

" God DEREK" I cried out as I wrapped my legs around his waist, he growled as he sank his teeth into my shoulder, I felt his knot inflate and lock us together, I felt

my heat die down, he flipped me over and I rested on top of him,

" I forgot to lock my door" I groaned as he smirked, he sat up.

" Wrap your legs around my waist" He said as his cock ejaculated into my,pussy, I moaned as I did as he commanded, he got up, my arms

wrapped around his neck, he walked to the door and locked it, he walked back to the bed and slowly lied down, I lied down on his chest, his knot pumping his seed

into me.

" Derek?" I asked as he placed an arm behind his head,

" Yeah?" He replied as I smiled,

" So Future Baby Mama, huh?" I asked as he snickered,

" Jace, there is no one I rather have children with than you" Derek grunted as I wiggled my hips,

" You might have done it" I grinned as he smiled, he kissed me,

" And I wouldn't have it either way" He replied as I was growing tired,

" Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" He told me, I smiled as he rubbed my back, I passed out to his heart beat.

" MMM" I groaned as I opened my eyes, it was mid morning, Erica called, saying to pick her up, I got out of bed and got dressed, Derek got out of bed and placed a

hand on my stomach,

" One day" He whispered as I got my shoes on, I walked downstairs, Uncle Noah was gone, good, I got into Derek's car, we drove to Erica's, I got out of the car,

" You look great" I said as she smiled,

" Thanks" She replied as I hugged her,

" Werewolf?" She asked as I shook my head,

" HellCat" I replied as she sees the bite scar on my shoulder,

" What's that from?" She asked as we walked to the Camaro,

" Derek, it's his mating mark, we're mates" I said as she smiled at me.

" You still into my cousin?" I asked as I opened the door,

" Maybe" She replied as she got into the back,

" OK" I growled as we got to the school, Erica and I walked in, I never revealed so much skin, a leather crop top made my body feel good, I see Erica take an apple

away from a kid,

" What - The holy hell - Is that?" Lydia asked Scott and Stiles,

" It's Erica and Jace." Scott replied before we walked away, I let Erica get into the back, I got in the front then Scott was watching, I kissed Derek, Derek bolted out of

here, I smiled, we dropped Erica off at school an hour late, we gave her the order to tell Boyd, he told us to meet him after school, at the ice rink,

" So Boyd, did it hurt?" I asked as he sees the bite,

" Kinda" He replied before going onto the machine, I see Scott coming into the rink, oh great, I just decided to sit down,

" Boyd. I just wanna talk. Hey, come on, Boyd, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean

everything." Scott asked as Boyd turn off the machine,

" He told me about the hunters." Boyd replied, he already made his mind up,

" And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there's other ways to get it." Scott said as Boyd looked at him,

" I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day." Boyd told him, that wasn't the only thing that Boyd wanted.

" If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek or Jace." Scott said as I rolled my eyes at this, but I wasn't going to interfere with this, Scott needs

to learn,

" That really hurts, Scott. I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" Derek asked her,

" Hm. In a word - Transformative." She said before growling, she made her fangs come out,

" Isaac?" Derek asked as Scott stared dead at Derek,

" Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." Isaac said as he relaxed,

" Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said as Derek smirked,

" Then go home, Scott." Derek said before he sent Isaac and Erica over, Scott pounds a fist into the ice as he transformed.

" I meant fair for them." He said as his eyes glowed then he growled, Scott, Isaac and Erica fight, but I just watched, these two need to learn to defend themselves

and Scott needs to learn that Derek needs them,

" Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift

when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott growled before he slides both Erica and Isaac over to Derek, who was smiling,

" It's true. It is about power." Derek said before he walked over to Scott, he began to transform, he then headbutts Scott then slashes his stomach, then Scott

elbowed Derek, he shakes his head, the blow was a surprise to him, Derek grinned, his fangs showing, Scott puts his hands up into fists, Derek blocks Scott from

punching him again, and elbows Scott in the face repeatedly, then slams him on the ice, Scott pants.

" Derek" I growled lowly, my mate presses a foot on Scott's neck, making him submit, Derek soon takes his foot off, and looks at Boyd, he gets off the machine,

' Don't. You don't wanna be like them." Scott said as Boyd smiled,

" You're right." He said before he lifts his jacket to reveal the bite,

" I wanna be like you." Boyd tells him, I get up, Derek smiles at me, I sighed as I felt exhausted, Derek picked me up bridal style and kisses my forehead,

" My Sour WolfMan" I grinned as he smirked, he begins to transform back,

" He'll learn" I said as I sighed and closed my eyes,

 _I hope_ I thought to myself.


	16. Abomination

I watched as Isaac was trying to get passed Derek, oh boy, they don't know anything, I was on the top of a beam,

" Come on" I growled as embers came out of my skin, I watched Isaac getting pushed down,

" Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek asked, I smirked, but it fell as Erica jumped on my mate and kissed him, I pulled her back and

slammed her into a beam, I heard a crack, my shoes burning off, I slammed my foot on her chest, my fangs out and my eyes glowing, I growled at her,

" That's the last time you do that." Derek said as she got up, but I pressed my foot down on her again, I leaned down, my face in front of her,

" Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Isaac asked as I pulled away from Erica, I watched as Derek went down to Isaac's level,

he motioned for Isaac to give him his arm, Isaac gave it to him and Derek pulled it back, Isaac let out a wounded yelp,

" A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!" Derek scolded him, Derek got up, my skin was

burning as my clothes begin to burn off of my body,

" If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked as my skin was cracking open,

" I don't know. But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed

someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you." Derek said before I let out a cry of pain,

the pack watched as I held my stomach,

" Jace?" Derek asked as I looked up, my eyes glowing and my fangs out, I was breathing heavily, I fell on my hands and knees,

" Jace?" Isaac called out, plumes of fire pumped out of me, Derek tried placing a hand on my shoulder, he pulled back as he cried in pain, I see my claws becoming

black, I looked up and let out a screech. I collapsed on the ground, my skin was covered in ash and soot, I see Derek carefully place a hand on my right shoulder,

" Are you ok?" He asked as I sighed,

" I don't know what is happening to me" I whimpered as I see Erica bringing me a blanket, she had this apologetic look on her face,

" Take it easy Jace" Derek retorts as he wraps me up, he carefully puts me into the cart,

" What's happening to me?" I asked as he rubbed my shoulder with concern,

 _" I don't know" He replied as I closed my eyes,_

 _' You'll die' A male's voice hit my ear, I turned to see I was in a forest,  
_

 _' God not again' I growled as I made my skin heat up, I was surrounded by fire,_

 _' You'll die if you can't accept your inner HellCat' A dark voice echoed in my ears,_

 _' I accept her' I snarled before I sent a fireblast it's way, but it missed, the figure came forward,_

 _' Accept her and she will accept you, merge with her' He growled before turning into fire itself, I see a three headed dog, it's red flaming eyes staring at me,_

 _' But how?' I asked as he bared his teeth at me,_

 _' Let her power flow through you, don't hold back' He snarled as I heard a loud yowl that fused into a roar._

" Ahh" I cried out, I see a male wake up,

" Jace?" Derek asked as I see I was in my room,

" How did I get here?" I asked as he smiled, I was in Pjs,

" I drove you here, you passed out after a, what I call, Flare Up" Derek said as he took his clothes off, he got into bed and held me,

" I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep" I said as I turned over and placed my head on his chest.

" It's alright" Derek whispered as he smiled, I huffed,

" I'm gonna stay home today" I grinned as he smirked,

" Good" He snarled into my ear, I snuggled up to him and fell asleep, I woke up to Derek nibbling my shoulder, he inhaled my scent,

" God stop" I muttered as I turned over,

" Can't, why do you smell so good?" He asked as I rolled my eyes at him,

" I don't smell different" I replied as I got up, but I felt like I got up too fast, I held my stomach,

" You ok?" He asked as I sighed,

" I'm fine" I said as I laid back down.

" I got you Jace" He grinned as I laid down,

" I need to know what your cousin saw the other night" Derek said as I rolled my eyes,

" I'm going with you, ask during the lacrosse game" I said as he held me, we stayed like that the entire day, then night fell, I went with Derek to ask Stiles what he

saw, we sent Erica to get him,

" Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh." Stiles grunted as Erica dragged him in,

" Stiles." Derek said as he held the basketball in his hand,

" Derek. Jace" Stiles said as he saw me, I wrapped my arms around my stomach,

" What did you see at the mechanics garage?" I asked as Stiles stared deep at me,

" Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." Stiles replied, I take the ball, I made my hands heat up, I slammed my claws into the

ball, it burned, I made my eyes glow then let them die down.

" Holy God." Stiles whimpered as as I smirked at him,

" Let's try that again." Derek asked as Stiles shuttered,

" All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Okay, because I've somebody I

really need to talk to.." Stiles said as I stared at him,

" Hrr. All right, fine, eyes. Eyes are, um, yellowish. And slitted. Um, has a lot of teeth. Oh. And it's got a tail, too. Are we good?" Stiles asked, but Derek stared at

him, hard and long,

" What? Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I am talking about." Stiles asked, but I looked up to see the creature, it

screeched at us, it jumped down and knocked Erica out.

" Run!" I yelled at Stiles, Derek pushed him, but Derek's neck got sliced,

" Derek, your neck! Hey, come on." Stiles said as I felt my body heat up,

" Oh no not again" I growled as I felt my fangs come out, I heard a splash, but I gripped my head as voices boomed in my head, one voice was so much louder than

the others.

" What's happening to Jace?" Stiles' voice hit my ears, my clothes began to burn off except my shorts and bra,

" I don't know, it's been happening since we did something" Derek told him, I fell to the ground,

" Make it stop" I screamed as plumes of fire pulsed from my body, the lizard tried to swipe at me, but I gripped it's arm,

" **_Don't think so_** " I snarled as it's slitted eyes stared at me, it pulled back, I didn't say that, something else did, I closed my eyes, I was in a dark room but a

creature stared at me, it had six eyes, it was a HellCat, the HellCat inside of me,

' **_You Need Me To Survive_** ' A voice told me,

" Are you her?" I asked as It showed it's black claws.

' _**Yes**_ ' She purred as her fire surrounded me,

" I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil" I said as I see Derek and Stiles in the pool,

' **_I've been with you and always will be_** ' She said as she took my shape,

" You're causing the Flare Ups?" I asked as she smiled,

' _ **Time to merge Jace**_ ' She said as she held a hand out, clawed fingers,

" Ok" I said as she smiled,

' **_We'll see eye to eye, I'll protect you and your future children_** ' The HellCat Part of me said as I took her hand, she turned into a fire and swirled around me

and I felt her and I merge, I felt warmth, she was peaceful, I got out of my mindspace, I pressed my hand to the ground and got up, I roared out.

" Jace?" Stiles asked as I see my reflection in the water, my eyes were glowing red but they were slitted, like cat's eyes, my claws were black and my body was

surrounded by fire,

" You get me out of here before I drown." Derek whispered as I snarled, the lizard was coming my way, I cupped my hands close and made a fire blast,

" You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth." Stiles said as I began to run at the lizard, it snarled and

moved right, it slashed at my side, the venom entering me, but it steamed, the venom was burnt out before it could affect me.

" Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek yelled at him, I turned around, my eyes scanning out of it,

" Okay. I don't see it." Stiles said as I snarled, my fangs coming out, my ears hearing echos and I see it, I pounced before sinking my fangs into it's tail, it tries

shaking me off, but I slammed it into the wall,

" _ **Come ON**_ " I snarled as it stared at me, I made two fire blasts,

" _**Come at me**_ " I snarled again, this time sending the fire blast at it, the fire slams into it, but it steams off of him, so fire proof.

" Okay. Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer." Stiles said as I was ready to attack again, how long can I keep this HellCat form before my stamina runs out,

" No, no, no. Don't even think about it." Derek tells him, my cousin stares at him,

" Would you just trust me this once?" Stiles asked as he was trying to keep his head above water.

" _**No**_." I snarled as I see the lizard swaying,

" I'm the one keeping you alive, okay, have you noticed that?" Stiles told Derek, god damn it,

" Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me? You don't trust me I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is

why you are not letting me go. " Derek told him, but Stiles let him go,

" _ **Stiles!**_ " I snarled, my focus was off, the lizard slammed into me, I gripped its shoulders and flipped over it and landed on my feet and hands, Stiles went for his

phone, he tried to get someone, I can't dive in the water, I gotta keep this creature away from them. Stiles dove down and got Derek,

" Tell me you got him." Derek asked as the creature hissed at me,

" I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold on to." Stiles told my mate, Stiles tries to go to the diving boards but fails, I see Scott pull them out, he snarled

as the creature body slammed him, Scott was slammed into a glass mirror, the creature began to crawl towards him, Scott grabbed a shard and the creature stopped,

it was confused by it's reflection, it screeched before jumping out through the sky light. Derek watched as I let myself go out.

" Ha" I sighed before I fell onto my side, Derek got to me and once again, my body was covered in ash,

" You ok?" Derek asked as I smiled,

" Yeah" I replied as he picked me up, I laid my head on his chest.

" I'm ok" I said as he smiled, Erica woke up, Derek took me to his car, this isn't good, if this is what I think it is we are fucking screwed,

" It's called a kanima." Derek said as Stiles stared at him,

" You knew the whole time." Stiles asked, but no we didn't know,

" No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek told him, this isn't good, if that thing can paralyze the wolves, they can be out of use if that happens,

but my inner fire burns it out before it can even spread,

" It doesn't know what it is." Scott said as Derek sighed,

" Or who." Derek replied as Stiles watched me, then put his attention back on Derek,

" What else do you know?" Stiles asked as Derek wasn't being much of a help right now.

" Just stories, rumors." Derek replied, short sentenced as always,

" But it's like us?" Scott asked as Derek nods to him,

" A shape - shifter, yes, but it's - it's not right. It's like a -" Derek replied, but he was stammering on his words,

" An abomination." Stiles said as I raised my eyebrows,

" Derek? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott said as I growled, Argents can suck my nonexistent dick,

" You trust them? Yeah, while you do that, maybe you can tell them the Stiles' cousin is a HellCat, and also my mate, putting a fucking target on her back" Derek said

as Stiles looked surprised, I hadn't told him that,

" Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and

it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it." Scott said as Derek smelt of anger,

" I know one thing, when I find it? I'm gonna kill it!" Derek told them before he walked towards the Camaro and drove me home, I sighed as I was about to pass out,

Derek smiled, but Derek then kissed me, then I fell asleep to Derek's very comforting scent.


	17. Venomous

I was watching Derek sitting down, I rested my chin on his shoulder and purred lowly,

" You're such a cat" He said as he smirked, he kissed my cheek, his stubble tickling my face,

" Well no shit, being a HellCat is a cat" I grinned as I kissed his neck,

" Get a room" Isaac said as he rolled his eyes, this was just a ruse to me, Gerard hunting werewolves, I see Erica bringing in Jackson, oh brother

" What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked as Jackson was restrained, my mate held a glass shard with Kanima Venom,

" What? Nothing. Nothing happened." Jackson replied, his heartbeat was high,

" You're lying." I growled as my eyes constricted,

" No, wait. No, wait, I can - I can prove it. I taped myself." Jackson told us as I snickered, my claws coming out,

" You taped yourself?" I asked as the jock stared at me.

" Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so - called

gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video." Jackson replied, but Derek got up, I leaned on a beam,

letting pheromones out to my mate,

" No. No, I have a better idea." Derek told him, Isaac and Erica restraining him,

" What is that?" Jackson asked as Erica and Isaac got him on his knees,

" You know, Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake - And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." Derek scolded him, oh this boy is the

Kanima, I am sinking my claws into him, I watched as Derek dropped some venom into Jackson's mouth, he began to twitch before falling to the ground, paralyzed,

" You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we're looking for." Derek told him, I got up and walked up the steps, Derek behind me and kissing my neck. Derek and

I went back to my house, I got changed into my pjs, he was distracting me as always,

" Derek, stop" I muttered as he inhaled my scent,

" Wait a second" He grinned as he placed a hand on my belly,

" What?" I asked as he sighed,

" You smell like home" He replied as I shrugged,

" Oh course I do" I replied before getting into bed,

" You'll be full of my children one day" He growled before nipping my ear, I snarled at him to settle down,I finally closed my eyes,

 _' Listen good' the man said as he stared at me,_

 _' Why are you here?" I asked as he snarled, he jumped at me, I darted to the side,_

 _' Move or die' He growled as I moved but slower,_

 _' What?' I asked before he kicked my side, I held myself up with one hand,_

 _' Protect yourself' He snarled, I see something was different about me,_

 _' Protect what you created' He growled, I made my eyes glow, the pupils constricting._

 _' I will not bow' I snarled before slicing him in the neck._

" Huh?" I groaned as I sat up, I felt sick to my stomach, I see Derek is turned over, I darted to the bathroom, I began vomiting,

" Jace?" He asked as he saw me, I held my stomach as I laid on my side,

" I am fine" I said as I tried to get up, but I feel my eyes roll in the back of my head, my body falls, and Derek catches me,

" Jace?" Derek's voice fades, I see lights as I was being set down,

" Whats wrong with her?" Stiles' voice came up,

" I don't know Stiles" My Uncle's voice came up, I fell asleep. I heard an annoying beeping going on,

" Turn it off" I groaned as I opened my eyes, I see I was in a hospital bed, I sat up,

" What the hell?" I asked as I see an IV was in my arm.

" Jace?" Derek asked as he woke up,

" What happened?" I asked as he smiled,

" You passed out, we had to take you to the hospital" He replied as I rubbed my forehead.

" Where is Stiles and my Uncle?" I asked as he sighed,

" They are waiting outside" He replied as I turned my body over, I groaned as I see McCall come in,

" Jace, how do you feel?" She asked as I laid down,

" Better, a bit tired" I told her as Derek held my hand.

" What's wrong with her?" Derek asked as Melissa looked at a chart,

" Well Jace, your HGC levels were higher than normal" She told me, I was confused,

" Well what does that mean?" I asked as she smiled,

" It means you're pregnant" She told me, I froze, I looked at my stomach, me? Pregnant?

" How far?" I asked as I nonchalantly placed a hand on my stomach,

" Well, it appears you're about three weeks" She told me as Derek held my hand,

" I guess I missed a period and didn't think much of it" I replied as Derek took his jacket off.

" Is your period irregular?" She asked as I sighed,

" Yes, it's a burden" I retorted as I laid down,

" Well we have leaflets for you" Melissa said as I smiled,

" Thank you" I replied as she handed them to me,

" So when can I get discharged?" I asked nicely, she smiled,

" Well, giver take two hours, we want to moniter you due to dehydration" She told me as I smiled,

" Did you tell my family?" I asked as she shook her head,

" Mr. Hale wanted to keep it confidential" Her voice was filled with surprise,

" Thank you" I told her as she walked away, the door opened and closed. Derek watched intently at my flat stomach,

" I didn't know" I said as Derek then looked at me,

" I had a feeling" Derek replied as I raised an eyebrow,

" How?" I asked as he placed a hand on my stomach,

" Your scent was beginning to change, my seed must have been working hard during your heat" He replied as his eyes glowed.

" what do we do?" I asked as he had tears in his eyes,

" Don't get rid of it" He whimpered as I was surprised,

" Please don't?" I asked as he sighed, he was keeping something from me,

" Kate was pregnant with my child, but she got an abortion, she told me that she would rather die than let my child grow" Derek told me as I see a tear going down

his face, I raise my nonIV arm and place it on his cheek,

" I wouldn't do that Der" I told him as he placed some weight on my hand.

" Thank you" He groaned as he nuzzled my hand, I see the door open, Derek sits up as the Sheriff and my cousin come in,

" Hey kiddo" Noah said as he smiled at me, then frowns at Derek,

" Hey Uncle Noah" I replied as Stiles sits down on the right side of me,

" So did they find out what was wrong with you?" Stiles asked as Uncle watched me,

" Don't get mad, please" I said as Noah crossed his arms,

" What's wrong with you?" Noah asked sternly as I sighed,

" I'm Pregnant" I blurted out, I see Uncle Noah's nostrils flare,

" Who's the father" Stiles asked in a calm manner, this wasn't going to end well, I looked at Derek, and Noah looked angry.

" Derek is" I replied, Derek got up and Noah stared at Derek then at me,

" You're getting an abortion" Noah stated to me, I gasped as Derek stood in front of me,

" No I'm not, I'm eighteen" I told him, my heartbeat going up,

" You can't force her to do anything" Derek told my uncle, Noah tried getting past my mate, but Derek stood firmly,

" She's a child, she's not ready for this" Noah retorted, I can't stress, I learned that pregnant women can miscarriage if they stress,

" No. It's not his decision. It's not any of yours." I yelled as I felt my skin heating up,

" Think of your mother" Noah said solemnly, I sighed,

" Uncle, I'm pregnant because I had sex, ok, but I am not letting this child die, I love Derek, more than you know" I told him as I see my Uncle's tears break, he

walked over to me and sat down,

" I don't like this" He said as he took my hand,

" You don't have to, but I am doing the right thing" I told him, he sigh,

" The night that my sister revealed she was pregnant, my father said the exact same thing to her, she told him that she loved Marcus and that she wouldn't let her

child die" Noah told me, I felt tears welding up.

" Are you sure?" He asked as I nodded,

" I'll be ok" I replied as he sighed,

" We still have to talk Derek" Noah said as I see Stiles get up, he was silent through this endeavor,

" That's not the only thing we have to talk about" I told him, Stiles walked out of the room. Derek and Noah sat down, one on each side of the hospital bed,

" I want a protective detail on Jace" Derek told my uncle, he looked surprised,

" Why?" Noah asked as I looked at Derek, he sighed as he rubbed his neck,

" Gerard Argent is targeting Derek and I" I replied as I sat up,

" Why?" He asked as I sighed, I didn't want him in this world,

" Because he believes that Kate Argent was killed by Derek, if Gerard find's out that Jace is with me, and pregnant, he will try and kill her" Derek told him, Noah

looked surprised,

" I will get on it" Noah told him, he sighed as he looked tired,

" Also, you must come over to have dinner with my family" Noah stated as Derek shook his hand. My Uncle Noah had shown a different side of himself today that I

never would have guess he had, Derek stayed with me the rest of the time.

" You're free to go" Melissa said as I sighed, I got a bag with some clothes and a pair of shoes, I got changed, Derek scenting me and holding my belly,

" My Baby Mama" He grinned as I smiled,

" True, very true" I grinned as he took me to school,

" We gotta keep the pregnancy down" Derek told me as I gripped my bag,

" Promise, you'll come straight to the car right after" Derek whispered in my ear,

" Love you" Derek said lowly, I sighed before kissing him, I got out of the car and went to class, I see Derek standing outside, but the bell rings after an hour, so I got

to him, I see Scott on the ground,

" Lydia failed" I said as he nodded,

" She failed the test." Derek said as we walked up to Scott,

" Yeah, which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different." Scott said as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

" I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." I said as Scott watched me,

" I'm not going to let you kill her." Scott said as I rolled my eyes,

" Who said I was gonna do it?" I replied, Scott darted but Boyd blocked him, then Derek helped him up.

" I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott, but even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again, and next time, it's gonna be

one of us." Derek told him, but Scott looked at me, with confusion,

" What if you're wrong?" Scott told us, great, now my anger is railed up.

" She was bitten by an Alpha. It's her. I saw her get bitten multiple times, Peter was trying to make her a werewolf" I growled as I see my hands were on fire,

" You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us." Scott said as I made my claws come out.

" But it is! We're all shapeshifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason." Derek told him, I made my fire go out,

calming and cooling my body to a human temperature,

" What reason?" Scott asked as I rolled my eyes,

" Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are. Even Stiles calls her cold - blooded." Derek told him, this is true on so many levels,

" Well, what if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?" Scott said as

Derek was fuming with anger,

" No one's immune! I've never seen it or heard of it. It's n - it's never happened." I yelled at him, Derek then brought me close to him,

" What about Jackson?" Scott asked as I growled,

" That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?" Scott said as Derek huffed at him,

" Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?"

Scott said as I sighed, I feel dizzy, damn it.

" No." Derek told at him, this beta doesn't know when to give up,

" Well, I have a theory. Lydia's immune, and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right." Scott said as I shook my head,

" No!" I yelled at him, but Scott stayed with his beliefs,

" You cannot do this!" Scott told us, but Derek stood strong,

" Look, I can't let her live! You should have known that!" Derek said as I knew what this new behavior was about, him protect me,

" I was hoping I would convince you, but then - I wasn't counting on it." Scott said as I darted to the car. We got to McCall's house, Derek was scenting me hard as

werewolves did when their mate would produce pups, it was getting dark,

" I got an idea. Just shoot one of 'em. But not Jace" Stiles' voice came up,

" Are you serious?" Allison asked him, I made my eyes glow, Derek began to kiss me, a way to distract me,

" We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?" Stiles told her, Derek was cupping the back of my head,

" Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of 'em." Stiles said as I felt Derek's teeth nip my

lower lip, I wanted to jump his bones so bad right now.

" Which one?" Allison asked as I moaned into my mate's mouth,

" Uh - Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head. He is on my shit list right now" Stiles said as I chuckled, Derek was sucking on my earlobe,

" If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can." Allison replied as I snarled, I was wet with want for Derek right now,

" Of course I can" Derek growled as he began trailing down my neck,

" Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other three then." Stiles told her, but Isaac was in the house, Derek and I stopped making out, we heard noise coming from the

house, but the door open, two bodies, alive ones were thrown at Derek and my feet, an unconscious Isaac and a paralyzed Erica, Derek sighed heavily then saw

Scott, Stiles and Allison at the porch.

" I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me."

Derek said as he smiled,

" I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott told us, I heard sirens, but on the roof, I see the Kanima,

" Get them out of here." Derek told Boyd, but someone came behind Scott,

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia asked as I see the lizard walk away, then Derek and I chase after it.


	18. Frenemy

Derek and I followed the Kanima to a gay bar,

" Fuck" I growled as I made my eyes glow, they constrict as they glow, always will, I guess.

" Jace, you have to stay safe" Derek told me, I rolled my eyes as he went in, I followed him, but I heard Scott's voice,

" Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club." Scott said as I see Derek was transformed, he stared at me, I smiled before cupping his cheeks and

kissing him, he kisses back,

" Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" Stiles' voice came up, oh brother, more actually oh cousin, Derek smiled as his eyes glowed,

" Two beers." Stiles' voice came up, oh come on, I can't even drink.

" Jace focus" Derek whispered as he cupped my cheeks,

" I'm afraid" I whimpered as he held me firm and strong,

" As long as I'm here, I'll protect you and our baby" Derek growled as he inhaled my scent.

" Oh, shut up." Stiles said as he cupped his drink,

" I didn't say anything." Scott grinned as I smelt the Kanima, I looked up,

" Derek up" I growled as my eyes glowed, I felt my skin crack, embers escaping my body,

" Yeah, well, your face did. Hey, I found Danny." Stiles' voice then left, I snarled, I made my claws come out, Derek and got through the group, the Kanima in front of

me, I slashed it's chest, blood falling, and Derek stabbed it's neck, I ran out of there, I felt sick and threw up, Derek placed his hand on my back,

" He disappeared" I growled as Derek was scenting me,

" I'm ok" I said as my eyes were still glowing, we saw my uncle and cousin,

" We need to go home" I yawned as he picked me up,

" Derek" I groaned as he kissed my forehead,

" Relax" Derek whispered, I relaxed, Derek carried me to my house, he opened the door, he shut and locks the door. I snuggle deeper into his body, he brings me

some clothes, I get changed,

" Thank you" I grumbled as he got undressed and got under to covers with me, I turned to my side and fall asleep,

 _' Keep alive and safe' the voice tells me, I snarled as I see the three headed dog,_

 _' Who are you?" I asked as I stared at the fire glowing eyes,_

 _' I have many name' He says as I growled as I ran,_

" Hmm" I grumbled as I woke up to Derek nuzzling my neck,

" Sleep" Derek grumbled as I rolled my eyes,

" I have school" I rumbled before feeling sick to my stomach, I darted to my bathroom and began throwing up, I felt Derek pulling my hair away,

" How long does morning sickness last?" I asked as Derek began rubbing my back,

" Through out the first trimester" He told me as he got my toothbrush, I brushed my teeth, I finished and went to my closet, I got dressed, Derek scent me as I

smiled, I grabbed my bag,

" Good day to you and our baby" Derek said as he kissed my neck,

" Stiles didn't come home last night?" I asked my uncle who smiled at me.

" No, sadly not" He said as he grabbed his coffee, the smell was bad, but I smiled, he took me to school,

" I'll see you after" Noah said as I got out,

" I'll be ok, I hope" I told him as he smiled, he sighed then drove away, I walked into school, as the day went on, I didn't see Scott or Stiles, but Isaac kept tailing

me.

" Can I help you?" I asked as he smirked,

" Derek gave me orders to watch you" He told me, I smiled before heading to Art, as I sat down,

" Will Jace Salvatore, please come to the office" The moniter said as I grabbed my bag, I walked into the office to see Gerard Argent,

" Hello" He smiled as I sat down,

" Jackson Whittemore is missing" He said as he held his hands.

" I don't like Jackson, we never connected as friends" I said as I crossed my arms,

" Ms. Salvatore, it seems you have a connection to an old friend" He said as I stiffened,

" If you have no reason for me to be here, I have to get to class" I said as I grabbed my bag,

" Hmm, have a good day, and just to warn you, Derek Hale is a problem for me" He grinned, I sighed, I wanted to tear him apart,

" I don't know who that is" I replied before getting out of there. As I left, I heard my phone ring, I picked it up, caller ID Derek, I walked the corner, totally away from

cameras,

" Hey" I said as I went into the bathroom,

" Are you ok?" He asked as I was visibly shaking,

" No, Gerard called me into the fucking office" I whimpered as my inner HellCat thrashed in anger,

" It's ok, your Uncle has a protective detail on both of us, He can't touch you" He replied as I felt sick to my stomach.

" You'll be ok" Derek told me as I felt the nausea disappear,

" Thank you, I feel like I have a target on my back" I told my mate, Derek hummed,

" I have to meet up with your Uncle and so do you" Derek reminded me, oh fucking great.

" I know, I'll see you after school Der" I told him, I heard him chuckle,

" Alright, I'll see you after, I love you" Derek told me as I smiled, he meant so much to me.

" I love you too" I told him before I hung up, I felt my skin heating up, I got through the rest of the day, just fine, but I felt unwanted eyes on me. I went to the

house, Derek and my Uncle were sat down, I sat on the couch,

" So you wanted to talk?" I asked as he smiled,

" So Derek, are you capable to take care of a child" Noah asked as Derek sat up,

" Yes, I have accounts and I had to take care of my younger siblings" Derek replied as I see my uncle's phone buzz,

" They found him" Noah said as I raised an eyebrow,

" Wait, who?" I asked as he sighed,

" Jackson, Jackson Whittemore" Sheriff replied before leaving,

" Derek is it possible?" I asked as he looked at me,

" It's possible" He replied as he got up and held me,

" Jackson's the Kanima" I said as I shuttered.

" Hey you need to sleep" Derek told me as I yawned, I rubbed my eyes,

" Carry me?" I asked as he smiled at me, he lifted me, he carries me up to my room.

" Always" He replied, I got changed and Derek got under the covers after locking my door and removing his clothes, he smiled before kissing me, I soon closed my

eyes and fell asleep.


	19. Restraint

Derek was working with Isaac and Erica, the bitch herself,

" So why do we need their help?" Isaac said as I sat down, my stomach was throwing up everything I tried to eat, guess the baby doesn't like anything I have eaten

so far,

" Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is." Derek replied as the pack stared at him,

" And they do?" Isaac asked as I sighed, Erica smiled at me, I let my fire go, keeping myself warm,

" They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side." Derek told them as he looked at the chains he would use,

" Mm. Scott or Stiles?" She said as she stared at me, I was laying on my side,

" Either." I mumbled out as I closed my eyes,

" You know, the full moon's coming, Derek." Isaac told my mate, his Alpha, fucking great,

" I'm aware of that." Derek told him, this thing doesn't need to be rushed.

" Oh my, these look comfortable." Erica said as I see her lifting restraints,

" You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted." Isaac yelled as I rolled my eyes.

" There hasn't been time." I said before getting up and growling,

" But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means - that means you're alone against the Argents." Isaac told me,

" Isaac they won't find us, I am aware that we are in danger, more so than others" I told him as I made my fist fire up, I threw the fire blast at a wall.

" That proves that I am more of a threat to them, yet they don't know a thing about me, and it will stay that way" I said as my eyes turned, I left them, Derek

following me,

" You didn't have to do that" Derek told me as I felt my body steaming,

" I had to" I told him as I felt tired, I snarled as I felt some pain, but it subsided,

" Are you ok?" He asked as I placed a hand on my spine,

" I'm fine" I said as he smiled, he took me home, I smiled as we got home, my Uncle Noah knows that Derek stays with me at night, it was a part of the detail to

protect me. I got changed into my pjs, Derek kept scenting me,

" God stop" I groaned as he kissed my mark,

" Can't" He grinned as I shut my door, Derek then pressed me into the door, he stared into my lips, he pressed his lips into mine. He held me firm, but I kissed him

back,

" Gonna make love to you" He whispered as he smiled, I growled as I held him, I gripped his hair in my hands,

" Want you so bad" I moaned as I rubbed my body over his,

" Gonna have you" He growled before carrying me to bed, he carefully took of my pj top, he caressed my chest as I felt my nipples harden, he suckled on the left, but

he rubbed his calculus fingers with the right nipple,

" Damn Derek" I groaned as he smiled,

" So full of my baby" He groaned as I felt him moving.

" Not going to last long" I groaned as he gets his clothes off, I removed my pj bottoms, Derek lunges for my pussy, he laps the inside, I moaned out as he licked had,

" Derek don't tease me" I said as he growled, so hot, I moaned as I came around his tongue. I feel him lap my sex, he grinned, he kissed me as he plunged his cock

into me, my sexual nature growing,

" Derek please" I cried out as he kissed me, he began thrusting more and slow,

" I told you love, I'm gonna make love to you" Derek said as he smiled at me.

" Derek" I moaned as he thrusted deeply into me, I groaned as I came around his cock, he smiled as he flipped me over,

" Ride me baby" He groaned as I straddled him, I swiveled my hips and I moved to my heartbeat, loud and clear,

" Derek" I cried out, he lifted his body up and kissed me, he held me as he growled into my shoulder, his cum pulsing inside me, I kissed him with emotion, he smiled

as I slowly smiled,

" Feels so good" I said as he smiled, Derek pulled me off of his softened cock, my wetness coated it. Derek smiled as he held me, he placed a hand on my belly, still

flat yet so full of life.

" goodnight Jace" Derek whispered before I fall asleep,

 _Fire roared around me as I was running on all fours,_

 _' Hide or Die' A man called to me, I stopped, my feet sliding as I searched about, red eyes staring at me, I roared out, fire began forming rings around me, I yelled_

 _out, the rings expand out, the forest around me burning,_

 _' Good' It snarled before growling at me, I see a man with a cane, something, but I run, it moves before slamming a spike through me._

" NOOO" I screamed, I sat up fast, I feel arms around me,

" Jace? What happened? " Derek asked as he placed a hand on my belly, I placed a hand on my mouth,

" I'm ok" I told him, he shook his head,

" No, you can't shut me out" Derek told me as I stared at him.

" I have been having dreams, visions, call them what you want" I said as he held me,

" You'll be ok" He whispered as he kissed my shoulder, he rubbed my back, I laid back down,

" I hope" I replied as I tried sleeping, but my brain won't stop, I got out of bed and got dressed, Derek watched me, I rubbed my head,

" You'll be ok" He told me, I smiled as he got out of bed, I blushed as he kissed me,

" Baby, gets some pants on, you're buck ass naked" I said as he smiled, I throw him his underwear,

" Love you" I said as he smiled, I left and got to school, it was a bit later, I went to the library, I got a book, IT, hmm,

" Interesting" I said as I see Scott, Stiles and Allison, I hope my cousin doesn't say shit about my pregnancy.

" Geez" I grinned as I walked away, I walked the halls and read the book, I heard some fighting, I see Scott holding Jackson down,

" Oh no no no" I said as I felt my body heating up,

" What the hell's going on? Hey! Enough! Enough. What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski!"

Harris said as I see Matt holding a tablet,

" You and you - actually - all of you - Detention. Three o'clock." Harris said as he pointed at us, oh fucking great, I watched as the end of the day come, I got to the

library.

" Oh, uh - we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson said as Harris questioned him,

" No, just us tools." Stiles said as he pointed at Scott and himself, I sighed as I see Derek was texting me,

' Babe, I got detention' I texted before reading my book,

' Remind me kill your cousin DH' it said as I rolled my eyes. This wasn't good, I felt sick to my stomach once again, I began eating a piece of licorice, it was said to

calm your stomach when pregnant, it relaxed,

" Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott said as I see him next to Erica,

" Maybe." Erica replied, oh great, this again,

" It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge

settlement he'll be getting when he's 18." Erica said as Stiles smelt of jealously.

" So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?" Stiles asked as Erica smirked at this,

" You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything." Erica said as the speaker came on,

" Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office." It stated, Scott then left, I got back to my book. Soon Scott got back, Harris packed up,

" Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re - shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Harris said as he

smiled at us, I smiled as I just kept reading, but Jackson stared at me, he snarled as his eyes went into the Kanima's eyes, I backed away, he jumped on the

bookshelf, I darted into hiding,

" Not good" I growled as I felt my skin heating up, I run to see Erica was having a seizure,

" No no no no no" I said as I get Stiles and Scott here,

" We have to get her to Derek" I told them, I made my eyes glow, Scott picked her up, I lead them to Derek's lair,

" Hold her up." Derek told them, I knew what they have to do.

" Is she dying?" Stiles asked as Derek looked concerned,

" She might, I - which is why this is gonna hurt." Derek told us, I then took her arm and broke it, she cried out in pain,

" You broke her arm!" Stiles yelled at me, I made my claws come out,

" It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." I told them, I pierced her skin, her blood pooling on the ground,

" Stiles - you make a good Batman." Erica said to my cousin, she then passed out. I placed her on the chair, Stiles watching me,

" Stiles, I can't do this" I said as I placed a hand on my belly,

" Your not" He said as I shook my head,

" No, I mean that if Jackson or Gerard hurt me, I might lose my baby" I told him as I sat down,

" I won't let that happen" He told me before we embraced.


	20. Raving

I watched as Scott and Derek were arguing, oh great, I placed a hand on my belly,

" What's he doing here?" Scott asked as he stared at me,

" I need him." Derek replied as Scott watched me, I placed a hand on the mountain ash, it doesn't hurt my kind,

" I don't trust him." Scott said as he watched Isaac,

" Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac replied as I see Derek scented me, this is bad, he does that to check on the baby, my health or to try and calm down,

" You know what? And Derek really doesn't care. Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?" Derek said as I see the Druid, he had his arms crossed.

" That depends. Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?" Deaton asked as I sighed, this wasn't good,

" Kill him." Derek told the druid, while Scott said to save him, Deaton let us in, I see Isaac reaching for mountain ash bottle, I grabbed his hand,

" Watch what you touch." I told him, Isaac watched Deaton as he comes up,

" So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked him, I leaned on the table,

" No, I'm a veterinarian. Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin." Deaton told us,

" We're open to suggestions." I said as Isaac smiled, he is a curious beta.

" We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up." Derek told him, that must have been when I was

trying to find Derek,

" Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked as I smiled, my claws had slice through him, like butter,

" Jace's claws slices through any supernatural, it seemed to make it bleed enough to make it stagger" Derek told him, he watched me, I sighed and made my claws

come out, I set my claws on fire,

" HellCat" Deaton said as I smiled,

" Your claws cause a burn sensation, one that can last, so your claws fire will hurt the Kanima" Deaton said as Derek sighed.

" Well, it can't swim" Derek said as I made my claws go away,

" Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton said as I shook my head,

" No. He's the captain of the swim team." I replied before feeling my stomach finally settle,

" Essentially, you're trying to catch two people. A puppet - and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

Deaton said as I walked out of the room,

" Meaning what?" Derek asked as I sighed,

" Meaning we can catch them. Both of them." Scott said as I soon feel Derek's arms around me,

" Deaton want to see us" Derek whispered as I nodded, Scott and Isaac got out of there and I went into the room.

" So Derek told me that your about three and a half week's pregnant" Deaton said as I placed a hand on my flat stomach,

" Yeah" I replied as he crossed his arms,

" If Gerard finds this out, he will use her as an advantage" Deaton told us, I sighed,

" I feel a target on my back as it is" I said as I shivered, I heated up my body.

" Being a pregnant HellCat isn't good" I said as Derek watched me,

" You have to keep this confidential" Deaton told me as I felt my eyes closing,

" I wanna go home" I said as Derek smiled, he picked me up, I just sighed, I see Scott watching me.

" She never told me" Scott said as I relaxed,

" Maybe it's because she was afraid" Derek's voice faded, I fell asleep, I woke up to Derek's head on my stomach,

" What are you doing?" I asked as I wanted to sit up, but I decided to lay down.

" The baby doesn't have a heartbeat till six weeks" I said as he came up to me and placed a kiss on my lips, I saw I was in different clothes,

" You dress me?" I asked as he was kissing my neck,

" Of course" He replied as I see my clock read 6 pm,

" Oh god, I missed school" I said as he held me,

" Your uncle told the school that you were sick" He said as I smiled.

" sneaky" I grinned before getting up, I felt sick,

" Jace?" He asked as he took my hand, his veins turned black, I let out a pant,

" Thank you" I said as he smiled, he held me, I got dressed, my phone buzzed as I sighed,

" Stiles needs me" I told him, Derek kissed me, I kissed back, he hears a howl,

" Isaac" Derek groaned as I opened my window,

" Go" I told him, he smiled before jumping out. I got an address, I got to it, Stiles was holding mountain ash,

" This is the plan?" I asked as he was shaking,

" Believe Stiles" I said as he sighed,

" Okay?" I asked as he looked at me,

" Okay, come on, think. Um, okay. He said you got to believe. You need to believe. Come on, believe, Stiles. Just, uh - just picture it. Just imagine it working, okay?

Just - imagine." I said as he nods, he closed his eyes, I watched as he walked, I see him letting out some ash, then he had it,

" Yes!" Stiles called out, I smiled at him. He goes inside, I feel eyes on me, Stiles came out, Derek was scenting me,

" Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's -" Stiles told us, he saw Erica and Isaac looking at the mountain ash,

" oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is - I did something." Stiles said as I soon heard Scott cry out, a pain filled howl.

" Scott?" I asked as my eyes constricted, no,

 ** _" Break it"_** I growled, this wasn't good,

" What? No way. Jace?" Stiles asked, my inner HellCat was taking over,

" Scott's dying!" Derek yelled at my cousin,

" Okay, what? How do you know that?" Stiles asked, I turned my head at him,

" Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know! Break it!" Derek yelled at him,

 ** _" I'll do it"_** I opened my mouth and let a fireball hit it, Derek got through, I waited, soon I saw Derek carrying an unconscious Scott McCall, we took him to Deaton,

whom treated Scott,

" Thank you." I grinned as I sat in Derek's lap, I closed my eyes. I opened them, I smelt blood on him, I see a knife wound healing,

" What happened?" I asked as he looked at me,

" I had to bite Argent's wife in order to save Scott" Derek told me, I sighed but held my mate close.


	21. Party Guessed

I was seeing Derek and Scott talking,

" I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal." Derek told him, Scott come on just go,

" Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson." Scott said as I sat down, I leaned my head on Derek's shoulder,

" We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger." Derek told my

friend, but he glares at me, he has to let this grunge go,

" But how do we stop him?" Scott asked as I opened my eyes,

" I don't know. I don't even know if we can." I said as I don't think anyone knew.

" Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it." Scott said as I was shaking, my inner fire then began keeping me warm,

" I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault." Derek said as I rubbed my head on my mate's body,

" Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?" Scott asked as Derek looked up at him,

" That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple." I told Scott, he needs to learn for Christ sakes,

" What do you mean? What are you not telling me?" Scott asked as Derek looked at him,

" Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?" Derek asked as I smiled, it is true,

" Because you always are keeping something from me." Scott said as I smiled, I made my eyes glow and constrict,

" Well, maybe I do it to protect you." Derek told him, good Alpha.

" Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott said as I made my claws come out, secrets like this?

" Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a

rough one." Derek told my friend, he then left, Derek smiled as he had a mattress, I had a change of clothes,

" You need to get an actual place" I said as Derek was removing his clothes, he got under the covers and inhaled my scent,

" I refuse to go to school" I said as he snickered,

" anything important?" He asked as I then shook my head, I fell asleep to Derek's heartbeat,

 _' Come on' I snarled as I pressed my hands close, making a fire blast, I heard some bushes shaking, I threw the fire blast, the shadow moved left,_

 _' Don't get tired' it snarled as I made my eyes glow, I slouched as my feet hold their ground, opening my mouth I let out a fire bomb, it hits the shadow,_

 _' I'mma getting started' I growled before dashing at it, I twisted my body, I opened my palm and pressed my claws before making a fire blast go spiral mode, the_

 _shadow goes flying, I snarled as I roared out, my body gets covered in flames,_

 _' I rule this terrain' I snarled as I send a fire wave, out to the shadow._

" Mmm" I moaned as I opened my eyes, I lifted the sheet to my chest, I see some clothes on the bed, I get dressed, I walked out to see Derek opening a trunk, it

had his family crest on it,

" What is that?" Isaac asked as I opened up Derek's flannel, I was wearing it, and it was comforting to me,

" It's a triskele. Spirals mean different things - Past, present, future. Mother, father, child." Boyd said as I smiled, thats what the spirals to me right now,

" You know what it means to me?" Derek asked as Boyd smiled,

" Alpha, beta, omega?" Boyd had asked, he wanted to please his alpha.

" That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas."

Derek told them,but Isaac just had to speak, I was already getting a headache,

" Scott's with us." I said as I got out of the cart,

" Really? Then where is he now?" Isaac asked as I made my body heat up,

" He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to

heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find." Derek told them, Erica just smirks at this,

" Good thing I had my period last week, then." Erica said as Derek picked up a head gear, oh shit, her smile fell,

" Well, this one's for you." He said as I felt sick to my stomach, I held my mouth and ran to a trashcan, I threw up, I heard footsteps coming my way, a hand rubbed

my back,

" Your baby doesn't like anything I eat" I coughed as I felt gross, Derek smiled before kissing my neck,

" I gotta go get ready for Lydia's party" I told him as he sighed,

" Let me take you home" He said as I nodded, he took me to the camaro and drove me home. I got inside, Derek kisses me then leaves, I go upstairs and find a

dress to wear, along with shoes and a bracelet. I walked over to Lydia's house, I see Stiles watching me, but also I see Jackson arrive,

" Damn, I wish I could drink" I said as I felt the moonlight was over me.

" Than Why don't you?" Lydia asked as she tried to hand me a punch,

" I just can't" I told her, she then walked away, I smelt the punch, it smelt awful, I tossed it, I watched as the party went on, but I soon see Scott trying to get Stiles

to drink some bottled water, I walked over, placing a hand over my stomach in case I puked again,

" Stiles, look at me. Drink the water. Stiles, drink it. Something's happening, and I need you to sober up right now. Come on, Stiles." Scott said as I see Danielle

walking over to us,

" What do you think you are doing? You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it." Danielle tells us, wait she knows how?

" You can do better?" Scott asked as she smirked at him,

" I can do best, boy." Danielle said before she dunked my cousin's head into the water, he came up spitting water,

" Whoo! How do you feel?" She asked as Stiles watched me then smiled.

" Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." Stiles said as I see Danielle smile,

" He's sober." She said before getting up and walking away, people began to freak out, jumping into the pool,

" Hey, I can't find her. And, dude, anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out." I told Scott,

" I can see that." Scott tells us, I smelt fear, but from where?

" What the hell do we do?" Stiles asked as Scott was focused on something,

" I don't know, but we gotta" Stiles was about to start, but I see people grabbing Matt,

" I can't swim! No, no, no, no, stop, guys! I can't swim! I can't swim! I can't - I can't -" Matt called out, I darted to the pool, I grabbed him along with Jackson, Matt

was drenched,

" Thanks" He told me before I went to go get him a towel,

" What are you looking at?" He yelled as I heard police sirens,

" The cops are here. Party's over!" A kid yelled, people were running, Scott and Stiles run out to the front.

" Why do I feel lost?" I asked as I looked up at the moon,


	22. Fury

I grabbed a jacket from Lydia's place, she won't miss it, we got to my place,

" So this kid's the real killer?" Noah asked as I placed a hand on my belly,

" Yeah." Stiles said as my uncle looked at me skeptical,

" No." Noah told us, wait what?

" Yes!" Stiles told him again, he needs to believe us, for god sakes, I'm not going to be a fucking target.

" No." Noah told us, oh come on, this isn't hard to accept,

" Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all he had to do is, like, look through their transcripts and

figure out which class they all had in common." Stiles told him, please believe us, I rubbed a thumb on my flat belly, my mouth belly,

" Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class." Noah said as I was still confused, if Matt is the killer, why is he killing them,

" All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" Stiles said as I sat down, why do I feel as if I am running out of time?

" No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything." Noah told us, this isn't good for any of us, and I can't fucking stress,

babies feed off of it,

" Jace, Scott, do you believe this?" Noah asked as I looked up, I nodded as I felt Scott place a hand on my shoulder,

" It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt." Scott told him as I rubbed my temples, please don't be having a flare

up,

" Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that

they'd arrest him." Stiles said as I wanted this figured out,

" All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?" My uncle

asked as I needed motive to push him.

" Isn't it obvious? Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?" Stiles asked as I

stood up, I went to the fridge and took a bite out of some blackberries, they went down, I smiled as I got a bowl,

" What do you want me to do?" Noah asked as I began to eat the fruit, I wasn't throwing up, did Derek like blackberries? not the issue right now,

" We need to look at the evidence." Stiles said as I smiled, I downed the rest of the fruit,

" Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work." Noah reminded my cousin, this outta be good,

" Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles told him, I finally had something down,

" Trust you?" My uncle asked as Stiles then looked at

" Trust - trust Scott? Jace? Your Pregnant Niece?" Stiles asked as my Uncle sighed,

" Scott and Jace I trust." Noah said as he got the keys, he drove the three of us to the sheriff station. Scott stared at my stomach,

" How long?" He asked as I sighed,

" A month" I replied as I got out of the car, the four of us go into station, a deputy stood,

" It's 2:00 in the morning." Deputy Stanton said as I smirked,

" Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important." Noah told him, we got into the back, I just sat down and rubbed my belly, searching through video

feed, Scott told me to stop,

" That's him! That's Matt!" Stiles said as I yawned, Noah looked at it then at me,

" All I see is the back of someone's head." Noah replied as I placed a hand on my stomach.

" Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird." Stiles described Matt's head, weird?

" Are you crazy?" I growled as humanly possible, my mark throbbing,

" All right, fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?

" Millions, literally." Noah told his son, this is funny, in a weird sense,

" I'm wearing one" I told him as he sighed,

" Okay, can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Scott said as I scrolled forward and once again, I had to stop the feed,

" You mean there's the back of his head again." I said as Stiles pointed at the screen,

" Okay, but look. He's talking to someone." Stiles said as I got a clear picture,

" He's talking to my mom." Scott said as he got his phone. After talking to his mom, Scott came back, but Stiles, my Uncle and I were talking,

" All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?" Stiles asked as Noah smiled, full of pride for Stiles,

" Four's enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. Stiles, go to the front

desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here." Noah told us, Scott got on his phone. I see Stiles, but Matt is behind him, a gun was pointed at my

cousin's skull,

" Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." Noah said as Matt smirks at my family,

" You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt said as he smiled,

" I know you don't wanna hurt people." Sheriff said as I felt fear rushing into my veins,

" Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people. You three weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall

is doing. That - that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone. Now!" Matt yelled, I didn't have my phone on me,

" Come on." My uncle said as Matt lead the four of us into the cell room,

" Tighter." Matt tells my cousin as he placed handcuffs on my uncle,

" Do what he says, Stiles." Noah told him, Stiles did as he was told, Matt then looked at me,

" Her in the Cell" Matt said as I walked into it, he slammed the door, then walked out with Scott and Stiles, I gripped the bars,

" Matt you hurt anyone, I'll kill you" I growled as I shook the bars, I sat down,

" Not how I wanted to spend tonight" I said as my uncle watched me, i placed a hand on my belly,

" Jace?" He asked as I turned my head his way,

" Yeah?" I replied as he gave me a stern look.

" I know about Derek sneaking into your room every night" He tells me, I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck,

" Yeah" I replied as he sigh, but a gunshot goes off,

" Scott! Stiles! What happened?" I yelled as I got to the cage bars,

" Matt? Matt, listen to me" Noah yells, I hope whoever was shot isn't fatal,

" Shut - shut - shut up! Everybody shut the hell up! Now, get up, or I shoot her next!" Matt yelled, I smelt Derek's scent, wait he's here?! I see Matt bring in Melissa

and a wounded Scott,

" Hey, hey, you listen to me!" Noah pointed at Matt, he put Melissa into the next cell, not in mine,

" It's all right. I'm okay." Scott tells us, he holds a wound, it looked as if it went clean through,

" No, honey, you're not okay." Melissa tells her son, she doesn't know, neither does my uncle.

" It doesn't hurt, mom." Scott winced as I can smell tears falling,

" 'Cause that's the adrenaline, okay? Please, let me - let me just take a look at him, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding." Melissa begged a sociopath,

" They have no idea, do they?" Matt asked as he looked at me, what was he up to?

" Please. Let me just take a quick look. I -" Melissa begged as Matt went to her face,

" Shut - shut - shut - shut up! Lady, if you keep talking, I'm gonna put the next bullet through her head" Matt said as he pointed the gun at me,

" Okay. Okay." Melissa replied as Matt looked at Scott,

" Back to the front, McCall." Matt tells Scott, he gets up,

" After you." Scott tells him, Matt and Scott leave. I watched as my Uncle was trying to get out, the alarm for the sheriff station was going off,

" Ah, God" He clenches his jaw, he gets out but is hit in the head by Matt by the butt of his gun,

" Matt? Matt, please, listen to me. My son has been shot, and I've heard other gunfire, and I don't know what's happening, but can you please just let me see my

son?" Melissa cried out, I was trying to hold in my fire, but my eyes glowed.

" How totally clueless are you people?" Matt said as I see Derek growl at him, he runs, the Kanima snarled at Melissa,but I see a shifted Scott sink his claws into the

Kanima's back, I gripped the handles and burn them, I stepped out, Derek held me close and we darted, but Scott's voice made me stop, I was against a wall with

Derek by my side,

" What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Scott's voice grumbled as I smelt sickness.

" Trust me, I'm aware of that." Gerard's voice made my skin heat up,

" I've done everything that you've asked of me. I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson"

Scott's voice was panicked, wait he told Gerard, did he tell him about me?

" Then leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go!" Gerard told him, I heard something drop,

" You dropped this." Scott's voice was filled with emotion.

" Go!" Gerard told him, Derek and I heard everything, we left, I cling to him hard as close till we get to the camaro,

" Thank god you're both ok" Derek whispered as we get into his car,

" I was so scared" I whimpered, Derek then brought me into his lap, I clung to him,

" I got you baby, I got you" He whispered as he rubbed my back and drove, he got me home,

" Stay" I whimpered as he came in, he shut and locked the door, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room, he got me pj's,

" Less clothing, I wanna feel you" I whimpered as he changed me, I held him, but he set me down as he removed all his clothes till he was buck ass naked, he got

under the covers with me and held me,

" Lydia used me to bring Peter back" Derek told me, but right now that didn't matter,

" Just stay" I cried as he held me, placing his chin on my head and my head rests on his neck, my lover.


	23. Battlefield

Derek has been looking for a way to kill the Kanima, but I was with Deaton,

" This place will keep you safe Jace" Deaton tells me as I rub my stomach, my month belly, Scott watching me, I smelt a familiar scent, last night was awful, Matt

hurt my Uncle, and he died for it,

" Would you mind seeing who that is?" Deaton said as I got up, I go to the front and see Isaac, I smiled as Deaton looked at my pack mate,

" It's okay, Isaac. We're open." Deaton told him as he opened the gate, Isaac came in, we showed him a dying dog, one that has cancer,

" Why does it smell like that? What?" Isaac asked as I smiled, I wished to take the dogs pain, but I have a baby to worry about, I smiled as I sat down,

" Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago. One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which

were not." Deaton exclaimed as I smirked, this wasn't different than anything I ever saw,

" He's not getting better, is he? Like cancer." Isaac retorted as I nodded, this was to learn, to teach.

" Osteosarcoma. It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it? Come here. I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed,

and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others?" Deaton asked as I smiled, I took Isaac's hand into my own,

" Trust me?" I asked as he smiled, he nodded, I carefully placed Isaac's flat hand on the dog's fur, closest to the skin, I watched as Isaac began to leach some pain

from the dog, he slowly pulled his hand away after ten seconds, I watched as the pain settled in his body,

" What did I do?" Isaac asked as I smiled at this,

" You took some of his pain away." I told him,

" Only a little bit. But sometimes a little can make quite a difference." Deaton said as I watched Isaac had brought up his hand to his nose, he teared up,

" It's okay. First time he showed me, I cried too." Scott said as I smiled, I felt some flutters and placed a hand on my belly with a small gasp, the three men looked at

me,

" Whats wrong?" Deaton asked as I shook my head,

" Just some flutters" I replied as Deaton and Scott smiled,

" You'll start getting rounder by at least 3 months" Deaton told me before I followed Scott.

" They're leaving tonight, during the game." Isaac said as I was confused, who? wait, who was leaving? the pack?

" So, why are you telling me?" Scott asked as I frowned as I felt a chill up my spine,

" I'm not telling you. I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice." Isaac asked as Scott looked at him, such leadership filled his aura, my skin burning as I tried to cool

off,

" From me? Why?" Scott asked as Isaac watched him, we needed to know.

" Because I trust you." Isaac said as I went wide eyed, why would Isaac, part of my pack trust Scott, I just felt lost,

" Why?" Scott asked as Isaac let out a comforting sigh,

" Because you always seem to want to do the right thing." Isaac said as I scoffed, I watched the boy, I have known for years, sometimes he needed guidance, but

other times he did what he needed to do, the right thing.

" I usually have no idea what I'm doing. Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing." Scott said as my skin started to steam, something was going to happen, but

what?

" Hmm. Do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?" I asked as I stared at him, he watched me as if I was the enemy,

" I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me." He said as I relaxed, but what did he know?

" Well, I guess that makes me lucky 'cause uh - 'cause I don't have anyone, so." Isaac started, this was going to get bad, we need to figure out what Gerard wants,

and what he will do to get it.

" Are you gonna go with them?" I asked as he nodded, oh Isaac,

" Yeah. Yeah, I think I will. Good luck with the game though." Isaac said as he watched me,

" Well, thanks, but I'm not - I'm not going either. Can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now." Scott said as Isaac gave us a look as if saying, '

you don't know'.

" You weren't at practice last week, were you?" Isaac asked as I raised an eyebrow, my inner HellCat was pacing with curiosity,

" No, I skipped it. Why?" Scott asked as Isaac looked at Scott and I,

" Then you didn't hear?" He asked as I stood strong and firm,

" Hear what?" Scott asked as Isaac sighed at this question,

" Jackson was there." Isaac told us, I stiffened, fear coursing through my veins.

" What do you mean "there"? Like, he was?" I asked as Isaac sighed at this,

" As if nothing had happened." Isaac replied to us as this was important,

" Really? That means - the game tonight?" Scott asked as Isaac nodded, I clenched my fists together,

" Yeah. Seems that Jackson is playing" I said as I felt my inner fire flaring up badly.

" I hate feeling helpless" I growled as I made my claws come out,

" Being a HellCat, it's a burden, that's what my father told me the night that Peter was killed, but he had filled it with love" I growled as Deaton watched me, my

claws as black as obsidian, filled with hate and rage, but I relaxed, Deaton looked at my claws,

" What?" I asked as Deaton examined them,

" The claws of a HellCat are said to be white or black depending on mood, you feel hate?" Deaton asked as I sighed.

" Hate for what Gerard has done" I replied as Deaton sighed,

" I have felt more pain that I wanted to, my mom dying in front of me, Derek getting shot, Matt pistol whipping my uncle" I grunted as I held myself, but calmed

down, I got out of there, my senses casted out in case hunter followed, I got to the game, I sat by my Uncle,

" Hey kiddo, how have you been since?" He asked as I gripped my jacket tighter,

" Better" I replied as I see Stiles and Scott talking.

" We're losing, dude." Stiles said as I see Coach go up to the two,

" The hell are you talking about? Game hasn't even started. Now put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenberg." Coach told Stiles, wait what?

" What? What happened to Greenberg?" Stiles asked as I watched this commence,

" What happened to Greenberg? He sucks. You suck slightly less." Coach compared the twos status when it came to Lacrosse.

" I'm playing? On the field? With the team?" Stiles asked his coach, this outta be good,

" Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself." Coach said as Stiles made a remark,

" Get the hell out there!" Coach said as I see Stiles get his helmet and stick,

" Oh, no. Why is my son running out to the field?" Noah asked as he sighed in surprise,

" Because he's on the team?" I asked as he smiled,

" He is." My Uncle said as I nodded,

" He's on the team. He's - he's on the field. My son is on the field!" Noah yelled, I pulled him down, he sighed as I smirked,

" Scott, can you hear me? Ah, you can. Good. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting." Gerard's voice filled my ears, I had to know what he

was planning,

" Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't given me

Derek, then Jackson is gonna kill someone. So tell me, Scott, who's gonna die tonight?" He said as I growled, he wanted Derek? but why?

" Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? Or the sheriff, your best friend's father? How about the pretty little redhead who managed to

survive the bite of an Alpha? Or how about your best friend's cousin, who has a lot more power then I should have seen?" He quoted, wait does he know?

" Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them?" Gerard told Scott, he must be listening with his equip hearing,

" Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach? It's up to you, Scott. But you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't - I'll have

Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood." Gerard growled as his voice had hatred behind

it.

" Should feel my claws around his neck" I growled as I watched the game, Stiles wasn't doing so hot, but Scott was trying to get into the game, I placed my head in

my hands, till I smelt something, Isaac,

" You came to help." Scott said as Isaac smirked,

" I came to win and to protect Derek's mate" Isaac said as I snickered,

" You got a plan yet?" Isaac asked as he got his gear ready.

" No, right now it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone." Scott told him, thats the god damn plan?

" Well, that might be easier if you're actually in the game. We have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you." Isaac said as Scott sighed, he looked at Isaac

as if saying, 'Really?'

" How do we do that? He's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field. Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" Scott asked

as Isaac smirked,

" I can try." Isaac said as he got onto the field, I watched as he took out two people, Coach was yelling at him, but I see Jackson slice Isaac,

" It's not broken. But I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me 'cause I can feel it spreading." Isaac told Scott, this wasn't good.

" You want to play chess, Scott? Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns." Gerard told Scott, I was shaking, I got out of my seat, I see my claw's color

are pitch black, I had to fight, but I see that everything was badly executed,

" Don't you know what you're really bargaining for, Scott? Haven't you guessed what the real offer on the table is? It's Allison. It's always been Allison. You give me

Derek, and I'll let you have Allison." Gerard's voice hit me like a brick. Why does that vile man want my mate?

" Stiles?" I asked as as I see him get the ball, he was standing in front of the goal, the opponent's goal,

" Stilinski! Shoot it. Shoot the ball! Shoot it, you idiot!" Coach yelled, come on Stiles,

" Shoot it!" Lydia yelled, Stiles then shot the goal, he scored, people were cheering, he then scored a couple more, but I feel as if something bad was going to

happen.

" come on" I growled as I tried to calm down, I went back to my seat, next to my uncle, the game was over, the thirty seconds was up, what was Gerard going to do,

" What is it?" I asked as the lights were going out, I held my uncle in place,

" Uncle, something's happening" I said as he held me in place, the lights came on and people screamed out, I ran to see Jackson was on the ground, blood laced his

fingers, I watched as Melissa was giving him CPR,

" Stiles. Where's Stiles?" I asked my Uncle, he looked at me concerned,

" Where - where's my son? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles?" I asked as I kept searching about,

" Where the hell is my son?" My Uncle called out, so Gerard has taken Stiles as a way to call me out, fine he wants me, his head will be on my claws, no one messes

with the Stilinski family.


	24. MasterPlan

I watched as the EMT arrive, I held myself up, everything was falling apart on us,

" No pain is worse than losing yourself" I solemnly said as I walked into the locker room,

" I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot, so that

means - the hell, I don't know what that means. Um - look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if either one of you see him" Uncle Noah told us, I

walked and sat down, my head in my hands, Gerard has someone I love, I will not stand down,

" We'll call you." I told him, Scott watched me as I relaxed, everything was backwards right now,

" Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him." Scott told my Uncle, he nodded then walked away,

" McCall. We need you on the team, okay? You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up." Coach told Scott, this wasn't about high

school anymore, this was death or life we needed to consider.

" Yeah, I know, coach." Scott said as I tried to inhale Stiles' scent,

" All right. I mean, I - I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kind of hate Greenberg, but, you know, that's different. It's Greenberg. I'm just

saying we - I need you on the team. Get your grades back up." Coach told him, this needed to stop, we need to get Stiles back, I watched everyone leave,

" Is that everyone?" Scott asked as I nodded, I went to Stiles' locker, I made my claws come out, I pulled the door off and handed them each an article of Stiles'

clothing,

" But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asked, I smelt a comforting scent along with one of dirt,

" We need to talk." Derek said as I see a person whom needed to die.

" All of us." Peter told us, I growled as my fangs and claws elongated, I wanted to faint,

" What the hell is this?" I asked as I held my stomach.

" What actually is this?" Scott asked as Derek took a stare at him,

" You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Derek told the beta as he looked at him,

" Okay, hold on. He - he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Scott asked as Peter rolled his eyes.

" I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter told us, I snarled at this,

" Shut up." Derek and Scott yelled at him, Peter rolled his eyes,

" Who is he?" Isaac asked as I smirked,

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat." I informed my packmate, Peter waved

at him,

" That's good to know." Isaac said as Scott stared at his ex alpha.

" How is he alive?" Scott asked as I smelt some faint blood on Derek, must have been a ritual,

" Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him." Derek told us, well this is news to me,

" Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." I told them as I sat down, Derek gave me a look,

" Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." I told him as Derek and Peter stared at us,

" Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked as Peter sighed.

" Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter gave us the news, well fuck,

" But why?" I asked as I got up,

" Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly." Peter told us, I took Derek hand and brought

him into the hall, he pressed me into the wall and kissed me, I kissed back, but stopped,

" Derek he has Stiles." I cried as he held me, calming me the best he can.

" We'll get him back" Derek told me before Scott and Peter found us, we went to the Hale House, I kept holding myself, hoping Stiles would be ok,

" Oh. Oh, they found Stiles." Scott told me, i relaxed, but I felt my body shifting, not supernatural, but humanly,

" I told you, I looked everywhere." Derek's voice got to my ears, I walked to find a heat signature, Peter pulled out a computer,

" You didn't look here." Peter said as he smirked,

" What is that, a book?" Derek asked as Peter blew dirt off of it.

" No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in? A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the

only ones that keep records." Peter smirked as I yawned at this, he and the Argents aren't the only ones, Scott's phone went off and he answered it,

" Hey, mom, I can't talk right now." Scott told his mother over the phone,

" Oh, yeah? Well, I'm so freaked out that I can barely talk either." Melissa's voice echoed in my ears, what was happening?

" What's wrong?" I asked as Scott watched me,

" Something - Definitely something. I don't know what, but I think you're gonna want to see this for yourself." Melissa told her son, Scott watched me then left, I

stayed with Derek and Peter,

" Derek?" I asked as my mate came over to me, his hand caressing my cheek.

" What is it?" He asked as I felt tears going down my cheek,

" I can't lose you" I said as he placed his other hand on my right cheek,

" As long as I am by your side, you won't lose me" He replied as I laid my head against his chest, he slides his hands down to my flat stomach,

" And our child will grow" Derek says as I smiled, he walked us to Peter. Derek soon got a call on his phone, it had to of been Scott,

" They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws." Derek told his uncle, Peter was looking at pages,

" That sounds sufficiently terrifying." Peter said in a slightly terrified mannor,

" They also say he's starting to move." Derek reported to us, I got a chill up my spine.

" Okay, look, I think I found something. Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape." Peter told us, I watched as the picture came up,

" Bigger and badder." Peter said as I was suprised,

" He's turning into that? That has wings." Derek told us, I shook my head,

" And a spiked ball tail" I replied to my boyfriend's statement,

" Scott, bring him to us." Derek told the McCall boy,

" Look, somebody actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we" Peter said as he clicked the picture, I got so scared, a loud screech made me go

dead into Derek's arms,

" Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway." Peter said as I growled, my skin was heating up,

" Scott, get him out of there now - go now." Derek told him, he hung up the phone,

" This is bad" I growled as my claws came out, I felt my inner fire blazing, another Flare Up, Derek and I ran to the warehouse, I opened up the bag,

" Peter and Lydia. Whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him." Scott told us, I moved aside so Derek could give the killing blow,

" We're past that." I yelled as my pupils became slits,

" What about" Scott was trying to change the course of action, but I growled, my claws and fangs lengthening,

" Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even

bigger and more powerful." Derek told Scott as Chris watched us, I turned back to normal.

" No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." Chris said as I see the Old Man come out,

" Of course not. Anything that dangerous, that out of control - Is better off dead." Gerard said as Derek growled, he tried to hit Jackson, but his claws went into my

mate and threw him, I backed up,

" Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek

to me." Gerard said as I see an arrow flying at my head, I caught it in my hand, my eyes turning into my HellCat eyes,

" Allison?" Scott asked as I broke the arrow and threw it, I ran to where I smelt Peter, I was taking deep breaths, I heard growls and things being hit, I soon see

Derek getting sliced in the stomach, I come out, I saw Allison slicing Isaac, I snarled out as I shifted, my skin cracking open and embers escaped my body.

" My my" Gerard grumbled out as I hissed at him, Allison was about to go for my paralyzed boyfriend, I slid in front of him, my claw out and ready to inflict pain, she

hits my face, I grinned at it, I grabbed her hand and flipped her, my claws into her shoulder,

" ** _Take another step, your dead_** " I snarled as I see her elbow going for my stomach, I move out of the way, she tries going for me again, this time the Kanima has

her,

" Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard says as she looked shocked,

" What are you doing?" She cried out as I see Scott,

" He's doing what he came here to do." Scott said nonchalantly, what was he talking about.

" Then you know." Gerard asked as a waft of sickness came my way,

" What's he talking about?" Allison asked as he watched her, but his focus went to Scott,

" It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?" Gerard

asked as Isaac was hold his stomach,

" He's dying." Isaac announced as I growled, my focus was on Gerard's pulse, his own blood will be on the ground.

" I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Gerard replied as he looked at Derek, so

that's what he wanted him for,

" You monster." Chris said as he realized his father was a cruel man,

" Not yet." Gerard replied as Allison was scared,

" What are you doing?" She asked as Gerard looked at the Kanima, his grip tightening on her.

" You'll kill her too?" Chris asked as his father looked at him,

" When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son! Scott." Gerard says as I can see him struggling, but he shifts back, I snarled, my jaws coming together, he stares at

me,

" **_Don't think I won't hurt you_** " I growled as he tried to get past me, I blocked him, he stared at me, I growled, I lunged for him, but he flips me and I fall, I am on

my hands and feet, he has Derek, I cried out at this,

" Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha. He'll kill Jace" Derek said as he was struggling, I can feel it through the bond.

" That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You

are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." Gerard said as I see him roll up his

sleeves, I snarled,

" _**Scott, you do this the Argent clan dies first, you'll die, I won't be sorry**_ " I snarled as I made my hands go into flames,

" I'm sorry. But I have to." Scott said as I see him forcing Derek's mouth open, revealing his venomous wolf fangs, ones that can change anyone into a werewolf or

kill them, Gerard put his arm into my mate's mouth and Scott forced Derek to bite down, the elder Argent let out a scream, Scott dropped Derek, I darted to him and

pulled him away, I was about to attack, seeing Gerard's arm go up, as if it was a trophy, but soon red became black.

" What?" Gerard asked as he was confused, he saw the bite wasn't taking, but infact killing him,

" What is this? What did you do?" Gerard asked Scott, who then looked at Derek and I,

" Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too." Scott told us, I watched as Gerard took his medicine thing out, he opened the pills, some dropped, he

crushed the ones in his hands, black dust, that is,

" Mountain ash!" Gerard growled humanly, he was beginning to bleed,

" Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Scott, he watched me as I held Derek.

" Because you might be an Alpha's Mate, but you both don't control me" Scott said as I watched Gerard beginning to bleed black blood heavily, he vomited a large

stream of black blood and fell, he was crawling,

" Kill them! Kill them all!" Gerard screamed at Jackson, I see the Kanima let go of the Argent girl, no one had control over him, she elbowed him in the face, a jeep

came in and hit the Kanima, it was Stiles' Lydia was in the passenger seat,

" Did I get him?" Stiles asked, I shifted back, Derek got up, but the Kanima jumped on the Jeep's hood,

" Whoa!" I cried out, the two of them got out of the car. Lydia held something as she was confronting Jackson, he stopped and took what seemed to be a key, he

turned it, he began to change back, but he was in half Kanima form, he backed away from her, Derek and Peter then sank their claws into his body, they backed

away, Jackson was coughing hard, and Lydia caught him,

" Do you - do you still" Jackson was trying to get something out, Derek then came to my side and held my hand,

" I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do." She retorted, Jackson's heart stopped beating and she laid him on the ground,

no Kanima scales on his body,

" Wow" I growled as I felt Derek's lips on my temple, butI heard claws scraping the cement floor, Derek and I looked to see Jackson with claws, his eyes opened to an

electric blue, Beta Blue, was he a? He got up and shifted into what he wanted all along, a werewolf, he shifted back and looked at Lydia. She then darted to him and

embraced him in a hug, Jackson looked at us and nodded.

" Derek?" I asked as he looked down at me,

" Lets get out of here" I said as he smiled, he took me to the Hale Manor, Isaac was looking at the symbol, I snarled at it,

" You haven't told him everything yet, have you?" Peter asked as I sighed, Isaac touched the symbol,

" What do you mean?" Isaac asked as Derek held me,

" Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? To protect his mate? When there's a new Alpha,

people take notice." Peter said as Isaac looked at me,

" People like who? What is this? What does this mean?" Isaac asked us, I sighed,

" It's their symbol. And it means they're coming." I said as Isaac looked a bit afraid.

" Who?" Isaac asked as Derek rolled his eyes, I elbowed his side,

" Alphas." He grunted as Isaac looked confused, poor innocent boy,

" More than one?" He asked as Derek nodded,

" A pack of them." I called out as Isaac looked at the symbol again,

" An Alpha pack. And they're not coming. They're already here." Peter told him, this was about to get more interesting.

" Derek let's go home" I said as he smiled, he took me home, we got upstairs, I shut the door and kissed him hard, holding him against the door,

" Derek don't ever think about putting yourself in danger" I growled as he smirked,

" Let's live a little" He grinned before kissing me,

" Derek don't be a tease" I growled as he smirked,

" Never will be baby" He growled before tearing my clothes off, I stood naked as I got onto the bed, his lips trailing down my body and finding my pussy,

" Don't wanna leave you" He grinned as he began lapping at my sex, heavily,

" God Derek don't slow" I grinned as he began to thrust two fingers inside me, I gripped his hair as I came,

" Good girl" He praised me as he licked his fingers clean as hell, he kissed me and I tasted myself.

" Taste sweet" I grinned before he removed his clothes,

" Not slowing down" He growled as he probed his cock into my entrance, the thrusted forward,

" God Derek" I moaned as he bites into my claim bite,

" you're so good to me baby" He growled as he licked the mark, he began to thrust, I wrapped my legs around his waist,

" Don't be a tease" I snarled as he thrusted faster and to the right,

" DEREK" I cried out as he stiffened and his thrust got sloppier, he grunted as he came deep,

" Love you so much" Derek huffed as he pulled out, he smirked as he pulled the very soft covers over us.

" Thank you" I said sleepily, he groaned before I fell asleep.


	25. Tattoo

" Alright, Uncle Noah, I'll get to school on time tomorrow" I told him as I can see that he is worried about me,

" I'll see you after for dinner" Noah tells me as he hugs me close, he isn't just worried about me, he is worried about my child, him being a great uncle,

" I promise" I said as I smiled as I felt my five month belly, I smiled, I see Derek had parked the hummer in the front, he got rid of the camaro, which made me sad,

" Hey you" He whispered into my ear, he felt my belly, I placed my hand over it, Derek opens the car door and lets me get inside,

" C'mon Derek" I said as I buckled up, he got to the driver side and then he began driving to his new place, the loft,

" Anything on the Alpha Pack?" I asked as he sighed,

" Nothing, they are in hiding" Derek replied as I sighed, I can't stress and won't allow myself to.

" Senior girl tomorrow" Derek whispered as we got to the garage on the lower levels, I got out of the car and Derek picked me up,

" Don't do that" I chuckled as we got to the elevator, Derek held me close and I loved it so much, I felt a small series of kicks,

" He's kicking" Derek grumbled as he nuzzled my neck, I rolled my eyes,

" So it's a he this time?" I asked as he made his eyes glow,

" You're the one who decided to have our child as a surprise" He snipped at me, he nips my neck, and I purred against him, feeling his facial hair on my neck, giving

me beard burn.

" Let's get you to bed" Derek told me as he opened the door to the loft, I walked carefully to the bed, I removed my clothes, I soon felt arms wrapping around my

body,

" I thought I needed sleep?" I asked as I felt Derek against my body,

" Yes you do" Derek whispered as I shrugged, I proceeded to lay down, I felt the right side of the bed dip, then Derek's body pressed against my back,

" Good night Der" I told him as I rolled my eyes, I felt Derek's arm go to my midsection and caress the baby bump, I closed my eyes to get some sleep,

 _Darkness began to surround me, screams loud and clear in my ears,_

 _ **' Prepare for everything to change'** a voice told me, I turned around, my claws were out and ready to tear anything apart, I see glowing white eyes staring at me,_

 _ **' Where are you'** I snarled, I made my arms cross over and unleash a wave of fire, the figure screamed before turning into ash, but it rose again, then flings dust at _

_me,_

 _ **' You will bow to me'** It snarled before disappearing,_

" Huh ?" I asked as I was being shaken awake, Derek's green eyes staring into my own, I sighed, but sat up, feeling a series of kicks again,

" Here's going to hell again" I told myself, I see Derek with my bag and some clothes, I felt his hand caressing my cheek, I looked up at him and felt his lips kissing

me, I pressed my lips into his more, but pulled away,

" Thank you for being with me" Derek whispered as I smiled, I got dressed,

" You're my mate, and I love you, nothing can part us" I told him as he felt my bump, a kick landed on his hand.

" So active" Derek told me as I got my leather jacket on me, I went to the kitchen and got an apple,

" Let me drive you" Derek growled in my ear, so seductive, yet so caring, I chuckled before going to the door, I zipped up my jacket to cover my bump,

" I don't want to be late" I told him, he chuckled before we go down the elevator then to the hummer, I feel him behind me and inhaling my scent,

" I love it when my scent surrounds you" He whispered before I got into the car, the drive to school was silent, but I felt Derek's hand rubbing my bump, our love for

my baby was so full and sealed. We parked in front of the school, I sighed before I feel Derek placing a hand on my cheek, I looked at him and kissed him hard,

Derek pressed into the kiss more, then pulled back,

" I hate being away from you" I told him as I felt a kick again,

" If you ever need me to pick you up, just ask and I will be there" He told me as I see Stiles parking his jeep,

" Thank you" I told him, he kissed my forehead and then I got out of the jeep, I closed the door and watched him leave, I walked up to Stiles,

" So how was summer?" Stiles asked as I patted my jacket, which kept my bump hidden,

" Surreal" I told him, I had to keep the Alpha Pack out of Stiles and Scott's knowledge for as long as I could.

" So how's the SourWolf's spawn?" He asked, I turned to him and flipped him the bird, he chuckled at that,

" I'm glad you grew your hair out" I told him, he had his hair spiked a bit,

" And you did as well" Stiles replied as I smiled, my hair had grown out to my lower back, and it's redder.

" The baby is fine, four more moths till I pop" I replied, he smiled then hugged me, I smelt Scott's scent, he walked up to Stiles and I,

" So what's up with you two?" Scott asked as I smiled,

" Spending the summer with Derek gave me a lot to think about" I told him, I felt a kick and winced, Scott saw this,

" What was that?" He asked as I placed a hand on my bump,

" Just the baby kicking up a storm" I replied as he smiled, the three of us walked into the school.

" I want to ask Derek for help" Scott said as we got through the doors,

" You wanna ask Derek for help? Why, why?" Stiles asked as I know he didn't really like Stiles, but he put up with him for my sake,

" He's got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" Scott asked as I nodded,

" I have a tattoo and it healed, but I had a way to make it show" I told the wolf boy,

" Okay, yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles asked as I see pictures of Erica and Boyd missing posters, I growled lowly, but a voice grabbed

my attention.

" Look, these are the applications for the career adviser. I need them sorted. And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up." Principal

Rowen said, but I see he has something,

" And what the hell is this?" He asked, he had Gerard's broad sword, I looked at my cousin then Scott,

" Go, go, go." Stiles told him, I darted away, but found Allison and Lydia, she smiles at me,

" So how's your baby?" She asked as I unzipped my jacket, I felt a kick as I rubbed my child,

" Kicking a hell of a storm" I told her, Lydia smiles at me, but I can see Allison with an apologetic look on her face.

" Freshmen. Tons and tons of fresh men." Lydia said as I see her scouting the boys, I decide to hide my scent, an ability that had recently developed, but I didn't do it

on purpose, my inner HellCat did it for me,

" You mean fresh boys. Lydia, they're 14." Allison said as Lydia shrugs, she's innocent, but immune to an Alpha Bite, Kanima Venom and mountain ash so I was stuck

on it for now.

" Eh, some are more mature than others." Lydia said as she was checking her make up,

" You know, it's okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person." Allison said as I can smell her fear, yet under it sorrow,

" Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine." Lydia said as I felt

a chill, so I zip up my jacket,

" But I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction." Lydia says as I chuckled, but I smelt something new, make it double, I see Lydia smirking, so I turned around to

see two boys walking, they had helmets in hand,

" Brothers?" Allison asked as they reeked of leather, musk and worst wolf scent, Alphas?

" Twins." Lydia said dreamily, if these two were part of the Alpha Pack, I would have to tell Derek, I shut my locker and went to class, I sat behind Stiles, I had

English with Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison, even as a Senior, I would have to complete this class to graduate,

" Is someone... no." Allison's voice made me look up from my phone, I had a picture of Derek reading a book on my bed, but a text came up in my phone,

"The offering was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway", leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky,

seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." The english teacher said as I see on the board is her name, Ms. Blake,

" This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." She told us, I turned my phone

off and got to reading my book, a few minutes passed, the baby was kicking up a storm, but as I placed a hand there, it relaxed,

" Mr. McCall?" The teacher asked, I see Scott gathering his stuff, then walked out with her, so I just continued to read,

" Hey, Lydia. What is that? Is that from the accident?" Stiles asked the strawberry blonde, I smelt some blood, it was coming from her ankle,

" No. Prada bit me." She whispered over to him.

" Your dog?" Stiles asked as I rolled her eyes,

" No, my designer handbag." She said as I slightly chuckled,

" Yes, my dog." She replied to this, I felt tired, my baby was sapping some of my energy on a daily basis, but I would shake it off,

" Okay. What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" Stiles told her, that is

true, animals can infact sense both natural and supernatural events,

" Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?" Lydia asked as I feel my spine shift, like a sudden chill times ten,

" Or something. I just... maybe it means something's coming. Something bad." Stiles told her, I felt the urge to shift, but why? I held myself down,

" It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice..." Lydia said before I heard something hit the window, a splat of blood, I see walk

over to the window, birds begin to hit the windows then break through,

" Get down, everyone! Get down, down. Get down! Get down!" The teacher cries out, I feel someone pulling me down, and into their chest,

" Stiles" I cried out as he held both Lydia and I to him, soon the birds stopped, I got up to see them dead on the ground.

" I officially hate birds" I growled as Stiles rubs my back, calming me, I watched as my uncle was interviewing students,

" Mr. Argent, you wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?" Sheriff asked as Chris looked at him,

" I'm sorry. I-I could've sworn I overheard my son and niece talking about how you were an experienced hunter." He said as I see Chris smiling,

" Stiles call Scott" I told him, he nods and we go out into the hallway, I got my phone and my bag,

" We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class..." Stiles told him as I heard Scott's voice,

" hey, can you tell me about it later?" Scott's voice sounded weary,

" Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion." Stiles told him through the phone,

" OK then meet me at Derek's, bring Jace" Scott told Stiles, wait why Derek's

" Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at..." I asked before grabbing the phone from my cousin,

" Just meet us here, okay?" Scott told us before he hung up, I sighed,

" Let's see what he has done" I groaned as I felt a particularly hard kick, the drive over to Derek's was quiet, but when we got there, I saw Derek was looking at

Scott's arm,

" Hey hun" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck,

" Hello" He replied before I see Derek huffing.

" Yeah, I see it. It's two bands, right? What does it mean?" Derek asked, I see Scott looking up art me, I tilted my head at this,

" I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott said before he traced two circles into the dust on a table,

" Why is this so important to you?" I asked Scott, he sighs,

" Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?" Scott asked as he looked at me,

" To mark something." Stiles informed Derek and I, but we already have tattoos.

" Well, that's in Tahitian. In Samoan, it means "open wound."I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to

make it kind of a reward." Scott informs us, wait he did this as a reward,

" For what?" I asked as I can smell tension on him, as if he was barraging himself,

" For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she

wants. Goin' four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..." Scott told us, oh so thats what he means,

" like an open wound." Stiles replied as Scott nods his head,

" The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek said as he got the blow torch out and light it.

" Ah, that's great." Stiles said as he was squeamish about anything to do with pain, Scott nods at this,

" Oh, wow. That's a... that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside." Stiles said as he moves but Derek grabs my cousin's arm,

" Nope. You can help hold him down. Jace is going outside" Derek told him, so I do go outside, I soon hear the pain filled screams, as they stopped I went inside, I

see a body, is that...

" Isaac?" I asked before rushing over to him,

" Yeah it's Isaac" Derek replied as I see herb's by his head,

" Was it.. you know them?" I asked in a low voice, Derek nods and I felt like crying, but I see Scott wakes up, I see the bands on his arms.

" It worked." Scott said as he got up, Stiles walks with him, I stayed by Derek side,

" You smell of fear? what happened?" He asked as I shuttered, I feel his hand caress my cheek,

" Birds broke into the English room and attacked" I told him, he kisses me slowly and with emotion, he pulls back and holds me close,

" Thank you" I told him as I see Scott opening the door,

" You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?" Scott asked as I feel Derek tense up,

" Go home, Scott." Derek told him, but I know Scott, he can be sometimes damn stubborn.

" And why only one side?" Scott asked, I see his claws forming and he scratches the paint off, Derek and I go to him, but it was too late, the symbol was now known,

" The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?" Scott asked as he

looked at us,

" A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack." I told Scott and Stiles, my cousin looked a bit angry,

" All of them? How does that even work?" He asked as he looked at Derek with such emotion, ones that weren't good.

" I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica." Derek told them, I shuddered,but relaxed,

" Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months. I have had Jace stay behind with either of them when I and another one of us were

searching" Derek told Scott, who looked a bit out of it as if focused about this on some level,

" Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked as Derek sighed at this,

" With all the help I can get." Derek told him, I heard a noise behind me,

" Where is she? Where's the girl?" Isaac asked as he looked a bit out of it,

" What girl?" I asked as he gulped, he looked as if he went through something,

" The twins, they attacked" He told me, I then looked at Derek, he looked concerned at this development.


	26. Chaos Rising

I was reading the Heart of Darkness, the book had assigned us,

" I thought you were asleep" Derek's voice was clear in my ears, I see him with a towel wrapped around his waist, I bite my lower lip,

" I have to read chapters one and two by next week" I told him as I see him smile,

" You going to school tomorrow?" Derek asked as I sighed,

" Not for the first couple hours, I wanna try and get some more sleep for our baby" I replied as he snickered, he dropped his towel then got into bed. Derek presses a

kiss upon my neck, I pressed myself closer and more to it.

" No foreplay Derek please" I begged as he lifted his head then begins removing my clothes,

" So perky" Derek growled as he began to suckle on my tits, I groaned hard as I felt myself becoming wetter,

" Please" I begged as I felt his hands trailing down, soon removing my underwear,

" So wet and so wanting for me" Derek whips out then enters me, I moaned as how tight I was.

" That is it, my HellCat" He whispers before pulling his hips back then thrusting into me,

" Mine" I growled as I felt my pupils expanding, full of lust, my walls dragging him deeper inside me,

" Never gonna leave you" He whimpers as I feel his dick becoming harder than before.

" So filling, nothing fits in here more" I cried out as I felt my walls squeezing him, my wetness making it easier for him,

" So full of my baby and my desire to breed you" He groaned as I feel him picking up one of my legs and putting it over his shoulder,

" OH" I cried out as I felt my core squeezing him again, I was becoming oversensitive after only two orgasms,

" So wanting" Derek growled in my ears, he thrusts were becoming sloppier by the second, his cock was coated in my juices,

" Please fill me" I cried out before he growled into my ear,

" So my baby mama wants it?" He growled, I physically was shaking, but cry out as I feel another wave filling me,

" Derek PLEASE" I growled, my eyes glowing and pupils constricting,

" Gonna love you forever" He growled into my ear, I felt him thrust further into me, I grip his shoulders, I find his lips and press them to my claim bite, feeling his

teeth sink into it made me cum again,

" OK, here I come baby girl, my baby gravy" He growled in an Alpha tone, I scratch his back as he came into my sensitive core,

" God" He whimpered before I felt his cock pulsating deeply, then he carefully pulled out of me. He falls to his side, fresh sex filling the room.

" Thank you" Derek's voice was hoarse, but I felt a kick, I took his hand and place it on my belly,

" So perfect" Derek said as I felt him turn me over, so I was on my right side, he curls his body to mine, like two puzzle pieces clicking together, nothing could replace

this,

" Goodnight my love" Derek whispered before pressing a kiss to my temple, but my eyes were already close, trying to sleep.

 _ **' It's coming, it's coming to break everything'** The man told me as I see his eyes glowing like fire, orange yet fully awakened,_

 _' Whats coming?" I cried out, but sticks breaking behind me caused my eyes to flit,_

 _ **' Watch for the innocent one'** He told me before vanishing, I tried to see what was hunting me, but a flash of white eyes staring at me,_

" What?" I asked as I was lightly being shaking awake,

" I was asking if you can put some clothes on, Isaac's waking up and he doesn't take long to get up" Derek whispered as I felt his hand on my belly, I felt our child

kicking and I carefully put my hand over his,

" Ok" I said as I smiled, I went to my drawer and got on a black tank top and a pair of blue shorts, but I got back into bed, Derek then proceeds to take a chair and

sit by me, I watched as Isaac came down and smiled at me, then about an hour later Isaac was pacing near the window,

" You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him." Isaac said as

he ranted about this, I rolled my eyes then turned over to try and catch some more sleep,

" You'll be fine." Derek replied flatly to his beta, I can practically smell that Isaac doesn't like this plan one bit.

" Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked as I then proceeded to put my pillow over my head,

" He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself." Derek once again replied flatly about this, poor Isaac,

" You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd... well, I'd trust Scott." Isaac said as I then know I am not going to be able to sleep for another

few hours, so I sat up.

" Do you trust us?" I asked, I made my eyes glow and contrast, I see him watching me,

" Yeah. I still don't like him." Isaac said as I see Derek's hand on my belly, I placed my hand over his,

" Nobody likes him." Derek said as I feel his hand rubbing more, the baby moves to his touch,

" I can agree with my lover on that" I say with a smile, then the door opens to reveal Peter.

" Boys, and Pregnant Hellion carrying my great niece or nephew." Peter said as I see him staring at me, oh brother,

" F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works." Peter goes on, man he loves hearing himself speak,

" So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." Peter said with a smile,

" We don't like you." Derek and I said at the same time, our faces flat, Derek takes his hand away from my belly, and I see his back towards me,

" Now shut up and help us before I have my girlfriend burn you to a crisp" Derek told his Uncle, I pointed a finger up and set it on fire, I made a fire ring with horns,

" Fair enough." Peter replied then he made his claws come out, I made the ring of fire disappear. Isaac sat down in a chair,

" Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm." Peter told Isaac as he walked to him,

" How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac asked as I see Peter looking at the back of his neck,

" It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them." Peter

replied as I see him beginning to line his claws to Isaac's neck,

" You... You've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac asked as I cab smell the fear coming off in waves,

" Well, I've never paralyzed anyone." Peter says with a smirk on his face, I quirked my eyebrows at this.

" Wait, does that mean that you..." Isaac asked, but Peter then slams his claws into the beta's neck, he struggles at this, I can see Isaac's eyes fully glowing along

with Peter,

" Wait, I see them." Peter told us, I just watched at this went on, then Peter pulls away, I see Isaac putting a hand on the back of his neck,

" What'd you see?" Derek asked as I tried to get up but couldn't,

" It was confusing. Um, im... images. Vague shapes." Peter told us as he was panting badly, but he watched us, what did he see?

" But you saw something." I asked as I made my eyes go back to normal,

" Isaac found them." Peter told us in a surprised kind of way,

" Erica and Boyd?" I asked as I was worried for the rest of the pack,

" I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses." Peter replied as he was shaken a bit,

" But you did see them." Derek asked more pronounced about this.

" And worse." Peter replied as I see Isaac get up, he must be shaken about all of this,

" Deucalion." Derek replied, wait the self known demon wolf? that Duecalion?

" He was talking to them. Something about time running out." Peter told us as I can see small shakes of fear.

" What does it mean? Does it mean anything good?" I asked as I see Derek watching me, I had my hand on my belly,

" He's gonna kill them." Derek said as I see Peter shaking his head,

" No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead." Peter said as I can see the fear on his face,

" The next full moon?" I asked a bit afraid, this is bad,

" Tomorrow night." Peter retorts, my phone rings, I see a text from Scott.

" Derek, Scott wants us to meet him at school" I told my mate, I get up, I almost fall but he gets to me and helps me stand,

" Thank you" I told my mate, he smiles then kisses my temple,

" It's not trouble" He replied as he walked me to the door, he grabs me his jacket and I happily put it on.

" 4 more months till we meet our baby" I said as he quirked his head,

" Jace, werewolf offspring take a total of 8 months to be born" He replied as I went wide eyed, I rub my head and relaxed,

" Ok then three months" I say with a smile, the rest of the ride was quiet, once we reached the school, we go inside and Scott texted me to go to the library, soon

Derek and I see Lydia and Allison with bruises on their arms,

" I don't see anything." Derek told Scott, I nod at this,

" Look again." Scott said as I shake my head,

" How is a bruise gonna tell us where Boyd and Erica are? Come on Scott a bruise? It's a bit far fetched don't you think?" I asked as I see Allison glaring at me, I

bared my teeth at her, she shakes a bit.

" It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott told me, but I shake my head at him, this is insane.

" It's nothing." Derek told him as I rubbed my temples,

" Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia." Lydia said as I sighed, this wasn't helping and I can't stress more than anything that can

possible cause me to miscarry.

" They're trying to help." Scott said as I rolled my eyes,

" These two." Derek said as he looked at both Lydia and Allison,

" This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you." Derek said as she rolled her eyes,

" And this one" Derek said as he pointed at Scott's ex, who was still unnerving to me.

" Who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack and worse she trying to kill Jace when her psychotic grandfather brainwashed her" Derek growled as he put some

of his wolf into the way he spoke, then Stiles came in between this,

" Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an

important distinction." Stiles said as I felt a slight kick, great my baby supports Stiles,

" My mother died." Allison said flatly, oh great miss ego is here, fucking great, I feel my inner fire burning high,

" Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me." Derek told her, I growled lowly, I felt as if the room was closing in,

" That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you." Allison said as I felt my eyes changing, I wanted to tear her a new one with my teeth,

" Oh grow up" I growled in a tone, I see her eyes glaring at me,

" What was that?" She asked as I turned my head to her, my eyes constricted as I made them glow.

" You're not doing this for Scott, you're doing this for yourself" I growled as she looked at me then my belly,

" You're just a knocked up bitch" She said as I growled, my claws coming out, my eyes burning more and more,

" Stay away from me before you see actual Hell Fire surrounding you for eternity" I growled before moving away from them,

" Derek... Give her a chance. Okay, they're on our side now." Scott said as I then see Derek drag Scott a couple feet from them, I got between to the two, they were

trying to establish dominance,

" Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night and keep her away from Jace" Derek scolded the beta, I looked down and

clenched my fist,

" Jace?" Derek's voice was foggy, but I just walked to a window, trying to let my mind anchor it's self,

" Hey Jace? You ok?" Derek asked as I feel his chin on my shoulder, his hand goes to my belly,

" I'm fine" I lied as I heard an explosion in my ears,

" No your not, I can feel it" He whispered as he held me,

" Through the inseparable bond between us" He continued as I felt his lips on my neck, I huffed before turning to him, my eyes still glowing,

" Little do you know how I'm breaking while you fall asleep" I sing in a way that told him I was having nightmares, but I wasn't done,

" Little do you know I'm still haunted by the memory" I continued as he watched me, I caressed his cheek,

" Little do you know I'm trying to pick myself from piece by piece" I sung in his ear as he held me closer, as close as he could with my baby bump,

" I didn't know" He whispered as I felt tears going down my cheek,

" I didn't want you to, I deal with the memories of my own mother dying in front of me" I told him as he holds me so close that it hurts.

" just skip, please Jace" Derek begged as I shook my head,

" I'll be ok" I told him, he sighed then kissed my cheek, I watched him leaving.

" Jace? You Ok?" Stiles asked as I wiped my tears away,

" No, I'm not ok Stiles" I said as my eyes flickered, his face had concern,

" What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He asked as I see him watching me, I then break down, he sees this and takes me to a part of the library that can't be seen,

" Stiles, I'm afraid that I'll lose the baby, I'm afraid that I'll lose Derek, I mean what the fuck are we doing? we are teenagers, some more than others" I told him as I

felt a panic attack coming on.

" Hey you'll be ok" He told me, I was shaking,

" Derek shouldn't have left you when you feel like this, I'm calling him" Stiles said as I see him getting his phone out.

" Stiles" I was about to stop him, but he makes me sit down,

" No, I can't let you lose something that means so much to you" He told me, I sighed then waited for Derek, I closed my eyes, I soon smelt his scent,

" I told you to skip" He told me as he picks me up, I just wrapped my arms around his neck, I was just so comforted by him, he was the human embodiment of

hidden love,

" Little do you know, I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep" Derek sings comforting to me,

" Little do you know All my mistakes are solely drowning me" He continued then I opened my eyes, he made his eyes glow, I smiled as he kisses my temple,

" Little do you know I'm trying to make it better piece by piece" He sings as I purred against him, it was so perfect, my anxiety was going away,

" Little do you know I, I love you till the sun dies" He whispers and I relaxed, he places me in the Hummer and takes me home, when we get there I let him man

handle me, but he carefully picks me up and holds me, carrying me upstairs and keeping me close to him, he undresses me then puts me into a night dress.

" Huh?" I asked as I felt Derek laying with me, he snuggles close and comfortably behind me,

" I felt it" Derek told me as I lifted my head, I was confused by his wording,

" Through the bond, your fear, I could hear your thoughts, I won't leave you" Derek told me as I smiled, I felt so much relief,

" And you won't lose our baby" Derek whispers as I see him rest his head on the bump,

" Thank you" I said as I heard his phone going off, he groaned, I sat up, I felt the baby kicking.

" Answer it" I told him as he growled, I purred lowly so he can do so.

" Scott needs me at the Animal Clinic, he says there is a way to make Isaac remember" Derek told me, I sighed,

" They need you" I told him, he made his eyes glow and shakes his head,

" I'm not leaving you here alone" Derek replied, but I see the door open to reveal Peter,

" He can watch me" I said as Derek growled at me, I made my eyes glow,

" Derek he won't hurt me, he knows what I can do" I replied, I watched as Derek got up,

" I'll be back in a few hours" Derek told me as I nod, he caresses the baby bump then walks out, but not before giving Peter a death glare.

" What's up with him?" Peter asked as I rubbed my baby bump, I sighed,

" They are trying find a way to make Isaac remember, more then your own way" I told him as he smiled,

" So my own nephew doesn't trust my methods?" Peter asked as I shrugged,

" Maybe because he doesn't trust you" I replied before getting up, I got bottle of mountain ash and made a circle around the bed, I didn't want him to try anything

funny,

" Why are you doing that?" Peter asked as I made the circle complete.

" I feel like it" I told him before I get back in bed, I closed my eyes and smiled as I began to fall asleep,

 _' **Run Run Run** ' A voice cried out, I see the woods becoming ash, but not by my own doing, I see I have a clawed hand, I begin rubbing on all fours,_

 _ **' You can't hide from me'** The voice cries as I see figures coming for me, I growled as I jumped, but a figure is above me with a knife, I kicked them off of me,_

 _ **' DIE'** A female cried out as she hits me, I growled before my shape changed, I snarled and hissed before pouncing on her._

" Huh?" I asked as I was being shaken awake, I see the barrier was broken, I see Derek had some tears in his eyes,

" Baby what's wrong?" I asked as I sat up, I placed a hand on his cheek as he nuzzled into it, I heard his thoughts in my head,

" NO" I said as I made my eyes glow, he nodded,

" Isaac has to be wrong" I cried as he shakes his head,

" I don't know if she is" Derek replied as he laid with me.

" They'll be here tomorrow" He whispered as I get out of bed, I sweep up the mountain ash with my hands and put it back into the bottle,

" Don't worry baby" Derek told me as I capped the bottle and placed it on the table near the bed,

" We'll get them out" He whispered as I felt my eyes tearing up a bit, I got dressed, just in a royal blue maternity shirt and grey sweat pants, I got into bed and

closed my eyes,

 _' **You'll die by my power** ' The female told me, but I growled, I made my claws come out,_

 _' **Never** ' I snarled before slamming my claws into her chest,_

 _' **You'll burn by my inner HellCat** ' I snarled as I made the body burn._

" Jace" Derek's voice lit up, I opened my eyes and woke up, I smiled as he had my cheek in his hand, I lift my head up and kiss him hard, he presses back, I wrapped

my arms around his neck, but he pulls back,

" Easy baby" Derek whispered as I yawned, I looked at the window and I see the sun is starting to go down,

" They'll be here soon?" I asked as he nods at me, I watched as he gets up and gets dressed.

" Derek?" I asked as he looked at me, he looked concerned about what I was about to say,

" I... my dreams, I see a woman telling me that I'll die by her power, I can't see her face, but I feel as if it is a threat" I say as he shakes his head,

" Nothing is gonna hurt you" He whispered as I see him grabbing a brush, he sits down and begins brushing my hair, I purred lowly at this, loving how he takes care

of me, I watched as the door opened to reveal Scott and Stiles with papers, I also see Peter coming down the steps and sits himself on the spiral stairs,

" I'm not moving from this spot" I whispered as I see Stiles clearing off a desk and setting the papers down, Derek gets up and goes to the desk, I sat up with a

pillow on my back, I feel the baby kicking me, so I rub that area to soothe it,

" Okay. You see this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers

was lowered into this shaft." Stiles tells Derek, I get up and sit on the window sill,

" Get on with it" I told him, I see my cousin smiling, but out of the corner of my eyes, Peter was watching me,

" Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the

cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the ." Stiles said as he smiles at the plan, but my question was will it work?

" Can we fit in there?" Scott asked as Stiles smirked at him,

" Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit..." Stiles

goes on, but I see Derek tense up, what was he up to?

" Look, forget the drill." Derek told my cousin, he looked up at my lover,

" Derek?" I asked but he was focused on Stiles,

" Sorry?" Stiles asked as I see Derek crossing his arms.

" If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek asked, wait was he thinking about punching through the wall?

" What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles asked as I can smell disbelief on him,

" Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall." Derek said as I see the smallish smirk on him,

" Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf." Stiles said as I see Derek pulling

his fist out,

" Yeah, look at that." Stiles said as I see Derek rolling his eyes.

" Stiles, please don't provoke my man?" I told Stiles, but being my cousin, he wasn't going to let a challenge between Derek go,

" Okay, see this?" Stiles said as he takes Derek's wrist into his hand,

" Stiles, you're asking for it" I said before looking at the moon, I can feel how it's rays made my skin glistening,

" That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co..." Stiles was about to roast Derek, but my man hits Stiles' hand, and my cousin

ends up on the table, he holds his hand and cries in pain,

" I told you cousin" I said with a smile, Stiles is holding his hand, in pain, I feel a kick to my hand that I was rubbing my baby bump with.

" He could do it." Stiles said as he was still clutching his hand,

" I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked as I see my man looking at Peter,

" Don't look at me.I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself. Especially since

your girl is expecting your offspring." Peter said as he thrusts his thumb at me, I perked up and growled,

" So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek asked as Peter rolled his eyes,

" One of them is already dead." Peter says as I growled louder, I feel gazes at me, but I didn't care,

" Do you wanna die by my HellFire?" I snarled as I made my eyes change.

" We don't know that." Derek said as I can feel his frustration through the bond,

" Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach,

try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed." Peter says as I get

up, I wanted to burn him, but I sat down on the bed, trying to keep myself from stressing out,

" Could someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked as I smirked, my eyes back to normal and I felt the baby kicking again,

" Works for me" I say with a smile,

" Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk." Peter said as I growled, I laid back down, I had to keep myself well rested.

" What about you?" Derek asked as he was referring to Scott,

" Yeah, if you want me to come..." Stiles said as I rolled my eyes,

" Not you." I told my cousin, who then shut up,

" I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try." Scott said as I felt tears welding up, but I have to suck it up.

" But?" I asked as I see him looking at me,

" Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" He asked as I shake my head, the moon was rising more and more, Derek walks over to me and holds

me, I feel his hand going to my belly,

" Don't die on me Derek" I told him as he shakes his head at me,

" I'm not going to" He whispered as I see his eyes, those eyes I have fallen for so long ago, he kisses me then we parted, he walks away and leaves with Scott, I just

laid in bed, I watched as Stiles paced for an hour, it was getting really annoying,

" I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked." Stiles rants as I rolled my eyes,

" I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter said as I see his eyes closed, he was on the couch,

" You think Erica's really dead?" Stiles asked as he looks at me, I closed my eyes,

" I really don't wanna think about it at all Stiles, the thought of one of my fellow Pack Mates dead because of some Alpha bitches maes my inner HellCat angry, so

don't wanna think about it" I growled as I feel my blood boiling.

" I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack,

right? So shouldn't they have a lair?" Stiles asked as I see Peter sighing,

" They're werewolves, not bond villains." Peter tells him, Stiles walks a little closer to him, but keeps a safe distance,

" Wait a sec. Wait a sec." Stiles said as I see him looking at the hole in the wall,

" What Stiles?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead.

" Maybe they're living there. You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens." Stiles asked as I see Peter lifting his head, he had this

questioning look on his face,

" Wolf dens?" Peter asked as I see Stiles watching him,

" Yeah, wolf do you live?" Stiles asked as I see Peter looking at my cousin,

" In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." Peter said sarcastically to my cousin,

" Whoa, really?" Stiles asked believing him, oh brother,

" No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown." Peter told him, I growled.

" Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they

want to?" Stiles said as I looked up at the full moon,

" Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter said as I laid down on my side, trying to relax as best as I could,

" They've already had three full moons to be poetic." Stiles said as I lifted my head at this,

" And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoying..." Peter said but stops, wait what was he thinking about.

" No, go ahead, finish what you were saying. I'm an... I'm annoying. What were you gonna say there?" Stiles asked as I slowly sat up,

" Peter what are you thinking?" I asked as Peter gets up a bit off the couch,

" What are the walls made of?" Peter asked as he looked at my cousin,

" What? Uh... I don't know, like, wood and brick or..." Stiles said as he looked about the loft,

" No, the vault, the vault, the walls, what are they made out of? Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything. Where... where would it say the materials, the type

of stone?" Peter asked as he goes to the desk with the blue prints,

" Oh.. Oh, hang on. Yeah, here, hang on. Here. It's gotta be in there." Stiles says as I get out of bed, I walked over best I could to see what this was about.

" There, that's it." Stiles said as I sit down,

" Hecatolite." Peter said as I see the horror on his face, wait Hecatolite?

" Is that awful? That sounds awful." Stiles said as I see Peter looking at me, then at Stiles?

" Get 'em on the phone. Call them. Now!" Peter told him, Stiles gets his phone out, now I was worried,

" Okay, why?" Stiles asked as I see him dialing Scott's number,

" 'Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek and Scott." Peter said as I then went wide eyed.

 _" Stiles, now is not the best time."_ Scott's voice was panted a bit, was it too late?

" Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the

moonlight." Stiles yells at Scott, this was bad, I can feel my inner HellCat going nuts, harder to control her,

" _What does that mean?_ " Scott asked as I heard Derek's voice in the background,

" _We're here to get you out, okay?_ " Derek's voice was calming but weary,

" Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months." Stiles tells Scott, then Peter joins in the conversation,

" Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion

has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." Peter said as I felt my heart beating against my ribcage,

" Scott, they're gonna be stronger..." Stiles told him, I felt my claws coming up, they were black as obsidian.

" More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum." Peter said as I get up, I feel

my eyes changing, I see fire on my hands,

 _" Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem."_ Scott's voice was blurring a bit,

" Scott? Hey, Scott! Scott!" Stiles said as I clutch my ears, voices were clouding my ears and mind,

 _" No. No! Wait!"_ Scott cries out then the roars commenced,

" Scott? Scott, are you hearing this? Scott!" Stiles called out, but the phone hung up,

" Guys?" I asked as I felt my body changing,

" What's wrong?" Stiles asked as I growled, I felt like my whole body was covered in actual HellFire.

" I can't control myself" I said shaking in fear, what's happening to me?


	27. Fireflies

" Jace you gotta control it" Peter's voice was loud in my ears,

 ** _" I can't"_** I growled as I felt my skin starting to crack open, my embers burning some of my shirt off,

" Jace control yourself please" Stiles said as I fell to my knees, I try to hold myself in check, but I was failing at it,

 ** _" I can't control it"_** I growled before my body shifts on it's own,

 ** _" Derek's in trouble"_** I snarled at them, I jumped on the staircase, gripping the bars,

" Get her" Stiles' voice was loss, but I jumped to the roof exit, I heard footsteps and I see there was no other way to get out,

" Jace, I'll find Derek" Peter told me, but I snarled, I charged up a fire blast, then unleashed it, I jumped off the roof, and used my claws to slide down the side of the

building, the baby kicked as I got to the ground, I felt my body change, but I ran on all fours, my body covered in flames, as I got to the Preserve and inhaled a

scent, Derek's, I ran to them.

" Is it them?" Scott asked as I jumped into a tree and slide down,

" We're not the only ones that decided to stick together." Derek's voice calmed me down, I purred and smiled a fanged grin,

" Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?" Scott asked as I growled out, I see Derek turning his body,

" I don't know." Derek replied as I see his eyes on mine,

" Derek... I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?" Scott said as I was worried about those kids,

" Everyone and anyone." Derek replied as I revealed myself,

" Jace?" Derek asked as I purred, I got up and shifted back, but as I changed back, I feel as if I blacked out and I was here now.

" Derek?" I asked as I was confused, why was I here?

" I don't know. How I got here?" I asked as he held me, was he worried about me,

" What do you remember?" He asked as I placed part of my palm on my temple,

" Stiles calling Scott, then the roars, and my HellFire becoming outward, then nothing" I replied as I was scared and confused. I see Scott was on the phone, I sit on a

boulder and tried to calm myself, for the baby's sake,

" This doesn't make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there." Derek told Scott, but I

didn't hear what Scott had heard,

" Derek, they killed someone." Scott replied, so Boyd and a girl killed someone, that's all I heard.

" How are they moving so fast?" Derek asked as I get up, I walked over to him, the bond intensifies his emotions, I feel fear, anger and disbelief through it,

" But they can't be that fast on foot." Derek told him, I feel the dread, but who was the girl that was with Boyd?

" They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead... And it's our fault." Scott told us, I was really confused by this,

" It's my fault." Derek replied to his statement, Isaac was right here,

" We need help." Scott said as I shake my head at this,

" We have Isaac now." Derek replied as this was happening,

" I mean real help. They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid." Scott said as I shake my head.

" We'll catch 'em." Derek said as I was so concerned about this,

" What happens if we do? We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?" Isaac asked as I was concerned even more and more about this,

" Maybe it would be easier just to kill 'em." Derek told me, I stand in front of him, I feel the baby kicking,

" Derek Hale Killing them isn't the right thing to do." I told him as I made my eyes change, I felt a harsh kick and groaned, he helps me stand as I felt a sharp pain,

but it vanished.

" What if it's the only thing to do? If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?" Isaac asked me as I turned to Scott,

" Find someone who knows what they're doing." Scott said as I relaxed, letting my muscles stretch as much as they could with a 5 and a half month baby against

them,

" Who?" Derek asked as I see Scott watching me,

" Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves." Scott replied, oh great, another hunter?

" Scott is this necessary?" I asked as he nods,

" Great" I say as I feel anger rising within me.

" Derek? Where is Erica?" I asked as I see his face fall, his eyes are filled with tears, but they don't fall,

" Isaac was right, she's dead" He told me, I feel my body fall as tears weld up in my eyes,

" NO. NO, please no no god no" I cried as tears fall from my eyes,

" Cora is alive" He told me as I snarled before punching a tree, the bark explodes with embers in the impact zone, I pulled my hand back to see it was bleeding, but

healed over,

" I'm sorry" I say as I feel arms go around me, Derek then proceeds to pick me up and then carries me over to the Hummer, I feel him placing me in the back, I rest

my eyes a bit,

 _ **' I'll kill you'** the female's voice came again, I snarled and changed, my hands becoming paws with claws surrounded by fire, I roared before setting her on fire._

" Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac's voice woke me up, I sat up and stretched,

" Nope." Derek replied, I feel his hand on my head, a way to comfort me,

" Me neither. So your, uh... your sister..." Isaac started, I let a growl out, and I see Derek staring at Isaac,

" Sorry, yeah, it's... It's bad timing, I'm sorry. I'll ask later. It's fine." Isaac said as I growled, I made my face come into his view,

" Or never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never." Isaac said as I nodded,

" Good Scarf Puppy" I grinned before going into the back and rubbing my belly.

" One moment she's so angry, the next she is soft" Isaac whispered, I snarled before sitting up,

" What was that?" I asked as I made my black claws come up,

" Nothing" Isaac whimpered at my antics,

" That's what I thought puppy" I replied before laying back in the back seat.

" We actually convinced him?" Derek asked as I felt the Hummer moving, I rolled my eyes as I felt the baby kicking, soon we had stopped, I see flashes of red and

blue, but I digress, we then began moving, I heard the doors open, I got out and leaned on the Hummer,

" You're tracking them by print?" Chris asked as I see Scott nod at this, oh brother,

" Trying to." I voiced out, I see Chris staring at me, we have a mutual feeling at one another, I don't kill him and he doesn't send ever hunter after my ass,

" Well, then, you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me,

you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these..." Chris says as he leaned to the prints,

" are Cora's." Isaac says as I shake my head,

" Nope. They're yours. You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here Puppy" I told him as I see him growled, but I snarled at him, establishing my dominance.

" Listen, I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd

and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely hitting the speed limit." Chris tells us, oh please, I don't have an

influence by the moon, just my emotions,

" So what do we do?" Derek asked as I looked around the terrain,

" Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred Miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If

the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two Miles, which means we can draw them to us... Or into a trap. Full moon does give us one

advantage." Chris explained, god does this ever get old, I can track them with ease,

" They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." Chris told us, he tossed a pair of heat seeking goggles, but Derek tosses them

back,

" Thanks, but I've got my own." Derek told him, he made his eyes glow to prove a point,

" Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's

suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive." The ex hunter explains the process.

" When's the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked Derek, whom was shaking his head,

" Nine years. I thought she died in the fire." Derek says as I feel his worry for his sister deep in the bond, but it was pushed aside by other thoughts,

" Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent? Scott, how confident are you in your skills?" Chris asked Scott, who shook his head,

" Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell." Scott replied as I climbed a tree, I felt eyes on me, I used my vision to see, I

hear the wind, feel it in my hair,

" I think I got something" I told them, I jumped down carefully,

" They are heading north" I say as I felt my eyes change, I quickly put my hand over my eyes,

" Jace take it slow please" Derek told me as I feel his hand on my back.

" All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of beacon hills."

Chris tells us, I roll my eyes, but winced as I felt the baby turn,

" They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac asked, I shook my head,

" No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the

kill" I explained, I made my hand into a fist, I made fire surround it,

" For some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?" I

explained further before letting the flame snuff itself out,

" We can't kill them." Scott ruffed out, this wasn't getting us anywhere,

" What if we can't catch 'em?" Derek asked as I got an idea, it was crazy, but it can work,

" I can" I say as they placed their eyes on me,

" No, Jace no" Derek says as I shake my head,

" Derek, I can't be useless when there is two people we know out there and their control is snuffed out by the moon" I growled as I felt my eyes becoming feral,

" And I can't lose you or the baby" Derek whimpered as I shake my head, hands on my head, what we're we gonna do?

" Then maybe we just need to contain them. There's no one in the school at night, is there?" Chris told us, I turned to him, I can hear his blood pumping through his

veins, it was loud and smelt good,

" You want to trap them inside?" Derek asked as he nods at my mate,

" If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside." Chris explained to us, I see Isaac's eyes light up,

" What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door." Isaac explained, this was good,

" You're sure the school's empty?" Chris asked, seriously? this was all he had to say?

" It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?" Scott asked as I shook my head, I watched as Chris opened his trunk, I see him holding something, oh

god no.

" These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run." Chris explained before turning

it on,

" Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear." Chris says as he then looks up at us, I am clenching my ears hard,

" God, no kidding! Turn it off, Turn it off" Isaac cries out, he chuckles before turning it off, I sighed relieved that it was off,

" These are gonna drive them to the school?" Scott asked as I see Chris nod,

" And then it's up to you to get them into the basement." Chris says as he gives out the instruction,

" Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?" Isaac asked as I growled, my eyes changing again, this time more Alpha like, if that was

even possible,

" It's going to work. It'll work." Scott says as I sighed.

" Why do I feel as if something won't be right?" I asked as Derek came back, he leads me to the school,

" I promise to protect and love you Jace" Derek replied before I see Chris and the other two show up,

" The red doors, someone has to get them open." Chris explains, what does this guy do all fucking day, explain shit?

" Someone has to drive them inside." Scott says as I see Chris step up,

" I'll go." Chris told us, but Isaac steps forward,

" No. I'm faster." Isaac explained then left, this better work for gods sakes.

" Jace" A voice called out to me, I turned around, I swore I saw something, but my mind must be playing tricks on me, I soon heard footsteps coming my way, I

made my claws come out,

" Wait Isaac?" I asked as I see him panting, but I noticed that the sun was coming up,

" Scott The sun's coming up. Scott! The sun's coming up!" Isaac called out, Isaac lead me to the cellar, I smelt blood, I see Boyd and Cora are on the ground, but

worse I saw my mate covered in scratches made by claws.

" Derek? Are you ok?" I asked as he nods, I pressed a kiss to his lips,

" I'll be fine, but" He panted as I helped him up, he places a hand on the bump,

" There's a teacher. I'll take care of her. Get them out of here." Derek told them, I watched as Scott and Isaac carried Boyd and Cora out,

" Derek please go to the loft, or wait for me here" I told him as I heard a heartbeat, I walked over to see a familiar face, I moved the gate,

" It's ok " I told her as she was shaking,

" You're gonna be ok" I reassured her, she slowly takes my hand, she smiled as I nod to her,

" Go home, nothing is as it is" I told her, she nods before I walked out of there, she followed, I turned to her and swore I saw her eyes were white, but I blinked to

see her eyes are human,

" Derek lets go home" I say as he smiles,

" My love" Derek whispers before leading me out of here, we went home to sleep this whole night off.


	28. Unleashed

I woke up to Derek rubbing my shoulders, I just purred before making my skin heat up,

" Looks like you're not going to school" He whispered as I yawned,

" I asked the school if I could do online classes and they agreed" I whispered as he smiled, I felt him kissing my neck,

" You're being a lazy cat" He said before kissing my bare shoulder, I purr at the feeling,

" I'm not lazy, I'm pregnant" I replied as I kneaded his stomach,

" A very sexy pregnant kitty cat" He growled before carefully picking me up, I chuckled at this, I straddled him, his hands go to my belly, carefully lifting my shirt to

reveal the bump.

" All rounded" He grinned as I felt the baby turn to him, I chuckled as I felt his silk soft hair in my hands,

" I am officially six months today" I whispered as he smiled,

" All baby" He told me before I heard someone getting up,

" Derek you should check on her" I say as he rolls his eyes, I carefully get off of him and watched as he walked down the spiral staircase, I get a blue maternity shirt

with a full moon on the side then a pair of black maternity pants.

" Come on, fight back! I came back for this?" Cora yells out, I carefully go down the steps, i see Cora trying to fight Derek, but Derek blocks her advances,

" I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the hales, was building a pack. Do

you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?" Cora then rants about this, why me?

" I'm sorry to disappoint you." Derek told her, I see her gaze is upon me, she scoffed, I raised an eyebrow,

" Stories went around you found a mate and are becoming a father of a hybrid, the first of it's kind between a rumored HellCat and a Werewolf" She said as she

pointed at my belly, I growled, I made my eyes change, my pupils constricting into feral like HellCat eyes,

" Watch it, I may be pregnant, but I still have fight in me" I growled at her, my teeth bared, but I made them go back to normal as the alarm went off,

" What's that?" Cora asked as I see Derek's head turn to me,

" Trouble. Jace stay back" Derek ordered me, I stayed back, as far as I needed to be, I see Ennis coming in, he growled, his eyes changed and his fangs bared at me,

I growled back, but it wasn't just me, it was also Cora, she growls before charging at him.

" No, wait. Wait!" Derek told her, but she must have Derek's stubbornness in her because she tries to fight him, but soon her head is pinned to the ground by Ennis'

claws hand,

" Ready for a rematch?" Ennis growled at my mate, but then I see Kali I shiver, not in fear, but in rage, I watched as Kali hits Derek's chest,

" Watch out" I cried as I see Kali swipe Derek's face, he falls face first, I see Kali pulling a pipe,

 _ **" DON'T"**_ I growled, but it was too late, she slammed a pole into Derek, I growled at this,

" Jace, stay there" Derek whispered, I growled, my teeth were elongated, but I heard tapping, I see the blind Demon Wolf,

" Everybody done? 'Cause just listening to that was exhausting." He says as I see him getting a chair and sitting down on it,

" So... Let's chat." Duecalion says as he then looks in my direction.

" Sorry about this, Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle, but..." Duecalion says as he looks up at her, I feel a harsh kick, but I snarled at this, a pipe was in my lover,

" this is me being gentle." Kali vouched for this,

" Let... let her go. Now" Derek growled, he is suffering and so am I, I feel his pain, Duecalion looks at Ennis and he lets Cora go, she darts over to me, I wasn't

focused on her, not at the moment, I was too fucking focused on what this bitch was doing to Derek,

" See? We're not unreasonable." Duecalion says calmly, he was an idiot if he thinks he can get away with this,

" What do you want? You want to kill me?" Derek grunted as I see blood going down the pole,

" You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact..." Duecalion says as

he takes his sunglasses off, I see his damaged eyes,

" I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have." He says with a smirk, I can feel Duecalion's pain, I can see what he went through, but I shake it

off, I growled as I see more blood falling down the pole, it was turning black, a pool of blood was forming there at the bottom of it.

" You're killing him!" Cora cried out, I snarled at her, assessing myself as Alpha Female, I see her cower behind me, then I turned my attention to Kali, my gaze hard

and dangerous upon her,

" Not yet, little sister. But I could." Kali told her, I heard Derek coughing, this is bad,

" Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out? But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point." Kali

told the pathetic excuse of an Alpha to hurry up,

" Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents... Like you."

Duecalion says as he smiles at Derek, who weakly looks up.

" Not interested." Derek vastly replied, Duecalion doesn't seem convinced,

" But you haven't even heard my pitch." He replied to this,

" You want me to... Kill my own pack." Derek stated, I already knew what this meant, each of Duecalions perfect so called Alpha killed each member of their pack,

like a right of passage,

" No. I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it's like,

Kali, to kill one of your own." Duecalion asked, I see Kali twisting the pipe, I growled to this,

" Mm... Liberating." Kali says, but I hear differently, I growled as I can smell it on her soul, she turns to me and then twists the pipe harder, Derek cries out,

" Listen to her, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a

liability. In fact... I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now." Duecalion says as I growled, as he said that I felt panic, not from me, but a

member of the pack, I heard his heartbeat loud in my ears.

" Isaac, call your stupid mutts off before you regret stepping here" I snarled as I made my eyes change, Duecalion looks at me then smiles,

" She speaks? Kali, you see she does speak" Duecalion retorts to my statement,

" She has a lot more than you think behind her control" I growled as I now see that Duecalion's attention is on me,

" Really?" He asked as I smirked, my eyes in full HellCat mode,

" I can make you feel what Hell Fire actually feels like" I growled before setting my hand on fire,

" Perhaps another time, HellCat" Duecalion replied, but I heard a sickening crack, not in my ears, but in my mind,

" Watch yourself, I have been told my fire burns till you're dead, even then you still feel it, besides I can also see that soon one of your so called perfect Alpha's will

die, not now, but soon, but not by me, but by one who doesn't see that he is healing slowly." I growled as I see his eye brows raised.

" See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater

the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about

alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume

the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." Duecalion explained

his sick twisted way of becoming stronger, I watched as Duecalion then takes Derek's hair into his hands and lifts his head up,

" You're right, Kali. He looks like his mother. You'll get to know me, Derek. Like she did." Duecalion says as I growled, more feral like,

" I know you." Derek grunts at this, blood falls from his lips and his nose, he's dying now,

" I know what you are. You're a fanatic." Derek says as I see his eyes turning to him,

" Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of alphas." Duecalion says as thunder crackled,

" I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" He growled, his lens cracked, he takes them off, I see Kali take the pipe

out,

" Hate it when that happens." He explained, I watched the Alpha Pack walk out, I rushed to Derek, I see he is slowly healing,

" Baby?" I asked as I place his forehead against mine.

" I'll be fine soon, being here with you by my side is healing me faster" He whispered as I take him away from his pool of blood, I get him a new shirt, but I don't put

it on him till he is healed completely,

" That blood smell is gonna give away what happened" Derek told me, I sighed before walking over to it, I kneel then set it on fire, the fire turns to smoke and the

smell is gone, but as I get up I see Isaac,

" Isaac you have to go" Derek said as he looks at the table, but Isaac isn't buying this,

" Ah... I don't get it. Look, did something happen?" Isaac asked, he was a curious puppy,

" It's just not gonna work with both of you here. I've got Cora now. It's too much. I need you out tonight." Derek explained, he wasn't gonna look up at Isaac,

" Where am I supposed to go?" Isaac asked as he was worried, I can feel it through the pack bond.

" Somewhere else." Derek replied as thunder crackles as I huffed,

" Did I do something wrong, Derek?" Isaac asked, it was in his nature to know, but this he didn't need to, thunder crackles once again, this night is just getting so

much worse,

" You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving." Derek grunted as I can tell he is still weak to Kali's attack.

" Oh, come on." Isaac says as he gets too close to Derek, so I get between them,

" Just get out." Derek says as I feel anger through the mating bond, oh no,

" Derek, please. Jace, reason with him, I have no where else to go" Isaac says as I was worried, through the bond Derek and I shared, I see Derek was about to do

something that would make Isaac's memories flare up, but I stood it front of Derek, I shake my head at him, his eyes soften, I sighed before turning to Isaac and

taking a few steps to him.

" Isaac please listen to me when I say that you were put in danger today" I told him, not giving full details, but enough to tell him something was up,

" What?" He asked, I sighed before I looked up at Isaac, his growth as a werewolf made me proud, but I sighed before letting a growl out,

" Go to Scott, please, I can't lose you, please just go and stay safe." I told him, practically begging him, I wanted him safe,

" Ok" He told me, I smiled, I got him a jacket and put it over his shoulders,

" I'll check on you two soon" I say as he nuzzled my hand as I placed it on his cheek, he pulls away and then I watched as Isaac left, then I turned to Derek, who was

still trying to heal, but he looked up at me.

" Thank you" He says calmly, but I shake my head,

" Don't thank me Derek, just sit down please" I told him, he nods then proceeds to sit down, I walked to him with a solemn look on my face,

" What's wrong?" He asked as I hissed as I felt the baby move, Derek placed his hand there, the baby relaxed,

" I knew what you were about to do" I whispered, I feel Derek's gaze upon me.

" I'm sorry" He repeats to me, but I shake my head at him, slightly disappointed at him, but sighing at this,

" We turned Isaac to protect and teach him, not to try and recreate his father" I told him as I was being so stern with him, my motherly instincts kicking in right

there,

" I wasn't thinking" Derek says as I looked up at him, but sighing at this slight turn of events,

" You're trying to protect him and I did what the Alpha Female should do, protect any wrong from happening, that thought in your mind was a reason for me to

intervene" I told him as he sighed, he must be tired by now,

" Thank you" He solemnly told me as I just sighed before placing his arm over my shoulder, letting his weight be supported by my own, I take him to bed, with his

help, I rid him of most of his clothes,

" I'll never let you do wrong, even if it kills me" I whispered as I watched him close his eyes and sleep, soon light snores filled the room, I got on the right side of the

bed and turned to my side, carefully placing a pillow between my leg and I feel Derek turning and wrapping his arm around my belly, I then closed my eyes to sleep.


	29. Frayed

I was standing looking at Peter, my eyes were so teared up,

" I don't believe you, he's not dead" I growled as I felt my child kicking my insides, as if trying to calm me down,

" Ennis pulled him as he fell, hitting an escalator, he's dead" Peter told me, I growled at this, I darted to him and gripped his throat, my control is suppressed, my

pupils constricted, I growled loudly,

 ** _" LEAVE ME"_** I snarled, he was trying to breath, I then tossed him to the side, he gets up then walked away, I watched as he shut the door, I went to bed and curled

up in a ball, I was searching through the bond, it had a small blip.

" He's alive" I say as I grabbed my car keys, as I got to the steps, I let my mind run, I remembered what happened the night before the battle, I was on the bed,

watching as Boyd, Derek, Peter and Scott were planning their attack,

 _" Same building as the Argents, we know." Derek said his arms were crossed over his chest, I felt my child kicking up a storm,_

 _" Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd replied to that statement,_

 _" Then they want you to know." Scott replied, this kid doesn't understand, I had held my belly with a hand._

 _" Or, more likely, they don't care." Peter replied, seriously he is Satin in a Vneck, no one wants that,_

 _" What is this?" Scott asked as Peter smirked, god I wanted to rip him a new one, but I couldn't stress,_

 _" Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike." Peter explained to the wolf, I saw Scott's mind_

 _gears turning,_

 _" You're going after them?" Scott asked as Derek then turned to him,_

 _" Tomorrow. And you're gonna help us." Derek replied to him, that was just the beginning._

" Baby where are you?" I asked as I got down the stairs, I could have taken the elevator, but I didn't car, the blip in the bond was becoming slightly weaker,

" Don't give _**UP**_ " I growled through the bond, I got into my car and began to drive, I decided to go to the abandoned bank, just to get his scent, as I drove, I gripped

the steering wheel even tighter, I arrived about half an hour later, as I got out, I inhaled to see if I could get anything,

" Damn it" I said as I locked my car, I go inside of the building, a waft of smells enter my nose, but I am drawn to one spot, an escalator, I see blood drying, it had

Derek's scent, I inhaled deeply then my eyes changed into HellCat mode, another memory flows as I walked out of the building,

 _" They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison." Derek told them, I was still on the bed, hoping that everyone would live,_

 _" So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott asked as I sighed at this,_

 _" They won't even see it coming." Boyd replied, I loved his enthusiasm, and hope he would keep it._

 _" Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?" Scott asked as I saw Peter_

 _turning to him,_

 _" You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him." Peter said as I heard Cora scoffing at this, what was her deal?_

 _" I do. Why do we need this kid?" Cora asked as I got up, growling at her,_

 _" This kid helped save your life. And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." I growled before sitting back down, having a hand on_

 _my baby bump,_

 _" You can't beat a pack of alphas." Scott said as I sighed, it was possible, I could do it but not now,_

 _" That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him." Cora replied to him, damn would she ever shut up?_

 _" Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd said as he quoted something,_

 _" Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra. And like Scott says, they're all alphas." Peter said as I rubbed my temples,_

 _" Deucalion's still the leader." Derek told his Uncle, Peter looked at his nephew, then at me._

 _" Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?" Peter asked as I see Scott was thinking,_

 _" Two more grew back in its place." Scott replied, I see Peter's eyes perk up,_

 _" Somebody's been doing their summer reading." Peter responded to this with his devilish smirk._ I shook the thoughts off and got to my car, I opened my window and

followed the scent.

" Derek?" I asked as the scent was getting so much stronger to the school, I rolled my window up, I parked my car, no one was here, but why was the scent so much

stronger here?

" Derek?" I asked again, I felt a presence getting closer, my mind went off on another memory,

 _" Derek I'm afraid" I say as he walked over to me and sat on the bed,_

 _" Why?" He asked before sitting down, he rubs my belly and I feel a strong kick,_

 _" Because I have a feeling someone is gonna die" I replied to him, he sighed as I felt him lifting my chin._

 _" Hey, Jace look at me" Derek whispered as I opened my eyes to him, his loving green eyes staring into my dusk blue ones,_

 _" I won't let anything happen to the pack" He told me before kissing me, I placed a hand on his and felt it, his warmth made me want him, but right now, he needed_

 _to focus,_

 _" I love you" He whispered as he laid down with me,_

 _" I love you too" I replied before I closed my eyes._

" Jace?" Derek's voice was clear as I was drawn out of my thought, I turn my head to the passenger seat, nothing, but I heard a thud next to me, I turned my head

to see Derek, he was hurt badly and he leaves a bloody hand print on my window, he falls to the ground, I get out of the car,

" Derek?" I cried as he was unconscious, I got him up and opened the back, I carefully laid him in the backseat and closing the door, I opened my door and started

the car,

" I'm taking you home" I told him before starting the car to get him home.


	30. Motel California

As I drove, Derek's breathing was loud in my ears, I felt our child kicking, but I calm it,

" Don't worry Derek, we're almost home" I told him, I looked into the the rear view mirror, the smell of blood was a little bit overwhelming, but I put up with it, as I

pulled up to the Loft, I parked my car in the garage next to the Hummer,

" Alright Derek, let's get you inside" I say as I get out of the car and go over to the other side, I opened the door and got his arm around my shoulder, as he got out,

I shut the door to the garage and the door of my car,

" Jace..." Derek whispered as I whimpered, with his help we went to the elevator, I pressed the button to our floor,

" _Derek, don't pass out on me_ " I ordered him as I made my voice go deeper into a sort of synced HellCat mode, we got to our floor, I slide the door open and shut it,

I helped Derek but he was falling, I tried getting my strength up, to help him say walking or at least moving.

" Derek, stay with me." I told him as we're almost to the bed, but he was struggling more and more, falling from about two stories, was dangerous, almost killing

him, but he was alive,

" Stay awake. Derek, I can't be the only one helping you to bed" I told him as he panted,

" I need to rest my eyes please" He whispered back to me, no he can't I don't know if he will wake up,

" Derek, stay with me, please." I begged as he was shaking a bit, but I got him to the bed successfully, I laid him down, grabbing my pillow and placing it under his

head, I can see he was paling, but still breathing, I used my claws and undid his shirt, I see the wounds,

" Derek, these wounds" i started, I feel the baby kicking, I see out of the corner of my eyes that he reaches for my belly, rubbing to call our child, I smiled,

" How bad Jace?" He asked as I felt some tears going down my face,

" You have two scratches on your stomach and shoulders, then your leg is bleeding black blood along with the other wounds" I told him as I see him closing his eyes,

" Derek?" I asked, but he wasn't responding, I looked at him, I take his hand,

" Derek, don't die on me" I begged as his breathing was starting to go back to normal, I see his eyes open up,

" Heal please" I begged as he sighed, I take his shirt off and get it to the trash.

" Heal" I whispered as I see him relaxing, as best as he could, I sit down on the window sill, feeling the moonlight washing over my skin, then another ray going over

Derek, I see his wounds trying to stitch themselves together, slowly, but surly, damn Ennis, his fate is death, not by me, but another Alpha, stupid vision,

" Little do you know How I'm breaking while you fall asleep" I sing to sooth Derek, to help him sleep, to heal,

" Little do you know I'm still haunted by the memory" I continued as he twitched in his sleep, the scents over him are of sorrow and coated in anger with the stench

of blood,

" Little do you know I'm trying to pick myself from piece by piece" I whispered as he moved, I see his head turned to my way, I was unconsciously rubbing my belly,

" Little do you know I need a little more time" I soothed my lover, I see his wounds stopped bleeding, good, stage one of healing.

" Hm" I hummed as I heard the bed shift, I turned my head to see Derek sitting up, I can hear his breath is ragged a bit,

" Are you sure you want to do that? Derek look at you" I asked as I see his emerald eyes staring at my belly, he sighed,

" I have to find the others. They think I'm dead." He told me, I waddled over to him slowly and knelt down, I placed my hands on his wound, I can feel the battle they

were sustained from,

" Derek, you're hurt beyond recognition, this blood isn't healthy, it's poisoned by the battle and damage" I told him as I sent some healing fire to him, he winces, but

it might speed up the healing process a little bit,

" They need to know, especially Scott" Derek replied as he carefully lifted up his hand to my cheek,

" Derek, look at me" I told him, he obeys and does as such,

" Do you have any idea how bad these wounds are?" I asked, he then looked at the wounds.

" Derek you are a walking set of wounds, I'm not sure how you are alive, but I am happy you are" I sternly told him the truth,

" Good to know you care" He replied to me, I smiled,

" When Peter told me that you were dead, I threw him out, I was in disbelief that you were dead" I told him the truth.

" I already know we don't have a first aid kit, being who we are" I told him as I sat down on the bed, I feel his hand going to my belly,

" It because of who we are, Jace, Everyone around me... everyone gets hurt." Derek told me, I placed a hand on his cheek, he looked at me,

" Not everyone" I told him as he leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back, then Derek brings me to him and I let him, if this will heal him, I will do everything in my

power to heal him, Derek holds me as best as he could,

" Let me make love to you" He whispered as I nodded, I sit up, he paws at my clothing, but I pushed him away a bit,

" No need to make this fast, this is about you Derek, let me heal you" I whispered as he kisses my neck, then slows down,

" Jace" He whispered as he carefully grips my hem of my shirt, then lifts it up, I was half naked to him, I feel him rubbing me,

" Derek please" I moaned as he kisses my marks.

" Love you so much Jace" He whispered as I smiled to him, he removes my pants and panties, I carefully remove his pants and boxers,

" Let me make love to you" I whispered as I feel his erection, he presses the tip to my soaked core, but I soon feel it going into me,

" Baby" Derek groaned as I feel my walls surrounding him with such security that it rivaled a blanket keeping you safe, he thrusts slowly,

" So good" I cried as I already felt myself coming,

" Jace" He groaned as I feel him hit my cervix a little rough, but his warm seed already expelled itself,

" Thank you Jace" Derek whispered, he carefully pulls out, I laid myself down and let myself go into sleep.

" Derek?" I asked as I woke up, I feel another kick, but I turned to see Derek was on the edge of the bed, I get up and carefully move to get to him, I placed a hand

on his shoulder, the other on his cheek, I feel Derek kissing me, I put passion into it, my right hand trails to his shoulder, I feel no wounds,

" Let us rest" I whispered, he sighed but smiled, he lays with me as I turned on my side, his body against mine, I then proceed to close my eyes.

 _' Die HellCat' A female cried out as I see her throwing a black dust at me, I dodged it, my baby kicking me, but I feel my body shifting,_

 _' No Impossible' She growled, I feel my eyes open, but I feel my skin burning, I growled before running at her._

 _' NO' She cried out, I snarled at her, feeling my inner fire blazing out, then she burns, crying out, I see my hands are paws covered in flames, I growled at the_

 _burning body, making myself run further and further away, but a fog sets over the area,_

 _ **' Watch out for the one who is innocent'** The voice cried out,_

 _"_ Derek? _"_ I asked as he was curled up at my side, I smiled before I began falling back asleep.


	31. Currents

I woke up to Derek kissing my shoulder, I purred before turning on my back,

" Hey Handsome" I whispered as I had an arm over my head, Derek was fully dressed, he smiled at me, but I see the window, the Alpha Pack Symbol, I felt the baby

kicking my kidneys, I winced, but relaxed,

" Time to get dressed" Derek whispered as I smirked, I got up and got on a blue maternity tank top and some sweats, I watched as Cora comes in and looks at the

symbol,

" What does it mean?" Cora asked as she looked at the painted on symbol,

" It means they're coming... Tonight." Derek told her, she growled as her eyes drifted to my belly, I quirked my head at her.

" What is your problem?" I asked as she then looked up at me, confused,

" I don't have a problem" She retorted, I chuckled.

" Yes you do" I replied as she got into a fighting stance,

" Why do you think I have a problem?" She asked as I sighed,

" That you're still upset that Derek's alive and never told you, I mean where the fuck did you go after the fire happened?" I asked as I felt Derek's gaze on me,

" South America" She replied, I felt a swift kick, I groaned and began heading back to the bed, I would be giving birth soon, my mom always told me I was three

months early, I do hope this baby does follow the same path I did.

" Stop stressing and quit trying to pick fights" Derek told me as I sat down,

" Must be the HellCat within, female HellCats do get more agitated during the last trimester" I informed Derek, I watched as Cora left, I turned to my side, relaxing as

I got into a comfortable position, I feel the bed dipping, I turned my head to see Derek looking concerned,

" What are these marks on your back?" He asked as I was confused,

" Do they look like tiger stripes starting from the top of my spine?" I asked as I think I know what they mean,

" Yeah" He replied as I smiled,

" Well, Derek these marks appear on female HellCats, especially when they have conceived a child, I earned my stripes" I purred as I sat up, I see Derek placing a

hand on my belly, I noticed on the lower parts, where it's visible, I have stretch marks, they look like more tiger stripes.

" So close" Derek whispered as I feel his breath on my neck, I felt my eyes change, but I made them change back,

" Just let me sleep" I groaned as I then turned back onto my side,

" Someones an upset kitty" Derek whispered as I felt the bed undip itself as Derek got off,

" More like a Six month and a half Pregnant Feral" I growled before letting my body shut down into sleep.

 _ **" Bow to me"** The females voice called to me, I growled before shifting, my body shrouded in flames,_

 _ **" Never"** I snarled before jumping and as I did so my mouth opened and I released a flaming ball, she screams as the flames connect with her skin, but I never see _

_her face,_

 _ **" That doesn't hurt"** She snarled before she made her eyes glow white and throws a dust at me, I send a wave of fire at it, sending the dust back, it hits her and _

_she screams, more pain to her, she looks up, I see her eyes, green and full of hate._

" Go back to school." Derek's voice brought me out of my sleep, I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes,

" Well, actually, we can't. Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick." Isaac says as I get out of bed, I feel another swift kick,

" With what, brain damage?" I asked as I let out a yawn,

" Well, I have a migraine, and, uh, Boyd here has explosive diarrhea." Isaac replied, oh brother, I need to get out,

" We're here to protect you." Boyd said as I turned to Derek, he gets off the stairs and walks down them,

" You're here to protect me? Well, I'm in trouble then." Derek retorted, I let a low growl out.

" Actually, Boyd here came up with a plan." Isaac says as I see Boyd holding a bag,

" Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us. I was wondering how we could do

something like that... But on a bigger scale." Boyd told us, this should be good,

" In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb." Boyd informs us, why?

" That's comforting. Really is, I mean pure nightmare fuel" I told him with a smile, my phone buzzes in my pocket, I get it out to see that Uncle Noah needed me,

" If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, the current will keep coming, and anyone who steps foot in here, they'll get a pretty shocking

surprise." Boyd told us, I looked at Derek and began to head out,

" Woah where do we think we are going?" Derek asked as I grabbed my keys,

" Uncle Noah needs me" I told him, he gets in front of me, oh great overprotective Derek is here, fuck.

" Not without someone protecting you, you're not" He told me, I sighed at this, doesn't he know I can protect myself?

" Derek I'll be ok" I told him, his face still hard, I go up to him and get past him,

" I'll be ok" I whispered before leaving the room, I go outside and get into my car, as I get in, I smell blood,

" I really need to wash this thing" I whispered as I got my seat belt on, I start my car and then drive to the Police Station, it was getting somewhat dark by the time I

arrived, I then get out to see my Uncle at the front desk,

" Hey" I say smiling, he nods then leads me to his office,

" Did you know?" He asked as I was confused slightly,

" Know what?" I asked as he sighed,

" That Alan Deaton, Scott's boss, is missing?" He asked as I went wide eyed,

" No, I honestly didn't" I replied as he sat down, he looked tired and more out of it, but I digress,

" Derek been taking care of you?" He asked on a slight better note.

" Yes" I replied, I see that my phone goes off, it was Derek,

" I have to go" I told him, Uncle Noah nods and leads me to my car,

" Stay safe" He told me, I nod, I get in and start my car, I drive all the way back to the loft, I get out, but I feel claws on my throat.

" Scream and you die" A familiar voice told me, god damn it,

" Hello Kali" I growled, I turned to see Aiden and Ethan,

" What is your plan with me?" I asked as she began walking, Aiden and Ethan dragging me, the four of us get to the elevator, the ascent was slow, but when we get

to the top, my heart drops,

" Kali listen to me" I begged her, she then turns to me,

" I felt when Ennis died, it's an ability I have, remember, Derek didn't kill Ennis" I told her, but her glare was on my belly, I growled at her,

" I'm a HellCat, I know when a person's time is up and the details of their deaths" I told her the god's honest truth,

" You lie" She growled at me, I growled back at her,

" Remember what I said when you had a pole through Derek?" I asked but she shakes her head, smiling at me, she walks out of the elevator, Aiden and Ethan

dragging me with them, I have fear in my heart, because I can feel someone is about to die, I watched as she walked into the Loft,

" Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround

yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, "what's a girl got to do to get you alone?" " She asked, then Aiden and Ethan dragged me into

view, Derek's face falls at seeing me, Aiden's claws are at my throat,

" You and me Derek, or they tear her apart and your child dies. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" She asked as I soon felt Aiden's claws

tighten,

" I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek growled, Kali jumps into the water, I watched as the two danced, trying to get ahead, but as soon as Kali kicked

Derek in the face, I felt his pain through the bond,

" God Damn it Kali, STOP" I cried out, she won't listen, Duecalion killed Ennis, she kicks Derek again, I tried struggling, but I was frozen by the fear, the two kept

trading blow for blow, but soon I watched as Isaac was coming for me, as he stepped out of the water, I watched as the liquid become overwhelmed by electricity, but

Derek and Boyd were electrocuted, no.

" Take him!" Kali yelled, the twins let me go, Isaac catches me, but I watched in pure horror at the sight before me,

" KALI DON'T DO THIS" I cried as I watched the twins forced Derek's claws to open, the Kali picked up Boyd,

" Kali NO" I cried out, she ignores me and then effectively dropping him onto Derek's claws, I watched as Derek's Alpha eyes glow brighter, Boyd is gasping loudly,

the twins back off and so does Kali, she walks up the stairs close to me, I want to feel her blood on my claws, my fire to envelop her till she's dead.

" I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack..." She calls out, she looks at me with a smile,

" Or next time I'm killing all of you." She told all of us, then the three of the walked out, tears are streaming down my eyes, Isaac holds me close,

" It's okay." Boyd whispered to Derek, who had transformed back,

" No, no. No, it's not. It's not." Derek whispered to him, I can smell Boyd's blood,

" It's all okay, Derek." Boyd replied to him, even as he is facing death, Boyd is so calm about this.

" I'm... l'm sorry." Derek apologizes, but I can tell Boyd is falling fast,

" The full moon. That feeling... That was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... What that felt like for one of us. For one of us..." Boyd asked, I

can feel his spirit leaving his body, soon he falls off of Derek's claws, I heard footsteps, I see Lydia, Cora and Stiles, I watched as Cora ran to Boyd, Lydia stays close

to both Isaac and I, but I watched as Stiles went to Derek, he placed his hand on my mates shoulder,

" All is lost" I whispered, the way I say it was so heartbreaking, I thought it was true, myself, I watched as Derek was still sitting there, I slowly got up, as I walked

down those steps, the water surrounding my feet, as I got to Derek, I felt all his emotions flooding through me, he looks at me, I get down and hold him tight.


	32. Visionary

I woke up this afternoon alone, I sat up in bed, in the same clothing,

" Derek?" I asked, but I got no response, I see a note on the bed,

 _' Had to figure some things out on my own, sorry, but hope you understand, DH'_ I sighed, I did understand, I got out of bed, I felt a harsh kick, but rubbed my

stomach,

" Oh Derek" I whimpered, I then clutched his pillow to my chest, my phone rang, but I hit send to voicemail,

 _' Hey it's Jace, you know what to do'_ It says before beeping,

" Jace it's Stiles, call me" He told me, my inner HellCat was roaring at me,

 _Go where it all started_ She roared at me, I was confused, I closed my eyes, I see what my HellCat looks like, she roars at me, and then I see this old distillery,

 _Thank You_ I whispered before I opened my eyes, I grabbed my keys and left, I got to my impala and drove, I felt my Inner HellCat take over and drive me to the

place, I got out and saw the spiral,

" Vendetta" I whispered before going inside, I felt my eyes change, I stand to the side as I see the area darken, it was night, wait wasn't it just the afternoon, I see

young boy, he looked familiar and a girl? wait is that?

" Paige" I whispered, the two were kissing,

" This is the past" I say as I watched them part,

" This is Derek's first love, the one he killed" I whispered as I already knew the story of how Derek's eyes went from a bright gold to a cold steel blue.

" What?" Past Derek asked as I saw Young Paige mesmerized,

" Why do you like me?" She asked him, Past Derek looked confused,

" What's that supposed to mean?" He asked as she smiled, she had wanted an answer,

" Why do you like me?" She asked again, much clearer this time,

" Why do you think I like you?" He asked as she stared into his eyes.

" Honestly, I think, at first, you liked me because I didn't like you." She told him the truth, Past Derek just smiled at the comment,

" So now you're worried that now that I know you like me that I'm gonna stop liking you?" He asked as she nodded, but shook her head as well,

" Not worried. Just wondering when." She said as Past Derek watched her, it was like the way he sometimes watched me,

" What if I never stop liking you?" Past Derek asked her, she watched him to see if it was true,

" What? Did you hear something? What's wrong?" Paige had asked him, I turned my head to the entrance, I heard other werewolves, I looked up to see a rope, I

used my vision to see that it had blood.

" Something happened here." Past Derek said as Paige was looking confused,

" What do you mean?" She asked, I watched as Past Derek looked up,

" I caught a scent. It's blood." He told her, then a loud sound echoed and Past Derek looked,

" All right, now I definitely heard something." Past Derek told her, he took her hands into his,

" Derek, I don't hear anything." Paige told him, but Past Derek didn't want her to get hurt,

" We have to go. Come on. Let's go." Past Derek told her, the two left, but I soon saw werewolves pile in, Ennis, Kali, Duecalion, and their betas.

' There. You see it? They dragged him here, an arrow in his throat, and they hung him and cut him in half. They killed one of ours." Past Ennis growled, I watched as

Past Kali chuckled,

" One of yours. Why should I care about one of your pack?" She asked, I watched as a beta looked at her, must have been Ennis',

" 'Cause the hunters don't discern packs, especially the Argents." He told her, I see Past Duecalion come up,

" But they do discern motive Ennis, why did they kill him?" Past Duecalion asked, I saw another beta come up,

" Because your young, naive beta killed one of them." He growled, Past Duecalion looked at him with such disappointment, it wasn't the right for the beta to speak,

" Marco. He killed a hunter, didn't he?" Past Duecalion asked, Past Ennis looked and sighed,

" Accidentally." Past Ennis voiced, then a howl was unlurched, I looked at the entrance, I watched as a black wolf with glowing Alpha eyes comes in, it shifts back into

Talia Hale, Derek's mother, I see a girl give Talia a robe,

" It's his right. We're not the only people to adhere to rituals thousands of years old." She explained, but I see Past Duecalion is concerned about this,

" Which is no excuse for not evolving." He told her, Past Ennis shakes his head,

" They ripped his claws right out of his fingers. How is that evolving?" He growled before pushing past the two,

" Useless debate. I'm done with it." He growled, I unleashed his claws and slammed them on the side of the distillery,

" Ennis, don't. Don't make us part of a historical cliche. With two such powers, it never ends at an eye for an eye. A skirmish becomes a war. A murder becomes a

massacre. And we end up no better than our enemies." Past Duecalion told him, but I can tell that Past Ennis' mind was made up, he sinked his claws into the metal

then proceeded to carve a vendetta spiral, letting his vendetta be known, he walked to the center of the distillery, then turned.

" I'm not doing this just for my beta" Past Ennis voiced out, I watched him,

" I'm doing this for Marcus Salvatore, he always wanting to be peaceful, were did that get him?" Past Ennis asked, I see Talia lift her head up,

" Marcus Salvatore was a well respected person and it should remain that way." She told him, I see Past Duecalion watching him,

" He was killed by a she hunter, what does he have left? A mournful wife and a child who will never know it's own father" Past Ennis growled, his eyes glowing red,

" His child is his legacy" Talia explained, but Ennis growled, he began walking to the entrance, his betas following him,

" Not if it's killed off by hunters" He said solemnly, the vision fades away, I walked up the the symbol,

" Ennis knew my dad" I asked, I feel my HellCat roaring again, I see that the sun was indeed setting,

 _The Druid go to him_ She roared out, I went back to my car, I drove back into Beacon, I went to the Animal Clinic, it was closed, I walked in,

" We are closed..." Deaton voice, but as he sees me, he smiles,

" Jace, come in" He told me, I walked into the exam room.

" My HellCat Side just showed me a vision, she told me to go to this old distillery, I saw that Ennis knew my dad" I told him as I sat down, feeling the kicks again,

" What did Talia and Duecalion have to do with the Argents attacking Ennis' Beta?" I asked, he sighed,

" Duecalion wanted to extend an olive branch to them, a sign of peace, but Talia told him that Gerard might not accept it, especially that their was word of Marcus

Salvatore had an heir" Deaton explained, I watched him as he tells me the story,

" But Kate killed my dad before I was born, how did word get out?" I asked, he sighed,

" Gerard asked me about Marcus' heir, he must have paid off a hunter to spy on your mother" He replied, I growled, my claws still black as smoke,

" So what else happened?" I asked as he watched me.

" Talia tried to convince Duecalion that it wasn't going to help them" He replied, oh brother, the past is now interfering in my life, save me,

" Jace, I have a question? Have you heard the story of the scorpion and the frog?" He asked, I shook my head at him,

" It's the same one I told both Talia and Duecalion during this meeting, ' When the scorpion asked the frog to carry him across the river, the frog said, "how do I know

you won't sting me?" The scorpion replied, "why would I do that? Then we'd both drown." So the frog agreed. Halfway across the river, the scorpion stung the frog.

When the frog asked him why he did it, since now they would both die, the scorpion replied... "It's my nature." ' " Deaton told me, I sighed,

" Still cryptic as ever, but you were warning them weren't you?" I asked, he nods, I feel another kick, I winced, but relax.

" I feel like there is more to the story? Duecalion did go, but I feel it didn't go well" I says as I see Deaton nodding,

" Gerard had blinded him, with flash bolts, I tried to help the healing, but his sight was gone" Deaton explained, Gerard blinded Duecalion, well fuck,

" Duecalion's beta thought he couldn't lead, so what Duecalion did was killed him, that was the last time Duecalion was a sane Alpha" Deaton told me, I stood up,

" No wonder, if that happened to me, I would indeed go crazy" I explained, I began to walk out, but as I got to my car, I felt Derek through the bond,

 _Find me_ it whispered before showing me the distillery again, I got in my car and drove, I got to the location, I went inside to see Derek staring at the spiral, his focus

went to me, he came over and then embraced me,

" Don't leave me" He whispered in my ears, I wrapped my arms around him and embraced him the best I could.

" Never" I whispered, I got him in my car, the moon was up,

" Let's go home" I whispered, I then began driving home.


	33. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

I was awaken by my phone ringing,

" Damn it" I growled, I answered it before Derek woke up, Id: Stiles,

" What?" I asked, I heard huffing,

" Lydia sensed a body" He told me, I get dressed in a blue maternity dress, I get shoes on,

" Where?" I asked, he sighed,

" The school" He replied, I hung up and the got the keys, I got to the car when I exited the building.

" Great, it's fucking 1 in the morning" I yawned before starting the car and driving to the school, I see them, and Allison, god I hate her, I get out of the car and see

Lydia staring off, she then turns to me,

" It's the same thing. Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead

body." Lydia says as she then turns her attention to Stiles,

" You found a dead body?" He asked as I inhaled the smell of blood, I looked about for abit,

" "Not yet"? What do you mean "not yet"? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body." Stiles' voice was slightly adrift at this point, I heard a

scream, vision like in face,

" Oh, no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on." Lydia replied to him, I see the Beacon Hills sigh, I see at the bottom is blood,

" How are we supposed to find the dead body? You're always the one finding the dead body." Stiles replied, I then see the dead body, I screamed, I fall to my knees, I

feel their eyes on me,

" Jace?" Scott asked as he helped me up.

" Tara" I whispered before I felt Stiles' embrace me, I began sobbing, she meant a lot to me, she helped me with homework when I was in middle high,

" Someone take me home" I whimpered, I felt arms taking me to my car, it was Scott,

" Call your Dad" Scott called out, I got in the passenger seat, as Scott drove my car, I sobbed,

" Jace, these sacrifices are getting too much" He told me, the rest of the ride was silent, when I got back to the loft, Scott handed me my keys, then he ran, probibly

back to the school, I locked my car and went back inside the Loft, I got to my floor,

" Jace?" Derek's voice was filled with concern as I walked in, he was only wearing grey sweats, I waddled to him and cry in his arms as he embraces me.

" I got you" He whispered before taking my dress and shoes off, he got me to bed and let me become embraced in his arms, I soon fell asleep, I didn't want to wake

up at all, but I did, my phone ringing, I got it and sighed,

" Yes Stiles?" I asked,

" Hey can you come to the school?" He asked as I was confused a bit, I see Derek is up,

" Why?" I asked, I was concerned about this.

" Cause Cora attacked Aiden" He told me, I sighed and got up from bed, I changed into a tank top and jeans, along with a leather jacket, Derek having the car keys,

he drives me there,

" I'll be back, you stay here" I told him, he nods, I got inside, I receive a text from Stiles,

 _Locker Room_ , it reads, I feel eyes on me,

 _" She's so fat"_ A girl said as I tried covering my belly,

 _" I heard that Derek Hale knocked her up"_ A guy whispered, gasps lead about,

 _" I also heard that she got into a gang"_ Another whispered, I soon find myself in the Locker Room, blood wafts my nose.

" You okay?" Stiles asked a bleeding Cora, she looked in the mirror, her gaze upon me,

" She doesn't look okay." Lydia replied to his comment, Cora sighed before turning to them,

" Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" Stiles asked her, but she made her eyes glow, I waddled between them,

" I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything." Cora told them, I made my eyes go into HellCat mode.

" We're trying." Scott replied to her, but she scoffs at this,

" And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All

you really do is find the bodies." She told them, she walks away, I feel the baby kick again,

" She's definitely a Hale. Mm. I'll make sure she gets home." Stiles tells us, I looked at Lydia, a supernatural vibe comes off of her, I smell the Alpha Twins, but

continue out of the school, as I walked out of the school, I see Derek in his car, he gets out as he sees me,

" What are you doing?" I asked, he smiled before embracing me.

" Gotta make sure you are safe" He whispered as he felt my belly, I laced my hand over his,

" Take me home?" I asked, he smiled then proceeded to take me home, one hand on the wheel and the other on my belly, we get back to the loft, once inside, I laid

back in bed after taking the jacket off, I feel Derek's hand on my side,

" Hey, we'll figure this out soon" Derek whispered, I just shut my eyes to sleep,

 _" Watch out for HER" A deep voice called to me, I turned to see a woman smiling,_

 _" BURN" I cried out before sending a wave of flame her way, she screams as she is engulfed in flame,_

" Jace wake up" Derek's voice arose me, I sat up, it was night time.

" What's going on?" I asked as I got up and stood,

" Cora's in the hospital, she isn't healing" He told me in a panicked voice, my eyes widened,

" Lets go" I told him, we then go to the hospital, as we go inside, it's slightly storming,

" Name?" a nurse asked,

" Cora Hale" I replied, she watched me and then looked at Derek,

" Room 213" She replied, we got there no problem, but I see Cora's head is bandaged, black blood seeping slightly through and her forehead covered in sweat, this

isn't what a werewolf should look like, it should be strong, not in a hospital weakened, Derek and I sat close to her.

" Derek? Jace" Cora's voice was in a hush tone, her forehead sweating badly, what was causing this illness?

" Hey. Hey, We're here." I told her, she smiled at me, then her focus went to her brother,

" What's happening to me?" Cora asked weakly, I hate seeing members of future family or present family in so much fucking pain,

" I don't know. But I'm not leaving, okay? Not again." Derek told her, she smiled before passing out, I see him kiss her forehead, a loud supernatural scream reached

my ears,

" What was that?" I asked, I felt a series of kicks, my phone once again rings, I see it's Stiles, I answer it.

" Hey Stiles what's happening, I heard a loud scream" I told him, I then heard sniffling,

" Stiles?" I asked as I heard slight sobbing, my inner HellCat growling, who hurt my family,

" It's Dad, Noah's been taken" He told me, I felt my heart drop to my feet,

" Who Stiles? The Darach?" I asked as anger flared inside of me,

" Jennifer Blake, our English Teacher, she took him" He explained, I growled, I looked at Derek,

" Get Peter over here, we have a woman to see" I growled as he nodded,

" We'll get him back" Derek whispered to me before he gets Peter on the phone, we waited patiently for Peter to arrive, once he did, Derek and I left, I wanted a

certain brunette to die, we drove back to the loft, but as we do so, my inner HellCat was seething with so much hellish rage, Jennifer wasn't going to die pleasantly,

once I get info on where he is, she burns.


	34. The Overlooked

I sat on the windowsill of the loft, Derek was in the middle of the room,

" Jace?" Derek asked as he walked to me, tears were welding up in my eyes, I soon felt his arms around me,

" I want her to burn" I told him flatly, I was trying to keep my inner fire calm, but it seething with rage,

" And she will" He replied, it was hard keeping my inner fire douse, but it ignores me, little embers escaped from my body,

" We will survive, it's what we do best" Derek whispered into my ear, I growled as I heard the loft door open, show time, I turned to see Jennifer fucking Blake,

" Derek? Derek, where are you?" She called out, I felt Derek leaving my side,

" Right here." Derek called to her, I turned my head to see her hugging my mate, I let a very low growl out,

 _Calm Jace_ Derek said through the bond.

" Thank God. Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them." She said in an

innocent way, but I can smell deceit on her,

" Scott, Stiles. Jace They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me." She asked, I see Derek nod, fat chance,

" What is it?" He asked as she looked at him, she had this lust on her, but I growled,

 _Easy baby_ Derek whispered through the bond.

" Promise you'll listen to me." She said as he nodded, she hugged him again, but he didn't move, she pulled back from him, good bitch,

" They're already here, aren't they?" She asked, I got up from the windowsill, Scott and my cousin came from behind the brick wall,

" So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" She asked, but Scott had this Alpha emphasis to him, I respected it,

" We told him you're the one killing people." Scott told her, she laughed at that,

" Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school

English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense." She replied, Stiles let a tear loose, I wanted to tear into her so bad, my claws are already out,

" Where's my dad?" He cried, she looked confused, bitch.

" How should I know? Derek, tell me you don't believe this." She asked, she then turned to Derek, who looked at me, my eyes changing into HellCat mode,

" Do you know what happened to Stiles's father and Jace's uncle?" He asked her, she shakes her head,

" No." She replied, she was scared,

" Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott said as Jennifer looked at him.

" Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that." She asked scared about this,

" What do you know?" I growled, she then turned her attention to me,

" I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove, by the way." She growled at Derek, but

Scott had a plan as it is,

" What if we can?" He asked, he got a jar out, I knew where this was going to lead.

" What is that?" she asked scared of the content,

" My boss told me it's a poison and a cure... which means you can use it... and it can be used against you." Scott told her, she stiffened up,

" Mistletoe?" She grunted, Scott threw the content at her, it engulfs her and we see her true form, scarred and bald, with white eyes, she changes back, she is scared,

she tried to run, but Derek caught her by her throat and lifts her up.

" Derek, wait, wait! You need me." She cried out, she was trying to catch her breath,

" What are you?" Derek growled at her, she tried losing his grip, but it was too damn tight on her, good,

" The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!" Jennifer begged, Derek got his phone out and called him,

" Mistletoe." Derek said before hanging up, he lifts Jennifer higher, I felt a series of kicks again.

" Derek. Derek, what are you doing?" Scott yowled out, but Derek wasn't listening,

" Her life... it's in my hands!" She screams, but her airway is becoming blocked,

" Stop. Derek, stop!" I told him, but I see Stiles' tears escaping from his eyes,

" Stilinski, you'll never find him." Jennifer called out, that hit me hard,

" Derek. Derek!" I cried to him, his eyes found mine, then he drops her.

" That's right. You need me. All of you." She told us, the storm kept going, we got to the car, I was in the passenger seat, the baby kicking me more and more,

" You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister to

die. I'm only doing what I had to do." Jennifer said from the back,

" Shut up." He gruffly told her, she didn't listen,

" You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are." She told my mate, I growled loudly to her, she glares at me, I made

my eyes change,

" Stop talking before I send you to Hell where you belong" I growled to her, she finally shuts up, we got to the hospital, I see Stiles with a wooden bat, we go inside,

but Melissa blocks us,

" Scott! Scott! What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating." Melissa told her son, I can see the stress on her, I can physically feel it being waves on her,

" We're here for Cora." Scott said as he looked at her, Melissa looked at all of us, Derek has a grip on Jennifer.

" What, all of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" Melissa asked as Scott shakes his head at her, right now is not the time,

" Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now." Scott replied, Melissa nods at this, respecting her son,

" The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one

of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage." Melissa says as she watched her son's reaction, I felt a blunt kick, and stiffened, I can't let Derek see me like

this,

" Got it. Okay." Scott said to her, we go to an elevator, I pressed a level and we all begin to go up,

" You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." She said as the doors opened, she is such a bitch, I can't wait for her to burn, but as we get out, I

see blood droplets, I heard fighting, I made my eyes go into HellCat mode,

" Derek." Scott quotes, I see two doors fly open, Peter slides at us, he then looks up at me,

" We got a problem." He said making me cock my head, he lifts his head at said problem,

" Big problem." He said as I saw the twin alpha.

" Fucking daisy cutters" I growled, Derek shifts and runs at the Twin Alpha, I go to Stiles and helped Peter lift up Cora, placing her on his shoulders, we run,

" In here" I told him, I got them into a room, Peter carefully laid Cora on a table,

" Take some of her pain" I told Peter, he nods and I carefully lift her arm, giving it to him and watching his vein leeching her pain, he groans,

" That's enough" I told him, he nods, I watched as everyone gets in, the Twin Alpha no where in sight, I felt a harsh kick, I had to sit down,

" Where's the big guy?" Stiles asked, I see Derek go to a window in the door,

" He's close." Derek replied, Peter wipes some sweat from Cora's forehead.

" What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked, I shook my head,

" What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?" Stiles asked, the way Stiles raised his voice mad my baby kick hard, I

cried out,

" Shh, quiet." Derek told my cousin, I watched as Stiles walked up to him, oh no,

" Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When a psychotic, mass murdering woman has got Jace's and my family somewhere, tied up, waiting to

be ritually sacrificed?" Stiles told him the cold hard truth,

" Stiles, they're still out there." Scott told him, this got Stiles attention,

" And... and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!" Stiles told them, I soon feel my hands warming

up, I see my hands engulfed in flames,

" Not yet. Is she really dying?" Scott asked Peter,

" She's definitely not getting any better." Peter replied, I watched as the flames are going up my arms,

" Derek" i whispered, he turns to me, I watched his eyes widen,

" Jace? Is this a Flare Up?" He asked, I was scared,

" I don't know" I replied, he places one of his hands on my shoulder and the other on my belly, the flames go away and I calm down,

" You can't. Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you...

but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then." Jennifer told us, she came to us? I am a heavily pregnant HellCat itching for a fight, I watched as Derek pulled

away from me,

" Derek, wait!" I cried out to him, he pulled back from attacking,

" She was trying to get out." He told me, but she might be trying to keep herself alive,

" If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles told her, but Jennifer shakes her head.

" I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter voted, I smiled, I made my claws come out and set them on fire,

" Works for me." I growled, the intercom came on,

" Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion... Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do

this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." Melissa's voice was loud yet scared,

" He's not gonna hurt her." Jennifer voiced her damn opinion,

" Shut up." Derek growled at her.

" He won't! Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true." Jennifer told him, wait what?

" What does she mean?" I asked Scott, she looked at me and grinned,

" Your precious mate's not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer sneered at me, Peter got in front of me, must be his way of protecting me.

" Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks." Jennifer explained, oh fucking great,

" A true Alpha." Peter voices out, that's just a myth,

" What's that?" Stiles asked, Peter turns to Stiles.

" The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott." Peter said impressed about this,

" It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here." Scott said as he made us focus back on the task at hand,

" Scott, your mom..." Stiles told him, but Scott stares at his best friend,

" My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last

ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott explained, this wasn't going to end well, especially if I am lagging behind.

" The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." Derek told them, but Scott nods at this,

" I'll distract them." Scott told us, was this really going to work?

" You mean fight them." Derek corrected Scott, who nods at this,

" I'll help you." Derek told him, but Jennifer is not with this, stupid bitch.

" Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer tells us, I growled at her, fire surrounds my body, not burning my clothes, I feel a sharp kick, I

groaned then relaxed,

" I'll do it. But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage." Peter told us, we then began searching,

" Hey, wait. What about these?" Stiles asked as he had shock pads,

" Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked him, Stiles shakes his head,

" Put 'em down." Derek told him, I see Scott pulling out a large needle,

" Epinephrine?" Scott asked, wait? did I hear him right?

" That's only gonna make him stronger." Derek replied, this got Peter's attention,

" How strong?" He asked, I walked over to Scott,

" Let's find out" I grinned, I took the needle from Scott and stabbed it into Peter's chest, he growled, I pushed him into the hall, Jennifer, Derek and I got to an

ambulance.

" Derek, over here." Jennifer said, I see a dead body,

" Julia. It is you." Kali said as I made my body flame up,

" You can't beat her on your own." Jennifer told us, Derek then takes my hand,

" That's why we're gonna run." Derek told us, I am hard at running, especially almost seven months,

" Jace get out of here" Derek told me, Kali was far behind us, I look at him, worried,

" Don't argue please, go and hide" He told he, then he kisses me quickly, I then pull from and dart to a room, trying to catch my breath, sitting and waiting for this all

to pass, it felt like an hour,

" Come on Stiles, where are you?" I asked before a wave of pain washed through me,

" Agh" I groaned as I clutched my stomach, a rush went through me, but relaxed.

" Please, baby, don't come out of me just yet" I groaned, the rush stopped,

" Thank you" I whispered, I walked the halls a bit, Stiles came to me, he was wet from the rain, but tears also fell from his eyes,

" Stiles?" I asked, he shakes his head,

" He's gone" He told me, I quirked my head,

" Who is?" I asked my cousin, he is more like my brother, I didn't care,

" Scott, he left with Duecalion" He told me, I groaned a bit, feeling a harsh kick,

" Jace?" He asked, I huffed a bit, but relaxed,

" I'm ok, we need to find Derek" I told him, he takes my hand and we began to search for him.


	35. Alpha Pact

Stiles and I searched for Derek, we found him unconscious in an elevator,

" Derek" I asked, I pat his face, I got up, a hard kick got me on my knees, I watched as Stiles tried waking up Derek by slapping him,

" Derek, come on!" Stiles yelled, I had to catch my breath, Stiles almost punched Derek, but thankfully Derek caught Stiles' hand,

" Where is she?" Derek asked as he sat up, Stiles was heartbroken,

" Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom." Stiles told him, Derek went wide eyed.

" She took her?" Derek asked as Stiles nods,

" Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta

get you the hell out of here." Stiles told my mate, Derek shot up,

" Whoa. Baby take it easy" I told him, he is fuming, I would be too if Jennifer got away.

" What about Cora?" Derek asked, I helped him up, he places a hand on my belly,

" Derek please go and take care of Cora." I told him, he caresses my cheeks,

" Stay safe." He told me, I heard sirens coming,

" Promise." I replied, he then kisses me slowly, I enjoy it, soaking it all in, we parted and he leaves, we go down to the lobby, I had to sit down because of the baby

kicking up a storm, I watched as an old face comes into the hospital.

" Oh, just perfect." Stiles says as I growled lowly, another kick made me wince,

" This schmuck, just great." I growled, Stiles rubs my back, Rafe stands in front of both Stiles and I, I feel his gaze on my swollen belly, then back to both Stiles and

I,

" A Stilinski and their cousin at the center of this whole mess. What a shocker. Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?" He asked, I

raised an eyebrow, this guy has caused so many problems for Scott in the past.

" If you ask the questions without the usual level of stupid." Stiles replied, thank you,

" Where's your dad, and why's no one been able to contact him?" He asked Stiles, this is becoming tedious, I want to be at the loft, this place is getting on my

nerves,

" I don't know. I haven't seen him in hours." Stiles replied, I can feel the vibes coming off of my cousin,

" Is he drinking again?" Rafe asked, I felt so agitated, I feel my claws forming, I close my hands into fists,

" What do you mean, again? He never had to stop." Stiles replied, I growled lowly.

" Prick." I whispered, but I see Rafe attention back on me,

" What was that?" He asked, I lifted my head, thing about being HellCats, we can be offensive as hell and not care,

" Nothing." I replied, Rafe just sighed at this,

" But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?" Rafe asked, this guy is so disrespectful, Noah has cared for me since my mother died.

" All right, how about this? Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test, okay?" Stiles told him, I stared at this guy straight,

" We'll do the alphabet, start with "F," end with "U." " I voiced out, he exhaled, fury is behind his scent,

" How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?" Rafe asked, I looked at Stiles,

" I don't know what happened here. We was stuck in the elevators the whole time, trying to get my cousin an ultrasound from Melissa." Stiles said as Rafe looked

confused,

" You're not the one who put the name on the doors, are you?" He asked us, wait what?

" What name?" I asked him, I got up, Stiles keeping me steady,

" Argent" He replied, I shake my head at him,

" Stiles take me back to the Loft" I told him, as we tried to exit, Rafe gets in front of us,

" I can't let you do that" He replied, wait what?

" Why's that?" I asked, Rafe stands in front of me, his gaze at my stomach,

" Because I think in your condition that it would be better if you stayed here" He told me, I don't believe this,

" I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, you can't keep me here, I have a boyfriend waiting for me, and stressing won't help me if I'm not comfortable" I told

him stern with power behind it.

" Is it Scott's?" He asked me, I was angry, beyond it actually, Stiles put me behind him,

" No, my cousin's baby isn't of your concern" Stiles told him, I see Rafe surprised,

" it's not Scott's, and you stay away from her, like Jace said, ' she has a boyfriend waiting for her' " Stiles replied, I was shocked, but as Stiles lead me out, I had

tears going down my eyes,

" Stiles, hey" I said as he got me to the jeep,

" Thank you" I told him, he smiled then embraced me, he drove me to the Loft, I see Derek's hummer in the bottom level, I got out and went to the elevator, once at

the top, I opened the door to see Isaac staring at Derek, I also see Cora on the bed, her mouth is covered in black blood.

" She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac asked, I can smell and see rage seething on him,

" I don't know." Derek replied, he wasn't looking at Isaac at all,

" So what are you gonna do?" Isaac asked, but I can tell Derek doesn't wanna talk, his sibling is dying, a part of his family is dying in front of him, I know how that

feels,

" I don't know." Derek replied, I watched as Isaac unleashed,

" Want to figure something out? Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica

and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying, and you are doing nothing! Why'd you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? " Isaac asked, his anger seething off of him

in waves.

" Maybe. I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her." Derek told Isaac, but Isaac wasn't listening,

" There's no time!" Isaac told him, but Derek sat there, I see Peter coming out of the shadows,

" The full moon's coming. The sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so I'm gonna try and help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing." Isaac

told him, he walks to the exit, I grabbed his arm and took him out of the Loft,

" Don't take his side Jace." Isaac told me, now my anger broke out of me,

" Why does everyone think I am taking sides? I am trying to survive, Derek has been there for me, think about it, what if Camden was in there dying?" I said pointing

to the inside,

" Jace don't." Isaac told me, but I made my claws come out,

" No, you listen, I am close to becoming a mother and I can't do that if I'm dead, I had to watch my own mother die in front of me because of a deranged hunter

obsessed with pleasing her damn father. How do you think Derek is feeling?" I asked him, my eyes changing, but they go back to normal as I see Isaac concerned,

" I didn't know about that." Isaac told me, but I turned my back to him,

" Not many do. Just go." I told him, I go inside to see Peter and Derek talking.

" I've heard it's something only an Alpha can do, and with good reason." Peter explained, wait was this a way to save Cora?

" Which is?" Derek asked, but once again Peter is being so damn cryptically,

" You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it. They bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the

injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain. They can be instrumental in

healing their own." Peter explain, but this is making Derek frustrated,

" If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me." Derek growled, showing his Alpha,

" I'm telling you... I've heard it's possible." Peter explained, I just go to the nursery, I sit in the rocking chair and fall asleep, I woke up by my phone, it was Stiles.

" Hello?" I asked, it was Stiles,

" Jennifer has all of them" Stiles told me, I sat up, placing a hand on my belly,

" Stiles" I cried as he stopped me,

" We need you at the animal clinic" Stiles told me, I nodded,

" I'll be right there" I told him before hanging up, I got up, I walked to see Derek looking at me,

" Stiles needs me at the animal clinic" I told him, I felt a kick, but it subsided, Derek walked over to me then embraced me,

" Stay safe" He told me, I nodded then got to my car, it was still slightly storming, but I got to the clinic, I go inside to see Allison, Isaac, Scott, Deaton, Stiles, and

Lydia.

" All right. What did you bring?" Deaton asked, I see Stiles take out Noah's badge,

" Um, I got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great." Stiles said as he showed the somewhat

fixed bag,

" Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton explained, I see Allison bring out a bullet,

" Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac asked, she nods, I still don't like her, but her dad is missing.

" My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code."

She explained, I see Scott taking out a watch,

" Scott?" Deaton asked,

" My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked." Scott explained,

" Okay, the three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially... Well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be

someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether. Lydia... You go with Stiles." Deaton said as I see Allison

and Scott looking at one another,

" Are you sure? I mean, Scott and I both have to go under." Allison said, but Scott sighed,

" It's okay." Scott told her, I then watched as the three go into the tubs of ice water laced with herbs, when they are chest deep, I sit down, I felt another harsh kick,

but I see Stiles nodding to me,

" By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. Your dad's in town." Stiles told Scott, who looked back concerned, but soon I

watched as Isaac, Lydia and Deaton sent them under the water, but I see Scott's eyes open, they were glowing gold, I hated sitting about, watching the sun rise was

peaceful, it's been four hours, but why are they taking so long?


	36. Lunar Ellipse

It's been sixteen hours since Scott, Stiles and Allison went under,

" Jace?" Deaton asked, I felt like passing out, but a rough kick awoke me,

" Yeah?" I asked before stretching, he gave me a stern look,

" You should go home" He told me, I got up, but as I did, the three of them shot up,

" I saw it. I know where it is." Scott told us,

" We passed it. There's- There's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big." Stiles explained further,

" It was the night we were looking for the body." Scott said,

" Wait Laura?" I asked, Stiles nodded at me,

" Yeah, the same night you were bit by peter." Stiles said as I see Allison nod.

" I was there too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone." Allison said as I see Scott look at her,

" It was me. You almost hit me." Scott told her, I got a towel for Stiles,

" We can find it." Scott told us, but I had my arms crossed,

" You guys were out a long time." I explained to the three,

" How long is a long time?" Stiles asked, I rubbed my temples,

" 16 hours." Deaton told them, Scott looked shocked,

" We've been in the water for 16 hours?" He asked, I nodded, I felt another harsh kick,

" And the full moon rises in less than four." Deaton told them, I walked out of there in silence, I went to my car and drove back to the loft, as I got to our floor, I see

Cora at Derek's side, I got a water bottle and slowly guide it to his lips, he drinks a bit, then sees his sister.

" You're okay." Derek panted as Cora smiled at him, I feel a hand on my belly,

" I'm doing much better than you are right now, And all because of you." Cora explained, but I see Peter,

" Hopefully not all for nothing. The moon is rising, Derek. You drained your battery all the way to the red, And there is a fully charged alpha on her way to rip you

limb from limb." Peter said as he sways his head, I growled, my eyes changing, my inner fire flaring up heavily, but the baby gives a harsh kick,

" I'll be fine in a few hours." Derek said as I placed my head on his shoulder, a way to comfort him,

" I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all that you have." Peter said as I growled, I whimpered as another harsh kick made me wince, but I relaxed,

" Jace? You ok?" Derek asked, I panted a bit, but relaxed,

" I'm ok" I told him, I went to the bed and laid down, it was an hour before Ethan and Lydia showed up,

" We know about the lunar eclipse, So don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her."

Ethan explained to us, I got up, a hand on my back, Derek's other hand came to my belly,

" Good enough for me. Derek?" Peter voiced his opinion out.

" You want me to run?" Derek asked, I felt another harsh kick, Derek then looked at me, I gave him a pained look,

" No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this

town." Peter told him, Cora then looked at her brother,

" If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful." Cora explained to him.

" How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek asked his Uncle, who looked at Lydia,

" We don't, but I'll bet she has an idea. Don't you, Lydia?" Peter asked her, she was concerned,

" I don't know anything." Lydia replied, but Peter pressures her again,

" But you feel something, don't you?" He asked her, I watched her face change,

" What do you feel?" Derek asked her, she then looked up at us,

" I feel like... I'm standing in a graveyard." She replied, Derek, Cora and I got into the hummer,

" Don't call until you're at least 100 miles away. Go!" Peter told us, we then left, we were about to leave, but a loud supernatural scream stopped Derek,

" What the hell was that?" Cora asked her brother and I,

" Lydia. We have to go back." Derek told her, we went back to the loft, we see the twins dead, looks like their necks snapped and Kali is dead, glass shards impaled

into her body, but Jennifer or Julia is standing in the middle of the Loft, smiling in all her power glory.

" You did this for me?" Derek asked the Darach,

" For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim." She replied to his question,

" Stop talking to me like a politician. Stop trying to convince me of your cause!" He growled at her, I stayed by Cora,

" Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott. You can save his mother, Stiles's father." The Darach told him, wait what?

"I need a guardian, And that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you." She explained, I don't fucking trust her one fucking

bit.

" I can't help you. I'm not even an alpha anymore." Derek told her, but she wasn't convinced,

" All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time." She explains her plan further,

" You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?" Derek asked her, I hate her so much, makes my inner fire boiling in my soul.

" You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have. And If he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you." She told him, I see Cora crying a bit,

" Derek, don't trust her." She cried to him,

" I have the eclipse in my favor, But the moon's only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to

struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me." She begged, I see Derek nod in defeat. I watched as Derek left with her, but as he turns to me, he

nods at me,

 _Stay safe_ I told him through our bond, warmth filled me, the door then shut, I growled, I felt so powerful, my inner HellCat writhing about inside me, the kicks from

my baby weren't helping, I felt anchored down, but I got up, I let my HellCat side take over, she growled, running, using all her senses, soon I arrived at the place

where this all started, but the Lunar Eclipse does nothing to me.

 _ **" Time for a bitch to burn"**_ I growled as I snuck inside, I see the Darach slamming Duecalion's head on the ground,

" Jennifer!" Derek called out, she turned to him, I moved quietly through the place, the kicks are harsh but I calm them down,

" He doesn't know." Derek told her, she snarled at him,

" Know what?" She asked, her voice echoing.

" What you really look like. He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, But he's never seen the price you paid." He explained to her, my eyes watching as they

were in HellCat mode,

" No. No, he hasn't." She said, she covered Duecalion's eyes, he soon screams, she pulls her hand away, his eyes are cleared,

" Turn to me. Turn to me!" She growled, Duecalion did as such, she turns into her human self, she is about to strike him, but the backlash of power drain hits her, she

falls but Derek catches her, my claws gripping into a pillar,

" What is this?" The Darach asked as Derek sighed,

" Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes." He explained, she smiles at my mate, I see

his claim bite exposed a little bit,

" Then you do it. Kill him." She begged of him, but Derek doesn't do it,

" Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer." Derek told her, he grips her throat,

" Let them go." He told her, but her face falls, she then slams him into a bunch of boxes, but soon I see his eyes glowing Beta Blue, I secretly preferred them, I feel

the moon's power return,

 ** _" Your 15 minutes are up._** " I growled, I appeared, I surrounded my body with flames, my claw out, my fangs exposed and my eyes changed,

" HellCat" The Darach said, I crossed my arms and unleashed a flame wave, not hitting Derek or Scott, it hits Jennifer, she screams, I was about to pounce till she

surrounded herself with a circle of mountain ash,

 _ **" Think this will stop me?"**_ I asked, I passed through it, but she gripped my throat.

" Nice try" She told me, I tried loosening her grip,

" Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them, your lover, and your child. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't

need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf." She growled out, I see Scott worried, he places his hands up,

" You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success." She said with a smiled,

 ** _" Never underestimate a McCall"_** I growled, I watched as the barrier was wreaking, I watched as Jennifer's smile falls, Scott's eyes go from a beta gold to an

Alpha Crimson, he takes one step into the barrier then another, the barrier breaks, a sound wave echoed from the blast, Jennifer released me, I almost collapsed but

Derek caught me, I feel my HellCat letting me take control.

" How did you do that?" Jennifer asked, Scott opened her eyes and his physical state is much better, Derek hold me so close,

" I'm an alpha now. Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes." Scott told her, I

turned my head to see Duecalion,

" It won't change the color of mine, so allow me." He told her, I watched as Duecalion slashed her throat, she transforms back into her Darach form, she doesn't

move, I go to the entrance,

" It's over" I said with a smile, my phone rings it's Stiles,

" Scott? Jace?" He asked from the phone.

" Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I was concerned for him,

" Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay. How about you, you okay?" Stiles asked us,

" Sort of." Scott replied to this,

" You think you can come get us?" He asked us, I chuckled,

" Yeah, of course." Scott told him, I heard slight huffing,

" Great, okay. Um, uh, bring a ladder." Stiles told us, I heard chuckling, Derek, Scott and I turn to a newly healed Duecalion.

" My mother told me you were a man of vision once." Derek said as his arms are crossed,

" We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again. But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, Because you'll never see us

coming." Scott told him, Derek, Scott and I watched him leave,

" It's a good thing" I said as I felt a small kick,

" Come on, lets go get them" I said with a smile, we got into Derek hummer, he drove to the closest place to get to the Nemeton, I see the trunk, there were doors

already opened,

" Hey Stiles" I said smiling, he smiles back at me, I watched as Derek and Scott helped everyone get out of the hole, when Uncle Noah came out, he embraced me, I

felt tears escaping my eyes,

" HellCat" He whispered, I pulled away from him and smiled,

" So he knows?" I asked Stiles, he nods, I made my eyes change,

" I knew since you were born, Marcus told me about being a supernatural, but I knew that he was Supernatural, as I did" He replied, I smiled at this,

" Derek never do that again" I told him, he chuckled at me, I smiled, I pulled away from him, he took everyone back home, I laid in bed,

" I have to take Cora back" He told me, I nodded to him,

" When will you be back" I asked, he smiled at me,

" Don't know, but I promise to be back in time for our little ones birth" He told me, I smiled, he caressed the exposed baby bump,

" Derek last night, when you left, Stiles and I were at the hospital, Scott's dad was there" I explained, Derek watches me,

" He thought that I was carrying Scott's baby" I told him Derek eyes glowed, I rub his hair,

" But Stiles stood up from me" I smiled as he calmed down,

" Don't worry this baby is ours and ours alone" He told me, I got up as I see Cora with her bag,

" Hey you keep in touch" I told her, she smiled then embraced me, which I embraced her back.

" Derek, keep your phone on" I told him, I felt another kick,

" I will" He replied to me, he then kisses me softly, it made me feel warm inside, I watched as they walked out of the loft, I go to the bed, getting under the covers, I

laid on my side, I already missed him, but I understand, my phone buzzed,

 _' Already miss you DH'_ It read, I smile, closing my eyes, I was ok.


	37. Anchors

It's been about a week since Derek left, I texted him and he hasn't gotten back,

 _' This is Derek, you know what to do'_ His messenger told me, it beeped and I sighed at this,

" Hey, it's me, where are you? I thought you would be back by now. But just letting you know, I'm ok, see you soon, I love you" I told the phone, I then hung up, I

see it's around 4 pm, I've been sleeping a lot more, I am almost ready to pop as Stiles puts it, I was caught up on all my classes,

" God damn" I groaned as I felt the need to sleep, I was about to close my eyes, my phone rings, I see it's Stiles,

" Jace, get your pregnant ass down here at the Animal Clinic" Stiles voice told me through the phone, I groaned, I sat up, feeling more kicks.

" Good to see you care" I told him, I hung up, I got dressed, I wore a Henley that belonged to Derek, it was one that smelt heavily like him, I got my keys, going

downstairs and driving Derek's Camaro to the camaro, when I got there, I see that Scott is at the door, he opened it an I smiled, I go into the exam room, I see

Deaton smiling at me, I leaned on the metal table,

" It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." Deaton told Stiles, wait what was going on with the three?

" Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?" Stiles replied, I crossed my arms, concerned as I had a chill going up my spine, that

only happens when a threat is close,

" Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?" I asked my cousin, he nods at me, but I see Scott concerned,

" You know sign language?" Scott asked me, I smirked at him,

" Being a HellCat, I know a bunch of languages" I replied to the True Alpha.

" Okay, the first one was like this. Then" Stiles said then preformed the movement of hands,

" That's "when." " I told him, then he does another movement of hands,

" That's door." I told him, seeing Deaton nod at my confirmation, I didn't need it, but it was reassuring,

" And this in between it." Stiles said as he did one last motion,

" That's it?" I asked him, my cousin nods at me and I sighed,

" "When is a door not a door?"" I told him, that's what this all lead up to, Stiles dragging me down for a damn riddle when I am about to pop at any fucking second? A

fucking riddle,

" "When is a door not a door"?" He asked me, I nodded then sat down, a harsh kick made me slightly wince,

" When it's ajar." Scott replied, I looked at Deaton,

" You're kidding me. A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?" Stiles asked in slight frustration,

" Not necessarily. When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness You essentially opened a

door in your minds." Deaton further explained the epidemic,

" So what does that mean? The door's still open?" Scott asked, Deaton then nodded, I felt like I was gonna pass out,

" Ajar." I voiced out, I see Stiles watching me, but turning his attention to Deaton,

" A door into our minds?" Stiles asked in slight confusion.

" I did tell you it was risky." Deaton told the two, I was becoming more and more frustrated,

" What do we do about it?" Scott asked as Deaton rubbed his head,

" Well, that's difficult to answer." Deaton replied to them.

" Oh, no, wait a second, I know that look. That's the "we know exactly what's wrong with you", "but we have no idea how to fix it" look." Stiles said in a frustrated

like tone,

" One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good. You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible."

Deaton explained, it was slightly cryptic, but I think that each of them needs to overcome something, then the door will close, I got up with the help of Scott, they

lead me outside, where my uncle was waiting for us?

" Dad, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked as I see him with a look, his scent had confusion on it,

" I'm here because I could use some help." Noah said, but turned to Scott and I,

" Actually Your help." He said more clearly,

" Why us?" Scott asked as Noah sighed,

" Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to

have me thinking that That a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could

somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue." Noah explained, I wish I can help, but I have to worry about baby Hale/Salvatore right now,

" But what if it was a werewolf?" I asked him,

" Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught." Noah further explained,

" I wish I could help, but in my condition, I think its better to stay on the sidelines" I told him, he nods, Scott helps me to my car, I get in and drove to the loft, which

I called home., when I got there, I went up into the loft to see Isaac there,

" Hey, I thought you were staying at Scott's?" I asked him, he smiled and sat down and I laid in bed,

" Well I gotta watch over you" He explained to me, I sighed before smiling,

" Why?" I asked him, he rubbed the back of his head and smiled,

" Because I think of you as a guardian over me" He explained, I smiled, I got my phone and tried to reach Derek again, once again voicemail, I see Isaac go over to

the couch,

 _' This is Derek, you know what to do'_ His messenger told me, I sighed again,

" Hey it's me, still haven't gotten back to me, and I am worried about you, I am fine, but kinda worried, about you, can't help it with the bond we share, amoungst

other things" I said as I rubbed my bump, a kick happened,

" And someone else misses you as much as I do, so when you can get your sourwolven ass to answer me, I would appreciate it if you did, love you" I said before

hanging up my phone, I set it on the table near the bed, I take Derek's pillow and hold it to my body, my belly is over it and I inhale his scent, I feel tears going down

my eyes,

" Derek? Where are you?" I sobbed quietly, but I was sure Isaac could hear me cry or infact smell my tears, right now I didn't care, I just wanted Derek by my side

again, I then cried myself to a restless dead sleep.

Derek's POV

Peter and I are chained to a metal fence, being electrocuted, nothing new to me, but to Peter this might be, I'm pissed at him, I looked over at him,

" Why are you looking at me like this is my fault? " My uncle asked, I was enraged at him, my body glistening in sweat, I could be having a talk with my mate, but

Peter got a lead on our Hale Urn,

" Because it is your fault." I told him, we then got electrocuted again, but through the pain, I feel sadness through the bond and I hear faint crying, Jace's to be

exact,

 _" Derek? Where are you?"_ Her voice echoed in my mind, now I definitely have a reason to kill him, my uncle growled at this shocking experience,

" Yeah, you're probably right." He replied as we continued to get electrocuted.


	38. More Bad Than Good

Derek's POV

Both Peter and I kept enduring the electricity, I hope Jace isn't feeling this at all,

" You see this equipment? Very old. The settings are not quite accurate anymore. So it's hard to tell just how far to turn the dial." Severo told us, Peter and I scream,

I see the smile on his face,

" I've seen some crack their teeth. Others, they just shake and shake even after their heart stops. Sometimes we don't even know they're dead." He told us, I

groaned at this, my body can endure this, but for how much longer,

" But nobody wants to play a guessing game. So, why don't you just tell us? Where is la loba?" Severo told us, he stopped the electricity.

" We don't know where la loba is." I said as I was trying to explain to them, but hunters are so damn stubborn,

" No?" He asked, I see him looking at my shoulder, the claim mark, fuck,

" Maybe you need a different method of persuasion? Maybe we cut one of you in half, the other talks?" He told us, Peter chuckled at this, stop provoking them damn

it!

" I would love to be there for volunteer, but we really don't know what you're talking about. And honestly, isn't bisecting people with a broad sword a little medieval?"

Peter told him, Severo chuckled at this,

" Broad sword? We're not savages." He told us, I see a Chainsaw whirling,

" We all wonder how far your little healing trick goes." He told us, a hunter brings the chainsaw over to me,

" What do you think? Can you grow back an arm? " Severo asked, the saw was close to my arm, then went to my neck, I feel Peter's gaze on me.

" We're pretty sure you can't grow back your head." Severo explained, I don't breath, I see Araya coming through some beads,

" Boys." She said to them, the guy wielding the chainsaw backs away after she said something in Spanish,

" No hablo espanol." I told her, but she smirked, her eyes going to the bite scar from Jace,

" Tu hablas muchos idiomas, Derek Hale. You know exactly what I'm saying. And you know who we want." She said smiling at us, she had a dagger,

" Where is the She-Wolf? It's not like you have something to protect" Araya told me, I don't move at all, I can't give away Jace or the baby, but the bite proves I'm

claimed, but not by what,

" We don't know any She-Wolf." I panted at her,

" I know you won't talk, lobito." She told me, then she turned her attention to Peter, she gets in front of him,

" This one will talk. This one loves the sound of his own voice." She told the hunters,

" You should hear me sing." Peter said as he smiled at her,

" We want to hear you scream." Severo told him, Peter then turns to me.

" No one ever wants to hear me sing." Peter said as Araya was becoming impatient,

" What could we do to persuade you, hmm? Where is the She-Wolf?" She grunted again, Peter looked like he was about to speak, but shuts his mouth, then Araya

cuts his finger off, he screaming so loud,

" Think about it. I'm only going to ask you nine more times." She said as she smiled, she then dropped Peter's finger,

" Someone better help us" I grunted at this.

Jace's POV

I was awoke by someone shaking me awake, it was both Stiles and Scott,

" Guy's what time is it" I asked as I sat up, they had concerned looks on their faces,

" It's only 6 Am" Stiles replied to me, I yawned, feeling a kick,

" Malia's a coyote" Scott explained to me, I went slightly wide eyed,

" A Damn WereCoyote?" I asked as I sat up completely, they nod, I thought about how to turn her back to human,

" An Alpha's roar can make a were turn back to normal" I told them, but Scott sighed at me,

" What was that for?" I asked him, I made my eyes glow, but his didn't glow in return,

" I have a fear of turning" Scott explained, I sighed,

" Go to school and get through the day, go to Deaton when you have a chance" I told them, they leave and I surround the bed in a mountain ash circle, good thing I

can pass it no problem, I just grabbed my phone, I see Derek's contact, I feel a stray tear escape my eyes, I press it anyways, but again get the voicemail,

 _This is Derek, you know what to do'_ It told me, it beeps and I wanna cry,

" Hey it's me, I wanna know where you are baby. I am worried about you. Please call me" I said before hanging up, I once again bring Derek's pillow to my body,

" Derek, please come home" I cried before breaking down, I once again, for the second time, cry myself to sleep.

Derek's POV

I was just hanging here, I once again felt fear and sadness enter the bond,

 _" Derek, please come home"_ Jace's voice was so heartbreaking, I wanted to be home and reassure her I was coming home, but right now, unless someone saves us,

we can't do anything,

" I don't want to make it sound like we don't appreciate your hospitality but do you think it would be possible to put that on ice?" Peter said as he looked at his

bleeding severed finger,

" Maybe something for my hand? Extra-large Band-Aid? Perhaps some antibiotic ointment?" He said as he continued provoking the hunter, but footsteps above us,

they shut him up, we then heard gun fire, a couple thuds, Severo got up and prepped his gun, a woman comes in an knocks him unconscious, she walked up to us

and smiled,

" You're the one who saved Isaac." I said as I see the scars on her neck,

" I'm the one who was hired to save Isaac." She said in a cocky voice,

" Someone hired you to get us out of here?" Peter asked as she smiled again, she starts to undo my restraints,

" Someone hired me to get Derek out of here. You, I'm totally fine leaving for dead." She said as I wanted to leave him here to die,

" When did I get this reputation?" Peter asked, really?

" Who hired you?" I asked her, she gets me completely free

" Deucalion." She explained as she began to slowly work at Peter's restraints,

" Deucalion? The guy who did that to you?" Peter asked her, she just smiled at him, getting ready for the other restraint,

" A girl's gotta eat. All right, let's get the hell out of here." She said as I see Peter get his severed finger, I get my shirt on and my phone, 3 missed voice messages

from Jace,

" We're not leaving without it." I told the mercenary, she looked confused,

" Without what?" She asked us, I sighed at her, but explained to her about the Hale Urn.

Jace's POV

I awoke to see Lydia, Scott and Stiles enter the loft,

" They said they'd meet us here." Lydia said as I see Aiden then Ethan attacking Scott, watching this was mentally painful,

" I thought you guys were gonna teach me to roar." Scott asked as I see the twins above him, Aiden smirked at him and Ethan was calmer,

" We are. You do it by giving in." Aiden replied, being clear about the way of their teachings,

" Giving in and letting go. That's how Deucalion taught us control." Ethan tells Scott, Scott slightly gets up and Aiden punches him,

" Hey, you know, that's funny. I've actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls. But you're right, beating the living crap out of

him is probably a lot better." Stiles says as he stayed back with the Banshee.

" That's actually the plan? You kick my ass?" Scott asked as he sounded slightly concerned for his own safety, Scott can always heal, I stayed within my barrier of

mountain ash,

" You're afraid to turn." Aiden explained as Ethan bounded around him,

" We're gonna make you. You turn. Then you kick our asses." Ethan explained their plan to make Scott turn, but I feel it has to be in a more serious setting than this,

" And then you roar." Aiden retorted to Scott, he turned around his Omega blue eyes glowing and teeth exposed, a roar expelled from his throat,

" You don't think you can let go with us?" Aiden asked as he punched Scott, this has got to stop,

" You think you're going to hurt us?" Ethan asked, well if Scott can unlock his true power, he can.

" Come on, McCall. Give it your all." Aiden said as he continued to provoke Scott, but he wasn't budging,

" We can always heal." Ethan told him, but I see Aiden going at it again,

" You're an Alpha. You want to roar like one, you've got to give in full throttle. You've got to be the monster. Become the beast. Become everything you're afraid of."

Aiden yelled at him, Scott is bleeding from his nose and mouth,

" That's what gives you power. It gives you strength." Ethan said calmly, even when training, he is calm, while Aiden is more of a beast.

" Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy." Aiden says as he pushes Scott, trying to provoke him,

" So long as you can control it." Ethan explained further, great, I just wanted this to end,

" Sometimes control's a little overrated." Aiden told Scott, I see him slap Scott pretty hard,

" Come on, Scott. Fight back." Stiles told Scott, trying to convince him to fight,

" What if I can't control it? What if I can't turn back?" Scott asked them, I can feel his concern for what could happen after he changes back,

" Then it takes over. You become Malia. You get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal. Or worse." Ethan explained, wait? What could

be worse than becoming a mindless animal?

" You turn into Peter." Aiden yelled, I stiffened where I was, behind the barrier, I see Scott wiping the blood from his mouth, he rushes Aiden, but he slams him on the

table then repeatedly punches him in the face, I hear bones cracking, Ethan finally steps in and stops the assault,

" What? I thought we were helping him." Aiden growled at his brother,

" You help too much." Ethan told him, I see the slightly guilty face on him, I walked out of the barrier and helped Scott up,

 _ **" LEAVE"**_ I growled at the twins, they do as I said and left, I got Scott a towel and got rid of the blood,

" Make sure he gets home safe" I told my cousin, he nods then embraces me, I did the same, the best I could with my belly, we parted and they left,

" Derek, they need you" I whispered to the moon, I got back to the bed and picked up my phone, I was about to click Derek's contact again, but I put my phone on

silent and hope that he called me when I awoke, but till then I needed to stop stressing and worry about Baby Hale/Salvatore, I then closed my eyes and fell asleep

with Derek's pillow against my body.

Derek's POV

Searching through this place was a nightmare, but I see the mercenary, known as Braeden in front of a chest, I placed my hand on it, but I feel shocking, damn it,

mountain ash,

 _" Derek, they need you"_ Jace's voice whispered in my mind, I'll be home soon,

" It's made from a Rowan tree. It's mountain ash wood." I told them, Braeden opened the chest and lifted the top, but mountain ash blocked the Urn,

" And that would be just mountain ash. Somebody really doesn't want our hands in there." Peter told her, she rolled her eyes and dug into it, she pulled the Urn out, I

then take it from her and we leave, I get into my hummer with Peter,

" You drive, I gotta listen to some messages" I told him, he rolled his eyes, but began to drive,

 ** _' You have three voice messages'_** my phone told me,

 _' Hey, it's me, where are you? I thought you would be back by now. But just letting you know, I'm ok, see you soon, I love you'_ Jace's voice was filled with so much

normality,

 ** _' Next message'_** it told me.

 _' Hey it's me, still haven't gotten back to me, and I am worried about you, I am fine, but kinda worried, about you, can't help it with the bond we share, amoungst_

 _other things'_ Jace's voice this time had more worry, but continued,

 _' And someone else misses you as much as I do, so when you can get your sourwolven ass to answer me, I would appreciate it if you did, love you'_ Her voice this

time had some anger in it, that was as expected from her and I love her for putting up with me for so long,

 ** _' Last message'_** my phone said as I waited for my last message,

 _' Hey it's me, I wanna know where you are baby. I am worried about you. Please call me'_ This time I can feel so much of her emotion, sadness, worry and mostly

loneliness,

" Seems like there's some tension" Peter told me, I rolled my eyes at him.

" At least my finger didn't get cut off" I told him sternly, he mumbled something, I looked at Jace's icon with her contact, I had my thumb over her contact, I sighed

at this, I pressed and heard the ring, but I was sent to voicemail,

 _' Hey it's Jace, you know what to do'_ it told me, I got a beep, I sighed, but went on,

" Hey, I'm sorry I missed your calls, your important calls, I don't blame you for not picking up, I just need to let you know that I love you and will see you soon, I

promise" I told the voice messenger, I hung up and watched the moon,

 _' Mother, please guide me to make sure my love stays safe'_ I pray to the moon, the moon goddess' a powerful source of guidance, it's a wolven legend,

" I'm coming home Jace" I whispered into the bond.


	39. Galvanize

I woke up to the sound of the something trying to pass the barrier, I was laying down, it was 6 am,

" Go away Isaac, I want to be left alone" I said as I tried going back to sleep, my back facing to the door to the loft, the pressing was louder,

" Isaac you're pissing me off" I warned him, I clutched to the pillow of Derek,

" Isaac, how many times do I have to tell you.." I said as I sat up, I then turned around,

" I'm.." I said but shut up, before me stood Derek, I felt a harsh kick, I got up from the bed and crossed my arms.

" So now you have time for me?" I asked as I was very annoyed,

" Jace, if you could let me explain" He told me but I growled at him,

" Did your phone die?" I asked, he shook his head, I wanted to forgive him,

" What were you doing that was more important than what you have here?" I asked as a tear escaped my eyes,

" Check your phone" He told me, I got my phone and saw a voicemail I let it play.

 _' Hey, I'm sorry I missed your calls, your important calls, I don't blame you for not picking up, I just need to let you know that I love you and will see you soon, I_

 _promise'_ Derek's voicemail rang out, I felt tears running down my eyes, I didn't want to break the seal till I knew what he was talking about,

" The Calavera's had both Peter and I captive, we got wind of a family urn, so we went to get it, but that's when Araya, leader of them, kept asking us where the She-

Wolf was, we don't know any She-Wolf, but a mercenary got us out and we have it, the family urn" Derek explained, I nodded, I broke the seal and as I did, he

dashed to me and cupped my cheek and gave me a homecoming kiss, I pressed back into it, giving him every emotion proving I loved him,

" I missed you so much" He whispered as he trailed kisses down my jaw and onto my claim bite, we stopped when Peter came in with his finger severed off,

" What the fuck happened to you?" I asked as he grunted, I got my sewing kit and had him sit down, I began sewing his finger back on, in the middle of it, he winces,

I just chuckled,

" Bitch" I grinned as I felt his glare upon me, I stabbed through the skin again, almost done.

" Ow! Don't you have any anesthetic?" He asked me, I looked up at him with a bitch face, a harsh kick made me stop, but I continued, I was finished and tied it off,

the nerves would reconnect in seconds,

" Well, are you at least going to tell me what I risked life and digit for?" Peter asked as I got up, Derek then sat in my seat, but placed a hand on my lower back,

" I'm going to show you." Derek said as he got the Urn, he unlocked it, then tilting it over released the contents, five werewolf claws, as if they were pulled from the

finger completely intact,

" After the fire, that's all that was left of her." Derek explained as I picked up a claw, my eyes glowing, I can see some memories locking inside of the claw, an ability

of being a HellCat.

" Talia. I can't decide if that's touching or morbid. I guess the real question is, what are you planning on doing with them?" Peter asked as he held another,

" I have to ask her something. And from what I've heard, this is the only way it's possible." Derek replied, he pushes the Urn towards Peter,

" You gotta be kidding me." Peter replied to his nephew,

" Why do you think Jace sewed your finger back on?" Derek asked with a smile, a genuine one, I watched as Derek was carefully dropping each claw in slowly.

" You know, there's always an element of danger to rituals like this. I'm not particularly fond of them." Peter explained, but Derek dropped another one in,

" Unless they somehow benefit me." He said with a smirk, he is the Devil in a Vneck,

" What do you want?" Derek asked his Uncle,

" I want to keep them. Sentimental value. She was your mother, but she was also my sister." He explained, I rolled my eyes,

" That's kinda creepy" I told him, he looked up at me,

" What? Am I not allowed a little bit of sentiment?" He asked, Derek dropped the last claw in and slides the Urn over to Peter, who smiles victoriously,

" I swear you are the Devil in a Vneck" I told him before getting up and sitting on the couch, rubbing my large belly,

" Too long." Derek told his uncle, I watched as Derek was walking over to him,

" No! No, wait!" Peter told him, but Derek slammed Peter's left hand into the Urn, I see his eyes glowing the Omega Blue, Derek pulls away, I see Peter lift his hand

up with Talia's claws embedded into his fingers, I watched as Derek got into a seat, he was facing me.

" That's not exactly my color." Peter said as he admired yet dissed on his dead sister's claws,

" This is going to be excruciatingly painful." Peter whispered, but I can see Derek didn't care at all,

" Just do it." Derek said flatly, I was kind of worried about him, but Peter smirks,

" Oh, I'm going to. " Peter replied as I watched him aline the claws with Derek's neck,

" I just wanted you to know we all have our petty revenges." Peter told him, I watched as Peter slammed the claws into Derek's neck, I felt a slight pain in the back of

my neck, I watched them go into a zen like mode, standing up.

" I'm alone I guess" I said as I felt a more harsher kick than normal, I groaned at it, rubbing my bump,

" Are you gonna be stubborn because of the small space you have?" I asked my belly, I got yet another harsh kick, but stronger, I physically shake, but try and relax,

I changed from sitting to laying down,

" Just relax Jace" I told myself as I was feeling some kind of pain, but it disperses, I soon see Peter pulling the claws from Derek's neck, Derek places his hand on the

back of it, I heard some clattering, probibly the claws,

" Did you see her? What did you ask her? Did she say anything about me?" Peter asked, I see Derek turned to his Uncle, a slightly concerned look appeared on his

face,

" Well, that doesn't look good." Peter told him, Derek gets up and walks over to me, I feel his gaze on my belly, I lifted up a hand, he looked at it as if it was gonna

bite him, I smiled at it,

" It's not gonna bite you" I told him, he huffed at me and I just placed my hand on his cheek, he nuzzled at the touch, then kissing the palm of it, I see Peter picking

up the claws and placing them in the Urn, locking it till it was opened by another Hale.

" You feeling ok?" Derek asked as I felt some more pain, I scrunched my face up, he takes the hand the was on his cheek and takes it in his hands, he draws the pain

from me,

" Easy... You don't have to do that" I said as he smiled, he soon stopped, placing my hand on my belly, his hand on top of mine,

" So close" I said with a smile, Derek smiled back at me and slightly lifted my shirt, revealing some skin, placing his head on my belly, his ear against my skin, I

smiled then began rubbing his head,

" So beautiful" He whispered, I felt another kick, I chuckled at the slight movement,

" You try carrying a almost thirty pound belly for almost eight months and tell me if you feel beautiful" I hissed at him, he turned his head, his eyes finding mine.

" I just want to have bed rest till the baby is born" I told him, he smiled and helps me up, one hand on my back and the other on my belly, I smiled, we got half way

to the bed when I felt the pain,

" Jace?" He asked as I felt something erupt from me, I looked up at him,

" What's wrong?" He asked concerned, I felt a splash at my feet,

" Derek, I think I'm going into labor" I told him as calm as I could be.


	40. Illuminated

Derek did a double take then just stands there, not moving, now I am concerned,

" Derek?" I asked, was he in shock? Peter comes back in the room,

" Jace?" Peter asked as I winced again, he saw this and walked slowly, but then turned his attention to a unmoving Derek Hale,

" I don't know. I'm a little worried. Can werewolves go into shock?" I asked as Peter got to me, I didn't any discomfort at all right now, but later I will,

" What did you say to him?" He asked me, I smiled at him,

" That I'm going into labor" I said with a slight smile, Peter got in front of Derek and made his eyes glow, Derek snapped out of it,

" Where's the bag" Peter asked as I smiled,

" Near the bed" I replied taking nice and deep breaths, Peter gets it, Derek helped me to the hummer, we drove to the hospital, I had been timing my contractions, so

far I have only had about two, space between them is about forty five minutes.

" Easy Derek" I told him as he was trying to speed to the hospital, Peter was in the back,

" I don't want you to give birth to our baby in the car" He replied, I chuckled at this,

" I won't, Promise" I replied to him, we got there in about fifteen minutes, Derek helped me out of the car, out of the three of us, I was the most calm, Derek was the

most panicked, as we got into the hospital, we see Melissa,

" Jace? What's wrong?" She asked as I smiled, I rubbed my belly and she smiled,

" Are you going into labor?" She asked, I nodded,

" Did your water break?" She asked, I nodded at her,

" Been timing it, only two contractions, forty five minutes apart" I told her, she checked us in, I got into a wheelchair and Derek took me to a room, I had to get

changed, I got into a pair of yoga shorts and a sports bra, Melissa smiled at me.

" Do you want me to call your Uncle and Stiles?" She asked, that's when it hit me I was gonna give birth, I smiled at her, I nodded,

" Let's get an IV, I'll page " She said before I laid in the hospital bed, Derek was holding my hand, I smiled at him,

" Didn't think I would be giving birth the day you got back" I said as he smiled, he was much calmer, I heard my phone buzzing, I turned to Derek and nodded at him,

" Hey, Yeah she's going into labor" Derek said as I smiled, I just decided to relax, rubbing my exposed bump, soon came in and gave me an IV, she placed a strap

across my stomach.

" This will check how your contraction as doing, if you need anything, hit this button and Melissa will assist you" She said as I feel Derek rubbing my shoulder, I

purred lowly,

" Thank you" I say as she walked out I saw Peter come in, he give her a smile, she smiled back at him,

" Like I said earlier, " Devil in a Vneck" " I told him, he made his eyes glow, I made my glow and constrict into slits, he sits near the window as if watching for any

dangers.

" What is he doing?" I asked Derek, he turned to Peter and chuckled, he then turns back to me,

" Pack members are protect of any expecting mother of the pack" Derek explained as I sat up, trying to get comfortable enough,

" Really? Peter protective? I never would have known" I chuckled at this, I hated being cooped up, but this was all for the baby,

" I never would have imagined this" I said as I smiled, Derek lifted his head to me, I smiled again and turned to him, I felt his hand on my belly,

" Imagined what?" He asked me, I smiled at him,

" Being 19 years old and having a baby with my first love." I told him, he smiled at me and kissed my non IV hand, but he is slightly confused,

" Wait? You're 19?" He asked, I nodded to him,

" When did you become 19?" He asked me, I sighed before speaking.

" When my Uncle was taken, I didn't want to celebrate it in a dire circumstance." I replied to him, he kissed my temple and rubbed the bump, it was about an hour till

a doctor came in and checked how dilated I was,

" You are about 3 cms." She told us, I was surprised by this,

" Really?" I asked a bit shy.

" You are gonna be in for a while." She explained to me, she then leaves, I set my legs down, Derek places the blanket on me, I thank him with a slight kiss to his

stubble cheek,

" Never shave it." I said as I felt slightly tired, I turned to my side, he smirked as he kissed my knuckles,

" Get some sleep." He told me, with his help, we carefully placed a pillow under my belly then another behind me and closed my eyes for a power nap.

Derek's POV

As Jace closed her eyes, every suddenly hit me, Jace was going to give birth to my baby, our child, something of mine and hers,

" Hitting you all at once?" Peter asked, I turned away from my sleeping love and to my uncle,

" It just did" I replied to him, I felt the box burning a hole in my pocket, I hear quiet snores, yeah she's asleep, good,

" I feel like asking her" I told him , I quietly pull the box out and show him the jewel,

" Talia's ring?" He asked as I put the box away.

" I have yet to ask her uncle" I said as I got up, Peter smiled at me, I see him staring behind me, I turned around to see the Sheriff,

" Same thing that Seth did when he asked for Talia's hand in marriage" Peter whispered to me, I nodded at the Sheriff, he took me out in the hall, I shut the door,

" How's she doing?" He asked me, I see Stiles sitting in a chair.

" She's sleeping" I replied, time to ask,

" Sheriff, I have a question I want to ask your niece" I said as I pulled the box out and showed him the ring, he smiled at me,

" I can tell that you have been an influence on her, she has been so full of life since you came back, giving her a future with that baby is what I want from you" Sheriff

explained to me, I placed the box back into my pocket,

" Is that a yes?" I asked him, showing that I had what it takes to take care of her, I've been doing it for almost a whole year.

" If Marcus was here to see what you have done for his daughter, he would say yes, and as her guardian, I give you permission" Sheriff said as he takes his hand out,

I take it and shake it firmly,

" Thank you Sheriff" I said greatful, he smiled at me,

" Call me Noah" He replied, I gave him a smile,

" Great Sourwolf is going to be apart of the family" Stiles muttered with a smile, I go back in the room to see she is still asleep, Noah and Stiles come in and sit in the

chairs near her bed, I see Stiles' phone go off.

" Hey Dad, I gotta get to school" Stiles told him, Noah nodded to him,

" Be careful" He told his son, Stiles nods and then leaves,

" It's gonna be a long night for all of us" I said as Noah nods at this,

" So Jace and you? are you both bonded, Stiles explained a bit, but not the entire thing" Noah said as I can feel Peter's gaze on me,

" Jace is my soulmate, we claimed one another through ya know" I told him, I moved my shoulder to show him the bite scar, I pointed to Jace's left shoulder, showing

the scar on her body, I see his eyes slightly widen.

" What are these marks going down her back?" Noah asked me, I see him pointing to the tiger like stripes going across her back in rows,

" She explained that female HellCats marks appear on them, especially when they have conceived a child" I told him, she was my own tiger, powerful and strong and

I love her for it, she moved in her sleep abit, I rubbed her shoulder and she relaxes,

" Mischief night was yesterday, all the power in Beacon Hills went out, thank god for the backup generator" I said as Noah nods, I see Jace's eyes open up.

Jace's POV

I woke up to the sound of Derek's voice and slight discomfort,

" Hey there sleepy kitty" Derek whispered, I sat up a bit and saw my Uncle,

" Hey there HellCat" He said with a smile, I embraced him and he embraced back, as we parted, I feel as if something happened with my nap,

" What did I miss?" I asked as I laid back down, Derek smiled and placed a hand on my cheek,

" Nothing you need to worry about" He replied to me, I knew he was hiding something from me, but I ignored it as I felt some more pain envelop me, I winced visible

and let out a whimper, Derek places a hand on my shoulder and begins to leech pain from me, the pain stopped after about twenty seconds.

" Easy on the pain leeching" I told him, I see his veins are black then they settle,

" I hate seeing you in pain" He told me, I smiled at him,

" I'm gonna get a coffee" Noah said as he gets up, he walked out of the room, I see Peter was leaving,

" Where are you going?" I asked him, he turned to me and smiled,

" I'll be right outside" He replied, he goes outside and shuts the door.

" What's that about?" I asked as Derek smiled at me, he places a hand at my cheek,

" Jace, you know I love you right?" He asked as I watched him, was he being serious?

" Yes, I know and feel you do" I replied as he smiled at me, he gets up and looks at me, I was so damn confused,

" Remember your first kiss, I felt the beginnings of the bond, even before we became intimate, I felt it and I just knew you were the one for me, Jace, I promise to

put you and our baby above all other things, protecting and loving you both will forever come first " He said as he sat back down, why was he going on about this?

" So, I have one question for you" He said before getting down one one knee, wait what? I placed a hand over my mouth, he got a blue velvet box out and showed

me this gorgeous ring,

" Jace Kai Salvatore, will you marry me?" He asked, I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, I nodded my head,

" Yes, I'll marry you" I cried in happiness, he smiled, slipping the ring on my finger, he gets up and kisses me, I feel every emotion pouring into the bond, we parted

and I admired it,

" It was my mother's" Derek told me, I smiled at him, I was truly happy, I felt some movement, I smiled,

" I think baby hale is happy about it too" I said as Derek then placed his hands there.

" I'm glad they are" He replied, I just felt so happy, I began thinking of baby names,

" Is it too late to think of baby names?" I asked as he smiled, we talked on and on for about half an hour,

" I like the name Ryan for a boy" Derek told me, I smiled Ryan, it rolled off the tongue simple and sweet,

" Ryan is a unisex name, but maybe Ember for a girl" I told him, he smiled at me, I felt a kick,

" our child definitely has my spitfire personality" I told my now fiance, who was smiling at me, I felt another contraction, I cried out, Derek takes my hand and holds

onto it, this went on for a good minute, I relax a bit,

" Should we get Melissa?" He asked me, I nodded and Derek pressed the button, soon Melissa arrived.

" Jace! How are you feeling?" She asked me, I nodded at her,

" Just had a contraction, felt like a minute" I reported to her, she goes to the call button and comes back and checks me,

" You're going smoothly, you are about 4 cm" She told me, I was gonna be in for a long night, I set my legs down as both my Uncle and Peter came back in,

" So you asked her?" Peter asked, Derek grumbled, but I nodded, showing the ring on my finger,

" You're getting old Derek" I told him, he looked at me confused,

" I'm almost twenty five" He told me, I smirked at him,

" Not much of a gap in years between us" I replied, he smiled at me,

" Only seven years" I told him, he snickered at me but kissed my knuckles.

" It's gonna be a long night" I told them, and it was about sunset or 8 pm when I was at 9 cms,

" Why did you have to be so damn good looking?" I asked Derek, he chuckled at me,

" It's not funny" I growled, he was in scubs, Peter and Noah had to leave the damn room,

" It kinda is" He replied to me, I groaned at him, Melissa and were helping me deliver, but I had to wait another damn centimeter.

" You knocked me up" I whimpered as I was engulfed in pain,

" I've been in labor for over 13 hours" I growled at him, I wanted to claw his beautiful face off,

" Your damn fault" I growled, he chuckled at me again,

" It takes two to tango kitty cat" He told me, I rolled my eyes at him,

" It's time to start pushing" said as I smiled, thank god.

" On your next contraction, I need you to push till I tell you to stop" told me, I waited and then I felt it, I took a deep breath and began to bare down, Derek was

holding one on my legs,

" Come on, easy, that's it, alright relax" She told me, I felt that one, I felt Derek latching some pain here and there,

" Alright get ready" told me, I felt it again and bared down again, I was in so much pain,

" Your doing so good, keep it easy, that's great" told me, I laid my back at a 45 degree angle,

" Another one" told me, but I had to rest,

" Relax at this one" She told me, I did as she told me, then another overlapped it.

" Already, head is out, now the shoulders, this will hurt" told me, I nodded and bared down, a tearing pain enveloped me, but I felt some healing,I screamed,

Derek held my leg up still,

" Relax" ordered me, I did as she told me to, I was almost done, and I would hold my child,

" Ok push" told me, I then gave one last push and I felt all the pain leave me, a shrill cry echoed through the room, tears coming out of my eyes,

" It's a girl" told me, I smiled, I see Derek crying a little, our little girl was placed on my chest, her cries were so loud, she was letting herself be known to the

world,

" Hey" I said in a voice that started calming her, Melissa and clean her off.

" Would you like to cut the cord?" asked Derek, he nods at her, she gets the cord ready and when he was given the ok, he snips it, our baby girl cries,

" It's ok" I whispered to her, the two doctors weigh and measure her,

" eight pounds and nineteen inches" Melissa said as she gave me my baby, her eyes are closed, she is perfect, with tuffs of black hair under a white beanie and

surrounded by a white blanket but her skin is touching my warm skin, Derek sat down next to me, he feels her, her small hand wraps around his finger,

" She is so much like you, loving and caring" Derek whispered, she nuzzled deeper into me,

" She knows your voice" I said smiling, Derek then kisses me.

" What do we name her?" I asked as Derek just smiled at me,

" Ryan Embers" He told me, I see her smile a toothless smile, I smiled back at her, she falls asleep again, great she takes after me in sleep,

" Ryan Embers Hale" I told him, Derek smiled at me, I see Peter and Noah come in,

" Hey" I said in a quiet tone, Peter looked at the bundle in my arms,

" It's a girl" Derek said as he got up, Noah leaned in and saw her.

" She's perfect" Noah explained as I smiled, I looked down on her,

" You pick a name?" Peter asked as Derek smiled down at our daughter,

" Ryan. Ryan Embers Hale" He told them the name,

" It certainly fits the occasion" Peter said as I see Melissa enter.

" Boys, if you could step out" She told them, Peter and Noah step out, Melissa shows me how to breastfeed, it took a good minute before Ryan latched on, it hurt at

first, but it soothed out, Ryan let go after a minute, I pat her and she let out a tiny burp, I put my sports bra back on,

" Do you wanna hold her?" I asked my fiance, Derek sat down next to me and I carefully situated her in his arms, she nuzzled and fell back asleep,

" I'm your daddy, Ryan, I love you and you mama so much" Derek whispered to her, my phone rang and I get it,

" You gotta go to the loft, Scott needs you" I told him, Derek sighed before handing Ryan back to me, he kissed me and I see his eyes glowing,

" I'll be back soon" He told me, I watched him leave,

" Your daddy is special" I whispered to my sleeping daughter.

Derek's POV

I didn't want to leave my fiance and daughter, but Noah and Peter would protect them, once I was done with Scott, I would be by their side again, I got to the loft, as

I got out of the hummer, I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to see three kids,

" Trick or treat!" They announced, I got my hand into the hummer and brought a bag out, I gave them each a piece, they didn't leave, I made my eyes glow, my

fangs come out and growled, they ran, I smiled as I placed the bag back in my car, but I felt a dark presence, I see these shadow people, they attack me,I feel cold

and passed out, I woke up, it was dark, I felt something behind my ear, as I pulled away, I let a roar out, I got up and went into my loft, teenagers were on the

inside, I got to where the DJ is, but this asshole blocks me,

" Sorry Bro, sorry, The Bloody Beetroot doesn't take requests. " He says as I nod, I don't care, I tried to get past him, but he blocks me,

" Bro, seriously. I said the DJ doesn't take..." He says before I grabbed him by his throat,

" He'll take mine." I told him, I tossed him to the side, I see the music table and slam it to the ground, everyone's eyes are on me.

" Get out!" I yelled using my wolf and human voice,

" Damn DUDE" Someone yells before teenager flood out of my loft, I see the shadow figures in the loft and the pack here, I see Aiden being stared down by the

shadow figures,

" Guys, they're all looking at me. Why are they all looking at me?" Aiden asked us, I see them step towards Aiden,

" Guys?" He asked as he looked at me, I half shifted and snapped it of their necks, I was about to go for another, but it's neck was fine, the fuck? it threw me at a

pillar, I watched as Isaac unsheathed his claws,

" Isaac don't" I growled, the shadow ninja looked at him, then brought out a katana from his chest and did tricks with it,

" What the fuck?" I asked myself as Isaac stepped away as the shadow ninja looked at Aiden, two grabbed his arms,

" Somebody do something!" Allison screamed as one of them placed a hand behind his ear, Aiden was on the floor, the figures looked at Scott. He was partially

shifted, but the sun came up and they disappeared.

" What the hell were those things?" Scott asked as I saw Isaac looked at Allison,

" Your dad's 24 hours are up." Isaac told her.

" What were you thinking?" I asked them, Scott looked at me concerned,

" What about Jace?" He asked, I sighed,

" She's fine, at the hospital, where I should be, clean this up" I told them, I headed back to the hospital, as I got back to Jace's room, I see that she is dead asleep

and Peter is holding Ryan,

" She does have a spitfire personality about her" He told me, I nodded to him, he returned Ryan into my arms, Peter walked out of the room and I sat down with my

daughter in my arms, she was a perfect mix of Jace and I,

" I won't let anything hurt you" I whispered to my firstborn child, Ryan was sleeping in my arms, memories began to pop up in my mind,

 _" So Future Baby Mama, huh?" Jace had asked as I snicked,_

 _" Jace, there is no one I rather have children with than you" I told her as she smiled at me._

" Forever true" I whispered, Jace turns in her sleep, a memory flooded my mind,

 _" It means you're pregnant" Melissa said as I saw Jace looking down at her very flat stomach,_

 _" How far?" Jace asked her as she placed her hand there,_

 _" Well, it appears you're about three weeks" Melissa replied, as she said that, I took Jace's hand into my own, emotions flooding into the bond, worry, fear and a_

 _small chance of hope, Kate had done so much to me, killing my family in more ways than one._

" My little Ember" I whispered to my daughter, she nuzzled deeper into me, one last memory flows into my mind,

 _" Don't do that" Jace chuckled as we went into the loft, I held her close to me, I had a hand on her rounded belly and felt some strong kicks,_

 _" He's kicking" I grumbled into her neck, I pulled away from her neck, she just smiled at me,_

 _" So it's a he this time?" She had asked, I had my eyes glowing to prove my theory,_

 _" You're the one who decided to have our child as a surprise" I snapped at her playfully, I nip her neck, close to her mark, she purred loudly in my ear, my kitty cat,_

 _my beard giving her slight agitation, but I know she loves it._

" Your mother is perfect, never forget that, my little spitfire" I whispered low, this was a perfect moment and I never want to let it go.


	41. Silverfinger

_Surrounded by a dark forest, I heard a devilish cackle echoing and surrounding it,  
_

 _" What do you fucking want?" I growled out, my claws sharp and seething with black flames, the normal flames are mixing with darkness,_

 _" Surrender yourself to the darkness" It snarled, it is in the dark, shrouded by forest, yet I see these eyes shrouded by glowing silver eyes, I alight my body in_

 _flames, around me are theses shadow figures around me, I see this dark fox with these teeth, they shimmer and the shadow figures try and attack, but it moves,_

 _" chaos, pain, and strife" It whispered, it turned into a person, I see these familiar eyes, I growled before shifting,_ _these figure attack me, but I made my body go in_

 _flames, my body feels light and fast, but with power behind it,_

 _" Come and get me" I snarled at them, I slammed my foot on the ground, fire arose, Hell's fire, the creatures scream and cry out as if I befell them,_ _but a voice_

 _behind me made me stop,_

 _" Chaos has come again" It told me, I growled again._

" Jace? Hey baby?" Derek's voice awoke me, I blink for a good five seconds to see Ryan was slightly crying, I sit up and take her in my arms,

" It's ok Ryan" I told her, she stopped crying and nuzzled close, I let her begin to feed, I winced a bit, about thirty seconds she stopped, I gave her to Derek and he

burps her, I am given Ryan again, I see black dust surrounding the room,

" Mountain Ash?" I asked him, he nods at me, there is a place where it doesn't have any, I see a small bottle in Derek hand, containing a bit more,

" What's with the protection?" I asked him, he sighed, I can tell he hasn't slept yet,

" These shadow things are after something, at the loft there saw Scott, but disappeared, I think they are after him or you" He told me, I quirked my eyebrows,

" Did you say dark shadow things?" I asked him, he nods and I think about my dream.

" Jace?" He asked as I smiled at him,

" It's just that, my dreams gave me a vision of some kind, with these shadow things" I explained to him, he nods and looks outside,

" By the way, when are we able to leave?" I asked my fiance, Derek smiled at me,

" Melissa said that the two of you can leave tomorrow" He replied to me, I smiled at him, Ryan wiggles in my arms then settles,

" I have to go check Scott" He told me, I nodded at him and he walked over, placing his lips on mine, I felt emotion in the bond, he pulled away and as he gets to the

door, he bends over on the other side of the thresh hold and lets the mountain ash settle, a completed barrier, then I watched him walk away.

Derek's POV

I got to Scott's place as the sun was setting, a back door was opened,

" Scott" A girl said scared,

" Who the hell is this?" A male asked as I heard some footsteps,

" Dad, no! Dad, wait" Scott called out, I smelt blood being spilt, I got into the house and roared, I dodged swings from their swords, I got one of them out, I watched

as Melissa slammed a bottle of ash down, the house was a barrier now,

" All of the baseboards are ash wood?" I asked Scott, he gets up and nods,

" Uh, yeah. It was Deaton's idea." Scott explained the new woodwork.

" And where the hell did you come from?" Scott asked me, I was worried about Jace, but right now was about protecting both Scott and Jace,

" I've been following you." I told him, he looked confused,

" For how long?" Scott asked me, I then looked back at him,

" Almost all day." I replied to him, I counted at least 4, wait wasn't there supposed to be 5?

" Jace" I whispered at this,

" What about her?" Scott asked, I looked back at him,

" She's at the hospital alone with only Mountain ash blocking them." I explained, Scott looked at me concerned,

" Will it hold them back?" Scott asked me, I looked at the figure in front of me, the way it watched me made my nerves uneasy,

" I hope so" I told him.

Jace's POV

The sun was down, my door was open, I see these two people standing, I got up, placing Ryan in the bassinet,

" Sleep my child" I whispered to her, she is fast asleep, I turned to them, they wear dark clothing and these masks, I walked close to the door, even with my ability to

burn and or pass through mountain ash barriers, I didn't want to,

" What do you want?" I asked them, they don't answer me, and I was afraid, they had no eyes, but I made my eyes shift, my pupils turn into slits.

Derek's POV

I watched as one of the twins interacting with the kitsune,

" It's Kira, right? You going to tell us what you are?" Ethan asked her, she looked at him with a confused look,

" What? What do you mean?" She asked him, Ethan takes her hand, one of the shadow figures is standing at the edge of the barrier,

" Aiden Watch!" He told his brother, Ethan then gets her hand on the edge of our side of the barrier, it blocks her, then he lets her hand go,

" See that? She can't go through it either." Ethan said as Aiden walked close to her,

" So, what are you?" Aiden asked, I walked into the area, making myself known.

" She's a kitsune, idiot." I told them, they watched me, I then looked at them,

" Use your eyes. You can see it all around her. The younger ones give off an aura. She just hasn't learned how to conceal it yet. She probably doesn't know what kind

she is either." I told them, I went into another room, my worry was heavy for Jace and Ryan,

" I wasn't going to hurt her." Ethan told me, I had my back turned to them,

" Not yet." I said as I heard a chuckle,

" Why do you think we're here, Derek? For a study group? We're here to protect Scott. We're trying to fight for him." Aiden told me, I didn't care right now,

" I'm sure you are.I'm sure you'd kill for him." I told them, I turned around,

" But are you willing to die for him?" I asked the two of them, if they did mean what they said, then they would give everything to help Scott protect his friends.

Jace's POV

They haven't left, I see them bringing out katanas, I step back, they were trying to break through,

" What do you want?" I asked again, but they begin to hit the barrier again,

" I don't think this is good" I said as I felt the room shaking, thank god Ryan isn't awake, one of them sticks it's hand on the barrier and it's beginning to slip through,

" That's not a good sigh" I told myself, I get my claws out, ready for a fight.

Derek's POV

I watched as these things were hitting the barrier, that isn't a good sign,

" What are they doing?" The kitsune asked, I was getting ready to fight,

" Testing for weaknesses." Ethan said as they repeatedly hit the barrier with the blunts of their swords,

" Guys?" the kitsune said worried,

" We have a problem." I told Scott, I see one placing his hand within the barrier, but it still holds, now I am scared for Jace and Ryan, Scott called up Allison.

" Allison, please tell me that you have something. They're here. They're trying to get in. And it looks like they're gonna' be able to do it." Scott told her, I was really

focused on the possible fight at hand,

" A nogitsune." He told her,

" Just tell me what else." Scott ordered her, she isn't helping,

" I'm right, aren't I? They're looking for me." The kitsune asked as Scott got off the phone,

" They're looking for a dark spirit. And I know it's not you." He told her, I see them trying to break through.

" Scott, we're going to have to do something." I told him,

" Don't do anything." Scott told us, wait what?

" Is he serious?" Aiden called out, Scott got up as he told us again,

" I said don't do anything." He told us, this is bad, I watched him reaching for the kitsune's hand,

" Trust me." He told her, they stepped forward and these demons did this so called supernatural check, they let both Scott and the girl go, I went to Scott, he was

fine,

" You're gonna be okay." I told him, he turned to me and his eyes glowed,

" Find Jace" He told me, I nodded to him and began making my way to the hospital.

Jace's POV

I watched as these things, these demons kept trying to break through,

" Kinda need some backup here" I said as I see one almost through, but I soon see Derek behind them,

" Jace" He called to me, but these things broke through, I growled and got in front of my child, as they come in, Derek moves past the two and gets Ryan out of

the bassinet,

" Jace, trust me" He whispered, they hold me in place and one places his finger behind my ear, I see it's eyes glowing, like a firefly, I felt cold, it's finger leaves me

and I collapse on the ground, they disappeared, I feel someone lifting me up,

" Ryan?" I asked as I felt something in my arms, she was asleep, my perfect angel, someone, I believe is Derek, puts me back in the hospital bed, I warm myself up,

" What were those things looking for?" I asked my fiance, Derek held my hand,

" A dark spirit" He replied, I chuckled at that,

" Who would have a dark spirit attached to them?" I asked as I felt tired,

" Get some sleep love" Derek whispered before I felt Ryan leaving my arms, I closed my eyes, I felt the waves of sleep beginning to overlap my sense of wakefulness,

" Don't leave us Derek" I whispered as my eyes were slowly trying to shut, but with such little willpower, they were falling fast,

" I promise love" Derek's voice was so soothing, so calming that I passed out, sleep overcame my awaken state and I was welcoming it, happily.

Derek's POV

I watched as my love fell asleep, Ryan was also sleeping, I hold her close to me, nothing will ever hurt them, especially not a psychotic fox,

" Nothing will ever come to harm you, Ryan, Jace, I promise to uphold it" I told them, I see Ryan wiggling in my arms, I smile at her,

" I promise you don't have to be afraid I'll wait The love is here and here to stay So lay your head on me" I sing to her, she calms down a bit, so I don't stop,

" Lay your head on me So lay your head on me" I whispered and sang quietly, not to disturb my sleeping Jace, she was so perfect, and so is our child,

" How much longer can the peace hold?" I asked myself, I felt a slight chill up my spine, if it was concerning, it would have been so much worse, but I have a family

to focus on, so I shake it off, hoping that it's nothing concerning.


End file.
